Sugar Daddy
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS Sakura has entered the life of the Li patriarch and his eldest son has a problem with it. She counters his antagonism fiercely, pulling him closer as they let their attraction bloom. And then the whole family gets involved.
1. Mr Li's First Manicure

MS

So I read a book that gave me a good idea, plus a song that I keep hearing on the radio that wouldn't let it go. There are a lot of cliches in here, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyways.

A warning of a slow start, but it should start picking up in later chapters. I hope you guys like it and continue with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chaper 1: Mr. Li's Manicure_

_Sugar Daddy: a wealthy older man who gives a _

_young person expensive gifts in _

_return for friendship or intimacy._

The first time Sakura heard the word had been when many of her coworkers had started talking about some of their friends, and their own intimate relationships with some of their clients. It never paid to get involved with your clients though, since it meant that when someone eventually broke it off, they either left the establishment or you yourself had to account for any instability in formality. Business was business after all.

Sakura just shook her head. She was a normal girl with a good background, from a simple family really. She shook her head at the concept and laughed at some of the stories and escapades she'd been told. It was almost absurd. She wasn't one to talk about connections and although she wasn't really part of that branch of the family, her mother had been from a very rich and influential family that held a lot of business acumen and could be declared part of the upper business class.

Still, her mother had turned her back on said lifestyle of having her life dictated by her family's name so that she could marry Sakura's father, who'd been and always would just be a simple professor of archeology in the eyes of society. Her mother was a truly happy woman though and that was enough for them both.

Speaking of her mother, she really did need to call her since it was getting close to a week since she'd heard anything from her family. It was kind of surprising when one of the Amamiya's came to the salon and saw her working there. She had always tried her best to keep her familial connections and relations in the dark.

She was just an apprentice after all, and while Sonomi, her friend Tomoyo's mother had gotten her this job at this particular high class salon, she just really wanted to be happy with whatever it was that she was doing. Her friend Tomoyo was always stating that she didn't have a vain bone in her body, and she was probably right as usual. She was comfortable with her small one bedroom apartment, the uncomplicated books she read and the companionship of her friends.

So what if many of her female acquaintances always remarked that she didn't have any boyfriends over or discussed details of mysterious rendezvous with tall and handsome strangers? She had dated. She'd seen what was out there and had hadn't been much impressed with the other sex or that aforementioned act.

That was why she laughed at the concept of a sugar daddy and how they were truly talked about by her co-workers. The topics also ranged from flower arrangements, date debacles, to sexual experiences and everything else under the sun. The later never seized to have her blush, but it was a liberating experience to be treated as just another one of the girls.

"Sakura," Fei, her boss, a man in his later forties with a slight grey spray of hair on his austere locks. He motioned for her as he closed a door from one of their personal rooms. "Could you bring some white tea to single-room one for our client?"

Sakura nodded as she went to the kitchen with the porcelain china and their processor. She had gotten quite adept to making tea on this job. It was kind of funny really; she had become quite adept to making the beverage when what she wanted to do was get experience in the realm of actually cutting hair.

Well, there was nothing to it. She just had to wait before she was given the chance.

Balancing the tray on her hands, she made sure that everything was in order before knocking on the door and opening it. She walked inside the room and after excusing herself, placed the tray on the table.

Fei asked her to pour as he fussed over the tresses of his current client. Sakura's curiosity always won in the end, as she kept silent over the procedure.

"Could you bring the cup to me?" the very strong and fluent words snapped her out of her curious stare. Sakura blushed lightly and obeyed. She could tell the type of personality this man was. This man radiated an aura that reminded her greatly of her great grandfather. He was used to having people obey his orders by the tone he used, expecting them to be carried out without fuss or muss and most importantly of all, without questions and expediency.

He probably was a friend of her great grandfather then, she mused as she came face to face with a man around a decade older than Fei, with brown chocolate eyes that looked directly at her. Sakura had the urge to flinch under his perusal, and tried her hardest to not shy away from it.

Fei gave her a thumb up from behind the man, very much impressed and delighted to see that his client was satisfied with the small sip he'd taken from the tea and her reaction to his frank stare. People tended to be unnerved by such things.

"Not bad," Sakura almost laughed at the comment, but refrained. Still, the slight movement hadn't escaped the man as one of his eyebrows rose as he set the cup back on the saucer and extended it back to her.

"Would you like another cup?" she asked, knowing part of the process before she would be asked to leave the room.

"Sure," that gave Fei pause, but he continued with his job.

"Well Mr. Li," Fei put his cutting scissors down. "Your trim is done."

"You really do always manage to get this mop of hair under control," a boisterous laugh startled Sakura a bit, but she found that it was also heartwarming. Mr. Li may be many things from the looks of his expressions, but he seemed to enjoy the little things as well.

"So girl, what do you think?"

It rankled to be called that way, but she was sure he also didn't know her name and therefore could not use it. "I'm Sakura. And I think you have a very healthy mop of hair."

She saw the wild array of bangs falling into place after being trimmed to frame his face. The lines present on his face spoke of the years that were kindly treating the older man as he grew into his years.

"You should see my sons," it was an offhand comment as he turned his neck, popping it at a particular angle and relaxing back in the chair. "One of the things they really didn't appreciate inheriting from me."

"I somehow doubt their veracity when it is clearly one of your best features. If they look anything like you then it must have helped them in securing the fairer sex's affections." It was then that she looked at his hands.

There was something to be said about his hands. They were much like her fathers. She blinked as she saw the uneven nails, not filed and neat as it was usual of men of business. They bespoke of a man who spent a lot of time working with them in a completely different sphere than just holding signing pens. Without any forethought, she reached for one of his hands, displaying his fingers over her own hand and feeling the texture of the skin. These didn't feel like the hands of a businessman that just spent his whole day pouring over ledgers and papers. This man seemed to be very much employed in doing things with said hands that went beyond signing important mergers and such.

Mr. Li silently allowed her the perusal. Fei just observed from behind, keeping a smile to himself as he saw Sakura go into her mode of operandi. He had to give the girl props. She really knew how to get customers into her chair.

She was that good of a people person.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, have you ever had a manicure Mr. Li?"

He snorted as she continued turning his hand and observing the lines of his palms and fingers. He could have told her that most of the cuts on said hands which were only minuscule lines that could not tell a story were from his handling a sword. That would probably startle her.

"No Sakura," he stressed her name. "I'm an old fashioned man. I don't believe in dolling up my hands and painting my nails like the women in my life." Sakura wanted to say a very sexist reply, but refrained from such as his chuckling revealed no ill will.

"I leave that to my daughters," Sakura put that little tidbit away. He hadn't mentioned a wife. That was part of her job as well. She was very glad she had a good memory since it was part of her job to keep things straight for each client.

"Not meant to offend sir," she gave him her usually smile as she let go of his hands. "But I don't just paint nails. From what I can see of your hands, I can tell that you do various things with your hands that require force and it is taking a toll on your skin. But you also seem a man of business and that requires a bit of refinement."

Li knew that he was being worked over, but he liked the style of the girl. She looked proficient and sure of herself. "All I'll do is trim your nails to size, cut a few cuticles and apply some oil and lotions that will soften your rough edges," she had the urge to wink at him, but left an impish dimple show just how much fun she was having.

Mr. Li stood, straightening his suit and gave her one last look in total silence. "Fei," her boss was right behind him, his brows raised as he took the cup of tea from his client's hand. "You have a very good employee here."

He motioned for her to go so he could follow her. "But I warn you girl, I'm a very demanding man. I expect the best."

"You won't be disappointed," Sakura stated before she had him on her manicure chair and started her job. It was a silent procedure. She did not have the urge to chat and she had the impression that her client did not have any use for words beyond what was needed.

After placing the last lotion, rubbing it into his hands at every crevice, she leaned backwards, waiting for his reaction. The older man rubbed his own fingers, his hands warm from the whole process.

"Here," she gave him a small gift bag. Inside was a single cream. She supposed it would cut a bit of her check since she would have to replace it, but it didn't bother her in the least. "Keep this by your bed and use it whenever you remember. I promise you, it is the best thing for your hands in their current condition."

"Are you saying my hands are lacking in some way?" His severe look made her laugh. His lips twitched at her reaction. She really had a lot of gumption, this girl.

"No, but they could use some work."

"You really are good at this," he nodded at her, reaching for the bag and excusing himself.

Fei was at her side a half an hour later. "You got yourself another customer," he whispered to her as they greeted other clients to the sounds of hair dryers and chatter.

"He seemed like a very nice man."

"He is," Fei flicked one of her locks away from her ear with a smile. He was like that annoying uncle most of the time that you couldn't help but enjoy. "As long as you aren't on the opposite side of a table at a business deal he's all smiles and bluster."

"Then I'm glad I didn't agree to go into business," she parted, shaking her head as one of the clients agreed to have a manicure while she waited for her treatment to finish.

It wasn't that surprising for Mr. Li to agree to continue their manicures the next time he came in. The start of a friendship, albeit a strange relationship, was then born. Sakura later wondered what it had been that had truly begun it all.


	2. The Date and Sleazy Prospects

MS

Here's another chapter that furthers Sakura's relationship with the elder Li. The last part though will probably have something none of you are expecting.

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the CCS characters...

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 2: The Date and Sleazy Prospects_

Her life was great. Everything was going smoothly and predictably. She really couldn't ask anything more of her life. She had great friends, she was in touch with her family often, and she had full control of her life. That had always been a point to question since her mother had reconciled with her grandfather and he had written her back to her inheritance.

Sakura's mother hadn't touched the money though. She had always said there was no need to do so since they were comfortable with their lives. She worked as her husband's assistant and with the two kids out of the house; their marriage couldn't be closer or stronger.

From the few times she had spoken with her great grandfather, Sakura had found herself in a similar situation that her mother had gone through when she had been in her early teens and had decided to defy their patriarch by marrying her teacher. Her grandfather was always trying to influence her life, trying to introduce her to the right circles and influences so that she could get involved in the part of life of high class women born into families of influence, affluence and money.

Sakura was still very shy in many different situations. It had taken her several weeks while working at her current job for her to be comfortable enough to think herself at home and familiar with the staff and the costumers. It was that degree of familiarity and comfort that made her a great conversationalist. She really didn't need nor want anything beyond those precious minutes with her customers, which was a blessing compared to having to be a hostess and companion like her great grandfather and grandfather had wanted for her.

"How are you doing girl?" it was a familiar voice that always made her smile. For the last few weeks, coming close to two months, she had been giving Mr. Li a manicure, man-style, as he referred to it. It really hadn't taken much to convince him to do so and after that, they had been able to talk lightly of every topic they could think of.

She really couldn't put her finger on it, but he was just comfortable to speak to. It was different from how she felt when talking to her father. Really, he just felt like that great uncle you could tell things beyond what you could say to your father.

"Sakura," he snapped his fingers beside her ear, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You can't seem to concentrate today."

"Sorry," she apologetically reached for his hand, examining them carefully. "You know, you've really benefited from the creams and a little care."

"Those hand massages you give me also relax my hands and tendons," he flexed his fingers. "It almost feels like my shoulders are relaxed as well."

"You know, you've never told me what you actually do that has your hands so rough in certain places," she was smiling, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had been wondering for some time and while she had been asking for some time, he had kept her in the dark.

"I think that after I tell you, I'll loose my entire mystique where you're concerned," he was carefully tight lipped. "We wouldn't want that, would we? I'd just become another customer then."

"I think I've just realized why it's so easy to talk to you," with that statement, Sakura kept silent, humming a lively tune beneath her breath while carefully watching him from her hooded eyelids.

"Well?" he sounded exasperated.

"Well what?" she countered with her own question.

"Don't just leave that hanging and continue your statement. Didn't they teach you anything in school in how to speak in a conversation?" their relationship was one that still made no sense. Somehow, he treated her like he would anyone related to him.

"Really, you just make me feel like an errant daughter when you speak to me like that." She could tell from his silence that he had been taken by surprise by her statement.

"Really?" he leaned forward. "Maybe it's because I already have four of them that I seem to acquire the same speaking style with other young ladies when I'm around them."

"You've told me a bit about them," Sakura started her hand massage, taking her time with each finger individually. She really was starting to think to offer a more extended lather for the forearms to the shoulders. She would try to run the idea through Fei and see what he would think of it.

"All you really need to know is that they were a handful and tried their best to wrap me around their little fingers whenever they could so they could get their way each and every time," he sounded like a proud parent though.

"That's our job sir," she tilted her head, her eyes widening as she gave him a sugary smile that was sure to give him cavities. That still worked very well for her on her own father. She really had not much cause to use it, but it had been a handy tool whenever she had gotten on some scrape.

Her curiosity really had been a handicap where her behavior had been concerned.

"You really do have that look down pat," he laughed, having her join him.

"You never really forget it," she started putting away her tools. It was around time for her lunch break and she really had no appointments for the coming hours so she could take a long one.

"Alright then, come on," he grabbed her arm, moving her to the door as he told Fei straight on that he would be taking Sakura out to lunch. The other man knew better than to argue with one of his most frequent and best costumers.

"Just be sure to bring her back, you can't steal her away," he added the last as Sakura looked back with a confused expression on her face. Her coworkers had her purse in their hands and kept moving her to the door.

"I didn't know we had plans together," since she had been shuffled out of the establishment, she might as well keep going with the orders. She knew better than to try to talk the man out of it. She had conversed with him enough times to see when he was serious and wouldn't be budged on a decision.

"It's good to be spontaneous once in a while," he gave his chauffeur the name of a place and crossed his arms as they got underway. "I've also noticed that you seem to pick a lot at the food that you bring to eat for your breaks. Whenever I see you around food, it seems like you're just skimming over it."

"Are you really just a mother hen Mr. Li?" she had to tease him, laughing as he growled in reply, glaring at her. A glaring businessman that was successful in his field was not a person to trifle with. She closed her mouth, sitting straight and demurely placed her hands on her lap.

She really couldn't help but have fun with this man.

"Call me Yousuke little girl," if he had patted her head then she would have taken true offense to the way he was enunciating the words. "I'm taking you out for some food after all."

"Is this going to count as a date?"

"That depends on you. Although if we do want to get technical, when a man took out a woman out to eat in my day and age, it was considered a date," it really hadn't been far as she felt the car slowing down. The door was opened and he helped her get out of the car. "This is a place where I come regularly for business dealings as well as a quick bite when I feel in a rush."

"They way you said that first part makes you sound like a man in his dotage," they were motioned by the maitre^d to a table and were soon met by a server which handed them the menus and asked them for their choice of drinks.

"I somehow feel under dressed here," Sakura shifted on her chair, her eyes scanning the other patrons. There were a couple of tables that openly stared at their table for a bit, Yousuke of course oblivious as he scanned the menu for anything that would strike his fancy for the day. Sakura didn't really know if they were doing it for the sole reason that she was there and wearing a pair of jeans with a pullover shirt of simple design, or the fact that she was accompanying the Li mogul.

Sakura chose not to try to get into semantics where that was concerned. They would tire of it soon and go back to their own food.

She gave a very audible gasp and chortle as she started going through the menu. That got her companion's attention, who promptly asked her what was wrong.

"Do you realize how expensive things are here?" it was a good thing she could control her voice or it would have been shouted clear through the restaurant. She was rapidly scanning the choices in the menus. "A hamburger costs 100 dollars." She was astonished, her stomach flipping in various directions for other reasons that didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was hungry.

Yousuke took her menu for a second, motioning for the server to change it. "He gave you the wrong menu. Yours isn't supposed to have any prices on them."

"I think the damage has been done," she smiled tentatively as she was given a new menu that only listed the items with no price in sight. "I don't think I can bring myself to eat anything here."

"Come on Sakura, I told you it was my treat and this is one of my favorite places to eat," he was cajoling her with the guilt trip, and succeeding. He knew just which buttons to press for her to feel bad about declining his offer.

"I'm going to feel wasteful," she warned him. "But seriously," she leaned forward, pointing to the line. "What would make a burger so special that it has to cost 100 dollars?"

"Why don't we ask the server?" he countered, smiling as he was sure this was going to be an interesting experience. Sakura declined to do the honors, so he did it for her. There was nothing that Mr. Li would be loath to approach as he straightforwardly asked their server the question.

Sakura felt like staring in awe as the man didn't react at all. He went into a description of ingredients and preparation and special care taken and used just for preparing a burger that made it the best cooked in the world, that had Sakura snorting in several places, albeit discreetly. She really didn't want to embarrass herself as well as her companion in such a place.

When Yousuke ordered for them, she just nodded to the choice of the burger. It really amazed her how some people weren't preoccupied by the subject of money. She really could have been one of those if she had taken her mother's family offer but in a way was glad that she didn't frequent these places.

She had to give them props though. It really was one of the best burgers she had ever tasted. "I think that one of these days I'm going to take you to one of my favorite places to eat. Although I'll be sure to drive you there on my economic and decade old car so that your own won't get scratched or robbed."

"Am I going to be required to dress down for the occasion?" he couldn't help but ask as he dipped a pair of fries into a bowl of ketchup. She snorted as she looked at his suit. She was not a great connoisseur of clothing, albeit that which she heard from friends, but she was sure that it would cost her whole year's rent to have it done.

"I would think a dressing down would be most appropriate," she took a sip of her water, her hunger placated by her lunch. "You do own a pair of jeans, right?"

"Of course I do," he flicked back a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead, giving him a boyish look that took away years from the lines on his forehead and face. "My daughters do deign to shop for me on the latest looks and clothing at the best shops."

"They're probably one of those trendy shops that sell those jeans that are worth more than a hundred each," her comment was only met by a shrug.

"I only accept the gifts," he ordered a couple of sweets for dessert, although Sakura had asked him none for herself only to shut her mouth when he merely stared at her. "Which is something you seem loath to do."

"I'm sorry," she had to apologize. "I just really am not used to places like these."

"Better do so, since I'm sure I'm going to keep doing this," it was said as a warning, him smiling as Sakura promised to try to keep herself in check. "I feel like spoiling you."

Sakura really had a question she wanted to ask, but she really didn't know how to do it. It had been nagging at her for awhile, and she really needed to clear things up if he continued to act like this.

"Yousuke, I have to ask you something," she was very serious. He placed down his spoon, his hands before him, fingers intertwined. She had his undivided attention.

"I don't know if I'm somewhat out of the mark here, probably on the moon, but I need to know if you're going to put the moves on me."

If he had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out quite forcefully.

"Heck no girl!" he was quite adamant about it. Sakura let out a breath of relief at that. "Do you want me to?" his question had placed a very funny expression on his face.

"Not to offend, but Mr. Li, you really aren't my type," she patted his hands, smiling quite attractively at him. Now that she had cleared that up and she didn't have to have any nagging doubts as they got together, she could really relax in his presence.

"If I may ask, just because I can, what is so wrong about me?" he looked down at himself, his very expensive solid gold watch glinting as he sat straight in his chair. "Except of course my age. We mustn't forget that one."

"Well, putting that one aside Mr. Li, Yousuke," she was going to have some fun with him. "You really just have too much money for me."

He scoffed at the idea, waving it aside. "A man can never have too much money."

"Well, if you won't take that one, I should probably say that it is because you give me the same vibe as my father does." She was blushing a bit. "You're just so easy for me to talk to that I forget that you're really a stranger."

"I think I qualify as an acquaintance," he expressed somewhat gruffly, put out by her description of their relationship. "Do you want me to tell you why I like you little girl?"

Sakura nodded, finishing her dessert and taking a sip of water. "You just make me want to take care of you like I do with my daughters. It's an impulse I really can let reign since it really doesn't cost me at all."

"Except for the hundred dollar burger," she reminded him, giggling as he laughed right along with her.

It wasn't long before he got her talking about her family. She had various stories about her relationship with her older brother Touya, who had gone into business and was hoping to get a high job placement at a particular company. She refrained from telling him anything about her connection with the Amamiya's, and really just telling him about her life growing up kept him amused.

"My daughters are always happy like you," he pointed out as he signaled for the check. Sakura had noticed him turning his head slightly to the right, as if looking at something behind her. After narrowing his eyes for a second, he shook his head dismissing it.

"Did you see someone you know?" she asked him, turning around for a second, although in hindsight she wouldn't have known them.

"I thought I did," he scribbled a signature on their check and stood. "But it wouldn't have made any sense. He's supposed to be out of the country in business and for a second there I thought that as I had caught sight of him, he ducked away."

"He ducked behind that tall plant?" she inquired, her curiosity pricked.

"I must have just seen shadows really since he would never do anything like that, no matter the situation," he motioned for her to stay still, came to her chair and helped her stand. He offered her his arm and led her outside.

She had to smile at the gesture. "I should warn you Mr. Li that I'm very susceptible to men who act like gentlemen."

"That's nice to know," he inquired after his car, which was promptly brought out, his chauffeur smiling as he awaited their destination. Sakura needed to be back to her job to at least get her car so she could drive home. It had already been a couple of hours and her work day had ended since she had been kidnapped and taken out to lunch.

"I'll be making a call for a bit," he excused himself as he opened his cell and dialed a number. "Syaoran," there was a slight pause there. "Are you still in Bristol?" he made humph noises as he listened to the receiver. "No reason. I was just wondering if the negotiations were still going as scheduled."

The car had stopped as he tucked his phone away. "This was a delightful experience," he said to her as he leaned forward and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. "I'll make sure it happens again."

"Just don't try to spoil me," she warned him as she got out of the car, waving as they drove away. It really had been a nice time. And with the whole question of seduction out of the way, she didn't need to wonder how things would continue. He just genuinely liked her, just as she did in return.

She entered the salon, the other women swarming her with questions that would make anyone blush.

"Did you get yourself a sugar daddy Sakura?" one finally asked, laughing quite loudly as the others clamored for her to answer.

"No girls. There's no need to think of dirty thoughts here," she made sure that her station had everything in place and locked as she left for her apartment.

It was a good drive. She went to her space, locked the car and walked to the staircase of the building. She stopped momentarily as she saw a familiar figure lounging on the stairway. She didn't give into the urge to groan. She was going to try to keep the atmosphere civilized.

Yinto was the owner of the building, by association and the fact that his mother owned it and he managed it by living in it. He chose to live in it since he was supposedly in school, although she had never seen him crack a book, and this was a convenient place to stay away from the watchful gaze of his controlling mother. He had taken it into himself to make a nuisance of himself where she was concerned.

He took whatever excuse he needed to place his hands in any part of her body and always invaded her personal space. She had finally taken him out on an offer of a meal once with the thought that he might leave her alone, only to find that it had just encouraged him to act more familiarized with her no matter her excuses for him to do otherwise.

"Hey beautiful," it really didn't feel like a compliment when he said it. "How was your day?"

"It was normal so it was great," she tried to slip through, but he really took the whole space of the staircase. Well, she could be nice for a couple of minutes and manage a conversation. It appeared like he wanted to make small talk with her and she didn't really have a good reason to refuse that.

"A lot of clients honey?" his use of endearments where she was concerned always managed to alarm her. Sakura had studied many subjects in school, and the way he looked at her, she got the urge to shiver as her body was straining itself into choosing the flight or fight response.

"Just enough," she once again tried to get past him, only to have him turn on the stairs and place his foot against the rail. "I'm really tired Yinto."

"I know," he watched her, with an arrogant smirk as he reached for a trickle of hair and placed it behind her ear, his fingers lingering there. Sakura couldn't stop her body from moving as a dark sensation came through her.

It seemed to be the thing he had been waiting for, as he pressed her against the wall and caged her there. "You are a very elusive girl. Very hard to get close to and alone," his face was coming closer, in which Sakura started struggling against his arms only to have them slide to her shoulders to keep her pinned.

"I'm not playing hard to get. Now let go of me," she tried her best control voice, only to have him chuckle, as if her words were firing him up.

"You don't have to lie sweetheart," he kissed her neck, his frame locking her in as one of his hands snaked to her waist. "One little kiss between us and you'll see what I'm talking about."

She really couldn't do anything about his hands, but this had to stop. The only way to do it would be to have him groaning in pain. Maybe then he would get the signals she'd been patiently giving him for the last few months since he had set his eyes on her.

He kissed her, his slimy tongue tracing the outline of her lips before plunging it between her teeth as his hand came to her breast and squeezed. She bit him hard the first chance she got. He yelped away, curses coming in jumbled mumbles as Sakura spit out the bad taste in her mouth. She was going to have to scrub her mouth when she got into her apartment.

"Don't you ever kiss me again you Neanderthal," she warned him, straightening her clothing. "You may think yourself as a gift to women and all but you're a disgusting moron that doesn't process facts when the woman tells you no."

He lunged for her, her shoulder hitting the wall with a painful sound, making her gasp as his furious eyes connected with hers. She placed her hands against his chest, pushing back. If he wanted a fight, she would answer with one. She was not going to let herself be manhandled.

"You bitch!" there was a slight lisp, having her turn her head as if cranking her ears to hear him.

"What was that? I can't understand what you're saying?" she was nettling him, but she was also angry, her blood boiling as the adrenaline started cruising hard through her limbs.

"I pegged you for a sweet girl that just couldn't make a move but you're a man hater," his pronouncement only had her breaking out into a laugh that bordered on the hysterical.

"I'm just not interested in you," she made it a point to poke him very hard on his chest. He stumbled back, releasing her as she stepped on his shoe. "I'd rather have sex with a man in his dotage than have you place your hands again on my body."

He snorted, still very much a threat as he was a head taller, forty pounds heavier, and for all she had against him, he had a muscular body and exercised like a maniac. He wanted everyone to see that he had a great body.

"I think that's the only way you're going to get laid bitch."

"Stop it with the insults. Now let me get to my apartment so that I won't have to see your nasty face again!"

"Go for it sweetheart," there was a malicious note there that had her stopping and turning to him as he smirked simply back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really shouldn't have messed with me. I rule this building and with me on your bad side, we'll see just how long you'll want to stay in your comfortable apartment." With that last bit, he slipped away into one of the hallways.

"Unbelievable," she walked to her apartment, finding the keys and closing the door with a loud bang.

She didn't really take him at his word, but it had certainly not been an empty threat. He had the type of personality that would have it carried through just to spite her.


	3. Cranky Old Men

MS

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 3: Cranky Old Men_

Sakura had spent the last month in hell. There, she had said it. Yinto had followed up on his promise to make her life miserable. There were little accidents here and there that occurred with all of her utilities when she was home. The electricity mystically went out of order for her and then later came back when the company came to check on the problem. Her hot water was non existent. She kept calling for the little jobs that needed to be done in repairs only to not have them do them in a timely manner.

They made up excuses for everything, but she could see his smirk very clearly every time she passed him. He wasn't even cordial or acknowledging her presence in any way. Her trash magically appeared on her doorstep every morning too. She really had half a mind to find herself a lawyer and slap him with a suit for sexual harassment as well as breach of contract.

She knew that if she approached her brother about the problem, with his close relationship with her great grandfather's company, she could probably have Yinto tied in legal problems for the rest of his life. It seemed petty to her to use that type of influence since she'd had no need for it before. And really, he was just abusing his power as the son of the building's owners which would most likely be the ones to loose more in this case. Somehow she could just see an elderly woman losing her stable income in her old age. She really hated having such a good heart sometimes; or really just letting her imagination running wild.

Still, she was holding onto the last straw of her patience. When it came to the fact that her new neighbors had decided to have a party or loud music every night, making her exhaustion from work triple, that she decided it was not worth the trouble. She was going to look for a new place.

"Pardon me for saying this Sakura," one of the hair stylists sat on her customer chair. "But you look like hell."

"I know," she groaned as she leaned her head against the table. "My sleep cycle is completely off and all I really want to do is to clock that smug son of a bitch."

"Whoa girl," Rea patted her hand, her motherly pull coming out. Sakura was in her mid twenties, and while Rea was only ten years older, she behaved as if she was nearing fifty. "Just take a deep breath."

"I've decided to move," she told her what she'd arrived through the last night. "I dislike confrontation, and I've recently started leaning towards the thought that violence really isn't that bad as a last resort."

"Sweet Sakura talking of violence?" she sounded scandalized. "I think you're just going to need a good break and a warm bed with no noise to get your bearings. A clear head should help your reasoning."

"Do you have any suggestions for said place?" Sakura groaned as she placed her head against the table once again.

"You could just throw yourself on the sofas of one of the single rooms," she took the girl by the hand and led her there. "I'll call you if we need you. Fei won't make a fuss about this. Just rest and I'll take care of everything else."

It felt like heaven. It wasn't long before she fashioned one of the cases from the sofa into a pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Poor girl," Rea made sure to hang a sign on the doorknob so that the room wouldn't be used. She could take over the manicures for the day. It had been part of her job and she had also been the one training Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" the inquiry came thirty minutes later by a flustered Fei. He was normally composed, which alerted Rea.

"She's resting," she saw Fei plump himself down on the chair in an alarming manner. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think I'm just a bit surprised," he loosened the collar around his neck. "Or maybe just shocked is a better descriptor."

Rea did not interrupt. She knew that Fei would start talking once again in his own fashion. He did not disappoint her.

"You know I told you that Mr. Li had an accident a couple of weeks ago while skiing and he had canceled his appointments and I've been visiting him to give him his usual cut."

"Oh yes," Rea took the file from its place on the table and started working on her nails. That was the only bad thing about sitting here again. Every time she did, she filed her nails to stubs. "That's why you were gone this morning."

"Well," Fei's voice lowered, the noises of the driers and conversation with the lilt music in the background making her lean forward so that she could hear him. "It seems like for some reason Mr. Li has been having very strong arguments with his oldest son. I'm ashamed to say that I caught a few words here and there and I have the distinct impression Sakura is somewhat involved."

"Tell!" it was an order that he was sure to obey. He had to tell someone so that he would be able to get this sensation out of his chest and Rea was trusted. She wouldn't open her mouth to spread things around like others in his employ.

"The door was closed as I waited since I usually cut his hair in his personal bathroom upstairs, but this time the butler led me into the waiting room of his study. There was a shout which startled me, and they were grumbling in such a manner that I was expecting for swords to be drawn and murder to happen."

He took a deep breath, taking a handkerchief to dab at his brow. "I'm still getting palpitations." Both of them greeted a female client who stopped to make small talk with them for a bit.

"Let's just leave it to say that his son came storming out of there muttering things about his father and his lack of sense at his advanced years. He didn't even take notice of me as he threw the door closed and walked briskly out of the place," his eyes were almost tormented as he turned his head to the side as if pondering something. "When I entered the office, Li-san was laughing like a maniac. I think that's what confused me. A minute before he'd been shouting at his son as if he was in the bouts of disinheriting him and as soon as he's gone, he's laughing like a loon!"

"That's confusing," she had to wonder what this had to do with Sakura at all.

"As soon as I started giving him his cut, he started asking me weird questions," as she made for him to continue, he rolled his eyes. "Of course they were about Sakura."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, he started asking me impersonal questions at first such as how she was progressing, the job and clients. Then somehow we got into talking about who had recommended her, who her friends were, if there were any associations with men and such that I knew about. Before I knew it, I'd already told him everything I knew about her family."

"Have you been spilling secrets about your workers to your clients Fei?" her inquiry flustered him as he spluttered in indignation.

"That's not all," Rea had to wonder what else could come next. "He has asked me. No, it's better yet to say that he commanded that Sakura be the one to regularly attend him from now on at his house."

Rea wasn't surprised or amazed, or stupefied. She had seen this coming. "Are you more surprised over the fact that she was the theme of the conversation or the fact that he wants to replace you for her." Fei could be a sweetheart and have a good heart, but he did tend to have an ego to go about with everything else.

Fei just scoffed, a light blush coming to his white cheeks. So maybe he was feeling a bit neglected and on the way. What did it matter that he had been his regular client for over five years?

"What surprised me is the fact that I've never seen him show any interest in anyone. I've never seen him act like this. Sakura is in my employ and should anything happen to her I'd feel responsible for not sheltering her."

"You mean a younger woman," she was smirking back at him, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sure he's had plenty of female company over the years."

"That's it you see. Never," Fei spit out in a low whisper that was very rasp. "I don't even know what's happened to his wife! I've never expected him to start pursuing one of my workers like this. It's a nightmare."

"Do you really think he's interested in her for that reason? It would be too radical a change for someone you've known for so long to suddenly change their personal characteristics."

"It feels wrong, doesn't it?" he shivered in distaste of what it implied.

"At least when it is connected to Sakura and Mr. Li," she motioned for the other women that were workers as well as some of their clients. "I can definitely tell you that I'm sure none of them would have any problems with such a thing of having a clearly rich older man pursuing them."

They both could agree wholeheartedly on that point. "How am I supposed to handle this?" They were finally at the crux of the problem.

"Well," there was a slight hesitation in Rea's part before she spoke. "I know we've taken a like to the girl, but she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Don't you think she might get a bit overwhelmed? Mr. Li as at most a strategist and as far as I know, he's never lost when after a particular objective."

"I think we have to leave that to Sakura," Rea approached the door to the room, opening it slightly to make sure she was still resting. "I'm sure she can hold her own back if that's what she wanted."

There was nothing else to say except speculate on what could happen, what could be, and what intentions were shining through. "Well, I know there are going to be plenty of fireworks at least." Most of them most likely coming from his sons if the row he'd overseen was any clue to the matter.

"The big question is who will be making those fireworks," the words were very true. Rea could only watch over Sakura as she rested on the sofa, not a clue of her character being talked about.

**::~::**

"Sakura, you have a phone call," the receptionist of their salon called to her as she was attending a client.

"Could you take a message?" she was embarrassed as her client merely watched her progression with her acrylic nails. "Tell them I'm with a client."

"He says that he is your great grandfather and will not hang up until you talk to him," that had a couple of heads looking up to Sakura.

"Your great grandfather is still alive Sakura?" another asked, amused by the cankerous demand.

The receptionist laughed as she listened to the receiver. "He also wants me to inform you that it has been well past the time since you've gone to visit him and it shows your neglect of him. He promises to come down here himself if you don't pick up the phone right this minute," she placed a hand on the receiver, lowering her voice. "He seems like a very commanding person."

"You don't know the half of it," Sakura grimaced as she knew well that if her great grandfather said so, he would just follow through with the threat. She knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out where she'd been holed up for the past months.

"Do you think he's sick?" one of her coworkers asked "He might just want to talk to you directly to tell you that he wants to see his favorite great granddaughter." That was accompanied by a wink as others laughed at Sakura's predicament.

"Come on everyone," Rea clapped her hands as she motioned for Sakura to go to the phone and continued on with her work. "We have things to do so let's get to work."

"Hello great grandfather," Sakura picked up the phone, walking to a secluded corner. The voice greeting her on the other side of the receiver wasn't too pleased.

"Is it going to take a visit from me to your job for you to come see me once in awhile?" it was a protest she had heard many times. After the estrangement between him and her mother had been cleared, Sakura had been the consented child in his eyes. While she hadn't really taken him up on it, she knew that he was expecting her to enter his life in some way and take her place as one of her heirs to the Amamiya fortune. Sakura had never been happier when her brother had decided to take their great grandfather's offer for the business and therefore all of his attention.

Still, there was something to be said about Touya being just too good for his own good. It was only a couple of months but he had made himself indispensable to his great grandfather's business empire and pursued the best contracts.

That only meant that now she was going to be harassed by her great grandfather for many things. Things she could not say no to and so she just simply waited for the other shoe to drop.

"You promised me little girl," his tone left no room for denials as he informed her he would be waiting for her arrival on his estate this evening. There was the sound of a cane hitting the floor quite loudly to punctuate the command. Sakura couldn't help but grimace as the sound permeated through the lines and made her ears ring loudly as if he had whacked her with it. The poor floor of his study would be the one to suffer the most with all those thumping cracks.

"Alright," she had no choice but to accept his summons. As he continued speaking for a bit, she had to think of how long the drive would be for her great grandfather's estate. She would have to spend the night most likely too. And that would be a welcome respite of her on going war at her apartment building, so maybe serendipity had decided to play a hand.

"See you then," she groaned quite loudly as she walked back to her chair with the expectant looks of her coworkers. That's one of the drawbacks at getting phone calls while at work; you really couldn't keep things to yourself after they were finished.

"I've been summoned," was all she said before handing back the phone to the receptionist with a tight smile, getting commiserating looks from her coworkers. It was going to be a long afternoon drive.

Somehow though, the day was done, the lights were off and she was on her way. The best way to unwind was to just drive and listen to the radio throughout the trip. She had to prepare mentally for the assault of words she would be sprung as soon as she arrived. Her great grandfather wasn't past using emotional guilt to blackmail promises out of her.

Her great grandfather never wasted any time in trying to get his way each time she was in his company. With his delicate health, although they never discussed it, he spent much of his time confined to his house which grated his nerves and need to be in control. Sakura's grandfather was really the one that dealt with the empire still, just following his father's thoughts on business matters and therefore making money like nobody's business.

She found herself in front of her great grandfather, listening obediently to him as he spoke. Sakura had to be honest. She really wasn't paying too much attention to his words compared to his mannerisms. He seemed to be in good health, which is what concerned her.

"Are you listening to me?" his question brought a smile to her face. It was delivered with in an haute tone he could deliver at any time when he wanted to get someone's attention. He really didn't have to use it much with others when he spoke unless he was speaking with her mother.

"Yes great grandfather," she was sitting in an impeccable position, her hands on her thighs, crossed over legs and the picture of perfect willingness to her great granddaughter. "I was just remarking to myself that you seem to be in great spirits and good health."

"I'm always healthy," his eyes narrowed as if waiting for her to say otherwise as his grip on his cane tightened somewhat.

"And that alleviates my mind," she retorted.

"Ha," he looked to one of his walls, focusing on a particular portrait of Sakura's mother when she was young. Right beside it was one of Sakura while in her teens, dressed in an impeccable traditional Japanese dress he had commissioned for her.

Sakura still remembered the endless hours she had spent sitting for the painter, all because she wanted to make her great grandfather happy.

"My birthday is going to be in a couple of months," Sakura's alarms were ringing inside her mind. The last time he had mentioned something like this, she had been carted off to Japan with the rest of her family for a festivity on her family's main estate in their country of origin. It hadn't been bad per say, only terribly exhausting and demanding.

He was watching her close, his eyes narrowed as he waited to see if she would react. "Although it is still a couple of months off, your grandmother already started making sounds about the party she wants to give. As if turning ninety is such a big deal."

Sakura wanted to open her mouth to counter his point, but choose wisely to keep silent. "Where will this party take place?"

"She is going to fill my house with all of those people," it was almost malicious. The great Masaki Amamiya had grown reclusive as his age had increased. "She has also informed me that there is a party that I must attend come the weekend after next."

Aha, that's what Sakura was waiting for. She wondered what tack he would use to involve her in such a thing. "Am I somehow involved in this?"

"Well," he scratched his throat, clearing it as if it was bothering him. "It is an auction for charity," his eyes were almost calculating as he said the words. He knew just how to hook his happy, and sweet great granddaughter into such things.

"Your grandfather and grandmother are out of the country on business that cannot be put off, but we have already confirmed that someone of our company will attend. Your father and mother are of course not interested in such things and I really do not want to waste my time with the asking plus they are quite a ways away from here for them to come for just one night. Your brother is going to be busy with company holdings on the other side of the country and so it seems like I'll be the one to shoulder with the responsibility," Sakura's dubious stare did not miss the wistful expression that came over him.

"You cannot tell me you don't have anyone to send in your stead for such a small errand."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her carefully. "I like to get out of this house once in a while too you know. I don't like being a prisoner in these four walls," his bluster dared her to say anything in reply.

"I have decided that you will accompany me," that was it. He was not going to say anything else. Sakura had to be careful. There had to be a way to get out of it. She only needed to deliberate in how to approach this.

"Is there a specific reason you want me to accompany you?"

"Should there be one for a great grandfather to what to spend an evening with his great granddaughter in public?"

She was loath to shake her head, but very much aware that she was going to be manipulated. "I need to bring a date and really, I'm too old and too set in my ways to actually bring a date with me. Think of all the rumors that could start."

"Isn't that what you're going to do with me?" Sakura had to smirk. She knew that while she was related to this man, no one in his circles was very much informed of the fact. She really didn't look anything like the Amamiyas, taking after her father's family with his coloring and physique.

"What do you think people will think of when you show up with such a young woman in your arm?" she had to tease him. There weren't many instances for which she could try her best to get him in some way.

"They'll think that I'm paying an escort service for the evening," there was something to be said for the straightforwardness of his words.

"Or that I'm a social climber who preys on old men to get into those receptions," she said under her breath.

"Who cares what they think?" he barked at her, his expression softening as he motioned for her to get closer and sit next to him. He put an arm around her, pushing her to his side for an embrace. "I know you have your own life to live and all, but I would like for you to give me just a few hours of your time every couple of months so that I don't feel like an old fart that's missing out on your life while he has time left."

"You're a cranky old man, that's what you are," she corrected him, placing a kiss on his cheek before burrowing into his still wide frame. He may be getting old, but he was definitely still the man that would take her onto his knees and read her stories when she'd been a young slip of a girl.

"I've been told that at my age it is expected."

"For you to play that particular card?" she inquired as he harrumphed at her rude suggestion.

"Now, that just means that you're going to keep that day free for me."

Sakura couldn't hold the groan. "It also means a day of fittings, hair pulling and poking in the eye by the make up person you'll have here. Don't deny it," she very much enjoyed it when he laughed without a care in the world. "I'm glad you're amused."

"Well, you'll be pretty only for me," he struck the cane to the floor, standing with his hand still enveloping hers and leading her out. "Now, we're going to have dinner and you're going to tell me how things are going with yourself. I hope that monster Fei is still treating you right. I made sure Sonomi put the fear of God in that man."

"You know, I'll never understand this problem you have with my employer," she obediently followed, watching his steps. He really used the cane more for appearances than anything else. He would most likely outlive her!

"There are two reasons. One is the fact that it keeps you away from me with that job you have," she had heard this many times before. She was sure that if she had indeed spent the years after high school with him like he'd wanted to, then she would have been made into a debutante. She shuddered some nights at how close the possibility still was.

"You've never told me about the second one," she was intrigued. That blasted curiosity of hers was rearing its head.

"Maybe I should keep it to myself until I need something from you," was his reply before ushering her through the small dining room and seating her beside him.

"You know, you're reminding me of someone I've met recently," her eyes narrowed as the image of Yousuke Li popped in her head. "Or better yet, he reminds me of you."

"Who is he?" He asked, motioning for the table to be set for their dinner.

"Why do you think it's a he? Just a client," she reserved, her own wheels turning inside. Maybe it was time she called Touya to see how he was doing and ask him a couple of questions.


	4. What a Weekend

MS

Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I had a bit of a problem coming up with something believable for the first part, but this is the best I could come up with. I still hope you like the second part though... I'm sure you will.

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the CCS characters.

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 4: What a Weekend_

Sakura pressed the button at the gate from her car, waiting for the buzz that would let her inside of the house of Yousuke Li, entrepreneur extraordinaire and business genius. She smiled as she remembered the call she had gotten from him just a few hours before, asking her for a visit so that he could get his hair trimmed before he was waylaid by his daughters.

This was going to be the third time she came into his house, very much aware of the security cameras that followed her every move up the drive. If nothing else could be said, she had to say that the man had plenty of style and a lot of space.

Although maybe too much space in the huge mansion in which he lived alone with his cook as well as a couple of maids with a butler and a gardener for his whole state was too spacious. On the last few weeks since his accident, he'd been working out of his home, trying his hardest to comply with the doctor's orders and she could believe he was starving for outside human contact.

He had confided in her that it was not an easy thing to do. He was an active man that was always in constant motion and now with no other way to move except a chair, he was ready to go off his rocker.

"You have no chance to miss anyone or anything you know," she pointed out as he asked her about how he would look in a goatee. "I think you're one of a handful of people I know that gets constant phone calls," she pointed out before looking at the mirror and approved.

"There might be a couple of gray hairs sprouting out though," she teased, giggling as he told her of his distinguished image as an icon in the business world.

"Are you sure you're not going to do this to attract someone's attention?" she knew for a fact that something that good and powerful is what pushed men away from the known towards something new.

He shrugged it away, commenting on her choice of snips as she cut his bangs much closer than usual. "Was that phone call comment supposed to get under my craw?" His words had her snickering.

"Well, I think the other people I mentioned are women," she slid away from him as his sharp eyes glared at him from his image in the mirror. It was scary how easy it was for him to fix that stare.

"Although you know, being here in the house with all my problematic calls has made me think that I need someone to help me organize it all," Sakura looked at her watch, excusing herself as she went to the night stand to bring him his pills.

Yousuke was a man of action. He wanted an end result but had no plan whatsoever. That was almost a first to him. He accepted the water and pills from her, taking the things and gagging almost at the taste before he could drench his mouth with the water. He hated being confined to a chair and to this house but there was no helping it. His bones had clearly told him he needed to realize he was not a young man in his prime anymore.

"I'm going to loathe the physical therapies," it was as close to a moan of despair that she would ever hear from him. He knocked the cast over his right leg, muttering a curse. "I really shouldn't have taken my eldest daughter on the challenge to ski."

He shuddered. "Do you not like the sport?"

"I hate the cold, period," was his reply to her inquiry. "Loathe it!"

"Well, I like the snow," she countered, her eyelids falling, waiting for a counter. He just huffed not springing to the bait.

Their talk continued, giving the pros and cons of each season. It was one of the silliest conversations she'd ever had but both had certainly enjoyed it. She couldn't get over the feeling though, that he wanted to speak of something else but wouldn't.

As she was preparing her things to leave, she did have to try to be relaxed for the coming day ahead, she found him resting between her and the door.

She seemed to be trapped inside Yousuke Li's bedroom but that didn't worry her much. She just waited her eyebrows high as she waited for him to spit it out.

"I really don't like going around the bush on some things Sakura, so I'm going to just say it," his tone alarmed her somewhat.

"Please don't say that you've fallen in love with me and would like for me to leave my humdrum life and accept it," she delivered it with dramatic flair, just waiting for his reaction.

All he did at first was slap a hand to his forehead, her words funny and not at the same time. "Don't make me laugh please. That is one of the most outrageous statements I have ever heard you utter."

"I have my moments," she nodded as she crossed her legs, inwardly glad that he had taken it that way. "Now, what is it?"

"How would you like to work as my assistant?"

It was almost like a bombshell. She really had never expected that. "What?"

"Like I was telling you before, these last few weeks have finally driven to me the fact that I need someone to help me keep this whole thing organized. As much as I'm loath to say it, I'm an old man that does forget pertinent things and really, if I miss to take my pills again at the times specified, I think my doctor is going to murder me."

"That begs the question of why you would want me to do that job?" she had to ask him. "I'd be a terrible secretary."

"I have fun with you Sakura," he wheeled himself to the desk by his bed, putting himself behind it in full businessman mode. "And really, I think that working with someone I like is just going to make me happy, which will make me get better that much quicker. And ergo my doctor won't try to kill me," he delivered it all with a smile that promised more. The more in the act of more excuses and probably offers that would be hard to refuse.

"I think you have the wrong idea about me," Sakura shook her head, motioning to her bag. "I would be the last person you should offer a job like that. I wouldn't even know how to start."

"You already know when I need to take my pills and never forget it," he cajoled her. "I say that already gives you and advantage."

He took out a blank piece of paper, outlining all the things he had found out about her job. Things she had never expected him to know. "I will triple your salary," that had her sputtering.

"For just bringing your pills at the right time?" it was scandalous. "You really must have taken a liking to me," her eyes narrowed. "I feel like somehow I'm going to end up letting you have your way with me."

It seemed crude, but she had to say it. "Girl, you keep going to that and really you're starting to get me concerned," he massaged his temple. "You're not my type little girl."

"I'm beginning to doubt that," Sakura crossed her arms, a litany of words coming to mind, but she was too polite to say them. Hang politeness though. "Something has to be up."

"How about I know that you have almost finished a degree in psychology and business with just a couple of credits hanging," that had her pausing. It seemed like he had looked into her background. "You decided to enter a beautician school and after that you were able to enter Fei's hair salon after being recommended by Sonomi Daidouji which is not an easy feat."

"Then you must already have found out that I'm the great granddaughter of Masaki Amamiya," she had a sardonic smile.

"Don't start getting ideas girl," his own eyes narrowed as his fingers tapped his desk. "I only stumbled on it after I started looking into your background to see how I could get you to agree into accepting my proposal."

"Somehow that's hard to believe," she made sure to interrupt a retort that would probably leave her ears ringing. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

That was the best tack to take it seemed as she felt him relax. "That's still too much for this type of job."

"You won't think so after you start it."

"Why are you so sure I should?" she needed to know. There had to be more than affection there for someone to offer that much.

"Because I think you're more capable than what you're currently doing. As my employee you'll be able to access that world that you left behind for whatever reason you held and really just to be truthful, I want to have someone your age around me. I'm really a family man, spending more than thirty years married to the same woman to only have daughters and sons that have already found their way in life is kind of crippling when I'm left with this house all to myself."

"Do you just want someone to mother?" she couldn't help it, she was wavering. Even though it was almost a scant handful of times that she had been with him, he was very much like the men in her life.

"Father would be more appropriate, right?" he scowled at her choice of words. "But I think I'd also like to have someone like you looking after me."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she had to stall him. It felt wrong, after everything that had happened in Fei's employ. But then, another part of her was wondering why she really couldn't accept. She was getting tempted.

"You're appealing to my curiosity, aren't you?" her eyes were narrowed as she recognized his tack.

"You did tell me it was one of your biggest weaknesses," she had to agree with that.

"So, what else is this job going to entail if I decide to accept it?"

"For starters, you'll be living here," and that would not be a hardship on her part. Sakura had wondered what it would be like to live in a mansion like this. If she had ever done so with her great grandfather then she would have had to do something in return. That would also solve her current living problems.

It seemed kind of petty though. "How long are you confined to this place?"

"At least six months," it hurt him to say the words. "My eldest son is taking care of many of my office jobs that dealt with traveling, which has made him cranky to no end, but with the progression of time, I'm going to have to start getting more work here at home."

Her narrowed eyes just had him sweating a bit. He really didn't want to have to pull out the big guns to have her accept. "Although I do have an ulterior motive as well."

"Do tell," for this one she really leaned forward, her attention on him. "I hope it is something scandalous."

"You could say that," he steeled himself to tell her the absurd tale. "I've been getting a lot of calls from my daughters and it seems like they've got it into their heads that I've started looking for a companion. It seems that there have been rumors of our lunches going around my circles and they have reached their ears."

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going."

"I had no choice really," he was apologetic. "They just kept hounding me and somehow they got it into their heads that I'm currently seeing a woman in her early twenties. I'm ever so glad none of my daughters decided to go into business against me."

"I wonder how," she had to snicker at his tone of voice.

"My daughters have me wrapped on their fingers so it does give them a bit of an advantage. What else can I say?"

"That really seems disturbing to me," she tried to keep a straight face, but she laughed like a loon in the end. The hilarity of the moment got them discussing the situation.

"You know, the best way for this to work is for you to actually meet someone you might get interested in and start to date," she pointed out as she was almost won over by the situation but it also did beg a question she had yet to ask him. "It'll only take one meeting with your daughters for them to see that what they assume is not the case."

"But it'll be such an interesting meeting," it was a mischievous thought. "They've already gone to my son with the rumor and he came here guns blazing to talk me out of the stupidity of dating someone so young at this stage and state of my life."

"How old is your son?" she had to ask the question after he threw that tidbit into the pot.

"He's a couple of years older than you, and my twin sons are actually around your age," he pondered for a second before picking it up again. "Somehow the only one that wound up looking remotely like me was Syaoran. All the others take after their mother."

"I've had to keep my impulses in check were you're concerned but if you tell me that there's someone else that looks like you and younger, I might just go for the job for the sole purpose of seducing him."

"It's that attitude that makes me want to hire you," he was going to go for it. "Just tell me what you want and I'll haggle for it."

Sakura waited, her mind pondering the possibilities. She had made the comment in jest, but really, being around this man was probably going to give her life a spark she'd been missing for some time.

He really did have an ulterior motive though. He wanted to keep that to himself though. There were many things going on that Sakura need not know.

"How about I give you an answer to a question then?" he knew what would appeal to her. "You'll see that after that, you're not going to be able to resist."

"I'm intrigued," really, what could he pull that he was very sure of.

"Come with me," she was beside him as he led her through the hallways to a particular set of rooms. She gasped as he opened the door. As she entered, Yousuke congratulated himself. He had definitely not lost his touch and could still crown himself at the top of his game.

**::~::**

"Somehow I feel like I was in a skirmish and I lost," she said out loud to herself as her great grandfather watched the proceedings. He was already in his clothes, sitting on a chair quite comfortably as he watched Sakura's hair styled as well as putting the last tokens on the evening dress.

"What was that?" he asked her, trying to understand her words when she was facing the other way.

"I think you'll be the first to know that I have found employment as a personal secretary to one of the most influential men in the business world of this side of the country."

"How did that come about?" he asked, curiosity coming through.

"I was completely manipulated into the job, but at least the pay and living expenses will very much make up for it," she had to smile as she thought of Yousuke Li's reaction when she had said yes on the spot for such a ridiculous thing. He hadn't given her time to recuperate her sanity though, and that was all that could be said.

"May I know who is employing you?"

She could hear it in his voice. She really didn't want her great grandfather to meddle. That would most likely spell trouble for her. "I want to make a deal with you," she instead chose to appeal to another part of his business acumen.

"I'm going to do this to see if I indeed would enjoy being part of this world you keep telling me is part of my birthright," she made sure to connect her reflection with his inquisitive eyes. "If you don't interfere, then I will accept your proposition."

"You really do know how to hit someone with what they want most, don't you?"

"It's not that hard when I know you too well great grandfather," she let out a sigh. "That said, if you need any other places like tonight that you would like to invite me to, then I will say now that I will accept to make sure I can keep an eye on you."

"I really have to wonder where you get this suspicious nature of yours from," he motioned with his hands as his eyes crinkled in delight. "You haven't been around me long enough to be able to cultivate this level of negotiation little girl."

"I've watched enough," she shrugged, closing her eyes as the stylist started to apply her make up. Sakura was very glad that she looked different when she dressed up this way, since she was sure to encounter a couple of her clients when she attended these outings.

She was not surprised when she was able to look in the mirror. The woman was definitely well paid for a reason. She just had one question. "Is there a particular reason I'm wearing a dress that is completely backless?"

Her great grandfather's eyes twinkled as he had expected it when she twirled. "Everyone will assume you are arm candy so why shouldn't I show you off to full advantage?"

"Are you going to throw me to the wolves?" her eyebrow lifted as he offered her his arm, the silk material moving naturally against her body with each movement. She was ever so glad she kept herself fit.

"I'm sure you can handle them," he was sure to give her his vote of confidence as he patted her hand. He helped her into her coat; sure that it was at the tip of her tongue to ask just how much what she was wearing had cost him. He would never tell.

"What should I call you?" she asked him, getting carte blanche to choose whatever she wanted. "I'll try to keep with your aura of respect Amamiya-san."

"I think that as long as you keep yourself from snorting, then it might work," she really didn't want to tell him that her world was now going to revolve exactly around the part she would play this night. He would know soon enough when the rumors reached him. It felt good to have one secret from him.

As they got in the car, he made for a box that was had been left almost auspiciously. Sakura did not say anything as he opened it and brought out jewels she had seen many times. "I don't think those will go with my dress."

He just chuckled, placing them over her throat and securing it behind her neck, giving her a slight tap as she traced them with her fingers. "They go with your eyes and that's what's important. You have your great grandmother's eyes." Nothing else needed to be said, but her eyes watered as he continued. "They are your birthright."

**::~::**

It was all that Sakura had been expecting. No more, no less.

To say that she'd made quite an entrance at the arm of the aged mogul and stared while introduced as his date was an understatement. Her great grandfather would talk to whomever he deigned to converse with and she simply remained by his arm smiling. The smile had started to crack since the start. She was glad that he was moved to a chair as it took no time at all for the high heels to work their killing magic on her. She'd always been a tennis shoe type of girl and just being in high heels for half an hour was extreme punishment.

She kept a close eye on everyone around them though. And really, there were plenty of young women in attendance and companionship of an older male for her to really not stick out. The simple fact that her date was in fact the Elder Amamiya kept a lot of the conversation going.

Is this what women subjected themselves to? She had to ask herself as she made sure to keep her expression in place as they continued to mingle. Really, everything had to do with business and forging alliances and contacts.

Sakura took the chance to examine how others behaved. Some of the women conversed together, their bodies glittering in the best jewels under the flashing lights with their flutes of champagne. As she watched them, she came upon one that looked at her intently.

She blinked for a second, discreetly turning her head either way to see if it was something else in her vicinity. When she looked back, she found that she had turned to someone else, whispering something into the man's ear whose back she could only see.

It was an impressive back though. He was dressed comfortably, the profile view of his back giving just a slight view of his drink. He was not drinking champagne though, of that much she was sure.

Sakura was not a great connoisseur of alcoholic beverages, but she could tell this was one of those that people called on the rocks. Maybe she really did need to take a couple of those etiquette classes her great grandfather kept offering with great urgency.

They walked away, further away from her eyes. "Would you get me something to eat? I'm starving. It must be the liquor," her companion asked her, making her giggle. They had been here for a couple of hours and it seemed like the blasted event, to take the words of her great grandfather, was never going to start.

He loosened his hold on her arm as she discreetly stood. She moved her legs a bit whichever way, her shoulders squaring as the silk slid in place. She was hungry as well. She wondered how she was going to fill two plates in a ladylike manner and bring them to their seats.

Pondering the question, she slid in line. She gripped a plate, her hand reaching for the other but seeming presumptuous. "Do you need some help?" Sakura turned to the voice, coming face to face with the woman that had been looking at her earlier.

Having her right beside her was like a punch to her stomach. She was beautiful. She didn't even need to smile for everyone's attention to focus on her. Sakura had always been in awe of such women. She had heard of them, but had never been in the presence of one before in her life with the exception of her mother.

If she had been a spiteful person, she would have wished for the woman to choke on a piece of bone at the moment and disappear from the face of the earth. It was a great comfort in knowing she wasn't.

"I somehow know what you're thinking," it was then that she smiled. "Which way were you leaning?" It was a whisper. Sakura could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she was used to that type of reaction.

It was as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car and she couldn't look away or much of anything else really. If she saw to it to turn on a lighter and put her on fire, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"I won't bite you, I promise," the woman turned, taking her hand and guiding her along the table. "I recommend these," she started filling the two plates as Sakura tried to regain her senses. What had just happened?

"I saw you earlier and I was staring like an immature brat, so I just wanted to apologize," her long hair flowed in perfect alignment with her movements. There was no hair out of place, her long form encased in a dark blue dress that much like Sakura's hugged her body and curves rather attractively.

It was the fan. She blinked repeatedly, making sure she didn't make it up. She had a fan strapped to her right wrist. "I'll introduce myself," she was leading Sakura back to her seat where her companion had finally caught a chance to speak with the great Amamiya elder.

"I've brought you your companion Amamiya-san," her lyrical voice interrupted their talk; making both men look their way. Sakura was then again frozen in her tracks. He was, he was, he simply was, something.

If she hadn't tightened her grip on her plate, she would have had it fall onto the floor like a schoolgirl. What was wrong with her? First the lady and now the man she was accompanying was too beautiful to be real.

"Why Matsuhiro-san," her great grandfather greeted the woman warmly. "I hadn't expected to see you here."

Sakura was finally able to breathe. And blink as the woman was drawn into a conversation with her great grandfather. The other man was attentively listening to them both, a respectful air about them. She quickly adapted to the situation and then... it was gone. She was back to normal. She was listening to their words, her other senses concentrating on the pair. The man was as tall as the woman, his frame filling out the tuxedo in front just as well as it had the back. His face was square, his nose firmly set in place with a slight crookedness if she looked intently for flaws. She wondered if he had been in a fistfight and that's how he had managed to gain such an imperfection. Really, she was either rampant with curiosity over things, or having her imagination run wild.

She remained quiet, studying him as the woman turned slightly every couple of seconds to watch her in return from the corner of her eyes. Sakura studied them as they conversed with others around them. There was a familiarity about them. She could see it by the way she placed her hand on his arm a couple of times, a slight smile on her lips as she made sure to address each and every one in her circle.

That was a woman that had been educated and could very well maneuver these waters without any difficulty. She hadn't touched her food, alert of her surroundings before finding that her great grandfather had already partaken of his own plate which Matsuhiro-san had given to him to enjoy as soon as he had greeted her.

"I think the bidding is about to start finally," his gruff voice startled Sakura out of her trance like observation of the pair. They waited quietly as it was announced that the perceiving of the items would start, so the guests could shift to the display cases and the bidding would officially start in thirty minutes.

Sakura and her female companion found themselves laughing as her great grandfather let out a string of words of excuses that managed to get their fourth member to crack a smile as well. "Before we separate," the woman placed her hand on her companion's arm, placing herself at his side. "I think I should introduce myself to your date Amamiya-san. We've been remiss of her."

Sakura made sure to tell her that it had not been that at all. Her shyness came full force with them. "I'm glad then. I am Feimi Matsuhiro," her words bespoke of a name that she was supposed to remember quite well. With the way her great grandfather had spoken with the pair, she quite well believed it.

She motioned for her companion with Sakura waiting for her to announce her husband. She was disappointed in that regard. "This quiet but very serious young man is my younger brother," he interrupted her before she could say his name, electing to speak for himself.

"Xiao-Lang, pleasure," the velvety words with his low voice sent a shiver through her spine. The way his eyes narrowed, the brown in his eyes swirling with a touch of gold, sprouted goose bumps all along her arms. She was definitely not making that up. There were gold flicks in his eyes as his black pupils concentrated on her.

"This is my companion, Sakura Kinomoto," her great grandfather replied as Sakura wished she had a glass of water, or any liquid, maybe even alcohol to wash this dryness from her throat so she could speak for herself.

It wasn't long before they were led away, Sakura remaining still as she looked down at her plate. "What's come over you?" the question brought a nervous smile to her lips.

"If I knew bubba, I would tell you," she hadn't used that since she had turned to her early teens. His sharp eyes had not missed much at all. He placed a hand on her neck, his fingers coming to her throat as he felt her focus once again. It wasn't long before she was smiling, her usual self shining through. She ate a few pastries and led him through the corridors as they admired the items.

"I'll defer to you," her great grandfather's fingers rested over the emeralds over her throat as she focused on the items. "Just pick something you like and that's what we'll buy."

"Is that how these things work?" she asked him, not remembering the last time she had been involved in one of these things. She'd been with her brother and grandparents, not really paying any attention except to the time for them to leave. "What if someone picks it as well?"

"Then it'll be a bidding war," was his only reply. Sakura felt overwhelmed at some of the starting prices for what looked like trinkets but she could tell were very many expensive things. Many of the others were just walking past them, the items barely registering as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

"I'll search for my seat while you look at the rest to rest these old bones," he disappeared from her side, her scant sure left unheard as she examined the glass cases. She really couldn't help herself as she studied the items carefully.

"You're going to be late," his low rumble froze her. She straightened sharply, almost hearing her back snap as he chuckled beside her. "It's almost time for the bidding to start."

"Oh," she was composed. She looked to him, her face devoid of expression as she came to his full view. Syaoran's smile was also in place, but there was tightness to his face though that could be easily brushed aside. This tightness kept her in rapt attention. She stared into his eyes once again, his swirling eyes entrancing her again.

"Is there anything in particular you have your eye on?" he was making conversation. She was supposed to know how to respond to conversation. That's why she was fluent in the language they were currently speaking. She was tongue-tied, something that hadn't occurred since her high school years.

"Not really," she was able to speak aloud. "I was just looking at the items."

The glass in his hand swirled as he came a step closer to her, a crowding sensation pulling for her. She was going forward, being pulled in, her deep breaths catching a scent that was almost intoxicating. "There are many items of jewelry here that I'm sure Mr. Amamiya would buy for you," she controlled her breathing, her over-running senses picking up the sharpness of his words, his eyes changing as his smile was cynically mocking. Those words were enough to be able to pull her back together.

"What do you mean?" she was afraid she wasn't going to very much like the answer and its implications, but there was not much else for her to do but try to laugh it away if he chose to truthfully answer what she could see reflected in his mocking expression.

"Well," he cleared his throat as he pointed to the emeralds around her neck, a slight tap coming from his glass as the liquid swirled. It had probably been unintentional, the chinking sound a gauntlet.

"Is there something else?" she asked him, wondering if he would pull his punches for the next round, her tone dismissing as they were being deserted one by one.

"No, most likely not," he shook his head, his bangs floundering all over the place as he turned and left her there, staring at his back.

She had barely caught his words as he left. Nothing had happened and yet there was a lingering pain as if she'd taken a parting shot straight on. She resisted the urge to massage her chest to ease it before picking a random number, giving herself a few seconds before she could smile again and present herself before her great grandfather.

He whispered something for which she only nodded, probably saying something in return that she couldn't truly understand. It was a blur. The item she had finally chosen had turned out to be an early 19th century music box which they indeed won.

She could not remember anything else with accuracy. Well, maybe except the fact that others had bid insane amounts for items that made her glad that this was going to charity.

At the end of the night as she snuggled into the covers of her room in her great grandfather's house, she had to smile wistfully as the musical box played a tune unknown to her.

Why she had the urge to cry, she couldn't begin to understand. She closed her eyes, moisture coming to her lids as she burrowed into her pillow. What was the matter with her?


	5. Impromptu Phone Calls

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 5: Impromptu Phone Calls_

Sakura had woken up with one of the worst headaches she'd ever had in her life. The memories of the stray tears were nonexistent as she went about her day. There was a lot to do officially and unofficially. She was officially starting as Yousuke Li's personal secretary in two days and she had to start thinking of what she was going to take with herself to the mansion and what she would be leaving behind.

There were many things she needed to find out as well. She knew that he'd told her she would be living in his house, but where exactly would she be making her new living quarters? Did she have to take any of her furnishings? She should have asked those questions when she had the opportunity.

Wait, what was she thinking? All she had to do was go into said house and ask him where she would be living so that she could plan things out. When it came down to it, Sakura always liked to have a plan instead of being taken by surprise.

"Morning," she kissed her great grandfather on his cheek before taking a seat by his side at the table.

"There's no good to it?" he asked her, his sharp eyes focusing on the slight change in her eyes as she ran her hand through her hair. "You have one of your migraines this morning?"

She didn't need to answer as his butler merely nodded before vacating the room in search for the usual remedy. "I don't know how you could have it this morning since you didn't drink any type of alcoholic beverage last night."

"Just mentioning that won't work mister," she was smirking as he just shrugged before concentrating on his breakfast. She had to snicker as she saw him glancing at his PDA. Who would have thought that the little present would have actually taken her great grandfather to the 21st century so quickly?

"I see you've really taken to our gift great grandfather," she had to make a statement as he just accented with a mumble and continued perusing the numbers in it. There was nothing that could get in the way of this man and business this early in the morning.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" he asked her after he had finished his perusal of the business world. Sakura was still wincing as she took in the aspirin and warm tea. She knew it would only take at the most one hour for her head to stop throbbing.

"For now I'm going to concentrate on eating this delicious breakfast and then lie down on one of your main room sofas that are for show and not to use," she made sure to smile as he rolled his eyes to the sky. Sakura had never imagined that there had been particular furniture in a house that was not used for anything but just as a show to those that came to visit.

"You can't keep saying that since you take any opportunity you get to make yourself comfortable on it," he had a point.

"Afterwards, I'm going to go to my apartment since it has been close to two days that I've been there and start packing."

"You have to at least tell me where you're going," he made sure to strike his cane against the floor for good measure. He did love to strike his cane again the floorboards.

"We've been over this mister," Sakura was sure to shake her fingers as she stood from finishing her breakfast, placing another kiss on his temple while hugging him for a few seconds before leaving the room.

"You'll still be coming back since you still owe me the rest of the day!" he made sure to shout behind her so that she would hear him. Her backwards wave was all he needed before focusing on his own musings.

Sakura knew her great grandfather liked to keep to a strict schedule in the mornings. He would be in his office for the next two hours, making sure that his schedule was on time. A more orderly man she had yet to meet at his age.

She sighed in glorious relief as she was able to lie down on the sofa that had become a second bed to her in this house. Her grandparents had dubbed it Sakura's couch in reference any time it came into the conversation. There was laughter and snickers which were probably at her expense, but it was one role she happily played for her family.

It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she tried to make her head to stop aching so fiercely. The image of her new acquaintances from the night before floated onto her closed eyelids. It was a bright image. She wondered why she could see things so clearly when usually things were so dimmed.

"No, most likely not," his words were sharp still. The enunciating patterns still the same. Why was she remembering this so clearly? She could still see the Feimei smiling candidly at her while he had just stared forward at her, the icy tension in them shining bright.

No matter what she did, she couldn't dismiss the image so she did the next best thing. She analyzed it. Well, not really analyze it as much as just focus on it and stare unabashed like she couldn't when he had been right before her.

There really was something about him that had taken her attention. What could it be? Could it be that he reminded her of someone? But if so, then who? While she asked herself those questions, she recalled how his fingers had brushed her collarbone when his glass had clinked against the emeralds she had worn the night before.

Those same emeralds were over a night stand on her personal bedroom on the second floor right now. She had completely forgotten to give them back to her great grandfather so he could put them back in the safe. She knew she wasn't going to keep them herself for any reason.

Those same emeralds that Xiao-Lang had seemed to scoff and disdain were rightfully hers. Still, those same emeralds that she could not keep for herself had cracked something open in her life with just one disdainful smile.

Her mind and thoughts went back to his profile. She could see a perfect three dimensional representation as she was able to recall how she'd gotten her first glimpse of him as if he was standing in front of her. He really appeared to be in perfect in every way. His shoulders had been wide. Not the bulky kind she'd seen on many men that over exercised themselves at the gym when she joined its frenzy, but just enough for someone to be able to grab and anchor themselves should there be a need to.

Why she thought that sentence was a nuisance, she did not try to extrapolate. Her thoughts were taking enough flights of fancy on its own. She really couldn't believe this was happening! The last time she had started thinking this way about a guy was the last time she'd gotten a crush! She was too old for crushes! She groaned, turning to her side to bury her face against the couch at the idea of turning to such a mess of emotions with that guy.

The burst of light in his eyes was blinding her just from recalling his features. His eyes were still keeping her trapped as she tried to erase him from her thoughts.

Maybe it was just the way he'd looked at her that she couldn't stop thinking about him. It hadn't been disapproval, but she could definitely tell there had been something mixed in his stoic glare that had made her react very strongly and negatively. She really couldn't check her emotions at the door like others could and that was one of the reasons she really didn't think she could make it in this world of cold reason.

She'd already heard many stories from her childhood friend. Tomoyo had been raised in this world, transferring to her school in the sixth grade but still very much involved with her parents' lifestyle and high class business contacts. She couldn't really smile at a person while the other took the first opportunity to demoralize you with your pears when you turned your back.

She was aware that this particular human failing was present in all cultures and all classes, but it just seemed that much worse when it came from those types of women and men. Still, she couldn't help but think of just having him in front of her again while she coldly reflected his unspoken words with an icy glare that would show just how unaffected she was to his biased impression.

Those thoughts that he hadn't truly voiced had been rather clear with just one glance. For that she had been thankful at the time, but not anymore. She wondered why he couldn't just have gotten it over with and accused her verbally so she could have just faced it. This vexation could be her undoing.

She just gave up. She wasn't going to find any peace. She might as well start making her way to her apartment so she could start getting things done.

Before she knew it, she was parking her car in her usual parking space, her eyes concentrating on the things around her as she turned on the alarm and made her way to her floor. She started getting a bad taste in her mouth as she saw a familiar back lurking on the staircase.

She was sure to place her keys on her jean pockets, squaring her shoulders as she went up for battle. Maybe she would get lucky and he wouldn't acknowledge her presence like the past few times they had met here.

She knew she couldn't be so lucky. "You haven't been around much so I'd thought you'd vacated the premises." There was a tone of maliciousness she wouldn't even touch with a ten feet pole. She wanted to be as far away from this man as possible.

"Oh, don't worry yourself over that. I'll be out of here before you know it," she sidestepped him, very glad that he had learned his lesson about trying to retain her for any circumstance. "I still have 3 months left of my contract which I will fulfill, but I won't be here so that you can keep harassing me."

"What are you talking about? All I do is make sure that everything is working fine and to your satisfaction in your apartment," that sneer only had her returning it with one of her own.

"Oh yes. I can see how those problems with the lights and water and basically all the other amenities are up there on your list," she was glad her migraine was gone or she would have done something she could have regretted.

"Well," his eyes were calculating. "I've been told that you changed the locks on your door and you know that's against the rules here. Management must have a copy so that if any emergencies take place that they can get into your apartment."

"After what occurred between us Yinto, I really don't care what you do or think. You're such a small minded asshole that having you with a key to my apartment and my things is something I wouldn't do even if I were high as a kite. I know your type. You wouldn't think twice on violating a couple of laws to get back at me for my rejection."

"You're not that good darling," his scornful smile was like a jagged knife.

"And you'll never have the opportunity to find out," with that parting shot, she hurried to her hallway and made a show of opening her door and locking it loudly for good measure. Her heart was beating at an erratic pace. No wonder how many times she told herself that he was a harmless toad that she had already put in its place, she would still get nervous about him.

The signs of his digging fingers on her shoulders had faded, but the strength and force behind it was something she would not forget. She was glad that she had thought to change the locks right after the incident. She really wouldn't put it past him to try to get into her apartment to take or destroy some things just to spite her.

She had to laugh though. The image of the austere Xiao-Lang sprung to mind. With just a calculating glare from him she was sure that Yinto would go running for shelter. In that regard, Sakura was sure that if she just set her great grandfather or even brother on the poor bastard, he wouldn't be able to think a coherent sentence again.

She was able to stabilize her breathing as she set her keys by the door on the table she had by it. There was a blinking light on her home phone, which meant that someone clearly wanted to get in touch with her.

She searched her pockets for her cell phone, a nervous giggle emerging as she saw that the ringer and vibration were off. She somehow always managed to have this happen without her meaning to. It also wouldn't be a bad idea to actually charge it so she could use it if it was needed.

She pressed the button, squealing in delight as she recognized the voice of her friend Tomoyo. The young woman had been spending the last few years in Europe studying design and gaining experience of the modeling world and making those dreadful connections you just couldn't get by without. Her easily excitable friend was gushing about various things, but Sakura could pick out one in particular. It looked like her friend had met someone special and felt that she'd found her perfect half.

Sakura couldn't help but snicker at some of her words. She really needed to talk to one of her closest friends. She made sure to save the message before it moved to the next.

"You know, you could call me to know how I'm doing instead of just when you want something from me," the rankled voice of her brother always had her sweat dropping. The rough quality of his tone already told her about his current mood.

"There's nothing there, I've checked," she was grinning at his tone of exasperation. At least now she had some confirmation of it. "Like I said though, you can call me just to say hi sometimes."

Memo to self, call grouchy brother just to say hi, it had an absurd sound to it but being absurd was allowed when it came to the both of them.

She looked at her clock, noticing the hour and making calculations for the time. It should be an appropriate time to call Tomoyo. She had to think for some minutes though. Where had she put that phone number? It took her a couple of tries before she could find it.

The phone rang in continuous rings.

"Why hello, hello," the bubbly voice that greeted her was one she greatly missed. "If it isn't the girl that's never home when I call?"

"Well if it isn't my bestest friend in the world," Sakura giggled as Tomoyo snorted.

"Bestest is not a word," she said it in such a serious tone that both of them wound up guffawing.

"Oh god it's good to hear your voice," Sakura hadn't realized the truth of those words until she said them out loud.

"It isn't my fault that I keep inviting you for a few days here to Paris, the capital of the fashion world, and you keep saying no," it was a standing argument of good friends. They did have to find something to argue about.

"I do plan to go there someday," Sakura finally amended as her friend just sniggered in disbelief.

"But you know what; you're going to be coming here anyways. I have already sent you the tickets with a reminder to update your passport. I'm not taking no for an answer." Before she could even bother to reply she was ran down by her words. "It's the first show in which I'm going to be allowed to have my designs on the catwalk and there's also another reason. Did you hear my message?"

It was surprisingly low from her usual exuberance. Sakura heard a low mumble from the phone, her friend giving shy giggles that were typical of the high school girl that was in a lover high. She could hear her mumble something else before shifting sound came from the background.

"Is there someone with you?" she asked innocently, Tomoyo's slightly nervous comeback words a bit disjointed.

"I'd take that as a yes. And you're giggling!" she couldn't suppress the squeal from her tone as Tomoyo kept silent on the line.

"I think I've gone completely crazy," it was as if she was confessing to a sin with the way she said the words.

"It can't be that bad," Sakura tried to make sense of her words.

"Girl, you're just in love," she was able to finally piece it together from her sentences. The surprising laugh coming from the receiver just what they both needed.

"I had wondered when you would tell me," there was a deep sigh from her friend as there were sounds of her settling her head against a smooth surface. "You know that you're the only person that can get through to me when I just stumble through the world."

"What are best friends for if not that?" she had to smile as Tomoyo's reply was full of her scatting wit.

"Now, now," she passively called to her. "You've sang praises in your own way about the guy, but you haven't even told me his name."

"It's not someone you would know or recognize. You'll meet him when you come over for the show. The tickets are already included and I swear Sakura, if you are not in the audience for this, I'm going to disown you as a friend and confidant."

"Then who would you tell your innermost secrets?"

"Didn't you hear?" she could just picture Tomoyo playing with her hair, throwing it back. "Now that I've got myself a man, I don't need girls like you for that."

They both wound up laughing like loons before she finally asked about Sakura and her job. It had been her mother after all who had recommended her.

"I hope you won't injure me after I tell you that I have left my job at Fei's salon to work as a personal assistant to a well known business man."

"Did your great grandfather finally get you to cave?" her friend's musings had a ring of truth to it.

"No, it's someone else."

"From the tone of your voice, it sounds like quite a story and a feat to get you to consider it," Tomoyo was glad she had free time right now so she could concentrate on give her full attention. She was not disappointed.

"Xiao-Lang," she tried the name herself. There wasn't much that Tomoyo didn't know about the world Sakura had just dipped her toes in. "Feimei Matsuhiro," she could very well recall such a woman. "The Matsuhiros are world manufacturers of a car engine that revolutionized the car industry and took it worldwide. They definitely have a lot of clout. Although I don't recall about there being a Xiao-Lang Matsuhiro."

She made a pensive sound. "Maybe it's because she changed her name after her marriage. She came from a very influential family that has holdings in the states as well as Hong Kong. Maybe it's the way they pronounced the name that is throwing me off," there was a bit of chuckling from both sides as the curiosity was passed to her best friend.

"Do you want me to find out what I can?" she offered, not sure if Sakura really wanted to try to understand what was going on.

"You don't have to go out of your way," she tried to keep her curiosity in check. She was not going to start wondering like she always did for things she didn't understand and start obsessing over it. But at the same time she wasn't going to say no.

"I'll take it as a yes," her usual laugh, one she hadn't heard for some time alerted her. "Don't forget to take time off for those three days or I'll never forgive you."

Sakura just shook her head as the conversation was finished with the warning. Tomoyo couldn't help but be a bit dramatic when she wasn't there in person to act it out. She wouldn't trade her for the world.

Well, it looked like she needed to ask for time off even before she started her new job. She was sure no one would mind. She had been keeping Tomoyo on the sidelines lately and if she didn't want to find herself kidnapped and on a private plane, strapped to the seats with her friend chuckling maniacally over her, she should comply at the earliest convenience.

"I think my whole world is crazy," she had to enjoy it though.

It wasn't long before she had completely forgotten it all and gotten to her initial project. There wasn't much to do. Except for the furnishings and such, all the other things could easily be placed in moving boxes and shipped. She could easily fit her clothes into three suitcases while her personal books and collections would be easy enough to transport.

She was moving a couple of items from some drawers in her living room when there was a sharp knock on her door. It startled her. Who the heck could it be?

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door to find a man with a mover's company uniform.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" she just nodded as he took off his hat and presented her a paper with her address. "We were contracted by Mr. Li to move your things."

"What?" it was sudden. How had he even known where she was?

It was questions she couldn't answer. She could only let the man in as he entered with four other men who made sure of the items, waiting for her orders.

"Mr. Li," she couldn't help but sound exasperated as he answered his personal cell phone.

"How have the past few days treated you girl?" she couldn't really stay rankled with him when he really seemed to take the question to heart.

"Fine," she had to clear her throat so that she could get a word in edgewise as he continued on. "There are a couple of movers in my apartment right now."

"Yes, I know, I sent them there."

"How did you even know that I was in my apartment?" she had to ask him.

"I have my ways. All you have to worry about is getting your things packed up."

"Oh yes," she started pointing to items as the men started packing particular items into different containers and boxes from transport. "I should probably ask while I'm at it, just how much space and accommodations will I be given? Do I have to pack up my bed and such?"

"Nah, we can put that in storage for you," she could see him in her mind, waving her comments away. "All you have to do when they have things packed up is to come here so that you can choose which room you want out of the dozens upstairs and move in."

"You make this sound so easy," she had to chuckle as he only replied with a comment that wouldn't belittle his confidence in his own power.

"You'll learn in time Sakura that all I have to do is say something for it to come true."

"Somehow I feel like truer words have never been spoken," she just shook her head as she maneuvered the men through her apartment; having all of the things she wanted packed up. It was also the time she found a couple of items she had thought lost for some time.

It only took for a person to move to find that they really didn't have a dark hole in your home that ate things. She decided to leave her furnishings in the apartment. She did have three months left on her contract to think of what could be done about them.

"Are you moving Sakura?" a little girl, the daughter of one of their next floor's neighbors asked her as she saw the activity around her.

"I'm going to go live in a mansion," Sakura tugged on one of her pigtails, winking before closing her door.

"Really?" she was surprised and inquisitive. "Whose mansion, is it yours?"

"No, just a friend," she waved good bye to the happy child. She really was going to go through with it. She started her car, following the movers' truck for her new stock in life.

She didn't know where the time went.

Before she knew it, the boxes where in specific corners of the room she had chosen and she had one of the maids helping her place the clothing where they needed to go. Somehow it had all been done as if it wouldn't take any time at all to relocate your present life.

"You have a call Sakura," she was given one of the land lines. She was surprised. Who knew that she was here? How had they gotten this number?

"Girl, you're getting hard to track," she almost dropped the phone, slipping through her fingers as she heard the voice of her great grandfather rumble on the other end.

"How did you know I was here? How did you get this number?"

His laugh gave her a slight shiver. "You're my little girl Sakura; I know everything there is to know about you. And what I don't know, I find out rather easily."

"That's kind of creepy bubba," she shook her head. "At least now you know my secret and I hope you keep it to yourself."

"Well, at least if someone needs to locate you, I'll be able to help them along," she could tell that he was amused. "Now I called you because I want to make sure that you remember that you're having dinner with me tonight." It was said in such a tone that she knew he had psychic powers. She'd just been asked if she would like to remain for dinner and she had been considering it having completely erased her earlier commitment from her mind. It had been a long day.

"I won't forget," she promised him, striking her impulse to have things to right in her new bedroom. She could always manage it later.

"You like the room then," Yousuke wheeled inside, watching as she spread her arms over the spread and moaned as she slithered further into it.

"I have to make a confession," she said, turning her head so that he could hear her. "I tried all of the beds in all of the rooms and this is the one that won me over."

"Really, you tried all the beds?" he approached it, placing a hand on it before pushing against it. "I keep hearing that but I just don't see what it is about this particular room."

"That's probably because you are in love with your bed with its special materials imported from Europe."

"Probably," her cheeky response only had him throwing a stress ball he'd been playing with. It hit her straight on the head. "Still got it," with that comment, he was out of her room in an alarmingly fast pace considering his current mode of transportation.

**::~::**

"I'm here," it was almost a suffering sigh. The scathing look he gave her as she came to his side, kissed him soundly on the cheek, smearing her red lipstick and leaving an imprint completely on purpose.

"And not a moment too soon," he made a show of looking at his watch. "I forgot to tell you that we're going to have company for dinner."

"Anyone related to us?" she needed to make sure what the protocol was.

"No," it was almost shifty. Her great grandfather was never shifty. "But I recognize when I'm being maneuvered and really it's good to sometimes combine business with a personal visit."

"Who is it then?"

"Feimei Matsuhiro," it was just a name, but one that was accompanied by a slight change in how her body reacted to it.

She made sure to take a deep breath before she spoke. "Will there be someone else with her?"

"I asked her if her husband was finally going to come to discuss some projects and contracts face to face but she just laughed it off. It seems he's still out of the country. He's one of the worst men to track down," he was off in his little monologue.

"I should start getting ready for dinner," it was a shy whisper, but he still caught it.

"Do wear something nice and provoking," he suggested, chuckling as she stopped by the doorway momentarily before turning around giving him a questioning glance.

"I'll need you to distract her brother," he didn't see her hand waver as it settled over the doorway. "It seems like they're inseparable at the moment so he'll also be joining us."

Sakura made it out of the office, her hands grabbing for the banister. She had thought that she was only going to have a peaceful night with a light dinner and then off to bed to sleep the night away and then this was dropped rather hastily on her lap.

Her grip tightened as she ascended the staircase. Her smile calculating as she started to think of what exactly her great grandfather would truly consider provoking. She could still remember the side glances he had given her throughout the bidding the night before. She could somehow tell when his eyes had rested on her bare back, as their seats had been two rows in front of theirs, and how unsettling it had been.

Was there such a thing as subtlety when asked to be provoking? Her question was only answered by a smirk. She made a side route through her grandmother's room. She knew precisely what she was looking for. It would look great with the dress she had in mind.

Maybe she would succeed in having him keep his comments to himself. Or maybe just spark him for a more frontal attack than what he had chosen the night before. If he decided to act with covert comments that were really out in the open, then she was going to try her best to get the last word in.

It was good to have a plan.


	6. The Perfect Son

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 6: The Perfect Son_

"Syaoran Li! I swear to the heavens that if you don't get your ass in this room right now, you're going to be in for a very nasty surprise!" that only earned a raised brow from said man as he finally opened the door of his bathroom, a towel on his hand as he nonchalantly brushed it against his wet hair.

He really couldn't wait for the day to end so that he'd finally get into his private plane and go home. The stormy red head in front of him was fuming, her high heels clicking on the floor in vexation to his attitude to her presence.

"Do you hope to accomplish anything with this shouting?"

She only sputtered as he walked by her to where his clothing was laid on the bedspread. His suitcase had already been made and standing at the ready for his departure.

"What the hell is this?" she inquired, her perfectly manicured, long tipped, French nails gleaming as she pointed at the article.

"I don't think you actually want me to answer that," there was shrieking, or so it sounded. He couldn't catch it as he had just taken the towel to his ears.

He saw her reach for an object, only turning straight at her, his eyes narrowed. "Don't get impulsive now when you don't seem to be getting your way after you've spent the last weeks being a calculating bitch in heat that was trying to score a rich man of business."

She sneered at him. "Oh yes, it seems you think you know it all."

"I always have my eyes open Chenise, that's the difference," he didn't even flinch as he saw her start for him, wondering if she would be able to restrain herself before searing his face open with those ridiculously long nails of hers.

He wasn't disappointed as she made a line for the door. "I wonder just how wrong you actually are when you think you're right," he had to give her props for getting the last line. She really did know how to make an exit. The click of the outer door, with the disappearing clicks of her heels was all the reassurance he needed.

Really, he never liked these departures. He felt a bad taste in his mouth. After buttoning up his shirt, he strolled to the kitchenette of the apartment, reaching for a drink from the fridge. He wasn't in the mood of any type of alcoholic drink, so he chose a coke. Really, he couldn't understand what the big deal was.

Every since he had set eyes on Chenise on the first private get together in Prade two weeks before, he had seen how she reacted to him. Syaoran Li had already lost all of the illusions he'd had since boyhood. He'd seen and been burned enough to understand what it meant to have a woman like her eating you with her eyes.

He'd been emotionally drained with his father's health problems so he'd fallen into her plans quick enough without putting any type of resistance. Seeing how she interpreted his acceptance to her presence as something more than it actually was he wasn't going to blame himself for those ridiculous statements of hers.

Syaoran knew the score though. He threw the empty can in the trash, turning his hand so that he could see the time, making sure there was still enough time to get himself ready for his flight. He was definitely glad now that he was able to finish this contract earlier than expected. He'd been trying to give the woman the slip for the last couple of days and really, having to stay here for another week would only have worn on his nerves.

It felt cynical. He couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts. He was sure that in a week's time, said woman would be making come hither looks and sultry smiles to another man of their circle who would welcome her advances. The way she had smiled at him after the first time he had taken her hand and danced with her had been the only indication he needed to rationalize what was going to happen afterwards.

He wished her luck. Of course that is as long as he wasn't involved in said plans.

He was able to sit back, close his eyes and relax as the lights faded from the small window. He was finally going home. It was about that time for him to see his father face to face, and really gauge how he was doing.

He felt a crinkle as he took off his jacket to get more comfortable in his seat. He brought it out, a smile coming to him as he remembered how it could have gotten into his pocket.

Another good thing about going home would be seeing his nephew. He wondered what mischief he would bring about for his homecoming.

**::~::**

He never thought he would get into this type of situation. Syaoran relaxed his fisted hands as he stared at the steering wheel of his car. He hadn't had a shouting match with his father for years. Scratch that, he'd never had a shouting match with his father of this caliber for as long as he could remember.

How had it come to this?

"Feimei is going to have some explaining to do," it was a silent vow as he turned the ignition and calmly drove out of his father's estate. It was a short drive to his own apartments, which was a good thing in the end as he still felt the high surge of the argument coursing through his body.

"And all because of a woman," it was made in distaste. He would never have believed that his father would act like that. He understood his father more than most, and knowing his character, there was no way that Syaoran was going to be able to talk to him about what was happening without resorting to the spectacle he had just gone through.

"So, how was it?" the voice startled him somewhat. Although recognizing the source, he was not that surprised. Feimei had always had that power over men and other members of her sex since puberty, as long as they weren't members of the family of course.

The key to his apartment was dangling carelessly on her wrist, mixing with countless others that he didn't even want to know what they opened. "You should have gone yourself."

She merely walked toward him, her figure still cutting quite an impression as she stood beside him. He kept himself in alert, remembering quite well how said sister had always gotten the best of him when they were children.

"The twins are also aware of what is happening. Maybe I forgot to tell you that one of them spotted our father in outings with the mystery woman."

"You're a bit late on that," he just walked to his sofa, sprawling in all directions. "I was told of it as soon as it happened and I must say that by his description of her, she seems trivial. And very common which is unlike dad's taste."

"And you're basing his tastes on what, on yours? You wouldn't be interested in that face?" she asked, following him while cradling a glass of milk. Syaoran wanted to ask about it since he was sure he hadn't had any milk in his refrigerator, but decided against it. There were just some things that when having to deal with Feimei just weren't worth it for the mental anguish that would surely follow.

"Just by how he described her," he chose his words carefully. If Feimei decided to start an argumentative rebuttal, then he had to be on his toes. He could never win against her.

"Just because she's very different from mother's characteristics doesn't mean that he wouldn't be attracted to her," that was precisely the point. "Speaking of tastes Syaoran, I heard from some friends that you spent quite some time in Prade with a beautiful scheming redhead."

Her choice of words was poised with elegance with just a bit of gleaming teeth underneath. "Do I have to ask permission for me to choose who I spend my time with?"

She just silently perused his living room. She finally reached what she was searching for, placing the coaster on his table and setting the glass down. It was as much as a show of a distraction. "I'm merely wondering."

"You've never been a curious person," Syaoran rubbed his temple, the same words resonating inside his head as they had been shouted back at him just moments before by his father.

"She was just a welcome distraction then as long as she didn't intrude on your plans," her assumption was regarded as correct when he just shrugged.

"It wasn't a bad distraction while it lasted though," Feimei could be a very sophisticated woman, but she still reacted to the lewd suggestion.

"I'm wondering if that is what this current woman poses for father," that would make sense to him really.

"I want to meet her," somehow his own statement didn't surprise her. "I want to see what has dad on the defensive so aggressively."

"Somehow I know that I would like a front row seat for this," he just glared at her tone as she burst into laughter. "You have to agree with me. In all other matters that have nothing to do with business, you get to be a real hothead and impulsive person while I reason and patiently wait."

"It's not like I'm going to assault her. I just want to make sure for myself that she's just another one of those opportunist girls that try to get a foot into an old man's house so that she can live the easy life while she spends his money."

There was a pause after that statement. "Speaking of money Syaoran, there is a favor I need to ask of you. I know that you're still pretty jet lagged after your return, but there's a charity auction that I must attend tonight and I'd rather not do so alone."

"Where is that wayward husband of yours presently?" he couldn't help but ask. The Matsuhiro heir was almost never home. There was a misty quality to her smile as he reached for her glass of milk, his own chest crippling him as he saw her reach for his hand and clasped it to hers.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," there was a serene but content quality to her expression. She almost glowed. "I'm expecting. I'm finally pregnant again."

There was a slight rush with him as his own grip tightened on hers. "Are you sure?" there was almost no time to reply in earnest when he stood from his seat, embracing her tightly but softly.

"You're going to be an uncle again," she couldn't help but tease him as he urged her to finish her glass of milk.

"He doesn't know, does he?" She shook her head, confirming his assumption. Feimei's husband could be a very busy man who never had time to spend more than a night at home with his family because of it, but Syaoran couldn't berate him of the fact that he indeed did love his sister. That was the only reason that Syaoran tolerated the times his sister's depression reached lows because of his long time absences.

"You know how hard my first pregnancy was," they would never forget the scares and cares they had to take. Feimei had always had a great risk of losing her pregnancy. There was also the fact that she had a hard time getting pregnant in the first place.

"Well, you have to take care. Maybe going to that charity event is not such a good idea."

"You're not going to change my mind on that," she made sure to put her foot down. "There's an item from there that I want to have."

"With that statement you can never say that you were never spoiled. You could just tell me what it is and I'll make sure to get it for you," he promised her, her laughs at his offer only embarrassing him. He couldn't help it if he would worry over her knowing her secret.

"If I don't go tonight, then there are some that will start asking questions and I really don't want anyone to know or guess until I've had time to tell him," her argument made sense. Feimei was known to always participate in such events and her absence would only generate questions.

"Alright then," he stood, trying to get the kinks out of his shoulders as he started thinking of the events that would take place this night. He just had to postpone his rest for another day.

"You do realize that after telling me this, you aren't going to be able to get rid of me, right?" she knew just how true that statement was. Syaoran was an anxious busybody when it came to his sisters and younger brothers and there had been no way to change him. He just got worst with age. He had taken it onto himself to manage everyone else.

"As long as you'll be cordial to me, I wouldn't have it any other way," she stood up to his side, her hands coming to his shoulders to relieve some of the tension still present. "I'll arrive to pick you up and take you to the charity auction brother mine. Just take a nice warm bath and you'll see how great it'll feel afterwards."

**::~::**

"You have to stop hovering over me so much Syaoran," she whispered at him, nudging the glass of champagne she had been given to his, switching with his empty one. She declined offers to refill her glass, just graciously smiling while another of her acquaintances vied for her attention.

"You know, you might want to say something to the others here," she made sure to point it out with a hit of her elbow. He said hello to a couple of others as they neared them, only having her sigh in exasperation.

"You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you," he just smirked.

"I wasn't the one that was planning to spend his night in this place," he retorted, motioning for one of the servers to give him some whisky. He accepted ice, toning it down. He needed to keep his wits about him and having a drink would just loosen him up.

"Did you hear?" there were some whispers as they continued making themselves through the room. Feimei just took his arm, leading him to a particular group of people of some individuals he recalled from meetings, finding himself face to face with Cunningham.

He was a blond haired, blue eyed man in his thirties that had been dating one of his sisters, Fanren, for the past few months. They exchanged greetings, him becoming aware of the fact that the older man was also babysitting someone in how he described his job description for the night.

They made plans to get together for a night. He was taken again by his sister, her head down so that she could converse with him in a semblance of privacy. "Everyone's talking about Amamiya."

"What has Misaki done?" he knew the older man from business meetings, coming to understand his drive to keep their fortune in the middle of all business.

"Not Misaki, the old man, Masaki," she made sure to smile at those around them that at least waved in their direction in acknowledgment. "He's here with a young woman that seems very strikingly beautiful.

"The old man?" the surprise in his voice was definitely not feigned. "You mean traditional Masaki?"

"The same one," the name is one that was bandied out for him. It wasn't meant as a malicious calling but more of a way for him to be known by those that would circulate with him.

"Stop," her sharp command froze him in place as she turned slightly to her left, her hand lying on his sleeve. "I think I see them."

Syaoran wanted to roll his eyes, while at the same time wanting to know what the show was all about. What was so special for them all to start clamoring about it?

"She's definitely young," his sister's whispers only had him taking a sip of his drink. The clinking ice inside kept him mesmerized for a second before she continued with her monologue. "She's around your age if I'm not mistaken. Probably younger."

"You do know you're staring at her," he pointed out to her as he just shook his head at her absence of attention where he was concerned.

"She is pretty though," all of these adjectives were making him want to look just so that he could get it over with.

He was kind of relieved to have been called over by Cunningham to a group further in. Feimei dismissed him, her want of his absence raising his attention for a bit before he dismissed it. He really needed to talk to the people Cunningham was steering him to.

The next few moments were a blur.

Before he knew it, he found himself beside Masaki Amamiya, the old codger waving his cane like a weapon that would never go out of style. There was no helping but taking a liking to the man, as he was just very easy to like. If you didn't bullshit him, then he wouldn't bullshit you.

"I must say that I'm very interested in this project," the old man had weeded out his comments, leading the conversation to a particular line in his coming restructure of a new firm when he saw his sister near his side.

He was not surprised to find himself in front of the woman that had been the talk of most of those in the room. He had to agree with his sister's assessment. She was beautiful.

Maybe it was the dress. Maybe it was the way her make up had been done to highlight her eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that she had the Amamiya emeralds around her neck that drew the eye. He couldn't help but close himself off as he was introduced, his pronunciation shifting to the Chinese pronunciation. His sister didn't even bat an eye as he didn't give out his surname quite effortlessly.

His only purpose now was to get Amamiya in his good graces, dismissing the younger eye candy by his side as the ornament she played. She was easy to dismiss as she silently remained. It was after moving on that he found his sister cajoling him over what had just happened.

"You must have struck her dumb with your handsomeness," there was a quirky tone that had him snickering in disbelief. "Really. She was studying you quite intently."

"Maybe she was trying to figure out if my suit was made by a tailor she would recognize," he made a point to look at his gold platted watch, catching a gleam of the light and bouncing it off at parts unknown.

"Do you really think she's one of those climbers?" she couldn't help but ask him, her impression on the young woman that had been struck by her mere presence giving her a completely different vibe.

"I wouldn't put it past her. My biggest question is how she came to have the family jewels around her throat. I think that as soon as Misaki finds out his father has been bandying around the town with a woman wearing them is when things are going to be interesting."

"They are passed down through the women of the family," like everyone else she knew the story of said jewels and what they represented. "He does act very familiar with her too."

"That'll be Misaki's problem," it was about the time that they made it to their seats.

"I'm going to go ahead to secure our places," his sister slipped away with a group of friends. She already knew what she wanted, not wanting to spend time looking through the offerings when she had a clear mission.

Syaoran was left to survey the items on his own.

It was then that he allowed himself the time to look at the woman. Sakura was her name if he wasn't mistaken. Sakura, like the Japanese flower. That made him think of the color pink. He wondered if that was a favorite color of hers. She was draped in black, her hair bound by clips with glittering emeralds that had the only color that contrasted her dark look.

He really did have to agree. She was beautiful. Her hair was styled back, her face free of any obstacle while her eye shadow and mascara accentuated her eyes. They were glittering green orbs that shined in tone with the emeralds around her throat.

She was leaning forward to one of the cases, her attention concentrated on the items as she inspected them one by one. He had to wonder if what had her attention was the massively encrusted butterfly clasp in the middle, or any of the other items that were set around it.

Before he realized it, he was by her side. As she looked up at him, he got a full blast of the power those eyes could hold. He was taken aback as he felt himself reaching forward to move a bang out of her brow after she straightened.

As she smiled at him, he ended up making a fool of himself. There was a slight scorn present in his voice as she walked away from him. For the rest of the evening, he couldn't help but look back at her, following her every move as the minutes worn on and the charity bidding was done.

He ended up buying said butterfly clip she had been watching before; a bit surprised that she had chosen an old musical box as the item that Amamiya would bid for. He'd probably give it to one of his sisters for one of the coming birthdays.

"You know," on the ride back in his sister's limo, he was able to relax himself, the wariness of his trip finally catching up to him completely. "There's something about that girl that I can't help but wonder about. I don't think making assumptions about her since Amamiya is the one that introduced her will be a fair thing to do in this instance."

He decided not to comment himself. Once his sister started to get ideas, there was no dissuading her. Her profile was still clearly defined as he closed his eyes.

Kinomoto. Something about that name struck him in familiarity. He dozed off. There was no time to think of Sakuras or Amamiyas, or even about his sister's pregnancy. He would worry about it all after he regained his senses.

Had he been more alert, he would have paid more attention to his sister's muttering. In there he may have found the connection he had been searching for that had eluded him. In the end, it was her who would look after him, living him settled in his own bed.

Feimei had things to do and a small frame of time to do it in.


	7. Pleasant Conversation

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 7: Pleasant Conversation_

It was an uneventful evening.

Sakura had made sure she was with her great grandfather when the guests were announced. She knew there was something to be said about those that were surprisingly on time to the second.

The niceties where observed, all four of them sitting down to dinner in silence. Feimei laughed at a couple of comments, the whole conversation being carried by her and the elder Amamiya. Syaoran and Sakura remained silent, only replying when they were directly asked.

They just silently watched the proceedings. Sakura had already taken her time to observe him in his current attire. He was wearing a shirt with pressed pants that belied the need for further description. Maybe he had been thinking in the same lines she had when she had chosen a simple silk blouse with black pants that would compliment it.

She had sought some help to prepare herself though. She was ever so glad her grandmother kept all of her make up and hair care products in her room in this house. She did a simple bun, securing all of her hair away from her face in a twist that she was familiar with and then used three clips that were a set with brilliant gems to attract the eye.

The make up had been a bit tricky. The dark colors she chose highlighted her eyes and accentuated her brows. She got as close to the effect she had the night before. As she had looked at herself in the mirror, she had wondered how one could look so different with just a different hairstyle as well as coloring.

She was sure he had reciprocated in turn. His gaze had lingered on her eyes before finally sliding down to her neck and further down to her shoes. She looked very different from the night before.

"They aren't talkers, are they?" Amamiya pointed out in a low whisper to his partner as they reached for some sweet bread buns. The dinner was almost done, with the occupants lingering at the table enjoying their drinks and the sweet palate.

"My brother isn't much of a talker unless it somehow involves sports he is interested in, or business," the older man broke into a laugh, clearly understanding the dilemma she put forth.

"I must say that I understand that," he tried to keep his tone low as he continued. "Although when I was his age and in a room with two beautiful women, I always tried to keep their attention on me."

"You really are a flatterer still," she simpered a bit at his compliments while he thumped the table.

"He seems like a capable man," that was a good compliment coming from the older man as he surveyed the younger man. He caught it there. There was light stiffening on his shoulders as their hands accidentally brushed over the pitcher.

The accidental brush was an eye opener.

Both he and Feimei kept a discreet eye on them as they continued in silence to finish the food on their plates. That silence said more than if they had decided to say something aloud.

Her great grandfather had never actually had an experience with her like this. This was the first time he had been in her presence when she didn't try to open herself up to someone new to see if they could become friends.

"Has something happened between those two?" the question begged an answer as the other could not respond.

"When would they have had the time?"

"Well, I'm going to retire to my office. You will of course accompany me." He patted Feimei's arm as they stood. "I will get the chance to show you that collection of medals I was talking about before I give you those contracts for your husband to look over."

Syaoran and Sakura waited on the sidelines as he led the woman through the doorway. "Sakura," she almost stood to attention as he barked her name. "Keep our other guest busy. Give him a tour of the mansion and such. I seem to remember that his sister mentioned he liked architecture."

"I don't know anything about architecture," she countered, making sure to cough after she finished her teasing statement.

Her great grandfather grinned slightly before turning his head. "Just go on girl. I'm sure you can manage," his eyes twinkled before he turned again and passed the door. "There isn't much you can't do after you put your mind to it."

The parting shot just dissipated into silence as they were left alone. Sakura's eyes narrowed while they focused on her companion. Said man was looking patiently at her. As his brow was raised, she couldn't help but feel a breeze of condescension settle over her.

"I've been meaning to ask," he came closer. She was taken aback as his face got very close to her. His own nose came to around two inches away from hers as he intently stared into her pupils.

She opened her mouth, a string of words stammering out before she accented to him asking. "Do you wear contacts?"

She never would have expected that. If she had been sitting down, she knew she would have face faulted right into the table. Why was she getting so jumpy around this guy?

Maybe it was the fact that his hand had reached for her, steadying her with a firm grip on her shoulder. It may just be the silk material, but it was definitely affecting her skin.

"Sorry," he drew it back as he put space between them. "You just wavered there for a moment and I wasn't sure that you could fall."

"Thank you," she was never discourteous. And truly, she had felt a bit unsteady there. There was just something about his demeanor that had her on her toes. She shook her head, earning a questioning look from him before she decided to just act as normal as she could.

This predisposition from the night before was silly. The man was acting differently, in a very cordial manner, and she was being a ninny. Why wait for the shoe to drop when there was no reason?

"To answer your question, no I do not," she gave him a brilliant smile as she motioned for him to follow her. She couldn't exactly take his hand. She wasn't that presumptuous.

"Why do you ask?"

Syaoran didn't really know what to say to that. It was just a random question that had popped into his mind when he had caught the green orbs in his gaze. "I was just wondering if green was your real eye color." It was somewhat lame to actually say it.

The look she gave him, did confirm his feelings on his answer. The only thing he could do was appear sheepish. His whole appearance changed. He really looked handsome in that light.

"Xiao-Lang," she tried his name aloud. She ran her tongue over the back of her teeth as she pronounced it. "Is that a family name?"

"No," he tried to explain how his parents had arrived at his name. "They shouldn't have gone through all the trouble though since it was a scant year later when we found out my mother was pregnant once again. They had been trying to have a boy for years and right after they had me, they were contrived to find that they were having two more on the way."

"So you have twin younger brothers?" He had quite a family. "An older sister and younger brothers. I think I would have liked to have had a younger sibling."

"I literally was the middle child," he corrected her. "I have four older sisters."

She had to whistle. Seven altogether. "That's impressive."

"How about you?" he turned the conversation. "For some reason the name Kinomoto seems familiar to me, but I can't quite place it."

"You really shouldn't," she shook her head as she made a slight suggestion for them to go through the patio doors to the outside for a bit. Autumn had yet to arrive so the temperature outside was perfect for them to enjoy the summer air that would soon part.

"My mother is a housewife that assists my father in his research when he goes into an excavating site," she was sure to bore him with her father's job description, but she couldn't fault him for his manners. "I'm as low middle class as you could ever get."

Her impish smile, her face staring outward with her eyes closed did not give her the chance to catch his eyes narrowing slightly at her words.

It wasn't long before they departed so that she could follow her great grandfather's edict. The tour of the great mansion had commenced.

**::~::**

Somehow Feimei had the suspicion that she had been carted off to his office so that they would leave their companions alone together. There wasn't much that could be done to veil things to her as the elder man remained silent as he made sure to get comfortable in his chair.

The old leather had a worn feel as she placed her hand on the material, the workmanship as well as the gleaming on it did not belittle its age. It was kept in great shape although she was sure that it was a relic he loved.

"You know, I keep wondering why I see so little of your husband. That man is always out of the country," it was a statement she heard a lot of by various people. "It's no wonder you guys were able to conceive your boy at all."

She couldn't help but sputter as a laugh gushed out. She was sure that the old man wouldn't take offence to her reaction to his comment as much as try to understand and gleam as to why exactly she burst out laughing.

"I like you a lot Amamiya-san," she used his surname with the respectful acronym. "I'll tell you a little secret." She walked to the far wall, looking into the pictures and portraits hanging on the wall. "He's done it again. Somehow we've managed to get pregnant again."

"Well congratulations!" his enthusiasm to the news wasn't feigned. "I can tell that your boy is going to need a younger sibling to spoil."

"Thank you. I hope that as well. Matsuhiro really isn't around much but I hope that will change after he finally gets this deal with the European market done."

"We can only hope," his eyes followed her as she came closer to the picture wall. He watched her study the progression of images. He saw her pause at the painting of his granddaughter when she had been in her early teens.

"She's beautiful," it was a fact that he knew everyone agreed with.

"My granddaughter Nadeshiko," there was a hint of pride in his tone.

"What happened to her?" she knew that the woman was older than her by a decade at least, but she could till remember the hushed rumors going around that the young girl had been disinherited when she was sixteen for falling in love with one of her teachers and marrying him. Feimei had always made it a reason for her to be informed of such things.

"She decided to have a life outside of our circle." She could tell from the finality in his tone that he was not going to discuss it further. She could respect that. She continued her perusal of the portraits, coming to the picture of a girl around ten years old in a kimono with her short hair pulled into two tails at each side of her head.

"That's quite a cute kid," she remarked, coming closer to the picture to see her features. She looked nothing like the Amamiya's tended to.

She turned her face to the side, coming to another portrait of the same girl in later years. Her hairstyle was changed, her attire still traditional as she posed for it.

Her smile was perfect. There was no feigning as she stared outside of her two dimensional cage into the world outside. It was the same quirk to the lips. The same one that she had just seen earlier.

"Is that Sakura when she was younger?" Feimei couldn't help but remark aloud as she finally saw the painting closely. She could definitely see it. There wasn't that much difference or alteration in between the woman on the other room with her brother than the young girl that was serenely sitting for the portrait.

"Yes," what could he say? It was the truth. Someone had to figure it out.

"Why haven't you told anyone that she's related to you?" she had to ask, her own thoughts adding things together as she saw the portrait right beside it. There was no doubt. She was definitely related to him. Now in what sphere would be her next point of attack. This was getting to be a very enjoyable evening. "You've set the tongues wagging by having her accompany you to the charity event as your date. Everyone is going under the impression that she's a younger woman you decided to sponsor for the evening."

She could tell from his smile that he was amused. "I've known that girl all her life and really, it's very fun to be able to pull this off against all the high rollers in that event as they always think they know everything."

"I can see how you might find it amusing," It begged the question. Just how was she related to this mogul?

"Don't you think though that it might cause the wrong impression?" she elaborated as he gave her his full attention. "You show up to a couple of places with a young woman that has the poise and alacrity, not diminishing the fact that she's very good looking."

"I know what you're driving at," Masaki rubbed one of his elbows as he'd struck it against the table. "And really, those that are stupid enough to start thinking along those lines when it comes to a man around my age need to have the wool put over their eyes."

"You don't believe it will affect her standing with people making assumptions?"

"Sakura doesn't want a place in this society," she could tell from his tone that he wasn't fond of that particular idea. "She's her father's daughter true and through."

Now she might be able to get somewhere. "You mentioned her father. I don't believe I've heard of any Kinomoto's. Or really just a connection to you with that name."

"I realize Feimei that you are always on track with these things but there really isn't any reason for you to actually know that connection."

She smiled sheepishly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she finally sat down. "Is it a secret?"

"One that would have you rolling in your grave," it was delivered in such a grave tone that she couldn't help but experience a slight shiver.

"Should I be frightened?" she couldn't help but follow his line.

"No girl," he was definitely in a good mood. "I'm just wondering if you're going to be able to keep it a secret if I tell you."

"Should I open a vein and cross my heart?" her suggestion was met with a quelling glance.

"I think that would be detrimental in your state," his eyes focused on her stomach, her own hand fluttering to the space as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"We'll do this," he placed a plan forward. "I will confide in you after you tell me a bit about that brother of yours. I've heard a great many things about him and since he took over control of his father's holdings after his accident in such a big way, I've just heard gushes about his character and capabilities."

"Is there any reason why you might be concerned?" Feimei could see where this could go. She wondered if the older man really didn't have intricate plans worked out in his mind that they would all play a part in.

"Let's just say I like to be prepared," there was intelligence and planning behind his stare. Feimei had entered an interrogation room and for some peculiar reason she felt like volunteering the information.

**::~::**

"You really do know this house inside out," he remarked as she finished the first floor. She led him to the staircase, her movements wired as she felt the full force of his gaze as his eyes bore into her neck.

That feeling was back. She had already steered the conversation onto safer topics as she felt his demeanor change. His attitude had lost that friendlier tone from the beginning, his responses becoming more automatic as they ventured forward.

"I've been here enough times that I feel comfortable about it," it was probably in the way she answered his question, but his grip did strengthen over the banister as they ascended the stairs.

"This floor has the personal bedrooms in the west wing," she pointed to the right. "While there are guest rooms on the east wing as well as a small library with medical books that were excluded from the main library downstairs."

He didn't bat an eye when she opened a door of the west wing, which was right next to Masaki's room and called it her own. He could well believe it with the small glimpse he had of the inside. It was in a bit of disarray which embarrassed her a bit while she closed the door as quickly as she could. He was able to see the musical box propped on the night table by the bed.

Sakura just went right ahead, giving out names of those who had permanent rooms assigned in the house while also pointing out small tidbits of people she had heard to have stayed at the house. There were many prominent names of many ages.

She ushered him into the small library. She had to nervously point out that more than a couple of books in here were also fiction and thrillers. When he asked her if Masaki enjoyed them, she had to admit that all of those books were hers.

"Have you read them all?" he didn't mean to sound so condescending. It was a good thing it wasn't deliberate since she didn't catch it.

"Oh yes, I spend most of my time in here," Sakura had always been a fastidious reader and while her great grandfather kept busy with his business deals, she had to have her own personal entertainment. She ran her hand through some tomes she could recall adding to the original bunch years before when she was in her early teens.

He reached out for some paperbacks, the worn spine telling of its age and use. She reached it out of his hand as soon as she could, nervously coughing as he saw the cover. "It seems that you also enjoyed reading romances."

"I was a teenager once," she had to defend herself. "I'm sure all girls have read at least one of these in their lives."

"I think you've done more than one," he languorously pressed the spine with his thumb of a whole row that was on display before him. "There are also some that are in new condition."

"I eventually started taking care of my books after a certain age after I started buying them myself," she plucked the book back to its original spot, trying to figure out where to steer him and the conversation so they wouldn't remain in this topic.

"I don't think I've ever read one of these books," she wanted to groan as he stepped closer to read the titles on the spines. She couldn't control it. As he mouthed a few of them, with a slight smirk and snicker here and there, she was as red as a tomato. She would have happily let the earth open in two and eat her.

There seemed to be an inner joke as he gave her furtive glances. She was sure that she would be made fun of if he opened his mouth. She steeled herself for it. "I'm going to have to borrow one to see what these are about."

Had he said anything else, she would have thought it more probable than the words that came out of his mouth. She knew she was staring at him, open mouthed and gaping, but he took her by surprise.

She tried her best to compose herself. At the same time, she brushed it off, coming into a light banter with him as she was able to maneuver him out of the library and down the stairs. Before they knew it, they were back onto the patio doors that led outside.

"I think it's too late to show you the garden," there was a wishful turn to her voice.

"Do you like the garden?"

"I know nothing about it, but one doesn't necessarily have to know anything to admire the work that goes into keeping it in shape."

There were a few follow-ups into the conversation before they settled into a somewhat charged silence. "Just what do you do here?" he'd been asking her of her hobbies besides the reading.

"I mainly try to keep myself available should Amamiya-san need me for anything," she tried to explain. The time she spent with her great grandfather was precious. "Most of the time I'm either exploring the rooms or reading, or at his beck and call."

She could tell from her tone that she didn't belittle such a thing. "He's a sweetheart to me always and trying to please me so I do whatever little I can to make him happy."

It was a nail in the coffin. She was leaning against the rails, her hands anchoring her head as she stared upwards to the sky.

Syaoran had to study her. She was tranquil and happy. Her description of it all spoke a lot of her attachment to the place and the people she mentioned. She had joked about some of the things the other members of the family had done and he couldn't help but wonder just how long she had actually known this family.

Could it be considered crass if he asked her what her relationship to the Amamiya's was? He had yet to take the time to pursue his query of her last name. It still brought him short in how he was supposed to relate to it.

"You two really seem very friendly," the comment was delivered by his sister who was holding onto Masaki's arm as he thumped his cane. "They really do seem to have opened up to one another while we were discussing business."

His harrump had Sakura shaking her head, smiling benevolently at her great grandfather. "We've been on our best behavior since you've been gone. We were just taking a respite since the night air is good tonight."

"All you have to do is either give the girl a book or give her a comfortable chair in the moonlight and she's putty in your hands," he made a show of elbowing Syaoran whose lips were upward in a commiserating smile.

"Why don't you tell him all my secrets?" there was a slight reproach as Sakura came to his side and planted a kiss on his cheek. The two siblings would have had to be blind to not see the happiness that was infused into the older man. There was a great connection between those two, and a lot of familiarity and love that could be seen in the way he draped an arm over her shoulder and she snuggled comfortably to his side.

The late hour soon gave way for good byes. Sakura saw them to their car, very pleased with herself when she slipped a book into his hand while she waved to them. Syaoran had to respond with a true smile as he saw the cover and title.

"What was that all about?" his sister reached for the book in his hand, laughing wildly as she saw the cover. "She gave you a romance novel?"

"It's my own fault," he tried to explain. She only laughed harder after he finished relating their little detour at her own personal library.

"You did sell her on that point," she looked to the copy in her hands. "Are you going to read it?"

He shrugged, accepting the book as she gave it back to him. "After tonight I can with most certainty say that she is living in that house and she has a close relationship with the old man. She's a young beautiful woman that uses her charms to keep everyone comfortable and happy around her. And really, I can't fault her for that."

"Good, because I'm going to have her join us at a dinner sometime as soon as I can arrange it," he was a bit bewildered by her pronouncement, but was able to keep the surprise out of his eyes as he looked closely at the impish smile her sister wore.

"Is there any particular reason you want to associate with her?"

"She seems fun," and she really didn't need to say anything more as he just shook his head and closed his eyes. "You don't have to worry about a thing Syaoran. She's going to be my friend and not yours."

"You do know what people are probably going to say about her behind her back," he just needed to point it out, his arms raised as to not heckle her. "I know you can get a bit overprotective of those you take a liking to."

"Well, you are still alive for some reason," the parting comment delivered with that open mouthed smile had shivers running down his spine. He could still remember the times when he'd been younger that his sister had been his tormentor. Those sibling rivalries had not been fun. It was good to have her on his side and good graces.

"Tell me something Syaoran," she placed her hand over his arm, having him give her his full attention. "Do you think she's beautiful?"

He could tell from her unwavering gaze that she would not be satisfied with nothing but the truth. "She is. But so are a lot of other women."

She waved it aside as immaterial. She seemed to have gotten what she wanted. "That's all I wanted to know."

Syaoran settled back, the book in his hand as her sister seemed satisfied. As he started opening the pages, she smirked. Syaoran was about to get a few surprises from here on out and she would be there to see his face every step of the way.

Her brother had been too complacent of late of life and those that surrounded him. His arrogance served him well in the conference room, but it really put a crimp in every other aspect of his life. What Amamiya-san had stated was right. It would be nice to have a bit of wool over his eyes before someone pulled it rather painfully to make him realize how human he truly was. To err was human after all.


	8. First Work Day

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 8: First Work Day_

Sakura started the day off right.

This was going to be an easy job. Or so it seemed from her experience in the first few hours.

She woke up early in the morning. She did her ablutions and dressed in comfortable dress pants with a cool blouse with a v neckline. Yousuke greeted her as she led him down for breakfast and introduced her to everyone in the mansion.

She then spent the first hour doing a tour of the grounds, meeting the maids and guards. Said grounds could compete with her great grandfathers. She found that just like him, Yousuke had a thing for flowers as his garden sprouted all manner of plants and flowers from around the world. She was not surprised when he motioned to a greenhouse at the east edge of his property.

"Now let me show you a very important part of this house and someone who has us all in her grasp," with those words, he led her to the kitchen. Sakura only looked back at him as he cleared his throat.

"This is Karen," it was almost a whisper as the woman had her back to them, the radio blaring in the corner as she hummed the song under her breath. He called her name, having no success.

"You almost always have to touch her to get her attention since she tends to get adsorbed into whatever it is that she's doing," he explained in a normal tone, for which the person did not react at all.

"Hey Karen," it wasn't a shout, just slightly higher than his usual tone. The woman turned her head for a few seconds to each side before turning to them with an apologetic smile. Her hands were busy with a half peeled potato and a knife.

"Hello sir," she put the items down on the counter, rubbing her hands against the white and crispy apron and giving him her full attention. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine. I'm here to introduce you to Sakura. She's my assistant and the new addition to the household," Karen nodded as she turned her attention to her. Sakura took in her appearance. Her hair was auburn brown going on black, her eyes so dark they could be considered black as well. It wasn't unless you were really close to her that you could see they were light amber with many numerous dark flicks that darkened them.

She was wearing some light blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt which hung loose around her frame. Sakura could see that she was overweight, her curves filled out to the right appropriate place, and her face slightly round as she bestowed a friendly smile onto her.

"Karen has been my cook for two years officially, but has been cooking for our family more over a decade since her grandmother used to rule this kitchen. She can make anything you want. So if you get a hankering for something special, all you have to do is tell her and she'll whip it up for you."

They shook hands, Karen turning back to peeling the potatoes and Sakura wheeling Yousuke out of the kitchen.

"Just what are you planning to do with those?" he asked the cook over his shoulder.

"I'm going to try a new recipe for a dessert that I'm sure you'll enjoy," was her reply. "You can't have too much because of your diet but I'll make sure to have you eating enough healthy food so that you can enjoy it without guilt."

"That's another girl that's always taking care of me," there was a wistful tone in his voice. "I'm always surrounded by girls that take care of me."

"I've been meaning to ask you Li," Sakura stopped them for a moment as she took her bearings. "Just how many girls do you have in your life?"

He gave her a look that broke her into a grin. "As of right now," his haughty tone made her laugh. "There is an innumerable amount."

She spent the next few hours going over papers in the office he had prepared right beside his bedroom. She was then given the tools of her new job.

"This is going to be your new favorite toy," he handed her a PDA. Sakura glanced at it warily.

"It is?" she had to ask the question.

"Well, it should be since this is the one thing you cannot be without in this job description," he explained further. She listened attentively as he brought her to his side and started showing her the various capabilities. It was after she found out it would work like an mp3 player that she started to warm up to it.

"You're going to do great at this," he placated her nerves. "Like I've told you before, your main job description is to answer the phone which is only going to be ringing for projects of my work and be subjected to my every whim."

"I feel like I've done part of this job before," Sakura waved him away as they announced one of the physical therapists. The quiet lasted for about five minutes.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped right into the call. After getting the hang of things, she found time had slipped away from her. It didn't take long for her to see that her boss was a much sought out man.

There was a discreet knock before the door opened. Karen came inside with a tray loaded with sandwiches and a tall glass of lemonade. "I'm here to offer some snacks as it is that time of the day."

"That's always appreciated," Sakura didn't feel hungry, but after taking the first bite, she found that she couldn't stop until she munched it whole.

"Food is always a comfort for us all in any circumstance," Karen reached for one sandwich herself, eating it in the same fashion Sakura had done. "I just wanted to bring out a hand in friendship since I think we're going to be in each other's company constantly now."

"I have to confess something," Sakura was sure this would only get her in her good graces. "I am a pincher. I actually eat anything and do a couple of trips during the night to the kitchen to have a snack."

"You've come to the right house then," after they shared a laugh, they started to talk about themselves. Sakura found out a lot about Karen herself and also a couple of glimpses of Yousuke's family.

"What he said was true then?" she had definitely hit information central. "You've practically grown up with his younger children."

"His twins are a couple of months older than me and while they were boys, I should probably say that I was a tomboy when I was little. It was after I hit my teens that I discovered the kitchen and decided to make my hobby into what I would do for the rest of my life," she touched her protruding stomach playfully. "That was also the time that I started gaining weight. My family has the propensity of having all of their women being of big sizes. I went on a diet a year ago and lost close to thirty pounds and down to a size twelve but I've been gaining it back."

"I think you look good just the way you are," Sakura grimaced as she knew that it sounded corny and condescending, but she meant it.

"That's what I tell myself all the time and really, I'm not ashamed of being overweight or the fact that I love food and enjoy it. Although, I wouldn't have minded having a body and metabolism like yours," this frankness opened a new door of a good friendship that could be established.

They parted ways after finishing the tray of sandwiches, which had them giggling. "You can come to the kitchen anytime really. Although I spent most of the time alone, I wouldn't mind having your company."

"Oh," she looked back before she closed the door. "I almost forgot what got me up here in the first place. I don't know if Li's already told you that there will be a birthday dinner soon and all of his kids are going to be here."

She could tell from Sakura's expression that this was the first she heard of this. "I'm sure he'll get to it eventually. At least now you have a head's up. I always prepare many different dishes because of that and I was wondering if there was anything in particular that you like."

Sakura was left to stare down at the desk and the PDA. It looked like she was going to meet the family in one big bang.

**::~::**

Syaoran was about to wring his hair off of his head when he found himself palming the book for the third time that hour.

He had already started reading it beyond his usual judgment to find that it was a story he would very much like to finish if for the sole reason of being able to stare down at his oldest sister and telling her he had accomplished it.

Each time he thought of it, he tried to remind himself of her words. He also reminded himself of her laughter. Her smile which had been directed to a man very much his senior.

He rummaged through his desk, not knowing what he was searching for until he found the item in his hand. The butterfly clip was nestled inside its box. Somehow he could only think of it in relation to Sakura.

He had originally planned to give it away to one of his sisters since there was a birthday coming up, but somehow that had changed. "Light auburn hair and green eyes," he couldn't quite get past that.

His personal phone rang. He picked it up after the third ring, finding it nestled underneath a pile of contracts he was supposed to be reviewing for the coming day.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Li Syaoran?" it was the voice of a woman he didn't recognize.

"Speaking, who is this?" he wondered how someone could have gotten his private cell phone number that was only known to family members.

"I'm calling on behalf of your father. I'm his personal assistant. I will transfer you to him," there was a short silence before the click placed him to the caller.

"How are you son?"

The voice of his father was always a welcome distraction. "I'm doing fine dad. How about you? I know I haven't been around lately but I always keep in close touch to make sure you're progressing smoothly."

"It's nice to know you worry about me," Syaoran winced as he recalled the shouts they exchanged the last time they had been together in a room.

"So it seems like you finally got a personal assistant," Syaoran changed the subject to one he had tried to convince his father. His father had always told him that he would have no need for such but it seems like time had proved him right.

Now if only Syaoran could say that happened on everything. "She's a nice girl and while today is her first day, I'm having so much free time that I've been counting the tiles that show in my wallpaper."

The dry comment made him laugh. "Just think of it this way dad. After you get better, you're going to have more time to devote yourself to your sword practice."

"Do you volunteer to join me?" it had been quite some time since both men had actually taken the time to practice together.

"I'm a bit rusty," Syaoran caught a glimpse of the sword his father had given him in his early teens, glimmering inside its case.

"We might be on par then," both of them chuckled at the implications of it. "So, are you still hung up on our last discussion?" That was a diplomatic way to call a shouting match.

"I don't think I can answer that truthfully," Syaoran did not want to try and sweep it under the table. The words had been spoken. "I still don't understand your point of view dad, but you are my father."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dad," Syaoran let out a deep sigh of exasperation. "Maybe this will be better discussed face to face. I'm tired. I've been trying to keep myself running continuously for the past few days. I'll see you tomorrow morning after I've had a good sleep."

"You really don't sound like yourself," the concern was present. In the end their father-son bond is what needed to prevail no matter what their differences were. "You don't have to be here early either. You know that you can also take a day off as well. It's not like I'm dead."

Syaoran's laugh was concise, very sharp over the lines. "No, you're just incapacitated." He rubbed his hand over his face, his stubble sharp and dangerous to his fingers. He really needed a shave as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad," with another call for rest, they both hung up. He had intended to follow his father's advice but somehow the item had persistent in his hand and mind.

With a grimace for various reasons, he started reading. He laughed, he smirked, he snorted, and he also felt sadness and despair. His mind was aroused with the story. As he came closer to the end, several hours later, he felt exhaustion in every part of his body.

He really didn't know what to think. Not about the story, but about the woman that had handed it to him. He couldn't get the picture of when she waved goodbye to them the night before. Those green eyes were still following him as he fell asleep.

When he awoke in the middle of the night, her smiling lips lingering in the recess of his mind, he had to groan. He felt like a randy schoolboy that was facing his first crush.

She was not a woman he should crush on. Why was he such a glutton for punishment?

**::~::**

The phone was ringing. It was persistent, making the listener groan as he loosened his tie. "What is it?"

"I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but you've told me that I was to patch through calls of family members," she was slightly apologetic.

"Alright," he really did have to stop snapping at her. While his secretary didn't say anything, he could tell that it wouldn't be long before she punched him in the nose. He wouldn't begrudge it of her.

"Hello, hello," he was greeted with the chirpy voice of the always happy Sakura.

"Sakura," somehow hearing her voice made his worries lessen. If for no other reason, this calming effect is what he would keep her around. Of course, that was something he wouldn't say to her. He did have to maintain aloof tone so that she wouldn't walk all over him.

"You sound right at home in that office," he could tell from her tone that she was laughing at him.

"What do you want brat?" it sounded brash which was usual with him. "You only call me when you want something."

"That's not true," Sakura was affronted by his statement. "I'm calling today to see how you are and not because I want something."

"My mistake then," he heaved a sigh of bereavement as he saw the phone line blinking. He was just so busy all the time now that he couldn't even take the time to play word games with his sister.

"Are you really okay?" he paused at her obvious concern. No matter what happened, he never doubted her concern for him. "Are they working you to the bone?"

"You know it. Great grandfather is a slave driver when it comes to business."

"I believe it." Before long, they had caught up on what happened the previous days. Mostly though, it was Sakura relating her time with her great grandfather.

"You got a new job?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sakura was sure she had mentioned the offer to him the last time they had spoken. "It's a very cushy job though so it's not so bad."

"You really are absentminded when it comes to telling me these things," Touya heard the door opening. His secretary silently stared at him, files in her arms. He looked down to find all of the lights of the phone blinking. "Sakura, I have to go. You should call me when I'm not in the office so that I can make time for it."

"Sorry," with a promise of seeing him soon, they both hung up.

"The chairman of Herr Economics' daughter is outside," by Touya's groan, she understood precisely how the news was received. She had a propensity to gossip and would talk nonstop and flinging from one subject to the other with such speed and wit that you ended up with a headache after her visit. The redeeming quality was that she had a good business head on her shoulders. She knew her stuff once she got to actually talking business.

"Let her in," with a commiserating nod, she let the files on his desk before admitting his appointment. As he saw the blond approach, he had no choice but to undo his cuffs, and further loosening his shirt. He could see a glint in her eye. That blond was going to take forever to get rid of today.


	9. An Office Visit

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 9: An Office Visit_

"Are you sure you can do this?" her question only earned a gaze of contempt.

"My doctor doesn't actually have me under house arrest you know," his eyes were still narrow, daring her to say otherwise as she opened her mouth to list all of the things his doctor had actually said.

She knew better than to do so as he touched a button for his seat to recline. She had never seen this car before, but she was sure that it had been bought just after the accident. The chauffeur was driving them to his office, the big car going through the streets of the business district.

"This is a comfy ride," she had wanted to say it for awhile now.

His leg, which was still in a cast and would be for some time, was laid perfectly straight in his seat. "I love my cars," there was a drawl there she couldn't place.

"Did you just develop a Texas drawl?"

"Only on occasion darlin'," she burst out laughing at his words. When she tried to compose herself, she just saw him open his mouth to deliver more and couldn't contain herself as he spouted more nonsense for the rest of the ride.

"It's nice to have fun," the older man closed his eyes for a few seconds as she handed him some pills. He grimaced. "You know these muddle my mind. Can't we just delay them until after we're done?"

It was a question he already knew the answer to. Sakura merely opened a bottle of water; her eyes settled on his figure as he threw his head back and took his pills.

"Well, this is what we have planned," she could hear it in his voice. He was looking forward to this. "I am going to go into my office and throw my weight around for a bit so they don't think I'm dead while my secretary scolds me for various things. That woman has always loved to scold."

"Even your son?" she was finally going to meet the guy it seemed. From all she had heard, she couldn't help but think of him as a carbon copy of his father. She wondered how wrong that conception would actually be to the truth when presented with the reality of it.

"She loves scolding the boy," Yousuke took the chance to point out various buildings as they passed them. Sakura had never really been in this part of the city before, nor thought she would ever while in this situation.

"I think that's what I'm going to look forward to," Sakura smiled ruefully as he fiddled with his hair. She had just cut it, but not to his usual specifications. He had wanted it shorter and she had complied. "Do you think anyone in the office is going to recognize you?"

He ran his fingers through the goatee he was growing. She wouldn't have believed he would already have it defined if it wasn't for the fact that she knew his facial hair grew by leaps and bounds each day.

"I wonder if they might think I'm one of my younger sons?" her snort was her reply as he huffed in the corner against her reaction to his query.

**::~::**

"Luna, I'll be going to lunch now," the older woman just looked up with her brows raised as she saw her current boss with a resigned look in his face as his companion pulled him by the arm.

"Your father is coming in today," she reminded him, knowing that he wouldn't have forgotten. By his moving lips, with no sounds coming out, she knew that he was asking for her help. She knew from experience that it would not pay to get involved in that girl's way when it came to taking the young Li for lunch. They all had to play the pretty and she'd been at this for too many years to see he would have to suffer through it.

"I'm sure you'll make it in time," she saw him send her a glare as she kept herself mum. Well, some problematic entrepreneurs were of the norm and she was sure Syaoran wouldn't have a problem handling the woman. The blond really just liked to talk a lot and give herself into gossip.

Luna returned to her report, her expert fingers typing dexterously as she crammed in the figures. She glanced at the clock once, noting the reference before giving herself to the job. She was going to see just how long the woman managed to get her workaholic boss to take for lunch.

**::~::**

Sakura had already been given a through screening, her picture present on the name tag she'd been given minutes before. Yousuke was wheeling himself into an elevator, putting in a code that would put him straight to the main office.

"This card of yours will give you access to any place in this building," he had arranged to give her full clearance. She wasn't going to be in the building that often, but if he needed to have her go anywhere, he didn't want her to have to jump through hoops to go where she needed.

"I don't know if you'll have cause to use it, but at least it's been set up for you. And now we'll be going to my sanctuary," she could hear it in his tone. He was looking forward to actually setting foot in his office after the many months he had been carted off.

Although saying that he would set foot in it was a bit farfetched. She stifled a giggle over her thoughts. If she started smiling, then he would want to know what it was and he really wouldn't appreciate her poking fun at his immobility. Being in a wheelchair and at the whims of others for various physical movements was a punishment that he voiced very often and as loud as he could.

"And you'll finally meet Syaoran," Sakura was sure that her boss was the one that was most looking forward to it. He had actually been over to the house in the last couple of days, but for some reason or another, she'd always missed him. She didn't know if it was providence or not.

She followed him out as he pointed out the different places of the floor as they exited the elevator. She'd been hearing so many names she was starting to get a headache as they kept coming.

They came into a hallway, pictures lining the walkway as they continued on their way to the desk at the far corner. Sakura could see the outline of a woman as she talked on the phone, her hands busy with the keyboard as she efficiently handled several tasks at once.

She seemed perfectly at home there, completely immersed in the tasks at hand, but alert enough to look up to them as they approached. Her smile was both professional but still personal. The older woman just raised a finger as if to hold as she finished up her business on the phone.

"And this here is the woman behind it all," said woman only wrinkled her nose as she shook her head at Li's introduction. Sakura could tell from her mannerisms that there was no nonsense involved when it came to her.

"I have been Li's secretary for over twenty years," Luna replied while making sure her papers were in order and inside the folder before she stood from her seat. She came right up to her boss, giving him a once over, probably noting the things he himself hadn't realized.

"I hope he hasn't been giving you too much trouble?" there was a slight question at the end, raising his heckles as he protested the question. Both women laughed at his offense over their playful bantering.

"And where is that wayward son of mine?" he asked as he opened the door to the office that was still his own, but that was presently occupied by said son. "I know I told him I wanted him here."

"His appointment took him to lunch," the cryptic remark only had Yousuke wait for a further elaboration. "Herr Economics," that was enough as she pointed out the name.

"How long has it been?" as she told him the time, he only chuckled at his son's predicament.

Sakura stood by Luna's side, watching as the older woman surveyed the office. She moved with the older man as he set himself in the corner, his hands reaching for a specific file, perusing it slightly. She knew what he was doing, pointing out a particular line, nodding with him as he made some comments.

Sakura silently watched them. There was nothing much to do as she waited patiently for them to finish to see if there was something she had to do. She listened in on their comments, the conversation shifting to some of their workers.

"Dang it," Yousuke swore as he looked at Sakura. "I left a box in the car that has something I need," he didn't have to elaborate as she herself suggested to go down for it. It would give her something to do as the other two people just immersed themselves into a conversation she would have no insight to.

**::~::**

Syaoran had just wasted the last two hours of his life. He really couldn't say or think of anything that would have made this lunch worthwhile. He could have spent the last two hours getting some work done in his office so that he would have free time to spend with his father, but it had gone to waste.

The woman had spent the last two hours telling him of things he had no interest in. While he was sure that she had realized he had held no interest in the conversation, it just gave her a greater push to continue forth as if in punishment.

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that the woman held no romantic interest in him, he would have thought she'd had an ulterior motive. Maybe she did though, since she held onto his side as if the four horsemen of the apocalypse would come careening down on their sides and try to swipe her. Somehow the thought of the fantasy coming to life was the only thing that was bringing up his spirits.

His eyes narrowed as she asked him again. Maybe what she really wanted was information. She had already made some offhand comments of his and his sister's visit to Amamiya's days before.

As he steered it away from what she wanted, he caught her disappointment. He was sure that if he actually said something worthwhile, then she might just take after herself and leave him alone to his work for her next intended victim. Still, why give her the satisfaction?

As he stopped to sign her back into the building, since it looked like she wasn't going to leave of her own volition, he caught sight of a woman turning from his peripheral. Syaoran blinked as he caught sight of a face he couldn't have really seen anywhere near his headquarters.

What would she be doing in this building? As he looked back, turning his head, he saw no one. He just shook himself out of it. Now he was seeing her in the corners of his building. That was just great.

"Care to tell me what you're thinking about?" the sultry tone only jarred him. He could tell his companion was amused by his lapse in attention. If he really did tell her what was on him mind, he was sure that she would be very interested in the subject.

He steered her to the elevators, resigning himself to her presence until she chose to leave. As he heard her voice, he made himself stop in his tracks. He turned to the source, his thoughts accelerated as his body just automatically followed.

There was no way he was imagining this. This was her voice. He could have sworn this was her voice. He turned a corner, seeing a figure coming towards him with some speed, trying to catch something as her busy hands tried to reach for something he hadn't seen.

It was inevitable that she would come to be right in front of him.

She was stumbling forward, reaching for the scattered page when she was brought to a stop by a collision with a foreign body. The sounds emerging from such, with the dropped suitcase, had her wincing.

Sakura could only massage the side of her arm as she heard a female voice from the other side asking if they were ok. Her body locked down when she heard the reply. She knew that low, sleepy tone.

Her face shot up, coming to see a face she had been able to elude thinking of for some time. That said time was vague in terms of the fact she really didn't want to delve deeply into it and find that she hadn't been successful after all as the surprise and shock was clearly defined in her upturned face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car she knew she couldn't outrun.

She didn't know what was more shocking. Was it the fact that she was now face to face with the man she hadn't expected to run into? Or was it the fact that there was a blond strapped to his side, concern and surprise in her features as she stared quite openly at her in curiosity?

Had she really done something so outrageous? No. It was him. How could she have not connected the obvious dots? Her inner alarms were going off.

She tried to smile, sure that it looked more like a grimace as she thought of her face expression and how the muscles felt strained. It really had been a bad idea to wear a small skirt after all as she had the urge to pull it down. She turned her gaze to him, becoming more conscious of her appearance as he observed her.

His eyes seemed to have zeroed in on her name tag and the security clearance stamped into it. There was a cloud of confusion as his eyes narrowed while he read it at the small distance between them.

"Hello Xiao-Lang," Sakura didn't catch the blond woman's questioning eyes as she heard the pronunciation of his name. His silence, and continued stare over the stamp had her fidgeting as she was able to straighten the folders and box in her arms.

"Sakura," it was curt, the tone not very amenable to friendliness. "What are you doing here?" As he didn't elaborate, she was sure that he was asking her what she was doing in the building. As he kept looking down to her name tag and access card from her face, she was sure that he already had the gist of it.

"That's her," it was a whisper to him from his companion. Sakura was sure there was mirth in his companion's eyes as her smile grew, her hand grasping his arm in a more forceful manner.

There were a lot of questions that Sakura wanted to ask herself, but she decided against it. Somehow, she didn't want to know really. It was more mechanical. She was able to put up her costumer face, a smile flickering at the pair.

"I work for Li Enterprises," she could tell that her oral admission of the fact had an effect on him.

"When did this happen?" people around them kept acknowledging him. Sakura wasn't slow when it came to other people's expression as they passed them by in the hallways. She was coming to her own conclusions. "I know for a fact that your papers never came through my office." His remark agreed with her conclusion.

She couldn't help but change her polite smile in a wry manner. He was going to be in for a surprise. "I work personally for Mr. Li, your father, as his in house secretary since his movements have been restricted."

There was a gasp, which was more of a delight coming from his companion. Sakura put all of her concentration on her since it seemed like she would get more out of this exchange from the blond at his side as she laughed in delight.

"My, my Syaoran," she made sure to accentuate his name. Sakura tried to keep any emotion of surprise giving her away as she heard it. "It looks like your father has been working quite strenuously in his own way."

Syaoran and Sakura kept the silence, just looking at each other as the gauntlet was thrown in between. There was much they could see that they couldn't decipher of the other's closed expression.

"This has turned into a very interesting day," they didn't pay attention to the blond as she commented by his side. She was the intruding person now and she realized it. She just had to ask though. "This might seem rude, but I believe I've seen you at a function. Were you by any chance Masaki Amamiya's companion in one of them?"

The question was disregarded. Both Syaoran and Sakura just looked at one another in silence, the lines drawn.


	10. Elevator Ride

MS

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 10: Elevator Ride_

In their own way, they were trying to decipher one another by their corresponding stares. There was a lot of indecision as their eyes searched their expressions for just a glimmer of something they couldn't define. Or quite put into words either.

This was an uncomfortable silence. Sakura's arms hurt as they were tightly woven around the box. She had picked it up on her way up from the car as she'd gotten a message that there were a couple of things that were going to be making their way up to the office.

Seeing Syaoran, as she thought of the name, she had the urge to throw the box at his head and hearing a satisfying clunk as it connected. Sakura had always had a true aim in sports so she didn't have to worry about actually succeeding.

Although really, she just wanted to be alone. He seemed to oblige her silent request as he took his companion by the arm, spiriting her out of her way and out of the hallway. Sakura looked back, seeing him shuffle her off to a corner where he started speaking to her in a tone that she was very familiar with. Sakura wondered if he knew that he behaved just like his father in this setting with an urge to manage everything and everyone around him.

His father. Anger spurt at her. There were just so many wrong things said and done with this particular issue she didn't deign to try to count them off or she would start getting into a temper. Who would she blame though? What the hell was going on around here?

She walked the remaining steps to the elevator, where she had seen them emerge if her collision with Syaoran was correct, punching the button. She hoped her reading of his body language wasn't correct. She was very sure he was going to come back, and of course expecting her to still be there to stare derisively at. She had seen it in the glare he had thrown back before rounding the bend of the corner and taking him and the blonde out of her sight.

The blonde was another matter. Sakura was a very quiet person, but that didn't mean she couldn't read the undercurrents of her speech. There had been maliciousness in her tone at the end that she really hadn't tried to hide from either of them. Who the hell was she? How did she figure into this farce?

Because a farce it was. "He's the son of my boss," the statement was wrong in every way she could conceive. She hoped the elevator arrived soon before she made a spectacle of herself in the hallway of the first floor of the building where everyone could see her. She had barely been inside the building for over an hour to have this sort of calamity sprung on her.

She snorted as the ding announced the door opening. Who cared if Syaoran had wanted to keep her there so that he could just come back and glare at her some more? She had deciphered blame and somehow pain in his expression when he had stared at her, and that was always bad in her opinion. It irritated the crap out of her too. How did he justify projecting those feelings at her?

The doors remained open as she entered the elevator, placing her card in the slot and pressing the key so that the doors would close and take her to her desired floor.

"Sakura!" he was storming back, his eyes blazing as the elevator doors started to close. "Keep that door open!"

It was a perverse satisfaction to hit the button for them to close as he came closer. The elevator started moving as it snapped quite clearly in his face. It had been petty, but it had definitely felt good. She had a feeling it was going to be one of the few satisfactions she would ever receive against Syaoran Li, Negotiator Extraordinaire and CEO of Li Enterprises.

Syaoran hit the doors of the elevator, swearing as he heard the telltale sounds of it moving beyond the closed doors. He didn't feel very professional at that moment to care over the image he was currently presenting. His employees could see him acting like a loon once in their lives; it wasn't going to kill them or him. And really, anyone would do so at this moment.

He bolted to the stairs, hoping somehow that somewhere the elevator would be stopped and he would be able to catch up to it. There was no rationale behind it. He started running through the stairs, his cell phone in hand.

"Get the elevator stopped," he'd called his cousin on the fourth floor. "Just do it!" What good were cousins if you couldn't tell them to do something irrational and on the spur of the moment like that?

He was definitely glad to have been one of the best runners of his high school. It paid to stay in shape. He was running ragged, his breath in short puffs as he opened the door to the fourth floor. He caught sight of a smiling Sakura with his male cousin who was giving her a file and keeping her in place rather easily.

By the way he was talking to her, it would seem that he had known her job description and had improvised on the spot to stall her. As she caught sight on him, she only groaned inwardly, he could see it as she steeled herself, resigned as he made a straight line to the elevator.

He didn't even acknowledge his cousin before pulling him back, crowding Sakura back into the box and shutting the doors without looking back. He did not care if his cousin's expression could get any more cheery as he saw the whole thing.

Sakura made her way to a corner of the elevator, far away from him in an elusive stance. The box was still cradled over her arms, the object used to keep a physical distance from him. She saw him observing her quietly, his body primed for any reaction. He was poised as if to strike. Exactly in what manner had all this fueled her imagination?

She couldn't help but smile sardonically as the silence reigned in. Her assumptions had been correct. Although maybe he really just couldn't find the words to speak to her at the moment, it would be a first time in their short acquaintance that he would be short of words if for the small blessing of his breathing still hard from his sprint.

"What are you doing here?" it seemed like they were back to that question once he regained it. She couldn't blame him though.

"I told you, I work for your father," her back was straight as a rod, stiffness in all of her locked muscles as she got each word out.

"When did this happen?" there was no concern in his voice, his tone superfluous.

"I started officially a week ago, but I've been under contract for around two weeks," he was absorbing her words. Two weeks before. That was around the time he had met her.

"But, how did you get to know my father?" he prodded, a single path before him. He had a lot of questions and this felt like the safest line to get the answers he wanted.

Sakura's smile couldn't be described as anything but enigmatic. What would she say? If she told him that she had been his father's manicurist for months and he'd taken a like to her and wanted to keep her close to keep him company, she was sure that it would be blown out of proportion. Although, hadn't that already happened?

"Isn't the question you want to ask more along the lines of what I'm actually doing here somehow involved with your father and your work instead of the Amamiya mansion?" she caught his flash of surprise. There was no eagerness to explore that point. "Or where you trying to build yourself up to that question?"

She didn't pull her punches as he wavered before her. She could tell from his body language that he wanted to speak, but exercised control over himself to keep it to himself. Probably keeping that temper of his in check, the one she had heard so much about.

She went on alert when she saw him turn to the panel, pressing a couple of buttons. He placed a code, which didn't exactly make it stop. She had thought he would have stopped the elevator, but had only cancelled the stop to the floor to his office.

"What are you doing?" she had to ask. She was getting a lot of contradictory signals from him and her own body. How could one feel safe and want to apply the laws of fight or flight.

"I'm going to get some answers," it was a cryptic response that told her nothing. They passed the floor, the numbers changing on the screen beside the panel at an alarming speed. They stopped at the top floor, the doors opening to a plush carpet.

It was not an office. It was more like a personal suite.

"This is our personal suite. If we need to stay over, we can just crash in here since it has all the amenities of home," she didn't know why he bothered to explain.

Neither one of them moved from their positions.

"You should at least put the box down or I'm sure the cram settled on your arms is just going to get worse," she wavered as he instructed her. "I'm not going to pounce on you if you put it down."

"Can I get that in writing?" her question threw him off. It was followed by her compliance, her arms thanking her forethought into their pain. "When I say that it looks like you look like a wolf that can pounce at any moment, I don't mean that as a bad remark, just the truth."

"Just who are you Sakura?"

"The truth?" he was impassively nodding, not moving from his own corner of the elevator as it remained stationary. She had to assume that whatever code he had put in the board had left them stationed on the floor until he desired to get them moving again. Or of course until she walked out and made for the stairs.

"I'm just a woman in her twenties with a bachelor's in business that got lucky at getting this job," that of course was the truth. What else would she volunteer?

"That really doesn't tell me anything. Why are you working for my father when you have very close connections to Amamiya Industries from what I could see?" The intruding question didn't bother her in the least.

"I don't think I would work for Amamiya Industries. I'm sure Masaki-san would look over my shoulder on anything and coddle me as much as he could. I know him too well to not understand what would happen if I had ever taken him in his offer?"

"Sakura," his expression was dead serious as he called her attention. Her smile vanished. "What exactly is your relationship to Amamiya? What do you do for him?"

"What do you mean? I keep him company. We've always been very close and with his sons traveling all the time and his less involvement in his company, he's been more demanding of my own time so he doesn't slip into a dementia."

"All you do is 'keep' him company?" his question raised a few questions from her.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with him? He's a very dear old man."

He looked to her as if she had been the one to go crazy at her choice of words to describe the backbone of Amamiya Enterprises. "You're pretty new to our circles Sakura but you must surely have seen the implications. You came to a party hosted to the high rollers circle of our town at the arm of one of its oldest members. You're a beautiful young woman in the arms of an old man that has a lot of money."

It was a harsh blow. She felt it in her chest rather acutely. She had known that some of the stares as well as the implications of that night would run rampant. The fact that Syaoran's own eyes were narrowed as his words snapped out of his mouth were the last piece that could finally place a lot of things into perspective.

She had to laugh. "I knew when I was asked that some would take a wrong impression into what was actually going on, but why should that worry me?" the question stupefied him. "All of those people can think what they like about me as I don't give a damn."

"Are you sure Sakura?" he could not be as nonchalant when it came to that.

"And what business is it of theirs anyway. If I chose to get involved with an older man, those reasons are my own."

"So?" the single word was left in the open.

"So what?" her head was starting to hurt. She was going to get one of her migraines. It was building behind her right eye. That pressure was just going to build up. "What is it you want to know Syaoran? Do you want to know if I have any designs on your father? Is that it? Will this stop this inquisition and derelictions to my character?"

He sputtered back nonsensical words she strained to hear over her anger. She had the urge to smirk at his loss of words. It had been a straight shot that had landed right where she wanted it. It felt good to be the one in control, even if it was just for a few minutes as he pulled himself together.

"Well, do you?" she didn't know what she had expected truly. Still, this had been one of the possibilities and he had definitely chosen that path. It was the writing on the wall she could see appearing over her head and couldn't help but step right onto it.

She wondered what would happen if she walked right up to him, just two steps would do, and pulled him down. Whether she would kiss him or brain him with whatever she could grab was another matter.

Syaoran could feel his face hardening as quiet reigned between them. They just stared, their unwavering gazes posing their own questions and answers. What more could happen?

In a single motion, she picked up the box set beside her feet and stepped out. She was sure she could find a way out of this place. She had not forgotten the fact that she was currently in the Li building and her boss actually expected her back from her errand.

"Where are you going?" it wasn't an order precisely, but she could definitely hear the underlying steel in his tone. She really could care less.

"I'm going to your office since your father has been expecting me for some time. I really do have a job to get back to you see," her parting words were muffled as she opened the door to the stairs and let it go with a satisfying smack. She rolled her eyes as the inertia of the door mechanism stopped it from actually hitting back with force. It would have been incredibly childish but satisfying.

She had barely gone a couple of stairs when she felt him draw her back. She was able to hold onto the box, since she wasn't going to drop the contents like a novice a second time in his presence. His arm was strong, giving her a jerk back that disoriented her entire body. The box wound up hitting his chest, which had her grinning.

She would take anything she could get. She saw a flickering emotion in his eyes as one of his hands wound around the impending object and wrestled it from her. If anything happened to its contents, it wouldn't be on her head. He had expected her to keep firm of it, which is why he jerked back stumbling slightly as she let him have it without a fight.

She could feel his temper rising as she kept in close contact with him. She waited to see what he was going to do. He had gone all out of his way to follow her into the stairs so she might as well see what he had in mind.

There was a storm brewing inside his eyes. His amber eyes were swirling as his mouth opened in sharp gasps as he regained his breath. He had acted on impulse in following her into the stairs. He hadn't thought it through on what he would actually do when he caught up to her.

There was defiance in her stance. Her mouth opened, ready to deliver a scathing comment only to find her body hurled into his arms. She then found herself being thoroughly kissed by the man that had insulted her with both words and silence in the last few minutes.

Somehow though, she didn't let it matter as she found herself enveloped in his kiss. He was hard and demanding, not letting her catch her breath or a simmer of control before maneuvering her against the railing rather strongly.

Sakura was overwhelmed. Her hands were grasping parts of his clothing to keep anchored as her legs lost most of the power to keep her upright. She had to give him a standing ovation for it. The man could sure kiss like the best of them.

She pulled back for a second before diving back. If he was going to kiss her, then she was going to enjoy it before they both returned to their senses. The swirling energy around them, enveloping them as her body's aroused state had her senses riveting with each brush.

It was there, they pulled back simultaneously. She chose to not wait for the recriminations that would soon start, turning in her heels and moving down. She was revved. If nothing else, she couldn't say that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss. Whether she lied to someone or him for that matter didn't matter since she had finally gotten it out of her system, but she wouldn't do it to herself.

She finally understood what was happening to her each time she came close to the guy. What a time for her to discover her own sex drive and desire. Well, at least she had picked a great specimen.

"You can't just leave!" the exclamation came directly from behind her. She had been wrapped in her inner monologue to hear his approaching steps. Somehow the fact that she was the one being chased wasn't lost to her. She was able to call on enough maturity to not point it out to him.

She really wasn't holding the cards though. Her own pyramid of strength could burst with just a snap of his wrist. Her senses were inundated after just that one taste. She needed to get herself under control if she didn't want to appear like a loose cannon that had no control.

Had he thrown her against the wall, caging her in, she could have understood her loss of strength. But he hadn't. Just having him in close proximity had her body reacting like a match to fire. She was out of her depth and there was nothing else to do but retreat to safety.

"Syaoran," his name coming from her had a strange sensation crop up inside his body. He had the urge to hear it again, but refrained from saying so. "What do you want from me?"

They were stopped; she was one step beneath him, staring up at him. There was a glassy power in her stare that disarmed him. He was stopped dead, unable to move as her pleading expression dug deep into his eyes. He suddenly felt naked. She was stripping him apart with just one look and he didn't know how to stop her. He didn't think he could stop her. His hand dropped away, swinging to his side while he tried to interpret her current state.

She walked past him, gripping the box he had dropped to the floor and slipping past him again to walk the stairs. Neither of them could explain what had just occurred. Sakura didn't know if she would be able to act like nothing had happened in the office if he showed up like his father had planned.

Syaoran didn't know it, but he was about to oblige her silent wish. He remained in place, staring into the wall as the past few minutes replayed themselves in his mind. His thoughts were chaotic, the whole thing going from start to finish. What the heck had come over him?

"I don't know what I want from you Sakura," his voice sounded sore to his own ears. He had the urge to get himself a strong drink. The woman he'd been thinking about had just walked into his life as his father's mysterious assistant. He then recalled that this was the sultry voice over the phone that connected him to his father for the past week and could do nothing but growl as he gave into his impulse of punching the wall. His hand did not thank him for it afterwards, but it was enough to distract him.

He growled the word. He needed to get some answers. The only way to get them was going to be the source. Contrary to what Sakura thought, she wasn't it. Syaoran was about to have a talk with his father he'd been putting off for the sake of civility.


	11. The Executive Suite

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 11: The Executive Suite_

"Where the hell is that boy of mine?" the shout was laced with exasperation. Luna didn't even look up from her papers as she kept passing them to him without comment. Sakura was not so lucky. She had given them a numb excuse for her tardiness, her breathing labored when she had arrived.

The only one to give her a second glance had been Luna, only to just accept all of the contents in the box and classifying them. She also accepted the gift Yousuke presented her, her gracious acceptance marred with a grateful smile. She could see that it was a thing she was used to but would have missed had it not come.

They were in great sync. She wondered if she'd ever be able to do something like that with anyone. The fact that Syaoran's harsh breath, his lips stealing the breath from her, kept cropping up in her mind was not a good thing. She really couldn't compartmentalize her thoughts. She was definitely not going to be able to look him in the eye without giving something away.

She also kept looking at the door. The other two occupants had surely noticed but had chosen to not comment on her behavior. Why hadn't he shown up?

"From what I was able to figure out, he has returned for quite some time," Luna's drowning voice perked her own attention. She was strung up. Really, after what had just happened if she got face to face with him, she would surely act on impulse. That impulse that only cropped up when she was in his vicinity.

She was going to put as much distance from him as possible.

"I've been trying to locate him, but he is not paying attention to any of my calls," she said it in a tone that Sakura could understand. It seemed like it wasn't an anomaly when it happened.

"What could he be doing?" the exasperation in his tone was more passive than aggressive. Yousuke looked to his watch, grumbling beneath his breath as the occupants were well aware of what was going on.

"I hate being kept waiting," Sakura suppressed the chuckle that tried to escape from her. That was an understatement.

"Luna," it was a bark, her back straightening. "Figure this out with Sakura. If there's anything that really needs my attention, you can give it to her. Give her some points on them if you need to. I'll be back after I find that wayward son of mine."

"You don't need any company?" Sakura couldn't help but offer it. He was trapped in that wheelchair. It was one of the latest models that moved with a move of his wrist, but she didn't want him to be alone.

"I'm not helpless," he grinned, making sure she understood that he knew her real reason for asking. He was glad to find that she would worry over his comfort. "I know this building like the back of my hand and this chair is very easy to maneuver."

"He's always been independent," Luna's comment was pointed out with a snort over the participant.

"Plus, like I've already told you gals, the doctor didn't actually declare me a cripple in need of constant supervision," his eyes were alight, gathering them both in its sights waiting to see if either of them would have anything to add to it.

Satisfied with their silent 'agreement', he placed the chair in gear and made it out the door. He didn't have to be a magician to know what they would say behind his back as soon as he left the door, but he knew that it would only be in concern of him.

He waited for the elevator to arrive. There were many places he could go. He had no idea of what Syaoran was busy with. Was it truly something to do with the job? Or was it something else? Was he avoiding his father?

According to what Luna had figured out, he had returned to the building but had not returned to his office. That would give him two possibilities.

One was their personal suites that needed a personal code to gain access, or two, the rest of the building. That made it easy for him. He was going to start from the top and work his way down. He was bound to run into him.

In the end, he didn't have to search at all. Syaoran was waiting on the other side of the elevator when it opened. His eyes had been guarded in expectation. He saw him relax as he saw it was his father before him.

"Where have you been?" Yousuke didn't really shout it, but there was a trace of command expecting an answer. Said son's brow rose. The door kept open by command.

Yousuke really felt like he was staring at a mirror, of course, he being several decades younger than his current fifties. Syaoran really had taken all of his physical attributes into himself while nothing of his mother had fused to give him a different edge.

"Well, are you going to join us or are you going to stay in that elevator?" the question wasn't answered, deliberate in Syaoran's part. He looked beyond his father to the empty desks and the closed doors.

"She's in the office?" Syaoran didn't specify. Yousuke could only assume he meant his current secretary, Luna, to which he nodded.

"She's rummaging through some papers," Yousuke was reading his son's expression, further missing the tightening in his hands as he forced himself to keep still and unmoving.

"I want to speak with you," the tone was low and serious. Somehow, the blinking stare that Yousuke gave his son, who finally turned his gaze to him, didn't give him a clue as to what was really going on.

"Is anything wrong?" Yousuke prepared himself for many things in his life. There might be a reason his son might have disappeared after coming back to the office. If anything were to happen in the family, he would try to get as much information as he could get before spreading it out. "Is anything wrong with your sisters and brothers?" Really, just like his son, he was never one to beat around the bush.

"What? No," Syaoran tried to relax himself, knowing that while he was very strung up still, his father had always been able to read his body language and jump to conclusions. "I just want to discuss something in private."

From what he could guess from his unmoving stance, Li-san could add some things together over what this could pertain. Something was bothering his eldest son. The possibilities could be endless as well as finite. He had Yousuke's attention.

There was a slight whirl as he entered the elevator, watching his son intently as he brought him to his initial destination. Yousuke lead him inside the suite, entering a space he had been very familiar with months before. Now, he could see slight changes of various items. It seemed that in his absence, Syaoran had taken over the Li tendency to overwork. They really didn't have a set schedule.

"What is it?"

Syaoran cleared his throat. No matter how much he had told himself that he had a right to this, that didn't mean that he didn't respect his father. They had already gone on a shouting match the last time they had been face to face in an office and he really didn't want a repeat of it.

"Dad," he tended to be more formal. "Do you remember that charity auction I accompanied Feimei to some weeks ago?" he decided to go in this approach. Maybe just speaking would open up the road.

"Yes, she wouldn't stop talking to me about it. Since I had to cancel because of my accident, she had decided to give me an in-depth account of the whole thing."

Seeing his father roll his eyes, Syaoran was a bit confused and amused at the same time. His father had just recently found out that she was pregnant once again, which had probably prompted him to act a bit unlike himself and be in a very good mood when it came to her.

"Did she tell you that we conversed with Amamiya Misaki?" it could be taken as an innocent inquiry.

"Yes," there was nothing in his father's eyes that would give away anything but the fact that he was making conversation. Nothing special came to his face.

"Oh," Syaoran didn't really know what he was searching for. He was grasping at straws and going around the truth that he wanted to get at. What if his father didn't know?

But then, there wasn't much that his father didn't know from everyone that was around him. He had learned at a young age to make sure to know who was around him and his family. Everything was a risk and those were things he never put at risk.

"Is there anything in particular from there that you want to speak to me about?" it was an opening question. His father was prodding. That prodding was an opening that he could grasp at.

"Well, the particular thing is the fact that he wasn't with any family," Syaoran cleared his throat. "He was accompanied by a young woman."

"I can't say I'm surprised," the only dealings he would confirm with the elder man were of business. There was no need to go into the fact that they were also from different generations and really had not much in common after that fact.

"You know, you haven't told me why you didn't go back to your office since you knew I would be looking for you," his eyes were focused on the younger man. "What's going on Syaoran?"

"I saw her," it was almost cryptic. Syaoran knew he had to elaborate since his father wouldn't be able to make any sense of the lone remark. "Your new personal assistant."

"You did? When? It was probably when she was making her way up with a couple of items I had requested," his father's mood had lightened somewhat. That change was very much what he was dreading.

"She's quite beautiful."

"She is," there was nothing to say beyond that. His father was trying to understand what the undercurrents were and in which direction they seemed to be flowing. "She's a very nice girl too."

Syaoran couldn't even nod unless he wanted to give his father a better idea of just how well he was coming to know his new worker. "She seems to have connections to Amamiya."

At his father's silence, he chose to pursue the subject. "She accompanied him to the charity function. With the way they stood together, you could see there was a familiarity between them."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say," Yousuke was not a man that let his emotions come forth unless it built up inside him and he had no way to keep it to himself.

"Dad, what the heck is going on?" Syaoran's own eyes narrowed. "I come back from a three week trip to Prade to have my elder sisters in a twitter over you being seen around town with a young woman for which you told me was none of my business. Then I find myself being thrust into the elder Amamiya's way to find myself in the company of a woman that seems to have a close relationship with the man only to find that she's under your employ."

There were no accusations. That was good. They usually only started shouting when one of them started to change his tone. Right now he was only presenting the facts.

"I don't know much about you being thrust into Amamiya's company, but the fact that Sakura works for me is the truth."

"Father," he was back to a formal tone. "You have never wanted anything beyond your usual secretary. There have been many years that we've been asking if you'd like to have a personal assistant so that you could have more free time to concentrate on your hobbies, but you always scoffed at us."

Syaoran walked to the bar area, reaching for the bottle he had just placed there minutes before, serving himself an inch of the rich liquid. He was craving for a drink, which usually meant things would not go well.

"Maybe I just decided to take your advice," his father's amusement was present in his voice. "Are you going to serve me one too or are you going to keep the bottle to yourself?" It was a rhetorical question.

Syaoran sat beside his father, giving him his own drink while they both settled into a comfortable atmosphere. It wouldn't last long.

"Is there anything between you and Sakura?" Yousuke had the urge to gag. It really wasn't a good idea to be drinking any type of alcoholic beverage when his son was trying to pry into his business.

The question had been posed in a very tranquil matter. "Is this because of that row we had weeks ago?"

"Yes," Syaoran's insides were tying up. "I've been fed so much misinformation in all counts of everything that I really wasn't able to get any clue of the actual truth. I'm asking for you to be truthful to me."

"I would like to know Syaoran what your interest it is in my personal life lately," Yousuke's expression was masked. He didn't have any reason to reveal anything in his tone while he tried to find some information himself.

"I've always been interested in your personal life," there was defiance in his tone. "Just like you've had one in mine since I hit my teens."

"There's a difference boy," the way he pronounced the boy, Yousuke tried to get his point across. "I'm your father. I'm supposed to be concerned. Unlike you though, I have already lived most of my life and really, if I have to give any accounts of what I do with my personal time to my children, then I would say that I wouldn't have much control over my life."

"It's not just your life dad," Syaoran moved his hand over the glass, using it as an excuse to have them doing something. Keeping them idle was not a good idea. "We're all concerned over you."

"Knowing that you are concerned over my health and habits is one thing Syaoran, if you weren't then I would say we would have a big problem when it comes to familial obligation. But the fact that you want to know if there's something between me and my assistant is what worries me a bit."

"I'm probably going to offend you with this, but what the hell. Dad, you're a man in his fifties that has a lot of influence and affluence in the world of economics. I shouldn't have to tell you that there are women out there that go looking for such men."

There was a grin in his face before his father shook his head. "I know that son. Actually, I think I was the person that told you about such women years ago." His amusement calmed the elder man.

"Do you think that Sakura might be one of those women," it wasn't much of a question as a low statement. "One does have to wonder what her connection with Amamiya actually construes of."

"I know what their connection is and unless there's sufficient reason, I don't have to share anything else with you," his eyes narrowed again. Syaoran wanted to stand and pace, his private concern rising through him as his father decided to keep everything else to himself. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just who is Sakura Kinomoto anyway?" questions fired after more questions.

"Why do you want to know?" as he saw his son open his mouth to fire another question most likely, he stopped him in his track. "Maybe if you answer one question for me, then I might be more forthcoming with what you actually want to know."

"I want to know because I don't want my father to get himself embroiled in the grasps of a woman that might be targeting him for his money. All they have to do is make themselves indispensable in various senses for them to think that they have a foot in the easy life and bleed you dry."

"This probing that you're doing, do you feel somehow justified?"

"Yes, I do."

There was a bigger issue going around that the possibility. It irked Yousuke that his son was beating around the bush over various issues. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What the heck happened to you after that lunch that has you in such a foul mood," the fact that he'd hit on his mood, was very accurate. "Did that harpy actually come onto you and you weren't able to snap her off?" It was almost an afterthought that brought a disgusting expression to Syaoran's face.

"There's something about that woman, Sakura," Yousuke placed very close attention to what was beneath his words. There had to be something in there that he could grasp at. "Is she the one that you've been taking all over town two months ago?"

Yousuke just nodded, seeing no reason to hide it. He had known that he'd been seen by associates with the young woman before his accident and that those talks had gotten around to his offspring. The fact that none of them expect for his elder son had chosen to pry had raised a few of inner questions, but maybe he was beginning to understand.

"Is this because of your mother?" the question had the effect he wanted. There was a complete stop in Syaoran's body, a comical expression in his face as he tried to orient himself to the fact that his father had brought her up. He almost never did.

"I know that you have needs dad," it was a topic that was very sensitive. On one hand, Syaoran knew just what it was like to be a healthy man with urges and the need for companionship, but his irrational side came to the fact that there was already a woman involved. His mother had existed since he was there as proof.

"She's still there you know," there was anguish and hurt beneath the laced words.

The silence that followed it was suffocating. "Do you know how long it has been?" He didn't have to elaborate for his son to get the idea of what he was actually talking about. "It's been over seven years."

There were undercurrents there that neither could explain to the fullest. His mother was a sensitive topic that was seldom discussed with his father. There were so many complications in life that there were things that could never be understood.

"That's not my problem," that was partly a lie, but Syaoran gulped it down. "I just want to know if you're involved with Sakura."

"No," the single denial opened the pressure that was building inside of his chest. "I don't have to tell you that she isn't good looking and attractive. A man with one working eye can see that. She's also very intelligent."

"How about on her end? Has she made any type of comment or move to show that she would?"

"I really want to be reasonable Syaoran but really, this is something that wouldn't be fair coming from me. In the end, her thoughts and propositions are her own, aren't they?"

He changed tactics. "What about your interest in her?"

The change prompted a slight insecurity to pop in his son's eyes. There was something lurking beneath that he couldn't decipher or begin to understand. His own son's maneuver to get out of that particular topic only perked his curiosity.

"I again reiterate that what I do is none of your business though," there was a glint of defiance in the older man's eyes as he stated his stance. "I'm old enough to make whatever decisions I chose. I decided to get a personal assistant. I also chose to get one that I'm able to feel familiar and close to. I also chose to have her live in my house," it was like dropping a big weight in the room as he saw Syaoran turned to his father in surprise over his statement.

Syaoran had been able to keep his tongue still inside his mouth as his father waited for his response. He was impressed with how he kept his immediate thoughts to himself.

"Why is she living in your house?"

"I like to have her close. She gives me attention I want and the biggest reason being that I like her company."

"I can't believe this," Syaoran didn't try to mask his disbelief before giving a snort to press his point. "You have her living with you 24 hours a day and you want me to believe that there's nothing but a professional courtesy between you?"

"Why would it be so hard for me to do that?"

"Because," the single explanation had the older man growing an urge to crank his chair to his son so he could run him over. _You're a man. If I can't control myself around her, then what can she make you do?_ He didn't say it aloud, biting his tongue over what the words meant.

"Have I ever given you any reason for you to disprove my words?"

"No," Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he remembered Sakura's body shuffled against his own.

"Well, get used to the idea anyhow. I will see you at home in two days for Fuutie's birthday. All of you are going to be there including Sakura. I expect you to be civil, since you've always been so."

He had been dismissed. Syaoran didn't mind though. He didn't really know if he had truly done what he had said to accomplish to himself. He'd just opened more doors than closed with this latest discussion.

He at least couldn't lie to himself. He was attracted to the woman. But from what he could see, there were a lot of unknown players around her. Just what was the truth and what was camouflage? He really didn't have any basis into actually believing the things that others were saying. He always jumped to conclusions and was making himself an enemy of everyone around him. He really did have to stop that and take a deep breath.

There were possibilities there. She was working for his father. That still rubbed him in the wrong way, but at least now he knew how he could have access to him. Although really, maybe he just needed to do some searching for information. That shouldn't be so hard. The slight brushes of her hand against his jaw as they kissed kept intruding. Although now the intrusion wasn't swapped away like an errant fly. That had surprised him. Being surprised wasn't always a bad thing though.

**::~::**

Yousuke's thoughts were on a particular place in their conversation. Somehow Syaoran had gotten it into his mind that he had gotten himself a lover. Those kinds of comments had always been present around him since Yelan had gone years before. Even when she had been around, there had always been talk of illicit affairs for the single reason that he was a very powerful man.

He finished signing a couple of papers in his office, seeing that Syaoran hadn't chosen to join them after all. As they left the building, already inside of his car and comfortable, he turned to Sakura. He perused her while she busied herself with the PDA he had given her and taking notes on a particular document she had been working on.

"Sakura, have you met my son somewhere?" his voice was normal. "My eldest, Syaoran."

He saw a bit of panic appear in her eyes before she turned to him fully. "I believe so. I was introduced to him by my great grandfather."

"Oh," seeing that he didn't ask another question, she turned back to her papers.

Something was going around him. He really hated it when he wasn't privy to such, but he was sure it wouldn't be long. The first thing he would do when they got home was call Feimei. He wanted to make sure she was doing well in her pregnancy. And if he asked a couple of questions and she volunteered the information, there was no harm in it.

He wouldn't have believed it, but there was possibility there. His son was stubborn, but that was something that he could work on. He remembered his own bullheadedness at that age. Syaoran was turning out to be his father's son in more ways than he had realized. That would prove to be a problem.

He settled back into the seat, relaxing. It had been a good idea to go to the office.


	12. A Man's Explanation

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 12: A Man's Explanation_

It was always a bad idea to get anywhere near a cook who was supervising heavy pots of cooking meals while harvesting a sharp cutting knife. Sakura was sweating as she followed the umbrage of activity. There seemed to be a lot to be done.

The last two days had gone by a blur of activity. Both in the house and in the business.

She had scarcely found the time to go into a full scope into what Karen had to go through to prepare for this meal. And somehow, she was still confused over the fact that she wasn't going to be participating in it.

"Let me try this again," she didn't know why she was discussing it now, but it may just be the fact that it was distracting her from going to her room, selecting a dress, and start agonizing over the fact that she would be seeing Syaoran once again while in a house full of Li siblings.

It had been a full two days since her trip to the office and the kiss. She wasn't going to call it anything else but that. The kiss. The kiss that should never had been. Somehow, being just oblivious to her own desires would have been better than to spend all of the time wondering.

"You've been agonizing over this dinner. Taking care to make sure each plate was planned," Sakura was a witness to that. She had done a lot of research in all of this. "But you're not going to take any part in it."

There was a pause from her companion. Her shoulders were drooping. It had been nonstop work for her to keep everything running smoothly and on a schedule. "I made plans. I'm going to see a movie and unwind. I've made all of this but that doesn't mean that I want to be present when it is consumed."

"You have outdone yourself," it was a compliment well deserved. Sakura could now understand how much time and effort was consumed to prepare for a single dinner when there were a lot of factors to think of. Karen had made it a priority to make a dish that was favored by each of the siblings. The fact that she had asked to make the cake as well, choosing to make it a complex ballerina structure was nothing short of magnificent.

"Yousuke would probably enjoy it more if you were here. He does think of you as a daughter and I'm sure they would enjoy having you with them," she had heard enough stories from his children and Karen's relationship with them to see that she was really close with them all. Somehow though, she felt that something was there she wasn't informed of.

"I know, but I just can't stay," there was a finality in her words as she slipped off her apron, washing her hands as she ordered the maid to follow her instructions. "But you," she turned to Sakura, shaking her head. "You have to get ready. You have to make a good impression on the brood."

Sakura tried to defend her tardiness, being overblown by Karen's prompting. She was soon followed up to her room, showing her the wardrobe of her selections and being ordered to the bathroom.

"I may not look it, but I'm really good with hair," it was said with a long suffering sigh as she worked with the bangs. "I have a good idea of what will look good with this dress. And your eyes," she turned her to her, staring intently into her face.

"We want to be able to call to them. They're such a good shade of green. Just leave it to me." She could see the excitement in her friend's face as she started with her hair. The preparation was probably going to take awhile, but she wasn't going to belittle it. She had her own reasons for trying to look her best this night.

Sakura was not amazed when her boasting words came true. Karen turned out to be very good with her hands in not just kitchen and cutlery.

**::~::**

Left to her own devices as the hour neared, Sakura put on the finishing touches of her make up before hearing a knock on the door. She was sure to check to make sure she was presentable before telling them to come in. Hearing the whirl of the gears, she wasn't surprised when she heard a familiar whistle of appreciation.

"You're going to kill them all," Sakura looked down to her figure, plying the dress to her body and striking a pose she was sure would be called sexy.

"Do you think so?" her throat made a purring sound with her question, which made him shiver in not precisely repulsion, but something that was akin to it. That meant that he was still a normal man and all was right with the world.

"Now, all of my daughters and my sons will be here. Some will be coming with their husbands as well as a couple of dates. Fuutie and Seifa are the stars of the night and you'll see just how my whole brood of children conforms to one another."

"Do you have any idea as to why Karen isn't staying?" she had debated with herself on asking me. But then, she was naturally curious as to why the woman that acted like a pseudo daughter to this man would make sure to not attend the festivities.

"I never really know what's going on in that girl's head," he shook his head. "Although I'm sure that my girls are going to be very vocal about it once they realize."

"I think I could imagine that very easily," she only snorted when he reiterated his point of being wrapped around his daughters' fingers.

"There's something that I feel like I should discuss with you," his tone was impersonal, which got him her attention.

"What is it?"

"Somehow, I get the impression that while I'm missing part of this picture, that there might be some problems. My son, Syaoran," he made sure to say the name. "He's a very stubborn man. Especially when it comes to generalizations about people. He's very stubborn."

Sakura made sure to keep an attentive stare to him, while she seethed inside. Really, there was nothing new in that statement that she hadn't picked up herself after speaking with him for one hour that first night. The fact that she was sure where Li was going with this conversation did not make it easier for her to hear it.

"There have been some rumors going around about me and some young girl, which I presume is you, which have been spread around. You remember those little outings of ours we had before I busted my leg?" he saw her nodding, sure that she could remember quite well what he was referring to. "You really can't do anything in this town without someone either trying to meddle or talk about it."

Sakura refrained from telling him that he had brought it on himself. How would he have expected them not to talk when he took her to such places in which she stuck out like a sore thumb? She had voiced her concerns quite well on the subject then, so she refused to do again now when it served no purpose.

"I really don't know why they would make such outlandish claims but somehow they ended up in the ears of my eldest male progeny," she wanted to snort at his words. Why was he referring to his son in that particular way? Was he just trying to lighten things up? She wouldn't put it past him.

"Although really, I have myself to blame on this," seeing that she didn't try to contradict any of his words, he deigned to continue. If he could have pouted, he would have made quite a spectacle, but decided to keep to the seriousness of the talk. This was important. "He asked me point blank about you and I chose to not give into his curiosity."

"Why not?" Sakura questioned. That really would just make things that much easier.

"For one," he cleared his throat as she saw a bit of red tint cover his cheekbones. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was blushing. "Your great grandfather has asked me to keep your connection to him unknown. He gave me some plausible reasons but the most important one being that he would bury me in stone if I didn't keep my mouth shut and his reasons for it were his own. You have to respect a man's wishes at his age."

Sakura had to laugh. It would be just like her great grandfather to think nothing of Yousuke Li and give him orders. "Since he is a much older man, who has a cane, and me being in a chair with limited mobility, I chose to obey on courtesy."

Her snorts were not held back as he made this admission. "But that of course just means that while I have decided to keep my mouth shut on the matter that you don't have to. You can shout it to all and sundry for all I care."

That was a point she could think about. Although, really, what she wondered about was the fact that her great grandfather had asked this of Li. She really had to have a talk with him soon again and bring it up. She put the thought away for later reference.

She saw him waver. He was almost stalling, which was surprising to her. Yousuke sighed deeply, putting his hands together as he turned all business. "I'll say it straight out." There was a frankness there she could not mistake. There was a slight indecision before he just said it.

"I think he's under the impression that you are my lover because of what people are saying," by his following chuckle, Sakura could see that the older man had decided to go with amusement over his pronouncement.

"Rumors are always around you because of all that power and position you hold, isn't it?" her insight was true to most classes though. "He's been looking into my background, hasn't he?" She had known that this was something to be expected of Syaoran.

She could see from her employer's guilty face that she had hit right on the money. "I'm going to tell you something Yousuke that I wasn't too sure of before. Syaoran seemed like prick with an attitude problem before, but now he just seems like a man with a control power complex."

"There's no arguing against that," his laugh really couldn't let her keep being mad at his son. "We had a little talk about you when we were in the office," he was quick to explain what had happened when he had gone looking for him. "I think that he's just too stubborn to give up on a point unless he has inexorable proof of his bullheadedness."

"Well, I have to say that I'm not cornered that easily," Sakura had enough.

"I think that if your great grandfather hadn't asked me personally to not divulge his connection to you, then I would have just told him of it," Yousuke answered truthfully. "He's been very concerned for months about my emotional stability. He's got it into his head that I'm going to find a trophy girl and make her my concubine."

"Whatever could have given him that idea?" she was glad he hadn't taken her sarcasm personally. She either asked the question or she slammed her own face against the table right then and there and she had spent too much time working on it to do herself physical harm.

"I have to confess that it was mostly my fault. He started prying some weeks before my accident into some things I was doing that I didn't want him to know and I was able to divert his attention into a nonexistent problem in his view."

"Somehow I feel entitled to getting some answers," Sakura put her foot down. "What is it that you were keeping from him?" From the way her boss was looking at her, she could see that he was weighting the pros and cons.

"Sakura, I don't think I've ever told you about my wife," Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him deflate before her eyes. He was nursing his drink, taking a huge sip before setting it back on the table and just staring absently at it.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I've been getting very close to Karen and from what I gathered from her, that's a topic you don't like to discuss much."

"There's a reason for it. But maybe my own inability to keep my emotions under control could have changed many things." He wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details. "She's been gone for over seven years. Her family is of the old world of Hong Kong. They are very prominent in the country while mostly involved with artifact retrieval in the last century."

Yousuke couldn't help but sigh as he was drowned in memories. "I'm a decade older than her. I met her when I was in Hong Kong to finish some routine checks on my new branch when I was invited to a private family festival. It was almost surreal. I wasn't really interested in anything that there was to offer there except maybe connections in that world when I sat there, watching a couple of girls flutter around in kimonos with fans. I fell in love with her right then, while she was fan dancing. I pursued her in private as well as publicly from then on. You could say I ran her down until she had no choice but to give in," his chuckle was genuine.

"There was something about her that gave me a sense of peace. No matter what was happening in the world or in my business, the minute I came into her company, nothing but her mattered," he was tracing a haphazard pattern with his fingers on the table top. "We had a fight years ago; I don't even remember how it all spiraled out of control. I came to realize that she had been right later." The last comment was mostly for him than to her.

"You mentioned her family collects artifacts. Somehow I feel like that's a very important point."

"Of course I'm not telling you the whole story Sakura, there are things you don't need to know. She told me she was going to take a break, returning to her family with the twins. I only saw her once after that. Her father had died and she had taken all responsibility for her clan. By the time I found out, she had already been picked and while I wanted to have her back, I understood that there was her honor and family at stake."

"What happened?" Sakura held her breath as his serene expression followed through.

"My sons returned, while my other children see their mother scarcely a couple of times a year. There's been a lot of blame in all of this and I've learned to live with the silent recriminations of myself as much as the next guy."

"I don't understand," Sakura couldn't help but to try to make sense of it all. "Does this mean that you haven't seen your wife in years?"

"I'm not allowed," there was a snort involved with that statement. "You don't understand. Her family is from an old world and while she was able to wrestle the rains to stabilize it, the fact that she was a woman could not be overlooked. She knew when she became my wife that should anything happen to her father before a new line of ascension was established, that she would have a role to fill."

"Wait, but she's had sons. Would they somehow have to take responsibility for the clan?" it felt weird to use the word clan. But then, how else would she refer to it? This was more confusing than when they had started the conversation.

"She married outside the family therefore renouncing her offspring's right. It was taboo," there didn't seem to be any need to actually go into detail. The word taboo always had that effect on whatever topic it comprised.

"I'm sorry, let me digest this for a second," there was a lot of convoluted information coming from her boss. The fact that he couldn't tell a story straight was not lost to her. Although, he was personally involved in it, so she could forgive him somewhat for it as there were always things you would keep only to yourself. She was starting to get an idea of what had happened though.

She may be part of a normal family by society's standards, but she had been told about filial obligation by her mother. Had she not chosen to be disinherited and go after her happiness with Sakura's father, she had known what kind of life would have been left for her. There were those that couldn't reach beyond that which is expected of them. Even the rich and powerful had problems to deal with because of it.

"What were you trying to do?" she went back to the original source of the conversation.

"Sakura, I'm getting old. We're all getting old," he was tired. It was written all over his face. "I want to be truly happy for the last few years I may have left. You really never know when you're going to leave this life. I'm tired of waiting. I want her back."

She couldn't even begin to speak of all the rampant thoughts coursing through her mind. "I fell in love with that woman around three decades ago and I don't want to do without her anymore."

"What were you going to do?"

"I've already set it in motion," he hit his cast with a bit of force that just barely jarred his leg. He couldn't care much at the moment. "This little accident set me back from my plans."

She didn't want to ask him again, but she really wanted to know what the possibilities were. She was able to have decorum though.

"She gave up part of herself to be with me in my own world and now after all these years I think it's my turn to do the same. The company is in good hands and really, if it burns into the ground after I'm gone, I can live with it."

"You realized it can all be taken away in an instant when you had your accident, didn't you?" she understood. Men that were driven to succeed in business sometimes forgot about other important things in life until it decided to hit you back.

"She has already been taken away from me by my temper and bullheadedness," he looked around him, motioning to all the things that surrounded him. "I want my wife beside me instead of being half a continent away."

"I could understand that," she couldn't help but commiserate with him. There were so many reasons and so many things that could interfere with the happiness of a couple. There was no reason for them to actually be apart when they could be happy together.

"We digressed from the point though," he was coming back to his old self. "I don't know if it was my way of raising them, but my kids have pretty much always taken an interest in my personal life. Once they started hearing that I was going all about town, which is preposterous since I only took you to three places, with a young thing around my arm, there were only that many assumptions that they could make."

Sakura had to snicker at his tone and the way he was relating it. Really, who couldn't help but laugh at the situation that way? "My daughters though, they never said anything directly to me. I think they took it in stride. They're smart young women that have made their own mark in their world and I think they chose to let things stand. But Syaoran, that boy really takes after me in so many ways. Once he gets something into his head, he can't just leave it well enough alone."

"That works well for business though, doesn't it?"

"He did get it from me," he was modest, but she could tell that he liked the fact that his eldest son took after him. "That only gets better with age though I warn you, so it does explain why I'm much more easygoing now than I was years ago."

"I think my mother was right," Sakura sighed dramatically, a hand coming to her jaw as she rested her elbow against the table. "All the good men are already taken."

"It's those sorts of comments that he would blow out of proportion in a second," he couldn't help but chuckle in response to her sticking out her tongue at him. She was acting like an errant child and he really didn't mind in the slightest.

"You know what?" there was mischief in her expression. Mischief did call to him. "I don't know about you, but I think your son needs some help in loosening up that bad temper of his. I'm going to be frank with you Yousuke. I'm more prone to punch him in the face than simper in a corner if he stares daggers at me."

Yousuke's brows were raised at her comment. "Alright, that's it. You're going to have to tell me what the heck has been going on around with you and him because after talking with you and having talked with him, I'm not going to believe that you've just crossed glances over dinner."

The authoritarian was back. Before she realized it, Sakura had spilled all of their encounters. Now most of the comments made sense to her. It was also relieving to be able to tell someone of all that had happened and not have only her to think of them.

"He just grabbed you and kissed you?" he was alarmed at her choice of words.

"Does he have a propensity to do that?" her question was met with a very resound negative.

"On the contrary," he was still surprised, flabbergasted more apt to describe it. "He's always been nonplused when it came to that sort of thing. Somehow I feel like my situation with his mother gave him a slight complex when it comes to relationships. And then there's the fact that he has personally seen how relationships in our lives affect us. I don't have to tell you that there are a great many deal of men that have the need to remarry women less than twice their age and play house. Only most of those women just go around and get lovers while their husbands make the money to support their habits."

Sakura had seen it herself. That didn't happen just to the high class. Still, what did that have to do with her? She was Sakura, not some random blond with a wish to better her circumstances by snagging the attention of an older man that would cater to her every whim. Well, who wouldn't want that? She had to snicker at the thought.

"Is there a specific reason why you wanted to tell me this?" she was curious and seeing the small change in his expression before it disappeared. "Out with it. It's your turn."

"I just want to prepare you," there really wasn't anything she could add. "If anything erupts between my son and me, then you have a heads up as to what might be the reason. There's no need for you to interfere too. You just have to ignore it and dazzle everyone else with your witty self."

"Witty, huh?" Sakura really didn't know how that could be true. Wit? She had enough problems with sarcasm as it was. She was struck with a thought that was very bad, and very stupid. But those were the best ideas as well.

"Well, you know what? After what you've told me, I somehow feel vindictive," she could tell that he was confused. "I've always wondered what it would be like to act like a kept woman."

"Sakura," the way he said her name, she could tell he was about to launch into a tirade as to what and in how many ways that statement was a bad idea. "Why do I also get the feeling I'm not going to get through whatever it is you're thinking about?"

"I'm sure we'll all have a laugh after it," she was sure to not display anything but a complacent expression. On one hand, she had no idea as to how she had gotten such an outlandish idea, and on the other, she couldn't help but ponder the possibilities.

It would seem very easy to her. Or what she thought it would need to portray.

"Are you going to have a bit of fun at our expense?" his question made her pause. What would she really want to accomplish with this? Was she just going to make things worse? Probably. But in the end, what did it matter anyway? It wasn't like anything serious could ever happen either way.

Although, the thought of giving Syaoran a straight between the eyes was a very satisfying thought. As for the rest of the family, Feimei was already on pretty nice terms with her and would see right through the ruse. She wouldn't really flaunt it, which would seem crass. She would just do it to get on Syaoran's nerve. If he dared say anything in front of his family, it would seem like she would have won a victory over his self imposed control while in the presence of others.

"Don't worry Yousuke," she gave him her most reassuring smile, pulling a wisp of hair so it fell over her right eye. It gave her a striking look. "If push comes to shove, I'll handle it my own way. I'm sure I'll know what to expect and I'd just like to see if he'll rise to the bait." I want to see how much it'll hurt.

Yousuke still looked troubled, but just decided to agree with the sentiment. The fact that he was sure this would lead to disaster didn't mean he wasn't going to try to enjoy himself. He had great confidence in the girl, and if his suspicions were right, his son would get a comeuppance delivered that he would rightly deserve for his treatment.

He had the urge to pull at his tie. There had only been a handful of times in his life when the urge had sprung on him. He was going to carefully observe the proceedings this night.


	13. The Cook's Meal with a Kiss

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 13: The Cook's Meal with a Kiss_

She'd had time to think while she watched Karen put the finishing touches on the plates that would be kept warmed as the visitors arrived. There was a forlorn expression, detached from everything in the cook's face as she swept her brow with the back of her hand.

She took off her apron and observed her handiwork with a critical eye. She shook her head and moved away. "If I don't leave the kitchen right now, I won't stop making changes." Sakura understood and followed her out.

Karen was in a pair of comfortable jeans and turtleneck pullover that was very simply designed. She kept looking at her cell phone, checking the time as she took some presents from her way out the door to a table were they would be set.

"You're going to have a great time tonight," Karen patted the sofa seat next to her as she sprawled down for a well deserved rest. "If nothing else, this house welcomes madness when all of Li's progeny get together."

There was a tint of mischievousness in her tone that had Sakura wondering of many things. She replayed her earlier discussion with said patriarch, wondering just why there was a subtle tug on the bottom of her navel that kept pulling at her.

"Is there anything I should know about them? Like quirks and such?"

"They really are an easy bunch Sakura," she only wanted to snort at Karen's description. Sakura had met Feimei and Syaoran before and she would not describe them as such. There was something about them, when they stared at you with their hazel eyes which hid specks of gold. The specks of gold only appeared under certain circumstances, which were the only thing that alerted Sakura of their plans before they pounced.

She couldn't hold back the shiver as she saw the flash in his eyes before he caught and kissed her. She knew it was inevitable that she would replay the scene in her mind. She couldn't forget.

"If there is one thing you should know," there was a tentative push forward from her companion as she straightened herself on her seat. She had finally recuperated her composure. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes, as if recalling a particular instance. "Kei and Lei are the twins that don't act like it. Kei has always been the serious, disapproving one while Lei had always looked to see how he could get away with breaking another rule."

There was warmth in her tone, displaying her personal affection to them both. "Although there's no way to tell them apart, unless of course they've had different hair cuts as they have the same dark shading that comes from their mother's father," she rolled her eyes, breaking into a laugh as she started telling her a tale of their group shenanigans when they had been little.

"They were probably very lovable," Sakura recalled the photos they had perused from Karen's own personal album. It had also afforded her a look at all of the siblings when they were children, her explaining that she had taken those pictures from their private albums and no one had missed them. It had been her only transgression. Well, the only one she would actually admit.

"I have to say Karen that you were definitely surrounded by pretty boys," the fact that they both startled cackling like crazy hens as the word bishounen popped in their minds might have something to do with it.

"Those were happy times," there was a sigh before Karen closed her eyes, moving her face toward the ceiling. "But of course, life goes on and it all slips away."

There was a bittersweet slang to her words. Her ironical twist in her lips gave a picture Sakura couldn't quite describe. Karen let out a moan, groaning as she moved her shoulders and stood. She couldn't be inactive for long. "They should be arriving from now on," somehow, Sakura was always astonished as to how she could predict it.

The bell rang. Sakura stood straight, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she heard the door open and various voices could be heard. "That should be the little devil," it was a cryptic remark from Karen, who winced as she looked to the doorway. It was a room they all had to inevitably pass as they entered the house.

There was a squeal that came from a young child which startled her. Sakura stood stiff as she saw a young boy of around four years of age pop suddenly into the room, gleeful as she started running to Karen. Her friend took off running like a madwoman as the little boy's cries of enthusiasm were infused through the whole room.

"Come on Karen, go easy on him," it was a voice Sakura knew very well. Feimei appeared, a huge man by her side as she shook off invisible particles from her dress. She didn't even falter, her eyes lighting up as she saw Sakura standing straight in the middle of the room.

"Sakura!" her exclamation was one of happiness. She made her way to the younger woman's side in the span of a second, taking her in her arms and hugging her. It was as if she hadn't seen Sakura for months, and who happened to be a dear friend. Still, while it confused her, it put her at ease. She saw her hugger look to the sides, as if looking for someone but just shrugged her search off after dispensing with the pleasantries.

"I won't ask why you're here," Feimei made sure to get that out of the way as Sakura opened her mouth to try to explain her appearance in her father's house. "I knew it!" There was a triumphant tone as she took her hands in hers and walked her to the other guest.

"Sakura, I want you to meet my husband," Sakura had to look up. A great deal up. This man really was one of the tallest and biggest men she had ever seen in her life. He dwarfed his wife, who in all intents and purpose was a very tall woman. There was a benevolent grin, nodding as he let his wife do the talking. Sakura didn't have to spend much time in their company to see that he was amused with his wife's need to constantly talk. The fact that he seemed embarrassed as the topic dealt with him through the whole five minutes only made Sakura giggle.

"I'm sorry about that," he had a very gentle tone. He apologized for her wife's behavior as she rounded after their son and Karen, who was still trying her best to keep away from the precocious bundle that tried to give her a hug.

"It's a game to them," he tried to explain as he saw her give a pensive glance to the three others as they heard the laughter emanating from the stairs. Sakura only had to move a couple of inches to see Karen laying on the stairs, resting against the steps as the little guy hung around her neck, placing wet kisses all over her cheeks. Feimei stood by their side, shaking her head at the pair before Karen gave a cry and took off with the little guy in her arms.

"I swear dear, they do it on purpose every time just so that I have to run after them," she wasn't even out of breath, rolling her eyes as her boy took after the young cook in a run as soon as she set him down. "Well, we won't see him now for a long while."

She instantly made her way to his side, fitting herself to his right shoulder in a flawless motion. She did it on instinct. There was also a different air about her. There was an effect on her that Sakura couldn't put into words.

"I have to say this Sakura, you seem like a very knowledgeable woman," they had gotten to talking about various business subjects.

"I'm only knowledgeable because Li-san crams all of this information into my brain every day," she made sure to point it out with a smile. This wasn't bad small talk. "If it was in another setting, I would be helpless. I wouldn't be able to hold my own in a company."

"I understand," Feimei had decided to defer to her husband for the speech. She was involved in the conversation, watching Sakura intently as they conversed, silently studying her. Sakura would not say anything about it though, sure that it wouldn't be long before Feimei would bring what was on her mind to her.

She would have to wait a bit as it was announced that there were more guests arriving. "I can say with all certainty that it won't be Lei," Sakura didn't want to try to interpret that remark. Feimei giggled as she saw the exuberant woman that joined them. There was a cry of astonishment before she launched herself at her sister, giggling like mad as she shot a barrage of questions.

"Sakura, this is Fanren," her sister's smile was infusing the tone of her voice. "She's the bad nut of the family that somehow managed to get all of the brains. This girl here managed to surprise us all when she told us she would be doing a master in quantum physics, and actually succeeding."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're in a delicate state, I would so rib you for bringing that up," the woman was still smiling harmlessly to her eldest sister. There was a silent question in between, which resulted in Feimei taking her hand and settling it on her abdomen. That movement and the serene atmosphere gave Sakura her first clue.

Her eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips. "You didn't know?" Feimei reached for her hand as well, placing it there. There was nothing to show yet, but she was sure the time would go by fast and before she knew it, she would be groaning and bemoaning her changed physique.

"This is Sakura, Fanren," Feimei followed with the introductions. "This is the girl I've been telling you about. She's also father's personal assistant and probably the reason why he doesn't call us incessantly and drive us crazy."

"Just for that you have my gratitude," she could see from her playful attitude that she wasn't too serious of the claim. "By having you to take his attention, it affords us some free time in which to try to get away from his watchful eyes."

"Speaking of watchful," Feimei's husband interrupted them. "There have been a couple of business partners that have seen you going about town with a certain blond." It didn't seem like he had to elaborate for Fenran to start blushing, quite unbecoming of her, while stuttering a reply.

The fact that it seemed like a family joke was not lost on Sakura. "Should we be expecting someone else then?" the playful banter between the sisters reminded Sakura of her own with Touya. It was on a different level since they were siblings of the same sex.

"It's a well known secret that Fanren has been pursuing and pursued by the French architect she met in a Harvard function various months ago. The fact that they play a cat and mouse game that always ends up on them making a big display of their affections for one another is a reason her siblings will never let it pass by without commenting on it."

Her affront and the laughter that came with it only cemented that statement. They were overrun. Sakura only had time to keep a serene smile on her face as she was overrun with introductions as well as the Li siblings. They were a very good looking bunch. They would take the attention of a whole affair with all of them together in one function. Heck, even one room.

"Syaoran and Lei are the only ones left," remarked Seifa as she was suddenly taken from her side, stumbling as her nephew decided to glomp her side. He continuously repeated the action with everyone he hadn't seen.

"What do you mean you aren't staying?" the question hadn't been meant to be over heard, but the apologetic smile she threw to everyone else was apt. Fuutie sent a glance to her twin, and both came to a tirade that would make a saint curse. For all their words though, they weren't able to sway Karen.

They were left with some gifts in their hands while she said her goodbyes from the rest individually. There were a lot of regrets, but acceptance as she made her way through the room. She finally gave a pat to Sakura before slipping away with a smile on her face that bespoke of freedom.

There had been something there that Sakura couldn't decipher quite as easily. She would have to wait until they were alone. It wasn't a scant few minutes before they were joined by the stragglers. Sakura made it a point to not look in his direction when it was said he came into the room. She steeled herself before turning around, her conversing partner pointing out that Syaoran was right behind her and greeting him.

"You hadn't told us that father's new assistant was such a pretty and smart lady," the one who finally voiced it was Lei, giving Sakura a wink as he ingrained himself and his date into their group rather easily.

His date was much like Sakura in the fact that she was an outsider. She found out she was a model, which accounted for the lithe body she possessed. Her confidence was shaken as she saw her calculating look when it came to the members of the family.

It was alarming how Sakura, which just a glance, could see how they were being categorized by the bombshell beside the joking Lei. She gave herself the chance to actually look into Syaoran's eyes, only seeing them narrow at the beautiful blonde as she made it a point to touch him slightly on his sleeve.

The fact that Sakura felt the urge to snap those fingers off while screeching like a banshee could have no effect on her. Syaoran was another that was not aware of her possessiveness. She really wanted to hit her head against the wall over this. Only one kiss and she was going crazy with stupidity.

It was better to get some space between them. It was opportune that Li called her to his side while he talked to all of his daughters. Sakura didn't even try to get a word in edgewise, just standing by his side, giving him her hand when he took it in his and set it on his shoulder.

They all laughed, getting their approval as she ingrained herself into the conversation. She could see that Yousuke was proud of her as he gave her further confidence to feel close to them as she relaxed. It was nice to see a father that was able to dish as much as he took from his daughters playful words.

Their group dwindled in numbers as they were joined and left by various occupants. Sakura was glad to note that the only one that had yet to come to his father's side while she was planted firmly beside him was Syaoran.

"I have to say Lei, that you might have some competition," Fuutie ribbed her youngest brother while giving a meaning glance to the other corner of the room. "Syaoran has been conversing with your date for quite some time. I think you may have been forgotten."

Lei only laughed. "You know him better than that," Lei shrugged at the pair, giving his sister a condescending look laced with mischievousness. "He's the one that is leading her on to talk while he broods over something."

Feimei snickered; coughing into her hand to mask it as her other siblings gave her a pointed glare. She made sure to change the topic of conversation with some help from her husband who turned to his father in law for help.

Sakura could see from Fuutie and Seifa's expressions that they were very interested. They both parted together, a silent glance between them, guns a-blazing to appease their curiosity. "Where is Karen?" Lei looked to his gold watch, exasperation clearly seen.

"She's not here," Sakura was the one to tell him so as the others in the group were involved in their own conversations. "She went out."

"What?" his surprise wasn't feigned as well as his displeasure.

"She had plans for tonight. She was actually here until a few minutes before you arrived," her further comment had him grimacing. "The food's already prepared and served actually. I think Li was just waiting for all of us to be together and just lost track of time. Sakura looked down to her own watch, seeing that it was getting close to ten.

"I can't help but feel she does this on purpose," he said it under his breath, probably meaning for none to actually hear him. Sakura's curiosity was spiked. She had spoken with him for enough time to feel familiar with him enough to pry.

She saw the indecision in his face before he decided to tell her. Sakura couldn't help but feel a tug into his problem. She smiled to herself, coming to a realization that she was sure he had trampled over various times without realizing it.

"I would say that you are easy to talk as a sister," she could see from the glint in his eyes that it wouldn't go well. "But to say such a thing would be blasphemous. You're the good female friend I've never had."

"You're wrong on that score," she pointed out, laughing at his affront at her contradiction. "From all points and purposes, Karen has been your best friend since you were children. The fact that you haven't been able to speak or see her for over a year because of conflicting schedules has not changed that."

"I'm here to return your date," Sakura couldn't help but react to it. She had really completely forgotten all about him. She knew that Lei had noticed the change in her hand as her grip on his arm had tightened. Lei only glanced her way once, his usual smile on his face and accepting with all graciousness.

Sakura then noticed that they were the only four left in the room, laughter and conversations coming through the doorway as the others had retired to the main dining room. "I'll take Sakura in," Syaoran offered, her widened eyes coming to his expression, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "You shouldn't abandon your date like that brother."

Lei felt self-preservation kick in as he tried to interpret the look his elder brother was giving Sakura. There was something there that he didn't want to try to understand at this juncture. He gave Sakura a reassuring smile before walking ahead. He didn't even look back.

He was scantily out of the room when she turned herself, her purpose to get away. She was abruptly stopped by his body. He was very fast when he wanted to.

"Have you been avoiding me all evening?" his question didn't have merit. The fact that she laughed at it rubbed him wrong.

"I'm sorry," her tone was peasant and low. "I'm not the one that has been avoiding conversing with their father. Just a fact that all of your siblings have remarked on as the evening wears on."

His narrowed look was raising her defenses. What had she done? She hadn't even done anything of what she had originally planned to show him up. She had chosen decorum and frankness. The fact that she could see he was angry at her did nothing but make her feel affronted.

It was as if he wanted to keep her still. She could feel it in the way his body hovered over hers, him looking down in a motion she really couldn't stand. It was almost condescending.

"Did you want another kiss?" she made sure to throw him off balance. It was only fair since he was always in control while she could feel her nerves rising with each passing second.

He moved back, as if physically struck. She could see from the different emotions filtering through his face that it had crossed his mind. So maybe she just had to throw him off balance so that her own returned to normal.

"The first one was just a taste. Each one from that has a price," she regretted the words as soon as she spoke them. She had to say that truly, her timing for responses and wittiness left a lot to be desired. The fact that he was struck and didn't move after her as she sought escape was good enough. The damage was done.

She was welcomed to the fold as the feast was laid before them. The cake itself reserved most of the ohhs and ahhs while she spent the rest of the evening doing her best to have a good time and think that Syaoran was not glaring daggers at her back. She refused to look at him.

**::~::**

Something had told her that if she got anywhere near him, something was bound to go wrong. She had rubbed it in his face. Her hand had always remained somewhere in the vicinity of his father's body. She had been complacent in the end and decided that trying to act a certain way would be a very petty thing to do.

She had been friendly though, joking around with the older man while in the presence of his children and displaying a familiarity that shouldn't have been mistaken for anything but a close affection. Somehow though, she had managed to screw it up without having to do anything. Her laugh was heartless and hollow, devoid of anything but wry disappointment as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Although maybe it would have been closer to the truth to say that she had been a coward. She could have just blustered her courage to go up to him and speak while they were dining and conversing, but the fact came to be that she was just not in control of herself and her rationality. She had herself to blame for this situation.

She had felt his cold stare, the tone growing duller as the night wore on and the festivities continued. She had gotten close enough to be able to trap herself in his eyes, noticing the paler hue of the swirling colors beneath. She had also noticed that his siblings had noticed it and had tried to ask her about it. She had not said a word. She couldn't bring herself to speak of it when many conflicting emotions were running rampant inside her mind. While her emerald eyes glittered beneath the lights of the chandeliers, his own had been a duller brown that bore no resemblance to the hazel viewed just days earlier after their kiss.

"That bastard!" she couldn't help but say it since it was true. She stomped to her bed, kicking off her high heels in the process as she looked down to her middle. She had to change her dress. The dress he had dropped his drink onto. She could see it as his hand had moved, the grin spiteful in the end as it splashed on the material.

Of course, everyone had professed it an accident, an apologetic comment coming from his firm-line mouth as Fanren almost had an apoplexy at the stain. She had declined their help; glad to be rid of him and any other company for just a bit so she could compose herself. With her excuse she had seen a relief come over his face. She was sure that taking her out of the room had been his goal.

She wouldn't have been able to keep herself in check if anyone else had actually gone up with her though. At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she undid the lace around her neck and let the material pool onto the floor. Her recriminations at the moment though were at herself. She was a fool of epic proportions.

It would have to be cleaned. One of her best dresses at that. She had gotten it on a trip with her grandfather to an exclusive seller. He had put his foot down since to get a show of the particular designer, one had to have an in and he'd been ordered by his own father to get her an appointment which he'd had to attend. It was probably the one and only time she had truly felt close to her grandfather and had opened his self to her over his usual regiment of low words that bore no filial feelings. And then there was the fact that the dress had cost him quite a lot of money and been a gift she had accepted since their relationship had come that much closer. She had cherished it.

"There's something you should know Sakura," she was talking to herself. "You should have seen this coming." If she didn't have her hair up in an elaborate hairstyle, she would have run her fingers through the locks. Somehow though, she wasn't surprised it had come to this.

"Maybe I did go a bit overboard," her concession did have merit. She had seen his original reaction to her appearance and couldn't help but shout it to his face that she was close to his father with her body language while doing her best to speak not a single word in his presence. She did have a tendency to overanalyze certain things after the fact instead of reasoning things through them. She should have kept her mouth shut instead of running it off when he had gotten her alone. There was nothing left to do, except to get out of his way before she did something in front of the crowd that she would never be able to live with.

She threw open the doors to the closet. It was a walk in closet that was not even one third full. Sakura didn't have that many clothes. At least, not with many of her own things in her own personal bedroom in her great grandfather's house.

And after she had gone to all that trouble to pick that particular dress. All that effort wasted. Well, he had made her draw this ace in the hands she was dealt. There was a part of her that was chagrined at the expressions that kept slipping into her mind.

"I really have to stop talking to myself," it was in the general sense. She reached for the red dress, walking to the dresser and the jewelry box so that she could think of what to switch so it could match. There were many other things to take into consideration.

She slipped it on, adjusting the straps over her shoulders as the material crossed over her breasts. She made sure to keep it neat and pliant as she looked for a clip to match her dress to place on her hair. She saw the door to the room open.

She couldn't help but throw the hair brush against the doorway as he crossed it firmly, closing the door with great finality. He dodged it, his eyes lighting up as he strode closer with purpose. Sakura leaned against the dresser, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them upward as she glared at him.

He had caught it perfectly, waving it like a trophy in his hand as he continued to advance. It was an ominous feeling, having him get closer while he was in that particular jubilant mood. She couldn't decipher his feelings. There were so many convoluted emotions as he came almost face to face with her.

"What the hell was that?" the recrimination started. The fact that he felt entitled to know what was going on just rubbed her raw. The only thing that had happened between them had been a kiss she had wanted to erase from her memory every time she thought of it.

"Get out!" there was nothing to say as far as she was concerned. This was her personal room. She didn't want him taking it over just like he did every other room he entered, like a King and his throne.

It was as if he had not heart her. Or paid any attention to her request to matter since he stayed just right where he was, his stance unmoving as he stared down at her. The fact that he was still half a foot taller than her while she was in heels was another point against him as far as she was concerned. Having them off at this particular time just made her that much more irked.

"I said get out!" her exclamation only made him crease his brow. He was grinning, his arms opening as they lay by his side as if offering her to try to remove him. He was not going to budge. It seemed to be in slow motion, the way his hands came to rest to either side of her, caging her in.

She didn't know for what purpose, shifting her body to her left leg, offering the view of her right knee. She was very tempted to use it. "What do you want?"

"I asked a question first, would you care to answer it?" his voice was low, growling even as he stared down at her. There was nothing else to call what he was doing as his eyes bore down on her face, drinking her expression to not miss even a speck of emotion.

"I will do no such thing," there was a finality in her tone as she stuck her own chin out, her eyes glinting as they narrowed further. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing else to say.

"Why are you here?" he was not going to budge both in body and query. He was stubborn, just like his father had described and she had found out in their previous encounters. Why are you in this room specifically? In this bed, encasing these drapes as well as every inch of this room with your overwhelming presence? While she was a very small woman, he felt as if she occupied every inch of this room. All of his senses were inundated with her in return.

His eyes bore on her upper body, his ears only focusing on her hesitant breaths, his skin was prickled by the brush of her dress, his nose could only process the perfume that had whisked for the entire evening from her body to his nostrils, while the urge to kiss her like he did days before threatened to overcome his common sense. He was able to squelch it quickly though, his eyes narrowing and focusing on her ruby lips as they parted to take shallow breaths. Those deceptively soft lips that were being used to torment him were not going to win.

"I'm here because I can be," she did not have to say anything of substance in reply. He was still unreadable, although she could see a softening around his lips. Sakura relaxed somewhat as his arms slackened a bit, but really, she couldn't put down her guard. He was still very much in control of the moment and she didn't want to have him take her by surprise.

"You're too close, could you move away please?" her request was reasonable. She bit her tongue as soon as she saw how he reacted to it. Somehow he hadn't taken offense, and instead had decided to bring himself that much closer as he could without actually touching her.

"I will move after I hear some answers to my questions," his requirement did not surprise her. She did not even deign to show any emotion as she heard his words. "What the hell did you think you were doing tonight?" It was more a reclamation than a question and they both knew it.

She told him so herself, only to see his mouth tightening again as his hands were wound tight against the frame of the dresser, not budging an inch. "I was being a well mannered host to your family. I thought I was the epitome of good manners when it came to tonight's celebration."

There was an eerie silence. She could see something in his eyes as they moved over her face. She couldn't define it or describe it. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it!" his words were pointed. "You've been hanging over my father like a cat in heat!"

It was supposed to be a recrimination. She could see that he was going for the hurt as he opened his mouth to continue the tirade. "What are you trying to do? What is your real business?"

That was the question she wanted to ask herself, but for another completely different matter. He was the only one that was seeing what she was portraying down there. His siblings had seen her, and turned a blind eye on her actions as they watched the show from the sidelines. Lei had even encouraged her as he saw his brother's anger rile up as the evening wore on.

"I would think that you've already formed the answer to that question in your mind Syaoran. I'm not trying to do anything though," she hadn't meant to say his name. There was no need. "I'm going to make this clear. I do not care who you are, or who you think you are to me. I can do what I want and will do so without having to answer to you. Is there any reason it should be so?"

She could feel it as he opened his mouth. He didn't say anything though. Although that didn't last long. "You've been hanging onto my father the whole night. I want to know what you mean by doing this."

"Like I told you Syaoran, I can do what I damn well please. If I want to touch your father, I will do so. Even if I choose to pay attention to a man far older than me, then that is my prerogative." It was as if she was playing right into his hands from the way a flash of desperation flew over him before it disappeared in that same instant.

"Not my dad," the comment was wrung from the deepest hells inside. His voice was rasp and brutal, making her body shiver, expectation running through her as a fire built up inside his eyes. "You can do what you damn well please, but outside of this house and as far away from my dad as I can make it."

"Get out!" her own words were bitten, as she struggled to keep herself together as she saw his anger turn to hate. It was spiteful. He was quite a distance from her before she realized it. She was bereft and cold by his sudden movement. She was sure to keep her hands from moving to her arms to keep the coldness of the room away.

"Not before I make it clear that this circus stops now," there was no need for him to give any affluence to his words. They were scathing enough as the monotone prevailed over anything else. "I don't care what you do with yourself Sakura," the way he said her name felt like a physical slap. "You can even walk around naked in a room as long as none of my family members are present or involved in your games."

"This is precisely why I want to avoid you. Even your stare is damning," her laugh was hollow and bitter as she walked to him with purposeful steps. He didn't take a step back on principle. "What would you say is your concrete evidence for you to condemn me?"

"The fact that every time I hear something about you, it has you involved with one of the male members of the Amamiya stronghold," his eyes tightened as he uttered each word, the inflection increasing. "Not only are you in very good terms," she could hear the sleazy undertone in that particular word. "With the elder man that could easily pass for ancient as he nears his ninth decade, but you've been in shopping sprees with his son, who is a man of great means and a wife himself. You have direct access to said woman's jewelry and have no qualms to using such for your personal use. It does not matter to you who the rightful owners are as long as you are satisfied with its glitters."

The bite in the last word was not lost to her. "I probably shouldn't say who paid for this dress then," she knew she shouldn't have said it, but she was just stupidly taken in with the moment, and in her mind she was actually trying to give him a chance to not believe such dribble. He could try to discredit her very easily, but choose to go ahead instead. She would let him. After he had his say, she would have no more to think of him where she was concerned.

"I want you out of this house right now," he was mad. It was in his tone of voice as well as his body as she was the one to retreat a step at his hard body. She could see him reach for her and throwing her out right this second. The harsh lines in his face did not belittle his wishes. "Take all of these sordid items of yours and get out of here before I throw you out on your ass!" His hand had a sharp grip on her wrist, a twist that would leave a mark.

She refused to wince as the grip tightened as he dragged her close. His will was intimidating, but still in rough edge when compared to the outrage that was flowing through Sakura's own body. Still, she withheld from commenting, knowing that he still had a lot to say.

"Take your wiles on someone else. I'm not going to let my father become a fool because of a woman that takes money in exchange of sexual favors." It was the last straw, for him to put it in blind terms was just too much to take. Especially since his remarks bordered over the outrageously asinine and the worst lies that could be spread of her character.

Her slap was sound and sharp. The lightning reflex was one she could not hold back. She didn't have to wait to see his reaction. There was nothing there. Syaoran merely stood, his cheek reddening by the impact, the imprint of her hand clearly marked. He was unmoving as a stone, his eyes forged in steel before Sakura.

There was the urge to strike back again, but the single violent movement had to be enough. No one had ever attempted, or succeeded to do such violence to him, she could see it in the way the fire reflected back in his stare. If he was any other kind of man, if he had responded violent to violence, he would have struck back. The fact that he felt that he had deserved such a slap was in his mind for a single second before he threw it away. He had enough problems without having to think of his own remorse and conscience as he saw her stricken face.

She held the hand she struck him with her other, lightly massaging it. He could not see her face directly, seeing as her eyes widened with each breath she took, her eyes glistening in alarming proportions.

"I hope that felt good Sakura since this is the last time your hands are going to be in contact with any part of my body as well as that of any Li," there was no need for spite at his quiet words.

"I hope you're the one that realizes your hand is the one gripping my body," her words came through her stiff lips, as they careened into an awful grin. She could see from his reaction to her words that he hadn't realized his own movements. "Your father has given me his protection and while I hate to be a ninny, you're hurting me."

The fact that he stopped touching her as if she burned didn't mean anything to her. The fact that she could now advance and made him retreat as if she had the plague did nothing to her self esteem. "Was that all you had to say?" Seeing as he made no reply, she moved to the dresser, sitting down to watch her reflection.

"Now get out of my room," her tone was lifeless, undeserving of emotion as she blinked back the tears that threatened to overrun her eyes and probably the heavy mascara she had on. She had no time for this.

"Are you still here?" she asked after blotting out a few problems around her eyes. She was furious with him. What else did he want? "I told you to get out!"

The fact that he was beside her bed, leaning nonchalantly against the pillar while staring her as a hawk did with a scattering mouse did nothing to assuage the fear that he would soon strike back. Strike as a wild animal when in front of prey they could sink their talons quite painfully into. She had no delusions as to what he saw when he stood in front of her with a superior stance. "Didn't you say all that you wanted to say or is there something else that you need to make clear?"

None of her words had any effect on him. He just watched her, intently weighting various words as she tried to keep herself composed for as long as she could. She wished he would go so that she could be left in peace to cry as her body demanded of her.

"What do you want you small minded, insecure, bastard of a man?" her questions remained unanswered. It was driving her crazy. She needed an answer now. He had his say but she was left with nothing to show for it. A stinging hand really was nothing to talk about if one wanted to claim victory. She had been the sore looser of this fight.

She had enough. "If you don't get out of here right now Syaoran, I'm going to do something so outrageous and stupid, I don't think you'll recover any dignity you may have for the rest of your life," she really didn't know what she would do, but it would be reckless. "You've made yourself clear, now get out!"

Her voice had risen again. The fact that her tone was hollow and unnerving turned him into action. He didn't know why he looked back as he made it to the door. The sound of his steps had made her turn back to the mirror, her eyes boring into his back as he opened said door, watching him retreat with purposeful strides. "I'm a masochist it seems," her whisper was lost to him, as well as the wry expression that overtook her before her face crumbled as he disappeared through the door, but not before he could get a clear look at her streaming tears.

How could it be he had felt justified only then finding himself feeling like a bastard? The words kept playing in his head like a broken record. The loathing in her face as he slipped out of the room would remain imprinted in his memories for a long time to come.

He was calm and reserved as he made his way through the back stairs to the kitchen. He walked by others, not processing any words. He came to the sound of voices, his sisters enjoying themselves as the people continued to mingle and laugh. He would have no patience to keep himself in line. He made his way to his two sisters, giving each a kiss and making an excuse he knew they didn't buy before he slipped away.

He didn't talk to his father. They only watched one another before he continued to excuse himself out of the house. He looked up, knowing exactly where Sakura's room was as he made his way to his car. The lights were on, with no movement inside.

He couldn't see her crying herself to exhaustion on the bed. Who cared about the party? Her heart was wrenching inside, beating in unrelenting rhythm while her tears refused to stop.

"There, there child," a comforting hand settled on her neck, the finger fluttering in comfort as she wrung her face against the pillow. Feimei pulled her away from it, giving her a comforting hug like her mother used to whenever she was upset.

There was no need for words as she let herself be comforted with her words and sweet strokes. It wasn't long before she told her everything that had just happened. Feimei gave her a sympathetic ear, formulating plans of her own. She wondered if her family was ever going to act normal.

With a sigh, she decided to keep herself mum on the subject while she concentrated on Sakura and her troubles. Her brother's loose tongue and jump to conclusions were not going to do him any favors in life. "Don't worry Sakura," her lyrical voice and mumbles did not disturb her sleep. She was able to remove her dress, giving her a stray shirt and shorts while slipping her under the covers. Everything else could be taken care of later after she had some sleep and rest.

"That idiot brother of mine won't stay in the dark about this and his own feelings for long," with the light comment, she slipped out of the room, one of her fingers playing with one of Sakura's hair ties. The glittering flower in her hand seemed appropriate. She would give it back on another day.

She made excuses for Sakura as she joined her family, quick to spot that Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. She made sure the rest of the night went smoothly, leaving with her family to her own house with Sakura's hair ornament slipped in her own hair, unseen.

She had some things to think about. Her husband cradled her gently against his big body as her son slept beside them in their drive home in their limo. "Did you have fun tonight?" it was the obligatory question she knew he would ask of her each time he accompanied her to any event.

"Yes," Feimei closed her eyes as she cocooned herself in his warmth. "There's just something I have to figure out later."

She was slipping off when she felt him press a kiss on her forehead while he caressed her slim stomach. How lucky did one have to be to have what she had? Very lucky.


	14. Secret Sibling Meeting

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 14: Secret Sibling Meeting or Karen's Headache_

Her eyes opened bit by bit. She didn't know why she awoke, but she knew the pattern to come. It would be quite awhile before she would fall asleep again. She reached for her glasses, yawning slightly before throwing the covers away and slipping her feet inside her house sandals. Her cold feet instantly warmed with the material.

Her stomach growled, which wasn't unusual. She reached for the hair tie, fashioning a bun at the top of her head and slipping out of her room while yawning into her hand. The hallways were dark; of course since it was nearing 2 in the morning, she could see the need for it.

She made her way to Sakura's room, opening the door silently and looking in. She could barely make out anything in the dark room, but just enough to actually be able to see that she was still unmoving and sleeping. She took the message Feimei had left on her phone while she was out seriously. She hadn't gotten any details out of the woman, but she knew what her services consisted of. As soon as she had gotten home, she had checked up on her and then gone to her own room without tripping over any of the guests. That had been a blessing in itself. She didn't think she would have been able to handle anyone.

Come to think of it, she had barely been able to get around an hour of sleep. Something must be wrong with her.

She made sure her movements hadn't disrupted the sleeping figure before closing the door. She was going to get a glass of water, and if this insomnia persisted, then she would just organize the things that would be plaguing the kitchen. She was sure that they had left a lot of leftovers around from the lot of food she had prepared for the reunion/birthday celebration of the siblings and father. Nothing would go to waste of course, but she had her own way of organizing the food so that she would know where each thing was. If nothing else, she knew that every worker in the house would not mind trying out the dishes she had carefully prepared for the day's fare.

Karen slipped through the doorways, aware of where the objects were situated. She turned on the kitchen lights, blinking in exasperation as she waited for her eyes to adjust. After drinking her water, she knew what she had to do.

Minutes slipped by as she got to work. She reached for a box of snacks she had hidden in one of the cupboards, using the sweet treats to further wake her. She turned on the TV, flipping channels to find a lull to fill the silent background as she started qualifying the food. She knew she was going to pay for this come morning, but what could she do since she couldn't fall asleep?

"So this is where you are?" she almost choked on the artificial peach ring she had just taken a bite into, coughing quite loudly as her body stood still. She didn't turn around, not seeing any reason to when it was clear who she was accompanied by at the moment.

She didn't even have to say it. Just thinking of the name made her face twitch. She was once again stuffing her face in the early hours of the morning in his presence. Why did the universe continuously laugh at her?

"We missed you at the celebration," she could hear the heckling in his tone as if he was talking to an errant child. "You left even before I got here. It does make me wonder just what had to be so important that you left a celebration in which we wanted, no expected, you to be included."

She had to smile at his tone. He always managed to do that. Make her feel like crap in many ways. The fact that she was never able to turn it around in her favor just made her grind her teeth. "It was a family celebration you see," she finally said aloud after taking a deep breath to calm her running heart. "And I may have not stayed for it, but I did spend time with your sister and her siblings. It was just unfortunate that you had yet to arrive Lei."

"There's that tone again," she could see he was amused by her attitude. He always was. She had the urge to do him physical harm each and every time. But she was used to it. She finally turned, her hands displayed against the counter as she saw him.

There was the usual tug in her chest, but it faded quickly. That was good. "How have you been Lei? How's law school?"

He shrugged. He took in stock of what she had displayed in terms of snacks, not choosing anything there. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to stick her tongue out when he just picked a closed door, opened it, and seemed to find exactly what he was looking for with one grab.

She let the silence fill the rest. There was no need for her to talk if he didn't choose the subject. She went back to her work while he munched on the found food. "So how have you been?"

Karen was glad he couldn't see her arched brow. If he did, then he probably would have said something completely unexpected she never would have thought of. "I'm fine. Everything's the same."

"Really?" there was that lightness in his tone that would never surprise her. "No new boyfriends then?"

Karen had to laugh. If she didn't she knew that her throat would get a stuck feeling and she wouldn't be able to reply to any of his remarks for the rest of the time. "Nope, nothing's changed." The reiteration bothered her more than him it seemed.

"You haven't changed a bit," his eyes narrowed as he saw her make a line for the door. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I should try to get some sleep tonight," she offered as she could feel a headache coming on. Screw work. She might just get in her car and drive to her parents. They would be more predictable than she being in the same room with Lei Li. She didn't want to have to look at his face.

"Are you running away again? I don't even know what's going on. Aren't you my friend anymore?" there was defeat in her shoulders as she placed a hand against the wall, resting and thinking. His words had also been a challenge. "I have to say that being part of some cat and mouse game with you has me very confused."

A challenge she knew she wouldn't loose even if it was only on principle. She had been playing this one sided game for over four years. The fact that she didn't know the precise rules of this engagement she had placed herself in, is what saddened her. It was very petty, but her self preservation had kicked in too many times and she knew it hadn't been too subtle. She knew what was wrong with her, but that didn't mean she wanted him to stumble into it in his own fashion.

"I'm still your best friend," she made sure that he heard her. She couldn't help it. The fact that she didn't want him to have this effect on her didn't matter. Just being around him put her in this malleable position. She always bent his way.

"It's been awhile," she offered a friendly smile, the urge to hug him almost overwhelming her as she craved the close contact. "What's been going on with you the past year?" She prepared herself for it. Once you gave Lei the green light to speak, you had to prepare yourself. It wasn't long before she was in her usual place, the patient listener right by his side. It was just getting too hard.

It was easy to place herself in her usual position. And in truth, it was something she had missed. She listened while she worked around the kitchen. If her instincts were right, it wouldn't be long before she was swamped with visitors in her haven.

"Well, this is a nice atmosphere," Fuutie's voice filtered through the droning of the television. She sat down beside her brother after passing Karen. "I always marvel at how you two manage to be the best of friends without saying a word to one another most of the time." She had just come in at a particular time that they had chosen to keep silent and enjoying the companionship.

"It's a gift," he fired back before pulling on one of her bangs. The elder sister smacked him upside the head, the satisfying sound making Karen laugh. This was the typical sibling talk that occurred between the Li offspring.

"It seems like most of us couldn't sleep," Karen didn't even turn again as she heard the shuffling of feet. She was quite used to being invaded when the siblings came over. Maybe this was the actual reason she had woken up.

Siefa sat beside her twin sister, her hand reaching for one of Lei's snacks, giving him an evil eye should he try to stop her. He gave it up, snorting as Fanren settled beside him. She always looked unlike her sisters and brothers. It had always been asked who she had taken after, to find that she had gotten most of her looks from their father's mother.

There were three missing siblings. The eldest sister, Feimei had decided to go home at the end of the festivities. Syaoran of course had stormed out of the house sometime after dinner after giving a kiss to his sisters and Kei was probably still asleep. Unlike his twin brother, Kei was a hard sleeper. Kei was also the silent one in the family. He was also the underachiever in terms of going with the flow. That was probably why he was still in a relationship with his middle school sweetheart. His siblings weren't too sure if it was the fact that she was the familiar and comfortable that kept him involved in that relationship. The fact that said girl was just a joy to be around and easily complimented his lifestyle had their seal of approval.

"Should someone go wake him up?" Fanren proposed as she saw Karen place a plate of snacks in front of them. She had already started making a mix of sweet drinks, quite aware of the fact that while probably unplanned, they would be there for some time. She was also going to need sweets, as in deserts. This bunch was full of sugar addicts.

Fanren volunteered for the services, resigning herself to getting the rock to wake. The other girls giggled at her exasperation in this task. The rest of the time was spent with them riling their brother from things they had heard going on in his school.

"Is there any sane reason why we should all be up right now?" the voice of reason, Kei glared from the door as his elder sister merely patted him in the back. Karen was glad she had started to brew some coffee for him as his bloodshot eyes were not fun to see in all their glory. "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep you know."

Like his siblings cared. He knew from their stares that they wanted him to sit down and shut up. That is precisely what he did. This was insane but self preservation still played a big part. Being the pair of the youngest sibling had definitively taught him his role in the family throughout the years.

"Well Kei and Fanren, while you were gone, we were currently asking our dear brother Lei what he was thinking off when he showed up with that skeletal woman in his arm tonight," the razing had begun. Karen couldn't help but feel vindictive although she hadn't really seen or met his companion. Still, she knew the type. They were always the same. She didn't need to bother to try when they were all horribly familiar after just saying two words.

"She's a model," he didn't have to defend himself, his outrage palatable as their chuckles were response enough, but they could tell from his tone that they were getting on his nerves.

"She spent most of the dinner making faces at the food," Fanren was sure to placate Karen on the delicacies. "I'm ever so glad you always cook when we're here. There's always something new to look forward to."

"And the cake," both twins took her hands, bringing her into their circle as they hugged her. "We were very surprised to see how you managed to make it into the shape of a ballerina. It was as if we were turning 16 again instead of 27."

"I know how much you liked ballet when in your teens and really, birthdays in the end should make you feel happy and young," her playful wink as the sisters twittered and embraced her had their other sister shaking her head. She gave Karen a knowing look, seeing how she could always manipulate the best of them rather easily. The only one she had a problem ordering around was Lei.

The fact that everyone understood it but him, or more like he didn't elaborate on that point when it was raised only had the siblings groaning. "You really should stop dating that type of woman," Fanren, who was not the ideal to voice it, took the plunge. "They're all mirrors of the last. Although I must say that this one seems to have a predictable predatory streak in her," all of the others nodded in assent as they got her point.

"I had been expecting for Syaoran to turn as soon as he was by her side and dismiss her," Kei yawned as he drank the cup of coffee Karen had brewed, slipping some milk and sugar, just like he liked it. He gave her profound thanks, exaggerated as his teasing tone and mannerisms derailed the discussion.

"Speaking of Syaoran," all of them turned to Fuutie as her voice retained a sedate quality she seldom used. "Did anyone here not notice how he acted through the whole evening?" The snorts at her derisive tone were all they needed to show their agreement.

"Did something happen?"

"If you hadn't left," there was a sting still present in Lei's voice as he turned to answer Karen's question, which in turn just rolled her eyes. "You would have seen the spectacle."

"He seemed a bit clumsy at the end though," remarked Siefa before gushing over a plate of chocolate fudge Karen placed before her.

"You always do know how to control the rabid ones in the family," joking jubilantly, the siblings could not disagree as they kept their mouths and vocal cords busy by inhaling the sweets in a few minutes. "I'll be direct. I want to know what is going on between Sakura and Syaoran."

"He was acting like a prick," pointed out Kei as he replayed various scenes of the previous night. "I don't care what anyone says. I was almost beside him when he spilled that drink in Sakura's dress and that was no accident."

"Why would he do it?"

"Obvious," Lei's eyes rolled through the room as he connected with each of his siblings. "We all saw how he disappeared after she left the room to change. She never returned and when he did, he was in a blasted temper. He excused himself to father, contained, he was in one of his moods."

"Do you think they quarreled?" their glances at Fuutie had her putting her hands up in surrender. It was pretty clear that they would assume the same thing.

"Alright," Siefa used her empty glass to bang the table lightly as she saw them all trying to speak over one another. "As the older sibling present, I am going to call order to this futile argument." They were all reminded of various times during their childhood when Feimei had been the one to settle such affairs. They all burst laughing, the merriment relaxing and defusing their debate.

"We really need Feimei for this," Fanren had an expression of melancholy which suddenly changed into one of starry visages. They all shook their heads at her bizarre changes. "Somehow, I get the idea she could be very illuminating on this subject."

There was silence as Karen sat herself down while the other snacks of sugary confections were slowly disappearing. The siblings had to eat while they were talking at the kitchen table. It was against their genes.

"Karen," she straightened, giving Lei a suspicious look as she perceived a grin she had seen before. She had missed the last part of the conversation. All of the siblings were looking at her attentively, waiting.

"What?" it was almost in a retarded fashion, but she knew what those looks meant. Her headache was intensifying by leaps and bounds.

"You're the one living in the house," Kei cleared his throat. "You're the unofficial fifth sister of our band of misfits which I was always grateful for since it meant Kei and myself were not the youngest after all," that description of themselves earned him a few elbows. "What has been going on since Sakura came here?"

Her blank stare at their question she was sure was something that they didn't appreciate. As she found their expectant faces, she started talking. She knew she didn't have anything to say that would give a glimmer of information as to their true objective, but she would do her best.

"Feimei did tell me something a couple of weeks ago," Fanren spoke after they heard Karen's accounts of Sakura's life so far in the mansion and at her job. "I'm sure a couple of you have also heard of the rumors going around about daddy."

"You mean the one about him and a younger woman?" Kei asked, seeing that Lei's eyes had widened. "You hadn't heard?"

"Maybe I've been too involved in my studies really," there was disbelief in his voice. "Who in their right mind would actually believe that or credit it?"

"All of those that have nothing better to do," they all understood how things went out of control where gossip was concerned. "Remember that at some point your schoolmates fueled the fire about you and Kei switching on the girls on your dates."

"What did Feimei tell you?"

"She assumed it was Sakura. I'm sure that after I give her a visit today, I'll be able to get more information out of her," the conspiratorial wink that followed from Fanren got some chuckles. Their sister was not known for her bedside manner in approach to things. "I know she knows something she's not telling. She didn't even bat an eye as Syaoran left in a hurry after his little scene and then calmly excused herself for over an hour after he left."

"What is going on in this family?" the question was one that all of them were wondering about. None could answer, but the possibilities were endless.

Fanren excused Kei, leading him out of the kitchen to their respective rooms. Although he had eaten and drunk the fortifying coffee, he was dead on his feet. The twins gave her a hand, giving their goodnights to the remaining pair.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Lei's question was addressed to Karen; she knew that because she was the only other person in the room. What could she say?

"I'm doing inventory of the cellars and the provisions," she bit her lit to stifle the chuckle that wanted to escape as his expression darkened. "I always do them on the last Tuesday of the month, you know that."

He was grumbling something under his breath she couldn't make out. By the way he kept shooting side glances at her; she knew she didn't want to truly understand him anyhow.

"Well then, I'm going to take Sakura out tomorrow for a little trip," that stopped her movements. Her back was ramrod stiff at his tone.

"She's a very nice girl Lei, be careful," her warning he took in stride. She didn't know if he took it seriously, but there was nothing else but to accept the inevitable.

"Don't worry about a thing sweetling," it had been quite a number of years since he'd used that endearment for her. "I'm going to go hunting for information. We've already established compatibility this past night."

He slipped behind her, turning her to place a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. The fact that he still had the bag in his hands that he had originally swiped from her counter did not escape her.

Karen rubbed her chest, closing her eyes as an annoying pull began at the left side of her cranium. There was something wrong with her. The urge to vocalize the turbulence inside her did not win though. She turned back to the counter, placing what needed to go in the garbage and the rest in the dishwasher.

There were systematic steps she followed without thinking. She turned off the light, walking out of her kitchen and into the darkened hallways to her room. Maybe she would put a movie on her television and let exhaustion take its toll.

Yeah, that would be the best thing for this malady she couldn't shake. Stupid. There was enough time before she could find solace in sleep to say it to herself over and over. She was tired of spirit. She had never been good at hiding her feelings for long.

The irony of that statement did not escape her.


	15. A Girl's Cofession

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 15: A Girl's Confession_

Sakura didn't know how he'd managed it, but she had been lured into accompanying the trickster on a few errands which had turned into a full hour trip. It consisted of only driving of course. He did it like a maniac.

The fact that her own driving sometimes resembled his was a point she did not connect. Well, one she didn't want to connect really. "Why am I in this car again?" the Porsche ran through the streets. It was almost terrifying to see him handle the gears while bypassing the other vehicles. How had he surprised her so that she had actually consented to this?

He only laughed, taking her from one place to another, talking to her, asking her questions about herself while he went to various places he did not explain. All she did really was stand around while he conversed with people.

"What am I doing here?" she was not going to take silence anymore. She was going to get a straight answer out of him if she had to strangle him. He was vexing her.

"I like your company," was his fanciful reply before dragging her back through various other places before she was back to the passenger seat of his car and sitting, complacent almost, while she waited for the day to whittle away.

"And that is why we're going to see my dearest oldest sister," Sakura's eyes widened immensely as they came upon a gate after passing through various empty expanses of earth. It was a fortress quite away from civilization.

"I can see from your expression that this surprises you," he was making light of her astonishment. "This place has that effect on you the first time you see it. And really, after seeing Matsuhiro, that truck of a man that is a giant of current times," as she rolled her eyes at his description, he only chuckled. "This really shouldn't be too much of a surprise."

"He built a castle," there was wonder in her tone as she waited for him to get entrance. It wasn't long before it was awarded and they were on their way. "I'm somehow reminded of medieval novels and their lore."

"The fact that you said that and I can keep a straight face amazes me," he saw her hand coming to hit his side, moving so that it would only brush him. "Careful lady," his tone was brisk but did not belly any displeasure. "I'm driving." He'd spent most of the last two hours, since he'd kidnapped her, which was her story after all, saying such outrageous things. She really was going to go for his throat as soon as they stopped flying through the concrete in this contraption. She was never going to laugh if anyone ever said she was driving too fast and loose.

"That's the only fact that is keeping me from wringing your neck. You are insufferable today." She couldn't help but add the last part.

"Just because I choose to keep myself quiet doesn't mean that I'm a bad host," he sped up, his car zooming through the clear road and stopping quite abruptly on the driveway of the mansion. Sakura hadn't thought her eyes could have widened more to take in the sights.

She was marveling at the architecture, at the colors, at the plants, not noticing that she was being taken through doors and rooms inside. It was only when she was in front of Feimei that she seemed to snap out of her rapture. "You seem to be doing well today," her remark was accompanied by a hug that was very much like her comforting one of the night before.

"Now you have to tell me what you're doing with this reprobate." Feimei could see from her brother's notice of the word that he didn't mind the description. She had to admit though, that she was sure he'd had something to do with Sakura's current mood. But she knew while he didn't mind it, he was going to vocalize himself.

"Hey," he feigned being insulted. "I resent that. This reprobate has been on his best behavior and decided to bring her to you for a visit. I was being nice and have been cordial for the whole trip."

"This is a beautiful place," Sakura hadn't completely forgotten her manners. Her compliment was graciously accepted, and quickly seated for tea.

"So tell me, what has this one been making you do today," there was a shimmering in her eyes, which gave full reign to Sakura to speak as she would of an errant friend. She hadn't realized that making fun of Lei with Feimei, who could portray a distinct dignity while flaying him with her words, was really worth the trip.

She really was coming to care for all members of this family. She was sure that they were treating her as a close friend. She couldn't believe she could laugh so hard with people she was barely acquainted with.

"Where is that devil son of yours?" Lei commented, wondering why the small child hadn't already bounded on them like the demon he was. He was lord of the castle and acted it well.

"Around," Feimei's answer only raised his brow. Sakura was admiring a set of paints on the walls when Feimei made signs for Lei to excuse himself. He debated whether to make a nuisance of himself with them, but then just resigned himself to deserting the women. He made it very clear though that he expected some answers from her when she was done.

A trip to the kitchen would be great. He was gone with scant a few words and gave Feimei the liberty to call for the younger woman to sit beside her. She put an arm on her cheek, a motherly gesture.

"How did you feel this morning?" her inquiry was welcomed. Sakura blushed furiously, knowing quite well how she had behaved with the older woman the night before. She had regressed to the worst parts of her teenage years.

"Karen gave me breakfast in bed," Sakura had to snicker. She had been very surprised when the woman had knocked on her door and placed the tray on her bed. She had even placed a rose, freshly clipped, from the gardens over the napkin. Sakura had found the gesture endearing and lovely. Karen had confided that she'd had to bribe the gardener so that he would let her have one of his precious roses which made Sakura realize the trouble she had gone through. Whatever it was, she knew that she had definitely found a good friend.

"You two treated me like I would imagine sisters would," Sakura felt embarrassment at her words. The emotion was true and real, being as she hadn't had a sister herself. "I'm glad that you were there."

"I'm glad I could help," there was no need to say anything else on the subject. Their silence was comfortable. Sakura really couldn't say anything because she was sure she would embarrass herself further.

"I should check on Lei. He's probably going to raid my whole kitchen and get on my cook's nerves," she started to excuse herself as they noticed he'd been gone for over a half hour. "I'll probably be rescuing Lei before Mina starts sharpening her knife. If you'd like, you can go greet my son. He's in a room further in, you just need to go through four doors through this hallway," she pointed it out smiling. "I'm sure he'd like to have more company."

"I won't disturb him?" Sakura asked, reserved herself at intruding. She wasn't going to impose herself on the little guy if he was busy.

"He's already done with his studies for the day," his mother chuckled at the thought. "He's probably wearing on his companion's temper. He has that effect on a lot of people."

"He's a kid," the excuse had them laughing, knowing it to be true. As Feimei disappeared to the doorway Lei had vacated through, Sakura turned into the opposite direction. It wasn't hard to find as she followed the gales of laughter.

She stopped by the door, a scant foot open to afford her a look into the room. Her feet were rooted to the floor by the spectacle inside.

There were bodies rolling around over the carpet, the cries she had heard earlier much more pronounced as the little kid tried to put the older man in a head hold. Sakura placed one hand to her mouth, just in case the urge to laugh overtook her, her eyes closely following the rolling forms.

He looked remarkably like the older man who was currently tickling him. "Do you surrender?" They were carefree of all items and burdens of the world.

His cries of jubilation as his assault was stopped only earned him a protruding tongue. "Alright, alright!" He cried out as his uncle made to resume his attack.

"Do you admit that you were cheating?" the words held no menace, except Syaoran's hands were still very close to his nephew's sides for him to not agree if he didn't want a reprisal.

"Let's get back to the game then," the petulant child seated himself to one side while Syaoran extended one of his long legs to the side. He sat with one elbow supporting his upper body, relaxed and unguarded as he rolled the dice with his free hand.

Sakura strained her neck to see what they were playing, seeing that it was a game of chance with dice she had been familiar in her childhood. Those games would never grow out of style.

Syaoran looked beautiful. What other word could she use? There were no traces of his ignorance as he openly prided on his nephew's happiness, accepting his taunts as childish mannerisms before making a show of rolling the dice and getting a very good number by the looks of it.

The protests of the child were shouldered by his deep chuckles as he reached forward to thwack him in the nose. The little scamp reeled back, out of reach, taking the opportunity to emulate the older man's position. Sakura suppressed her laughter as she saw Syaoran grin at his nephew's imitation.

He was so different. She could see that he was amused with the whole process that they were going through, but was trudging through it as if to make a point. She couldn't make out their words as they continued to play, so she just studied them with her eyes.

His clothes were rumpled. She was afraid that he had lost his look of cool and aloof businessman when his tie was wrinkled and forgotten as it lay skew. Each movement further damaging his pristine look and giving him a more approachable look. She could just see him reaching out and wrestling her to the ground with the same enthusiasm, or anyone really. He'd probably act very different if he realized she was there observing him though.

She had to wonder what Feimei had been thinking of. But really, Sakura had to get over this. She had thought long and hard this morning after waking up. She had been much to blame with what had occurred the night before. Syaoran may jump to conclusions about various things, but that didn't' mean that she had not actually gone out of her way to explain the truth of the circumstances.

Although that begged a different question. How would he react if he knew that she was the great granddaughter of the great Masaki Amamiya. She understood in a way why her great grandfather had asked Li to not tell anyone of her connection to him.

There were many opportunists in this world in various spheres. But at the same time, she was going to have to ask him face to face to understand him truly. Assumptions were bad things, she was coming to find. Also, with how her great grandfather actually was, she wouldn't put it past him to have an ulterior motive.

There was a movement that had her holding her breath. It looked like the little boy was going to cry with how he went about Syaoran's results from his dice toss. From his mannerisms, she could tell that he was begging for something. The tears weren't faked however. Syaoran just ruffled his hair, probably giving him a pep talk before complying since the little hellion perked up right after it.

Somehow though, an argument soon erupted that had them both setting their arms over the board, forgetting about the pieces and do a hand wrestling match. The situation was hilarious and foolish. Syaoran's acting was definitely at its best as they declared a stalemate.

"Come on!" the begging had returned, but on a different manner. "You told me you'd teach me how to play if you lost."

"But I didn't loose," Syaoran pointed out as he loosened his tie further, throwing it over his shoulder. "I tied." He was dressed as if he was going to the office, and maybe that had been his true aim. Sakura had to question just how long he had been here keeping the young boy company. It was definitely not a hardship.

She was such a sap. She turned against the wall, shuddering against it as she thought of Syaoran smiling that way at her. Well, not precisely condescending, but with care. Care that he reserved for his family members and disdain when his eyes always landed on hers.

She was getting maudlin. Gah, she'd been using terms lately that were clearly an influence of the last historical romance she had read three days before. Romance is a word she had been playing a lot with lately in her mind to no avail. It would be nice if it happened to her for a change.

She looked back to the room, finding Syaoran looking over his nephew's shoulder as he laid cards in front of him. It looked like a version of Solitaire. There was patience there, as he explained various cards to the child and at the same time trying to keep him playing by the rules.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" the whispered question caught her off guard. She put a hand to her lips to the nodding Feimei before giving the two a last look before moving on.

"That was devious of you," Sakura pointed out as they entered the previous room. "What is he doing here?" Of course, she meant besides the obvious.

"Whatever can be said about that stupid brother of mine, he's not completely slow," it was a matter of opinion of course. "He was here to talk to me about what had happened the night before. I didn't tell him anything about what you said or what happened after he left, but I did get the chance to hear things from his perspective."

"Somehow I don't think it deviated much," there was no bitterness in her tone as Sakura tried to consolidate the Syaoran she saw snarling at her the night before with the content one that was playing various games with his nephew.

"Maho is very persuasive when it comes to other people," Feimei chuckled as she recalled how the little guy had browbeaten his uncle to follow him. "Syaoran's going to be a great father."

The subject was changed as they were joined by Lei and they promptly departed. Sakura wasn't sure what the purpose of the visit had been. Lei spent the rest of the trip the same way as before. As they got home, Sakura gave into her urge to strangle him. He only chocked for one minute before she let him go.

Their playfulness was not lost to the staff.

**::~::**

Sakura had been trying to find her for some time. Feimei had given her a box to deliver to Karen. Sakura was curious as to the contents, but she wasn't going to open it. She could control herself.

It was disappointing that she couldn't find her though. She had seen Lei bring out a corsage of flowers from his backseat. She had never seen it before, or really paid attention to it. He'd been smiling, and silent, which was a surprise. He'd taken another route though, not following her as she made her way to the kitchen as soon as they entered the house.

Sakura wondered where else she would be. She had already tried her room, finding it empty and devoid of any clues where she might be. Sakura decided to go to her own, to change her shoes at least to a more comfortable pair.

She stopped mid stride as she passed a doorway of a room she was familiar with. Sakura turned to it, unsure of what she had actually heard. She entered it, coming closer to the doorway that would lead her farther in.

It was a haunting melody she was familiar with. It was a classic. The notes were slow, precise, and melancholy as Karen looked towards the keyboard. From her vantage point, Sakura could see that she was doing it from memory. That amazed her.

She closed her eyes, leaving for her ears to be the main sense that would struggle with the tempo. The first movement was done, the second starting after a slight pause. It was louder, but still precise as it followed the melody of the first part. Could she use the word flawless? Sakura didn't know the piece herself, but it sounded like Karen was taking a lot of care with the nuances.

It was Moonlight Sonata. It had taken her a couple of minutes to actually remember the name. The fact that Karen had gone through the first and second movements and was running through the third right after it, astounded her.

Sakura opened her eyes, observing as Karen's body moved as her hands flew over the keyboard of the white ivory piano. Sakura was envious. She wished she could make it sound like that. Sakura then noticed him. Lei had placed himself silently by the piano and Karen had not noticed him. She had yet to look up from her flying hands.

And just as it started, it was done. Karen lingered in the closing cords, leaving the pedal pressed. She had a tendency to do it if it sounded nice to her. She didn't play for other reasons than her love for classical piano pieces.

"Here are the flowers for the pianist," Karen was startled out of her reverie as Lei handed her the small bouquet of flowers. Karen stared down at them, grinning at the Karen-Azaleas that predominated on the whole. It was just like Lei to give her a flower that had her name.

"I hadn't even noticed I had an audience," she couldn't help but give a wry reply. She didn't like an audience.

"You did it beautifully," Sakura had to give her a hand, seeing as to how it just embarrassed her further. "Wow, just wow." She really couldn't try to describe what had just happened in the last ten minutes.

"Lei, thank you for the flowers. How was your visit?" Seeing the flowers, she knew that he had gotten them from Femei's state.

"Everyone's fine," Lei picked a lone azalea from the bouquet and twirled it between his fingers.

"That's good to know," Karen saw that Sakura had a box in her hands. "Your guest has been asking for you. I've been entertaining her for the hours you've been away." It had been a trial for many reasons, and she could see from his wince that her displeasure over the task had not been missed.

"I'll go see about that," he excused himself from both women. Karen giggled at his retreat from the room, turning back to the keys while playing the introduction to For Elise from Beethoven as well. This one she could play without having to think about it.

"I borrowed it for a bit," Karen knew that the white piano had been entrusted to Sakura as per her agreement with Yousuke to come live here. Karen had thought it a whim in both of their parts, with the black giant teddy bear plushy with the white bow elegantly tied around its neck a picture of absurdity.

"Would you mind if I used it to practice?" Karen hadn't told her that she had been studying piano for around ten years. The fact that she could play it quite well was a surprise for Sakura who considered herself a beginner.

"Not at all. I wish I could play it like you do," there was truth in her words as Sakura sat on the edge of the seat by the piano, watching as Karen's fingers dexterously rendered the keys her own.

"It just takes practice." She kept replaying one of the chords with one hand as she lifted another to finger the petals of the flowers lying in front of her. Her tempo slowed as she resumed the piece. She wasn't in the mood to play fast at the moment.

Sakura watched her intently. She did not miss a thing. She wondered just how presumptuous she would sound if she asked a question. Would she say it was none of her business? Probably. Despite the fact that Sakura hadn't said anything, she was sure that Karen had made her own assumptions of what was going on in the family.

She needed to speak to someone. Maybe they could commiserate. Sakura just smirked as she chose to lay her question down on the table and let her take it from there.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

Karen only laughed. There was an absurdity in the tone of it that Sakura could comprehend. "For too long." Karen didn't find the need to elaborate. She didn't need to explain herself. It was just truth. What else could she say?

"Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Who says I haven't?" that was surprising in itself. Karen just shook her head. "I'm too complacent. I'm also a very stupid and cowardly person."

"I've seen you stare down various members of this family Karen so that is just not true."

"He's the only one I can't work against," Karen pointed out, a harsh giggle accompanying the reality. "His sisters have noticed many things he seems oblivious to."

"Don't you think he has even an idea of your feelings?"

Karen thought about it. The room was silent. "That's what is so sad about all this. If he has even an idea, he's never said anything on the subject. I don't know. I really don't know."

It was very depressing. Sakura saw her put a hand to her chest, pressing against it every so often. She had not understood before the whole heartbreaking concept. Now though, although the heart was an organ that controlled the circulatory system, she knew just how apt it was to be controlled by your emotions. There was no other way to explain the sharp pain that logged against your left side whenever it truly hurt.

"It hurts," Karen pressed a hand to her face, blinking roughly as she used her fingers to snap away the remnant of tears that wanted to escape. Sakura couldn't help but feel sad and guilty. She was the one that had brought it up. Emotions were so difficult that you couldn't really think things could be solved easily by just giving advice. Who was she to do so anyway? Her own life, and lack of love life, was all she needed to look into to see the futility of doing so.

"Sakura," Karen turned to her. "What is going on between you and Syaoran?" She knew that she had taken the girl by surprise. Unlike her, it looked like she had no answer to give easily. "Feimei spoke to me and after some of the things I've heard about what happened last night, I just can't help but ask about it."

"Just like you Karen, I wish I knew," Sakura had the urge to ease the brunt of the oppression she felt in her left chest. "Maybe having another perspective on here will make things clearer," Sakura offered before starting from the beginning. It wasn't like either of them was pressed for time.

Karen whistled under her breath as she digested the information. "I'm sorry if this sounds wrong, but why haven't you just told him who you are?"

"I would say the principle of the thing, but I'm not that foolish. I just can't help but feel affronted over the fact that he just assumed things on my character and just goes with his assumptions."

"One thing you need to know about Syaoran Li, is that he makes up his mind quickly and almost never changes it," Karen leaned forward to the piano, leaning against the cover of it as she looked at the flowers. "But he's also got a good heart. He's putty in a child's hand."

"I saw that when it comes to his nephew," Sakura described the display she had perceived while on her visit. Karen's amusement was contagious. "I bring the kid here when he's here. He likes to sit on the piano with me and randomly play."

"Kids love to do that, don't they?"

"Do you think it's more than a physical attraction for you?" there was no need to go around the bush to return to the matter at hand. "I'm proof enough that there's something about the Li men that you just can't say no to."

"Syaoran was a punch to my stomach the first time I saw him," Sakura had to think to see if she could coordinate words into sentences that would make sense. It was hard to describe, or speak of it.

"I've had that happen," Karen closed her eyes, remembering. "I was 13 years old when I got my first crush in school. I'd never felt that sensation before and it took me by surprise. I didn't have much contact with him for the months after it and it just slipped away. That initial attraction seems always to be physical. It's an alert that you can choose to apply or do without."

"What about Lei?"

"My mistake there is the fact that I didn't have that physical attraction with him until I entered my late teens. When you like a person, you're comfortable, you're happy with them, it's very different. It was then that I started noticing the little things from his appearance that meshed with his character."

"This is very complicated, isn't it?"

"There really is no way to simplify feelings. Whoever tells you in contrary could never know how you feel personally."

"It's that difference that muddles it," Sakura joined her position. "He was nice to me when we first met. There were still some things that night that bothered me somewhat, but I hadn't realized what the problem was. When we had dinner at my great grandfather's house, he was cordial, and even friendly. There was less frost-ness," Sakura had struggled for a word to use and chose one that probably didn't exist in the dictionary but could be applied.

"I think he was hit with the same attraction that pulls you to him," Karen chose to rationalize it. "By how you described that kiss you two shared, it seems to me like his mind and thoughts are giving him mixed signals of how he should act with you."

Sakura listened to her. She would try to figure this out if it killed her. "Those mixed signals are what are numbing my response to him. When a guy kisses you and then offends you in practically the next sentence he speaks to you, what are you supposed to think?"

Karen's giggles were contagious as they laughed at the silliness of this discussion. "We're going to go mad if we continue, aren't we?"

"Definitely," Karen stood, moving her body into stretches. She'd been sitting on the piano bench for too long. "Sakura," the other girl turned to her, noticing the sobriety of her inflection. "What do you want to do about it?"

Sakura was lost for a second before understanding. "I think that if I had some idea, then I wouldn't feel so lost over the situation."

"How about this then? Do you wish for him to touch you, to kiss you again like he did in the staircase?"

Color was flushing her cheeks as the questions rattled her. "I would be lying if I said that I hadn't even thought about it." Sakura was going to be truthful in this. Even if she was abashed at her response, she knew that Karen would keep her confidence. "I've really never felt this way about a man before Karen. That scares me a little."

"I think it terrifies you," Karen corrected her. "I know it still does to me." Karen reached for the flowers, her eyes drawn to the blooms. "This little gesture is going to make me a wreck for what's left of the day."

The parting words gave Sakura something to think about. Her own situation was complicated, and Karen's seemed so simple. On the contrary though, she was sure that Karen saw her own problems as the bane of her life while Sakura's could be solved rather easily.

"What do you want?" those were the words that kept running through her mind as she was left alone. Sakura looked around the room, searching for the teddy bear that had been displaced. She walked to it as she saw it, giving into her need to embrace it. It drained her sorrows away long enough for her spirits to lift.

She could see Syaoran, playfully following his nephew's demands and having a good time of it. She would have never thought to see him acting that way with anyone. The blush was back as her musings progressed at that particular time.

What do I want? It was difficult to answer those types of questions, even if it was only to one's self. She wanted him to kiss her again. Of course, that was after she got a good wallop in for making her own emotions to run rampant and without course.

She had taken it personally. But really, she didn't have to. Why had she made things so complicated? "It's in our nature," her brother's words, which had been years before came to mind.

Touya. Now that would be a wild card if there ever was one. She didn't want to complicate things further. "What do I want, huh?"


	16. Haunting Melody

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 16: Haunting Melody_

_There was a lingering touch on her face. Sakura felt it as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened as she saw the person standing over her. He was looming over her, watching her intently. His gaze wavering as his eyes shifted from her uncovered body as her covers lay to her side, unused. Sakura could speculate as to what was actually in his stare, but chose not to. His hand reached out to her, both holding their breath as their eyes continued to be caught._

_His hand came to her face; his fingers trailed a line from the right side of her temple in an arch to the edge of her lips. She could feel the reservation in his touch as it fluttered and fluctuated in pressure. He silenced her opening mouth with his fingers, recognizing the coming question._

_He was asking a question himself in silence. It was all bare as she felt a penetrating shiver move through her as his hazel eyes burned. Her thundering heart was loud, beating against her chest and clamoring her ears as she remained trapped in those eyes._

_"Syaoran," her breathy sigh pulled him in. Her arms circled his neck, her lips tingling as he kissed her. The next move had him on the bed, the rumpled covers strewn around him as she settled herself over his body. She was straddling him, her hands crumbling the starch of his white shirt as she slipped it to touch his bare skin._

_The frenzy started. Their movements with purpose as his jacket fell to the floor and his shirt completely unbuttoned and discarded before she returned her hands to his naked chest. He fell backwards onto the bedding, dragging her upwards. She was right against his erection, her navel fluttering as his hands ran underneath her shirt and probed the contours of her upper body. Sakura didn't want to risk moving away. It was ecstasy to have him underneath her, touching her body this way._

_She arched to his mouth as the material of her shirt was lifted, pressing his lips to her navel above her bellybutton. She couldn't hold back her moans as the sensation of wetness on her warming skin was akin to a tingling of her nerve endings. It was a sensation that she'd never had before._

_"Sakura," he breathed her name against her skin as his mouth moved upwards. His hands moved her shirt to her ribs, the texture of his fingers, callused and rough, driving her crazy. She bucked against him as his hot breath fell against her breast. She almost fell on him as his tongue circled her nipple, suckling on it._

_She went weak, falling, which Syaoran took as a chance to change positions. The separation afforded him the time to unbutton her shirt and open it. He watched her face, seeing her parted lips as she waited for him to continue._

_He could be perverse and ask her what she wanted as he saw the anticipation as her hands tugged at the waistband of his pants. She arched upwards, pushing her hips against his own as he sneaked an arm beneath her back to keep her lower body pressed against his._

_She could feel the outline of his desire for her, crying out as he took her breast in his mouth once again. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling as his teeth grazed her skin as he kissed his way to her collarbone._

_He sucked against the skin, nipping at her ear before concentrating on the spot. His own knees buckled as her hands explored their way from his back to his chest, playing with his hair which trailed lightly to the edge of his pants._

_He groaned as she kept pressing herself against his erection, making him curse as her pressure increased and decreased with a tempo that left him breathless with the sensations that exploded in his brain. If he ever actually got the act of getting each of them completely naked, he would surely explode with the retained lust he'd been keeping in check._

_Sakura wanted to wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands grasped the covers when she grappled with him. _She buried her face against the pillow, her face hot and her breaths erratic as her body thrummed with need.

She wasn't used to this sensation, crossing her legs as the images conjured in her mind replayed. It wasn't helping her state. She groaned as she repressed her senses from going wild. She did not need this tonight. The dreams were becoming more frequent of late. It was going to take some time and some serious repression to get some semblance of rest for the rest of the night. She resigned herself for it.

It had been three long weeks. Three weeks of what? Of nothing.

After all the thinking, and making up of her mind of course, Sakura had decided to confront Syaoran only to find her efforts wasted. Syaoran was nowhere to be found. She had covertly asked about it from her employer, who didn't even blink when he explained that Syaoran was in a business venture through Asia which would require he be out of the country for various weeks.

Her dejection at the news was detected by the older man who chose not to comment on the fact. He had noted a change in Sakura for the last few days, with a burst in confidence that had improved her attention to business.

"These just need to be faxed and then filed," they had been working for over three hours inside the office. With Syaoran away from the company headquarters, his father had shifted the work to himself which meant that Sakura was a very busy girl for the past three weeks.

Who had the time to think of things when phones were always ringing and people who needed your attention were constantly around you? Sakura just went with the flow, hoping that when the time came, that she would actually act on it.

The past few weeks hadn't been a waste though. Feimei and her son came to visit almost every day, which afforded her greater opportunities to ask about Syaoran. Seeing how he was ingrained with his nephew in terms of affection always softened her up to the prospect.

She was sure she had learned more about Syaoran while he wasn't around than when she could have access to him. Although she was also sure that Feimei made it easily accessible so that she could ask any questions and be as inquisitive as she wanted.

"I have a favor to ask of you Sakura," Yousuke closed his personal cell phone after a private conversation. "My daughter, Feimei," he rolled his eyes as he said her name. He did have four of them. "She's going to Evergreen, our family cabin, for a couple of days and I'm wondering if you'd join her."

Sakura was confused and clearly showed it. "Feimei writes for a society column once a year, and she always feels comfortable there. She doesn't like to be accompanied by others, and while I would at least send Karen with her each year, I feel that you would enjoy it. I know there's been a lot of work lately and while you've done a splendid job, a bit of time for yourself is not bad."

"Isn't this more because you're worried about her?" she saw him cough into his hand at her words, shifting his eyes away as he made to straighten the papers he still held in his hands. Her teasing comment was not deigned to get a response.

Instead, she was ushered to either accept or deny his request. She accepted it for no other reason but because it would take a load off his mind. His concern for Feimei was founded and she wanted him to have less concerns to deal with. She'd come to appreciate his domineering attitude and all.

They were soon working at a pace she struggled to get used to. Those days off would be heaven-sent indeed.

**::~::**

It had been many months since he'd last been here.

Syaoran was seated on the mat, patiently waiting for the protocols so that he could see his mother. His impatience was nothing compared to his inner turmoil. The turmoil that had sidetracked him from a strict schedule and had prompted him to search for the one woman in his life he was sure would help him.

"Alright, thank you," he nodded to the retreating figure, his posture regal and straight as time passed by slow seconds. Seconds that dragged on.

"Son," his face turned to the voice, seeing her clear as she came closer to him. Yelan approached him, settling down beside him on her designated place, her eyes devouring every detail.

She took in his attire, reflecting that his business suit fit him in demeanor. He seemed broader by the shoulders, but that could just be a trick of her eyes. He looked to be not stronger exactly, but more strict. That was the word that was coming to mind.

He didn't move at her perusal, just standing absolutely still as she made her way to his face. He didn't know what she was thinking, or searching for really, but he could wait. He took the chance to look at her in return.

She looked great. No matter how much time passed, her mother didn't seem to age.

"You look more like your father everyday," it seemed like she had also been thinking in similar lines.

"Actually, he's been growing a goatee for the past few weeks, so we've diverged," he saw her attention expand to his own face, looking into his eyes.

She had a power over him. All she'd ever had to do was look into his eyes and she could read things he himself had not even realized. Those eyes were very familiar to his. "You're still his spitting image," she motioned for some tea which he graciously accepted.

She was the perfect decorum as she poured it and extended to him. It was in her being to be as regal as her power within the clan dictated in all aspects. He'd always wondered how it was that his father had fallen for her since their attitudes were so very different. He'd been too young to remember how their family life had been. He'd never asked his sisters, or his parents for the sole reason that it wasn't in his place to really question this.

Although it did give him fodder for other ideas. How had his father really felt about his mother? Had it all swayed down as the years had passed and their separation had remained undaunted?

Yelan grinned as she set down the tea cup beside her. She could see the endless questions that always flared up inside Syaoran while he visited her. He didn't have to voice them for her to see and hear them in his eyes and expression.

She only wondered if he would ever actually ask. Her son was very respectful of her, and even caring which is something she treasured. There were many times at night when she was alone in her room, empty of familial responsibility and clan problems, that she cursed her place.

Those hours were her own to remember and berate herself as to her decisions as another year went by and life continued outside of these walls. Seeing her children grown, apart from her, and leading fulfilling lives only drew a bigger space between them.

"Do you still care for father?" she didn't react to the question. She had been waiting many years for him to ask her that question. She knew that of all of them, Syaoran was the one that would have the better chance to ask her what all of them had been wondering for years.

"Yes," she knew that her monosyllable answer did not please him in the least. Her son may be a great businessman, but his emotions where his family members were concerned since they were the most important for him, were very clear. He'd never been able to outgrow it even though he was a man grown now.

"I've never stopped caring for your father, or for you, or for your siblings," the clarification left much to be desired, but she also wanted to see if he would have the nerve to ask once more. He'd waited many years to give into this impulse.

While he remained silent though, she could see that he was not going to press. "Syaoran," her voice was laced with command. She saw him straighten, bracing himself for an order. He always acted formal with her, no matter the circumstance.

"How is your father? Has he made progress with his rehabilitation?" Yelan had known about his accident. She never would have thought it possible that a man as strong and capable as her husband would break a bone while skiing. It had been ridiculous to hear and to believe.

She hadn't been able to sleep calmly for the following weeks. She had spent many of those looking at herself in the mirror and looking at the lines of aging that others could not see. She was in her mid forties and strong in physical appearance. Her own emotions were closed, not even aware of themselves as her position rarely allowed her impasse.

"Well enough. He still bellyaches over using a chair to get around, but it won't be long before the doctor allows him to move to crutches," Yelan smiled. It would be just like Yousuke to get over any malady in record time over sheer stubbornness alone. Stubbornness she had seen in her eldest son many times.

"I'm glad," she couldn't hide the truth from him. Syaoran's eyes followed her own intently, searching for something she was sure he didn't know how to see for himself. She wondered if her son would ever understand her relationship with his father.

_"Are you still married to father, mother?" the inquiry of the teenager as sat before her, formally and attentive. Yelan had only smiled at the question, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. Syaoran had decided to ask a question he'd been dying to ask for months after he'd seen his father smile and entertain other friends of his. Their spouses were present, while his father remained alone._

_"Yes, I am son," she had always answered the questions to the point, not giving any further details or information than what was asked. That was one of her faults she would not change._

That memory was one she replayed many times during the years as she asked herself questions she could not of anyone else. After all, she had always expected to receive a notice of divorce proceedings in the decade that followed her separation from her husband, one which never arrived.

Unlike her children, her husband was one she had never seen or spoken beyond after her appointment as clan head. She had seen pictures, seeing him age without her by his side, wondering if that smile he professed to the world was one he had when he thought of her.

"Did you ever think of actually coming back once throughout the years, hang this place and your responsibilities?" his question was laced with disdain, not directed at her directly. "I'm going to be truthful to you mother, I don't know how father could stand it."

She grimly accepted his words, knowing them to be true in the fact that she had wondered about that as well various times. Yousuke had remained hers. "Countless of times," she answered his question directly.

"What stopped you?" his eyes were narrowed, focused on her hands as they remained unmoving by her lap. There was no movement.

"Nothing that bears thinking or mentioning as it brings the worst faults of the human condition," she was not going to discuss that subject, and she could see her closing it did not amuse him. He didn't like it but accepted it. She was going to ask questions of her own. What could be going on with her son for him to start asking questions she had expected at least a decade earlier?

"Is there something wrong Syaoran? Don't tell me there isn't, because I won't believe you," it had been many years since she had pried, but she wasn't going to feel bad about it.

His mouth was shut, his defiance to her own demands on him seen clearly in his face. That only intrigued her further. What could there be that her son was refusing to follow her inquiry?

"Maybe I should call one of your sisters at this moment and ask. I'm sure they're privy to the information," she saw the tick in his jaw start at her words. No one else but Syaoran knew well the truth of that statement.

"There's a woman, practically a girl, living with father," Yelan was sure that if she wasn't in control of herself, she would have snorted at his insinuation. Although, looking at him as he spoke, she could see just how he believed the situation to be. She couldn't even chortle though since that would really do wonders for her diplomacy.

"You father does own a rather large house Syaoran, I would say that there are countless of young women, girls by how you may describe them, that would work in there at some time or other."

"You don't understand," she could see his temper starting to get the better of him. It was a shortcoming she had developing since he had been a young child. "He has her as his personal assistant. He's always scoffed at the idea of having a personal assistant."

"Have you forgotten that your father had an accident that left him somewhat incapacitated?" she was going to go through all of his points and disarm them. There was confidence in her words as he saw his inner turmoil. It was easy to see in the way his body responded to his own words.

"She is not a qualified person."

"Please tell me that you aren't using such reasoning on the basis of your outrage," his mind wasn't changed, she could see that. That stubbornness was coming through, but she would wear it down. "And really Syaoran, why would you be so offended of the fact that your father would like to be surrounded by a younger woman."

He was disconcerted by her response. He would have sputtered had he wanted to feel more humiliated by this exchange. What exactly had been his purpose by bringing this up? Maybe to clear his own muddled head. His mother had always been capable of doing that.

"Tell me about this woman," she offered him a chance to talk. She was going to study him though while it happened. She was sure that there was more to his bluster than the fact that the girl existed.

"She's a pretty piece of work," by his starting point; she could see he was going to try to place it downhill from there. "She looks average, brown hair with green eyes and mid short locks. White, average height and thin."

By his own description, Yelan could see his own personal reaction to the girl. His words were damning him. He had chosen to describe her physical aspects first, using common words that really didn't tell her anything at all except for the fact that he found her unusually attractive. She would have to take a guess that she was around or younger than him, which would make sense as he continued to her personality.

"Is there anything you have against the girl, or has she done something that has made you suspicious?" she knew she had to ask the question lest he proceed on his current tirade. For a tirade it was coming to be. That told her a bit more of her own son's feelings than he would by admitting it himself.

"Before coming to our house, because she lives there with father, she was in the company of Masaki Amamiya." It wasn't long before he burst forth with countless details of his own meeting with the girl and all that followed. Yelan just had the urge to laugh at him, but was glad she didn't since he would take personal offense over her insensitivity to his worries.

Worries that she'd had many times during the years. Worries she knew she didn't have to suffer. It was a complete lie really that she didn't actually speak with Yousuke when there were phones available and the technology kept making things that much easier to keep in contact with anyone around the globe.

Although she hadn't seen him, she had heard his voice. You could tell a lot about someone's feelings and state of mind when you focused on their voice. The warmth directed at her hadn't changed at all during the years. She had been the one that had imposed their own isolation, or it would have been too hard on them. She just hadn't wanted to admit that it was her own weakness that had strained them.

This was something they had not divulged to their children. It was a secret they kept to themselves for the sole reason that it was just their own. If she was truthful, she would tell her worrisome son that Yousuke had spoken to her about his new hire. He'd actually told her about the girl when he'd met her and how she had taken him in.

But she was not going to spoil the fun. Syaoran had made up his mind about the situation, or at least of Sakura's role. "Syaoran, somehow I feel that you are not being truthful to me."

His protest at her words told her what she needed to know of the situation. "Maybe it would be better to say that you are not being truthful to yourself."

His eyes had a glint of outrage at her assumption, saying as such when she just smiled content as if expecting some reaction from him. "I've been very patient Syaoran, but you are going to get to the point of this right now Syaoran. What has happened? Has the poor girl not acted in a descent manner while around you?" She was going to provoke him. "Or perhaps it was you?"

His flinch was telling. It was satisfying to see that he couldn't keep things from his mother. "Tell me the truth Syaoran. I am your mother. For that sole reason I will always be there to listen to your troubles and help you in any way I can."

Yelan looked down to her lap as her throat started to give away. He was her son. She wanted to be able to help him should he ever have reason to need it. She saw his conflict as she glanced up. She couldn't blame him for various reasons. Still, he had reached for her and while she was there, she was going to try to get to the heart of his problem.

"I kissed her," that completely floored her. Really, she hadn't expected that at all. She blinked at his admission, staring dumbly forward as he started blushing like a schoolboy. This time she really couldn't hold it. What would be the harm? She laughed.

She saw his affront at her reaction, which had her recovering herself rather fast considering. "I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to placate him. "But you did just say you kissed her?" She did not wait for confirmation as it would be a long time coming as she took in his sullen expression. She laughed again for the sole reason that he seemed to have regressed to his teenage years.

"I didn't force her," he ground out, wincing inwardly at his reaction to his mother's mirth as well as the little fib. He had surprised her with it, but it wasn't like she hadn't reciprocated. That she had done in spades. His head still swarmed in confusion whenever he recalled it.

"Oh Syaoran," Yelan did something completely out of character. She stood, dropped to his side and brought him into her arms. She was still chuckling as he just waited it out frowning. "Tell me this," it was a confidence as her amusement skyrocketed to new heights with his mistrustful eyes. "Are you attracted to her?"

"Who wouldn't be?" If he hadn't felt the need to compose himself, he would have snorted at the disbelief. "I've noticed how others watch her. She knows she's beautiful too."

"What about her character?" She stopped him from answering quickly, glowering down at him. "The truth Syaoran. Is it the fact that she's also a very nice woman who has gained your attention one of the real reasons why you feel you had to be against your attraction?"

No one had ever stated that Yelan was a blunt person but it was common knowledge that she went straight for the throat if you bared your teeth. That's what came in handy in her life when it came to all the issues she was confronted with.

"Mother, I can't let myself react this way to a woman that seems to have a thing with my own father," at her challenging eyes over his statement, he tried to amend it. "Or maybe just the fact that she's involved with him."

"Fact is a word you shouldn't use for your assumptions Syaoran," Yelan reached to his locks, brushing them away from his forehead in a light touch. Syaoran wondered if he was too old to want to bury the side of his face into her warmth and bask in it. She was his mother after all, and that fact wouldn't change no matter how many years pass.

"I will tell you something in confidence Syaoran," Yelan understood his inner turmoil. Turmoil of his own making he saw no way out of. She had kept a close watch on her children while away, and she followed them close.

Her eldest daughter had married a man that while very pressed for time because of his business, treated her like a queen. There had been hurdles in their marriage like all others, but they had acclimated to a life shared. Her twin daughters were still the more fanciful of the bunch. Siefa and Fuutie both had gone into the arts. Siefa had gone to pursue her ballet, while Fuutie had in turn decided to write professionally. Their love lives were unsettled, but knowing them, it would be a storm long coming if that ever happened. Her youngest daughter, Fanren had been a surprise to them all in how she had applied herself in school. She had heard comments about her forming a relationship with a young and coming architect so she had no qualms over their choices.

Her sons were all completely different in all respects. Lei had turned out to have a fickle heart when it came to relationships, treating them as here today and gone tomorrow at an alarming rate. Kei instead had chosen for himself while early on in life. She still grinned whenever she recalled how he had told her about his girlfriend when spending a summer before entering high school. She had been skeptical over his announcement that this was the girl he was going to marry, only to prove her wrong. He wasn't married yet, but the engagement had been set for months and the wedding was inevitable in their devotion to one another.

Syaoran. He deserved a whole sentence for just his name. He'd been a toddler when her separation started. He'd been torn between his father and mother in a different way that all of his siblings hadn't suffered through. He had reserved no interest on girls until very late in age. Kei had won on that end for a handful of years, and he'd been two years younger! Still, she'd never heard from him of anyone. Never. She'd heard and asked him about relationships, knowing who he was involved with but she had seen that there had never been anything there. It had worried her for the single reason that she might be the cause.

"You know very well that when I first came here, that I had only thought of being a handful of months away. I wanted to see if your father would swallow his pride and apologize to me and ask me to return. Of course, I wasn't going to do away with my own," she still chided herself over that childish move she had pulled. "And then the circumstances prevented me from returning at all. As the first months rolled by, I could sense your father's impatience. He's not easily placated by anything else but what he desires. As he saw the futility, I grew scared. I kept waiting for him to say that he didn't care about me anymore. I always waited to find divorce proceedings starting."

"Father never wanted to divorce you," Syaoran knew the truth. He'd asked his father about it once, and seen for himself just how his father's longing for his wife had never waned. But it had been several years since then. Syaoran knew the pull of the desire to be close to another human body, even if just for a few hours. That pull was strong.

"I would have let him though," Yelan looked directly at him so he wouldn't doubt her words. "I wouldn't have begrudged him the want for someone that would stand by him as I couldn't."

Syaoran silently listened to her, assembling all of the several instances in which he'd been involved in his parents' separation through his questions and just natural curiosity.

"That's part of it," she continued. "I love your father Syaoran. I may have not spent the last few years on his side but I have loved him all the same. Through all the things that have happened and those that haven't, I can say that your father has not stopped loving me. Do you know he sends me gifts every year for every occasion?"

He just shook his head, wondering just how much of what was going on with his family he didn't know. "We also talk occasionally through the phone," she chose to tell him of their little secret. "I'm not allowed to leave these walls," she motioned to them. "But that doesn't mean that I can't get in contact with anyone outside of it."

The revelations did give a different spin on things. "But, then what does it all mean?"

"Syaoran, I'm ever so glad you still act like a young man in some things," she was amused, but she didn't let him take offense at her comment. "My question to you is this. If Sakura is just what she seems. If she's just a young woman who has found a good job and whom your father has taken a fancy to help in the most noblest of intentions; then what would you really do?"

By his grimace, she could see that he had not yet entertained that notion. "You want her," her statement did not leave any room for him to protest and say otherwise. She dared him to, a brow rising as a blush stained his cheeks. She wondered just how undignified it would make her if she squealed over it. He nodded, knowing that even if he lied, she would only reprimand him.

"I have to say this Syaoran and I don't want you to take it too badly, but you are a blockhead."

Her mother saying that word entertained him. It just sounded wrong when she pronounced it. "Is there something you're going to do about it?" Her question left him pensive.

"I have to try, right?" he smiled at her in reply. He thought of Sakura and her teary eyes as he left the room after his accusations, inwardly cursing himself as he wished she had thrown an object at his head and hit him as she'd first intended. That might have rattled his brains and done some damage.

"I'm going to give you some advice Syaoran," Yelan had the urge to laugh as he looked at her expectantly. "I suggest you give it a new start. Don't think of anything else but the fact that you like the girl and try to see what comes of it. You can deal with anything else after you figure out what you want from her, and what she'd like from you."

By his facial expression, Yelan could see that he wasn't akin to the idea. Still, the stubbornness had gone out of his eyes, which was a win for her. Maybe it was the time to tell him a bit about his father's courtship of her those many years before. She was going to enjoy this visit.

**::~::**

The last two days had been great. Sakura had spent it discovering parts of the property. She had found the perfect spot to stare out into the foliage and feel a sense of peace.

From the cabin, there were paths that lead further down and into a small pier. She had spent the better part of an hour the day before sitting on the edge, her feet far from the water's edge while watching nature play its course.

She had agreed to take the trip to ease Li's mind over his daughter. The place was very isolated. Although the tranquility it afforded the occupants was worth it. Sakura didn't even know what the article that Feimei was writing was about, and really, seeing as to where it was published, she really didn't process any want to do so.

"Sakura," Karen called from the path. "You have a phone call." She was bringing her cell phone. "It's your brother."

"Why hello brother of mine," she giggled as he cursed from the other end of the receiver.

"You sound very cheery. You know you could call me once in a while."

"I know," it was the same thing every time he called her. She couldn't blame him. "How are you?"

There were pointed comments laced with abandonment from his lone sibling while they got those out of the way. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she was suspicious. He never actually just called to see how she was. Something else was always going on. "And while it's nice to see that you are interested in my welfare, I'd like to know the other reason why you called."

He chuckled, not taking the barb to heart. "You know me well. Alright then. I need a date for a function and I'm holding you to that promise you made months ago."

Sakura couldn't hold back the groan. She was her brother's last resort when he didn't want to do the pretty with another girl. "Aren't you a bit old to resort to your sister for these things?"

She laughed at his retort at that particular comment. They spoke of their family, how the members were doing without their children underfoot. "They seem to be in perpetual bliss."

"It's wonderful for them," Sakura knew her mother and father was a couple that deserved it. "Fine," she knew that he had taken her acceptance for granted, but doing it officially would make her feel better. "I accept your invitation."

"Good, you didn't have a choice," she somehow hated how he still felt in control of her. It was something she wasn't going to change. "Speaking of choices Sakura, you are also having lunch with me in four days."

"You're very demanding of late, aren't you?" she didn't keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "Asking once in a while is nice too. Demanding is taking it for granted that I might have plans."

"Keep the biting to yourself Sakura," he was amused, she knew he did it because it gave a rise to her temper. Goodness, he still loved to rile her up at any opportunity. How she loved that about him. It told her that no matter what circumstances, Touya would always remain himself. With the turmoil on her life and emotions at the moment, an anchor firmly in place was great to have.

"I only save it for you big brother," she snickered at his offence, clearly picturing his eyes narrowing further as they got to the point of goodbyes.

Sakura stood from her seat, stretching her limbs before making her way back to the cabin. She searched for Karen, not finding her in the vicinity as she placed her cell phone on the living room for easy access.

"Are you looking for Karen?" Feimei asked her, coming down the stairs with an empty glass. "She told me she was going into the town to go shopping for some things."

"I thought we stocked up on all the food we needed?" it ended up being posed as a question. Feimei just shrugged, walking by her to make her way to the kitchen. Sakura followed her.

"How's the piece going?"

"Done," she snickered as Sakura couldn't hide her surprise. "It's not that hard really."

"Then are we leaving?" Sakura felt torn. Going back to her usual routine appealed to her, but the scenery had also grown on her.

"Nah," Feimei offered to cut pieces of fruit if she would join her, and followed on the task. "I'm mainly on this trip because I do it every year. It's nice to spend three whole days without having all of my husband's workers following my every move. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to it, but I like spending a few days in this place every year since I was a little girl."

"Have you ever come here with him?"

Feimei shook her head, her locks falling forward as she leaned down to cut the final piece. There was a sad quality over her actions as she walked to the table. It was lost soon as a shine came over her eyes as she popped a piece of the fruit into her mouth.

"So, how have you taken the last three weeks?" there was no mask of what she was actually inquiring about. Sakura wanted to groan at the question and the quality of how it was delivered.

"I've been fine," really, what else could she say?

"So, has my knucklehead of a brother been discarded?" Sakura knew Feimei was teasing by the twinkle in her eyes and the snicker she couldn't contain at the end. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes as it only made the older woman laugh.

"But seriously Sakura," she didn't need to pry further to see how Sakura looked down to her hands with a speck of color appearing over her cheeks.

"I had a talk with Karen about it," knowing that Karen was well regarded by Feimei, she could see that she approved of the action, although there was a diminutive slight. Sakura was sure that just like Feimei had understood Sakura's own struggles, she was informed of the situation with Karen and her feelings for Lei.

"She gave me another perspective on things and asked me a question that is very important."

"And?" Feimei wasn't impatient per se, but after Sakura's halt, she was growing just a bit inquisitive.

"I've realized that while I want to do your brother physical harm for various reasons I don't need to go into, I also want him to feel as lost and confused as I am."

"You don't have to worry on that score Sakura," Feimei snickered as she recalled the tongue lashing she gave him that day after Sakura had left and he had finished spending time with her son. "Syaoran is very confused and frustrated over all this. Maybe even more than you are."

"That doesn't seem possible," Sakura couldn't help but feel her own problems could not be matched further.

"I'm going to make a suggestion Sakura," her giggle was all the warning she got before the older woman took her hand in a friendly manner. "I've taken a liking to you. I suggest the first thing you do when you see him is kiss him senseless. That should liven things up if nothing else."

It was absurd how it all seemed so plausible. Both women laughed as they discussed his reaction to such a thing. It would definitely be a sight to see. Feimei stood, leaving the empty plate behind as Sakura offered to clean it and put it away. She placed a lingering hand in her abdomen, grimacing slightly as she felt off balance for a second. This vertigo was a draw back for a few seconds every time she stood.

"Are you alright?" Feimei brushed her concern away, steadying herself for a minute before continuing on.

"I'll be making my obligatory phone call now," she was calling her son, who liked to speak to his parents regularly just to squeal over his accomplishments for the day. Sakura only smiled before getting to work. She had a book with her name on it waiting for her by the window seat.

Sakura looked at her watch before setting down, looking out to the shining rays as the afternoon hours egged on and got to work on her book. She was a third into the book before she got the urge to drink something. She set the book down, moving her neck as she stumbled a bit over one of the small carpets on her way.

She was never going to stop being clumsy.

She was back into the world of predators and magical beings in a few minutes, a lingering look at her watch informing her of how much time had actually passed. She looked out, getting lost in the world outside of the cabin as her mind emptied.

She was startled out of her reverie when she heard movement by the stairs. She turned to the sound, alarmed by Feimei's pale face. Sakura stood, the book clattering from her lap and landing on the floor, dismissed. "What's wrong?"

Feimei was silent, her eyes lost, not seeing her companion as she looked down to her hand. Sakura's breathing hissed as she saw the blood on it.

"I'm losing my baby," the despair brought her to tears as Feimei curled herself into a fetal position, her arms around her stomach in an attempt to stop the inevitable.

"I'm losing another child Sakura," there was horror in her voice as she was lifeless by the stairs, wobbling on her feet.

She was already seven weeks into her pregnancy. Sakura was scared for her. "We need to get you to a hospital." Sakura tried to formulate a plan to feel useful.

"We need to call everyone," Sakura set herself on a run for her phone. Thinking of who she needed to inform as she thought of where the keys to the car would be. She was ever so glad there were two in the cabin since Karen had left in one.

"No!" her shout was sharp, painful as fear mixed with the anguish of the situation. "No!" It wasn't a rational counter. Sakura stopped as she felt Feimei's sharp nails dig into her arm.

"What do you mean no?" she was panicking. Sakura took deep breaths to calm her raging self. She couldn't do this now. Not now.

"Don't tell anyone," there was a fear in her eyes that had nothing to do with their current situation. "Please, don't," Sakura placated her, knowing that unless she agreed, Feimei's emotional state would only worsen.

"Alright," she took the woman by the arm, leading her through the kitchen to the door to the garage.

"Promise me," Feimei would not tell her where the keys where unless she did so. She was adamant.

Sakura was terrified. She needed Feimei's help in here. She didn't know the roads well enough. They had passed the small town on their way up the mountain but she wasn't sure she could be completely rational while they were in this situation.

She agreed to everything, knowing that delaying would only worsen the state of things. Sakura didn't know anything about pregnancy and miscarriages. She hated this feeling of misinformation. All she knew was that she needed to get her friend to help as soon as she could.

She grabbed her cell phone, dialing as she turned on the car while Feimei just stared blankly ahead. She was in physical pain as well as distraught. She dialed emergency help, keeping hysteria out of her tone as she spoke with the operator.

Hearing a calm voice on the other side made her feel better, confidence returning. She listened intently to the operator, asking for her to remain on the line while she steered through to the major highway.

There were many things she should be concerned with, but she had no time to think of them while she gave and received information. She was told to take Feimei to the major clinic, who the operator had already informed of the situation. Sakura was ever so glad to hear another voice telling her that things would be okay.

She took great care while driving, giving Feimei side glances while they speed through the streets. She honked to the other vehicles, firing questions of directions to the operator before finding the signs that led her to her destination.

She shot out of the car and to the door, shouting for help as the people inside the institution scrambled to assist her. Sakura was numb at the amount of blood that had dripped onto the passenger seat. She couldn't gauge if it was enough for things to be truly lost. Was there anything they could do at this stage?

She had to call someone as the staff asked her questions about Feimei. There were many things she didn't know about Feimei and her own state. She had to tell Karen. What would the girl do when she returned to find herself deserted?

Her hands were shaking terribly, she couldn't dial her phone. She gave up on it, if someone called her then she would be able to do something about it. She had forms to fill out and worrying to do.

Feimei had seldom spoken on their trip, but she had been able to get a few words out of her rambling. Her fear was her own. How could she face herself and her husband if she lost her new baby? There were so many problems for a woman who wanted to conceive but who couldn't easily no matter how much she tried.

Sakura prayed. She had no other recourse or solace as she sat in one of the hard and cold hospital seats. She was alone. Now more than ever, she wished she had someone who would put a comforting arm around her and tell her everything would be okay.


	17. Shoulder to Lean On

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 17: Lean on Me_

There was a hand at her shoulder. It snapped Sakura out of her reverie, her eyes concentrating on the figure before her. It was one of the nurses, with a cup of coffee in her hands. Sakura accepted by taking a sip that would hopefully give her energy and strength to survive the silence around her.

This was one of the worst positions she could ever be. There was nothing to do but wait. "Is there anything you can tell me about her?" She asked the nurse before she left her side.

"I don't know her condition, I monitor the desk," she explained while giving her a commiserating pat on the shoulder. "But as soon as the stabilize her, I'm sure the doctor in charge will come with news."

Sakura had to accept it, sinking further into her seat as she hugged herself. She couldn't even fathom how it must have felt for Feimei to see and feel all of that blood. It had petrified Sakura to think that it could mean the life of the baby was extinguishing at a very steady rate.

She was terribly startled as the jarring noise of her phone disrupted the silence imposed. There was movement around her of course, this was a clinic after all, but that didn't mean that she was processing any of it.

"Hello," she was never so glad to hear a familiar voice on the other phone in her life.

"Sakura, where are you?" Karen wasn't alarmed really, just wondering. As Sakura explained the situation, her reaction was expected. She promised to join them as soon as possible, getting in the car to drive there.

As she ended the call, she felt a peace that had eluded her. Someone else was coming and she wouldn't be alone. She kept staring at the phone, her hands steadier as the hours had passed. Her fingers pressed the buttons, coming to display a number on the screen.

Whatever could be said about their relationship, she knew that she needed this. She pressed the key.

"Sakura," the groan on the other side definitely told her that she had awoken him from sleep. She wondered where he could be that he was already in bed. "I see you took me on my offer, but I really never expected you to call back so quickly."

"Niisan," she hadn't used that particular word in too long for him to not snap into attention when he heard it. There was vulnerability in her tone. "I need you."

"What happened, Sakura?" Touya stood from the cot he had arranged in his office for when he felt tired so that he could catch some sleep.

"I need you niisan," Sakura had gone with the impulse, but she couldn't think of anyone else she could call to have beside her. She needed someone familiar with her. "Will you come?" No matter how many questions he asked, she did not tell him anything about the actual problem.

"Where are you?" Touya looked to his planner, dismissing all of the things he was supposed to deal with the next day. It had been various years since he'd heard that desperation in Sakura's voice. He got the name of the town and her location, alarmed when she said she was in a clinic.

He was able to draw breaths when she assured him she wasn't the one in need of the care. He was frustrated over her denial of telling him anything that would be relevant. He looked at his watch, calling his grandfather for a favor.

"I need to borrow the plane," Touya always got what he wanted.

Sakura didn't know what had possessed her to ask her brother for help, but she couldn't say she regretted it. No matter how they behaved towards one another, they would still be able to support themselves when they had a problem.

"Sakura," Karen was breathless, her eyes shifting impatiently as she got her attention. "How is she?"

"I don't know anything," she shook her head for emphasis. "They haven't told me anything."

"What happened?" Karen sat beside her, taking her hand in her own for support. Sakura concentrated on her friend, reliving through the whole event, her head swimming in uncertainty as she registered the hours that had passed since the whole episode had started.

"You called Li, right?" Karen's eyes widened when Sakura shook her head. "Why not?"

"She asked me not to," Sakura couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. "She made me promise, with blood pouring down her legs, that I wouldn't call anyone."

Karen kept silent at her admission. She knew a lot of what Feimei had been through in her zeal to get pregnant. She'd spent the last four years trying desperately after the birth of her son. She'd already lost one pregnancy after just a month of pregnancy, and now this happened.

"Was there anything wrong with her?" her question was posed to herself as well. Both girls tried to think of anything that would have made their current ordeal a possibility. "She hadn't looked or acted any different."

"She was lightheaded when I saw her before she went to make a phone call. Some hours passed and then she just came barreling down the stairs." Karen just sighed, patting her hand as they waited.

The silent recriminations that we always throw at ourselves afterwards started as they waited for someone, anyone, to tell them what was going on.

**::~::**

Lei had tried to call her phone since they got disconnected. Disconnected being the polite term for Karen hanging up on him after he'd pushed her too far with his teasing. She usually picked up right after though, so it had soured his own mood when she chose to turn off her phone so that he got her voice mail straight through.

He spent the next five minutes trying, leaving her countless of messages before giving up. He put it away, hoping that she would call him back. He had books to research and cases to read for his curriculum. Law school was not easy if you didn't do the work for it.

Still, to say that Lei was exasperated was an understatement. He'd never gotten a call back from Karen after she hung up in a huff. Of course there had been those many months in which he hadn't spoken to her at all because she'd changed her cell phone number and he hadn't been able to catch her when he'd been home, but that was different. He thought they were past that.

He'd barely been able to concentrate on his books since he kept glancing at his phone with a glare every couple of minutes. His friends had avoided interrupting him since he'd been studying for an upcoming forum, but later just avoided him for the single reason that he looked ready to bite anyone that came near him. His fixation with his phone hadn't gone unnoticed to them.

Lei decided to try a back way to speak to the vacationer. He lit a cigarette outside the doors of the library after he slipped outside, his books and papers forgotten on the table for the time being. He searched through the list, finding the number to the phone's cabin. It rang endlessly, until it shifted to the operator as a measure so that calls could be redirected. He declined her help, frowning at the phone as if it was the cause of all of his problems.

He took a deep puff of smoke as he searched for the number he had extracted from his sister. Sakura's own number went directly to her voice mail. He cursed as he remembered that this was the number to her PDA which she used exclusively for work. He knew she had a personal cell phone, but he hadn't thought to get the number from either Karen or someone else that would have it.

Staring down at it, he felt his body start to absorb the falling temperature of the breeze as the sky outside darkened. All three of them could be out for a walk, or even picnicking near the lake and could therefore not hear the phones if they left them behind. He tried his sister, almost giving to the impulse of chucking his own against the wall. Those impulses were rare and dismissed readily.

He gave a sigh of defeat, turning it off and placing it on the farthest corner of the table. He was going to concentrate on his studies if it killed him.

A scant hour had passed when he turned it on to check if he'd had a reply to any of the messages he'd left. Nothing. What was wrong with him? He berated himself for his inability to control this impulse to get in contact with them. It wasn't just Karen anymore. He packed his books, waving to the others that remained in their studies as he called it a night.

Lei dialed Feimei's house, asking them if she'd called, speaking with his nephew in an afterthought to not feel like a hell for not spending more time with him on his last visit. It wasn't like all of them didn't spoil him enough, but until more of the rug-rats arrived, he was the only one they had to concentrate on. He grinned at the massive room his nephew used to store his toys. Lei could be proud of the fact that he had given him more gifts than any other of his siblings. Lei had counted, making a spreadsheet with the laughing child and a disbelieving Feimei standing in the background. He was a very competitive guy and could act like a child with the best of them. His sister had taken it upon herself to tell him that this was not a particular instance to brag.

What if something was wrong? He dialed the numbers again, groaning in frustration when no one answered any of the phones. What were the odds? He knew that Karen's batteries were prone to give out because she forgot to charge it, but no one else had that excuse. He resorted to his last choice. He had to be careful here to not give anything away. His father hadn't even tried to pry as he spoke to him. He was absentminded as he told his son of his busy work schedule. There was nothing to be found there or to alert.

Lei tapped the steering wheel of his car, looking forward. He turned on his GPS, which he barely used but who should still have the direction in its memory. He stroke the screen as his thoughts refused to concentrate on a single idea. He checked the time, the darkness, and the screen of his empty phone. Lei had always been impulsive when it suited his purpose. He was going to go for it, putting the car in gear after gunning the engine. He was going to make a little trip and if he ended up finding the women, after a little shouting and ranting he would feel better. Oh yeah, definitely better.

They would know the importance of keeping themselves available for when someone wanted to get in contact with them. He wondered what kind of excuse they thought they could give. It would be nice to skip a class or two as well. The first thing he'd do after venting would be to throw Karen into the lake.

With a plan in mind, he raced home to leave his school books and packing an overnight bag.

**::~::**

Karen blinked as she caught sight of him. She was standing by Sakura, tired of sitting and with the need to move around when she first spotted him.

He was a very tall man that by the looks of him seemed to not put up with any nonsense. She didn't know how someone could seem immaculate and harassed at the same time. She saw the purpose in his stance as he took a good look around the room before setting his eyes on them. Karen straightened as he strode to them.

"What is going on?" she asked herself as he looked at Sakura. Karen was relieved to see that he put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, and for which Sakura launched herself. Sakura had never been so glad to see him.

"Why are you crying?" it was just like when they were children. Touya held her protectively in his arms as she buried her face into his chest. He knew that there was another person beside his sister, but as long as Sakura remained quiet and calming her self, he wouldn't do anything beyond acknowledging her.

He made the same noises he had when he was faced with this situation when they were younger. When she had been bullied in grade school, when she'd had a nightmare after watching a scary movie, when their pet had died of old age when she'd been sixteen.

"I'm here Sakura," he tried his best to give her support, completely left out as he had no explanation of what was happening.

"I can't believe you're here," he could tell from her smile that while she was happy, her comment rang true.

"You called and told me you needed me," he said it as a matter of fact and would explain everything.

"I did, didn't I," she sighed as she immersed herself in his warmth. There were no needs for tears or words as she felt his hand, cradling her head. They may have diverged while the years had taken their toll, but he was still her pillar of strength when she needed courage.

She giggled, swallowing as it was wrong to do so while in this situation. "Touya, this is my friend Karen." They greeted one another, Karen keeping herself quiet as she saw the protective haze that followed their quiet words.

She was a third wheel. She looked to her feet, patting her phone and taking it out of her jacket when coming up with an excuse. She needed to charge her phone. She excused herself, thinking that a walk to the car to start charging it before coming back shouldn't be too long if there were any developments.

Something must be going on if no one outright said what was happening inside of the doors.

"Do you feel better?" Touya's voice was toned down, whispering to Sakura as he felt her relax completely into him. She was exhausted, that much he could get from the way she was slumped against him. She nodded.

"That's good," he had been very glad when he saw her in the seat. He'd asked for her as he'd entered the clinic, not knowing if she was admitted as she had refused to tell him anything beyond where she was.

He'd been ready to drop to his knees when he saw her leaning against the chair instead of a bed in the clinic. "You gave me quite a scare little sister."

"I know," Sakura was chagrined. "I really shouldn't have called you like that. It's just that I needed someone here and you're the only person that I could think of."

"It's alright," he was soothing her, more in command of the situation. "Now, I want you to tell me what you're doing here."

Throughout the whole exchange, he kept her close in an embrace. Sakura was a strong girl, but sometimes even the strong just needed a shoulder to cry on with the inevitabilities of life.

**::~::**

Karen sat in the passenger seat of her car, a hand covering her eyes as she turned the car on to get some warmth. Autumn was changing to winter and while the temperatures were in the high seventies, it was well into the night. She shook her head, trying to keep the muddle out since she couldn't give into exhaustion.

Karen gave a shout of surprise as the ringing of her phone startled her from her closed slumber. Her eyes had closed of their own volition. "Hello," she hadn't even bothered checking to see who it was.

"Where the hell are you!" the accusation took awhile to process as she looked down to the phone, seeing the number to try to see who it was on the other side.

"Lei?" she yawned, powerless to stop herself from enduring the tiredness.

"Who else do you think it would be?" now this was posed as a question that he did not give her any time to answer. "Now you are going to think long and hard before answering me this because I swear Karen, I will strangle you when I see you if I don't like the answer. Where the hell are you?"

She was half awake, which is probably why she found his outrage funny. She laughed, her chuckles strangling against the phone as she started crying. She just couldn't stop. She sobbed to herself, the phone in her lap as she let her body get rid of the emotions she'd been keeping at bay since she'd arrived at the clinic.

It was getting close to five in the morning. What could be taking so long? Did no one in the hospital think that there were concerned people waiting for news? Why weren't they saying anything? She heard him shout her name through the phone lines, the concern in his voice present as he could only hear her cry.

Lei felt like a bastard. He'd never heard her in such a state. Karen had always been in control of her emotions even when she was sad or disappointed. He felt like a heel. He was powerless.

"I'm sorry," she was still crying, he could hear it.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Lei stumbled over his own fears as he waited for her reply. He was in front of the cabin. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that no one was there. He found the door to the kitchen open, which scared him as it should have been locked. He came inside, finding no intruders, but no one else that should be in residence.

The cars were gone, but nothing inside gave him a clue as to what had happened. He'd debated calling the police for some minutes before going outside to clear his head and dialed the phone once again. He'd never been so glad to have heard her answer the phone. He'd given in to his anger at the ire he felt over being scared of the possibilities.

He cleared his mind to decipher the words she spoke as she tried to answer his question. He blanched at the information, making his way to his car without thinking and putting it in drive. He kept her on the phone, sensing her need to keep the connection open as he barely registered the roads. He would later thank the higher powers for the fact that traffic was nonexistent.

Lei scrambled out of the car in a flash as soon as he found a parking space. Karen had been waiting for him. He had barely taken a step when she threw herself into his arms. She kept apologizing while he just hugged her back.

He wiped away her tears, pressing a kiss to her brow before they made their way inside. He reassured her with his support in words and body. Lei felt more than ready to give some hell when he came to the receptionist. He was calm and collected with a smile that he knew he'd practiced well enough while practicing cases in mock court. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Are you the woman that brought Matsuhiro-san in?" a nurse interrupted the siblings as they quietly conversed. Sakura stood, her heart in her throat as she mindlessly nodded, staring at the nurse. Touya had a hand on her shoulder, the other one pressed around her waist should she need his help to stay upright.

"We've been able to stabilize her. I'm sorry for taking so long to come speak with you but we are a small clinic and while we have the resources, we just couldn't take the time away from her should anything change."

"Does she need to be transferred?" Touya chose to speak as he saw that Sakura was unable to even move her throat to swallow. A single glance was enough for him to take charge of the situation and pose the questions.

"We debated that, but with the urgency of the situation, we felt that it would only aggravate her condition," the nurse smiled at the pair, seeing his silent support of the smaller woman. "Matsuhiro-san suffered from a threatened miscarriage. We were able to see from her records that we accessed, that she suffered a complete inevitable miscarriage once before, so it isn't unheard of. We were very lucky that the cervix remained closed."

"So, she didn't loose the baby?" Sakura's voice was low but the nurse was able to make out her question.

"She's stable, but with all of the problems she's had and with the risk of miscarriage, we can't be sure. We've done all we could and feel that the best would be for her to actually stay on bed rest here at the hospital should she start having symptoms again."

Sakura just nodded as her chest calmed with the reassurance of her brother's hands on her shoulder. It felt like a boulder of support. Touya grabbed her as her knees buckled. She sobbed as he turned her to his body. Her hands grabbed onto his neck as she cried in relief.

Touya let her go as she stood away and laughed with Karen as she joined them. It was then he saw their other companion. Touya's eyes narrowed as he saw the look he gave his sister, but relaxed as he saw his concern was more to the other woman by his side.

He wasn't allowed to remain aloof though as Sakura kept a hand in his through the whole exchange. He gave it a press as he let her lean against his frame. Touya was tired, but he would not let her fall on her face. She was the only one he needed to be concerned with.

"We need to call him," it was a statement of fact. Sakura seemed to just have noticed that Lei was amongst them.

"When did you get here?"

He chuckled at her struck expression. "I've been trying to get in contact with you girls for more than half a day. I decided to take a little side trip and found myself in this mess."

"We can't call anyone," there was desperation in her tone as she turned to Lei in supplication. "I promised her that I wouldn't call anyone. I don't know what she was thinking, but she didn't want me to inform anyone."

"I'll get you off the hook Sakura," Lei gave a glance to the man standing behind her before patting her shoulder. "She's restricted you, but not me. Her husband has a right to know at least. All of us will support her, don't worry."

"But."

"This isn't on your shoulders anymore Sakura," he saw her tremble before sinking back completely into the arms of the dark haired stranger he'd yet to be introduced. Lei nodded to the man's statement.

Sakura just nodded before she sought Touya's support. She was glad he had given to his impulse to come for her. She now just had to worry about the fact that Feimei was not out of harm's way just yet.

"I'm Lei Li by the way," he gave his hand as a greeting as he tried to get a name.

"I'm Touya, Sakura called me when the situation happened," he debated whether to offer more. "I'm Ki..." he bit his own tongue when he felt Sakura kick his shin with her knee. He looked down as she mouthed a silent no over that one which rectified him. He wasn't going by that name anymore anyhow. "I'm Touya Amamiya."

"Amamiya?" Lei couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. "Are you related to Masaki Amamiya?"

Touya nodded, waiting to see if she would try to kick him again. He took precautions though and just kept her on a way that she could scarcely move should she try. "I'm his great grandson."


	18. It Doesn't Matter

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 18: It Doesn't Matter_

"Why did you stop me from introducing myself?" Touya asked her as he led her to the doors leading outside for a brisk walk. Just five minutes against the breeze outside would be good enough. He was going to have her eat as well. If she refused, then he was going to invoke his right as an older brother to tell her what to do.

"Do you realize how many times I've heard grandfather tell me that you have the propensity of doing so when you've officially changed your name?" it was true. Sakura's wry smile only invoked various memories of rants she had endured. "The Li clan is involved with various parts of the business world and you can't forget that you're part of it now."

Somehow, Touya could make sense of it. He did tend to introduce himself as he shouldn't in all respects. He hadn't thought that stating his name would have any strain on him at this particular time. "There's something that bothers me though," he paced himself to her own smaller gait. "I saw Lei's reaction to my name."

"How did he react?" Sakura was concerned; she'd been trapped by her brother and couldn't have seen Lei when he introduced himself.

"It wasn't overt really. His eyes widened, with concern flashing before he trampled it down for an easy smile."

"He does tend to do that a lot," Sakura explained how he was the one that always had an easygoing attitude. She'd gotten an explanation of how he'd come to be there which had Karen blushing a lot and avoiding all of their gazes.

"Sakura," his voice was serious. "I won't be skeptic over the fact that you've come to care for these people since I know you are very easy when it comes to making connections. But is there anything beyond that for you with this family?"

"What do you mean?" there was a nervous pressure in her chest as she countered with a question of her own. She saw how his eyes narrowed at her avoidance of the question with a tactic he'd seen her implement since her early years.

"You were speaking with Karen while Lei tried to interrogate me," he was blowing it out of proportion by using the word 'interrogate'. Still, Touya hadn't missed how the questions he posed had been ferreting out his relationship with Sakura, and told her so.

"They're a very inquisitive bunch," Sakura had stated nothing but the truth.

"I still feel that there is something else going on," he muttered more to himself that her. "Are you involved with any of these people?" Touya went right to the heart of his own questions. He was never one to go around the bush when he could just go straight to the problem. "Involved as in interested in any of the sons of Yousuke Li?"

Sakura staggered as she heard him. He'd stopped her from putting any distance in between as her face was red with outrage and embarrassment. She held her breath as she saw his eyes stare deep, searching and narrowing as if he'd found the answer himself and her acknowledging of it did not matter.

"Who is it?" Sakura wanted to groan and curse at his tone. Touya was like a dog with a bone and would not let up until he was satisfied of his curiosity.

"None of your business," it was like trying to derail the inevitable, but Sakura couldn't help but try. She wasn't going to give in too easily.

"The hell it isn't," he didn't have to raise his voice for it to send shivers down her spine. She knew his tone wasn't directed at her, but her physical reaction was more of the way he looked ready to do physical harm to anyone that stood in his way. Her brother took her breath away. He was formidable.

"I've been doing a bit of research on this family you're working for," she shouldn't have been surprised, but she still gasped at how easily he disarmed her with that particular tidbit of information. "The patriarch has three sons that are around your age range," at her outrageous expression, he just cocked an eyebrow as if to ask if her disbelief at his actions was actually founded in truth. It was time to disseminate the information he'd received to his still astonished sister. "The one we met was Lei Li, and twin to Kei Li. He's been known as a womanizer for the simple fact that he seldom dates any woman for more than a month and never seems to be truly interested in forming a relationship with any. Although by the looks of things and how he acted when I met him, I can say I see where his interests truly lie."

Sakura's mind was whirring, trying to find someway to get out of this conversation. The inevitable couldn't be put off though. Not really. "Kei Li is currently 22 years old, and is the opposite of his twin. He's engaged to his high school sweetheart and has plans of marrying her within the year."

"Really?" Sakura hadn't heard anything about that. "How do you know?"

"My fountain of information is very reliable when it comes to these things," Touya refused to say that said blond had tried to pump him for information on Sakura on the times he had manipulated her to get what he wanted. She was much to bother with when it came to a closer relationship since she would drive him crazy in a very bad way, but great to ferret out some information without having to supply some himself.

"The only other possibility is one Syaoran Li," from the telling sign in her face as he said it, Touya couldn't help but let the tick at his left brow show. "The 24 year old is currently taking the reigns for his father who had an accident, which is your employer. People assume that it is just a temporary situation and that he'll later assume his previous job in the company as the foreign liaison to all businesses but my source has it on good authority that the change in power in the company is imminent as Yousuke Li is looking to retire all of his power to his eldest son."

"What?" Sakura's surprise was genuine. She didn't know what to say to this information. Although, she could recall a conversation she'd had with Li that had foreshadowed such a circumstance.

"It'll take less than a year for the change to occur behind the scenes," Touya was never wrong when it came to such things. He had taken to business like none other and by studying the underlying currents in such things; he could put a variation of such which is why he'd been able to accelerate in the Amamiya Corporation at such a fast rate. "Your job might be a temporary one after all. Why do you think great grandfather didn't raise a fuss over it? He spoke to me when he found that Li was looking into your background."

"Does everyone around me seem to have ulterior motives when they are disseminating my life?" Sakura groaned at her brother's words. She wasn't surprised on any account of what she'd just heard. She remembered the conversation Sakura had with her great grandfather when she had decided to accept this job. She had thought she'd been manipulating the situation to her advantage, but it looked like he was the one that had been one step ahead of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she was mad, but not at what she couldn't change but at her own brother for keeping the information.

Touya just shrugged, expecting her reaction. "I just recently found out about it. Maybe it's time I should tell you that great grandfather is going to introduce you at his birthday party in just two months."

"What!"

"I think it's more of grandmother's nagging than his own to accelerate the process, but really Sakura, did you actually think that it wasn't going to happen sooner or later?" his smirk gained him a light punch to his stomach. He laughed as he recalled how her open palms struck him whenever she was displeased with him. They had never hurt as she'd only taken the initiative to let out her frustration at him winning an argument.

"Do you know how much my life will change?"

By his raised brow, she had to wince since she'd known he had gone through it. Although, she knew he had gone through it willingly. "Was he going to tell me this sometime before he sprung it on me on his birthday party?"

"Come on Sakura, it's not like you really weren't expecting this to happen eventually," from her expression, he could see that she really hadn't deluded herself into thinking it wouldn't happen.

"I know that mother is the only child and rightful heir of the Amamiya Corporation holding and therefore it wouldn't be farfetched for us to be expected to follow in when she refused to do anything but be happy with our father." Sakura still remembered how the subject had dropped after her mother had finally reconciled with her family. The fact that she'd had two children that could continue on the family line had been enough for the time being.

"Great grandfather loves you and he wants what he believes is best for you," Touya didn't have to say it for her to believe it. The old man had made it clear in many occasions that he was going to implement plans to make her one of his rightful heirs whether she wanted to or not.

"I still say that I'd rather you be the only one involved in this," it was more like a whine, but with his support by putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her close, she knew he understood.

"You mean that you'd rather I do all the hard work," his teasing tone had her giggling.

"But I digress," Sakura groaned, knowing that he was going to return to his first question. "Don't tell me there's nothing there because I clearly saw it in your eyes before you hid it. Should I be worried about this Syaoran guy?"

Touya tried very hard to not give into his misgivings as he saw her look away, her mouth softening and flourishing into a beautiful smile as she hugged him unexpectedly. He tried to calm himself as she started to speak. They were words that as a brother he'd never wanted to hear from her. With his own reaction to her words he realized he hadn't been able to control this overprotective instinct over her since her mother had presented the small bundle after her delivery.

Sakura was still his to protect. He'd be damned if he let this continue without him having made it clear to everyone involved that she was alone and wouldn't have anyone to fight her battles with her. Touya had heard many things about this Syaoran Li. He was concerned.

Still, as Sakura giggled and blushed at his scrutiny, he couldn't think of anything to say that would burn away this uneasiness in his chest. His sister had finally opened her eyes to the other sex. He didn't like it one bit.

**::~::**

"Mother!" it was a startling shout that had more than all of them cranking their necks in the direction. They couldn't believe their eyes. "What are you doing here? How?" Siefa was the one that was doing the inquisition as their brother Syaoran calmly stood by their mother's side.

The only thing Yelan did was embrace her daughter, motioning for all of the others to join. Lei grinned as he embraced his mother and gave into the impulse of twirling her about. He was taller than her, heavier and definitely in his faculties when he did so. "I'm ever so glad to see you mother."

"So am I son," she looked at her children, seeing their amazement at having her present when she asked. "How is her condition?"

"She's stable," Karen replied as she stared at her as well.

"Is this Karen?" she asked them, taking her hand at the girl she hadn't seen since she'd been a toddler. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," Karen blushed under the eyes that were consuming her. There was a slight grin accompanying her nod, and while she turned, she kept her in the circle.

There were many questions asked at the same time, which she silenced with just a hand. "I couldn't anymore. My daughter needs me. I couldn't be here for the first loss but I can be here for this."

"How did you manage it?" Lei asked his brother who was looking around at all of them. Lei indicated with his head as to where he needed to look to find what he was looking for. He saw his change. Lei could read his brother like a book. His stance hardened, his hands clutching his fingers as he focused on them.

"I asked them if they wanted to loose a couple of hands they had better let me through," his voice was low, but all of them heard the steel behind it clear.

"He looked just like his grandfather when he spoke it, driving them to a stupor," it was wrong of Yelan to smile as she'd found herself taken away from the place she'd called home for more than two decades.

"Did you have your sword with you?" Fuutie asked as she was joined in laughter at his nod. Her brother Syaoran made quite a formidable picture when cradling his sword. He was a very hard man when he wanted to intimidate.

"I'm going to say this Syaoran," Lei gave a cursory glance behind him to the pair that chose to remain outside of the reunion. "Keep your temper low."

Syaoran nodded to his brother's warning. Still, he couldn't help but keep staring at the pair. Sakura hadn't seemed to notice their arrival. She was dead to the world with her eyes closed as she rested her head onto the shoulders of a man that rigidly watched the tumult of travelers that had just arrived.

"Who is he?" Syaoran had to ask, his body unwinding as her mother placed her hand on his arm. She didn't have to say or look in his direction to feel his hostility climbing.

"Touya Amamiya," Lei grimaced as he saw the telling sign of his brother's displeasure. "He's the great grandson of Masaki Amamiya."

**::~::**

Touya saw how the man reacted to his current position. He couldn't help it but grin openly at the hostility the man kept showing him. If he was going to show his teeth, then maybe he'd be able to see just what Syaoran was expecting of his younger sister.

He didn't like the looks of the guy at all. He was sure of himself, in control, and possessed those looks he'd seen women and girls fawn over in his high school and college years. That wasn't to say that Touya hadn't seen his own appeal to the female masses, but that didn't mean that he hadn't taken into account who exactly seemed to be the competition.

Touya decided to hate the man on sight. It was irrational, but it made him feel better. His eyes narrowed further as he saw the older woman beside him give them a glance before smiling in his direction in acknowledgment. He'd never felt more in exhibition like he did at this moment.

He saw Syaoran lead the woman away to the room where he followed her in. Touya sighed in relief as he let his body unwind and felt Sakura relax once again into him. She was very good at picking up the changes in his demeanor even while asleep.

She was jarred out of sleep, exhaustion still in her eyes as his phone rang. He cursed as he reached for it, looking at the caller and taking the call. Sakura moved away from him, letting him stand and move away as he spoke into the receiver. She could tell from his words that it had something to do with work.

She stood, massaging her muscles at the position she'd spent the last few hours. She had refused to go to the cabin to change or anything before everyone arrived. She saw the siblings close in conversation, much more happy than they'd been before.

"Did something happen?" she asked them, joining their circle. She was welcomed openly, Fuutie and Fanren embracing them as they told her of their mother's arrival. Sakura was also surprised but glad. No matter how old or how much time passed, a woman needed their mother in this situation.

She didn't ask the questions, knowing that it was none of her business. She was glad for another reason too. She knew that this meant that Li would be able to see his wife, face to face, after all these years. That reunion was going to be bittersweet but longed for by both parties.

She excused herself, rubbing against her face as she looked for a bathroom to wash her face. She was in no way presentable to anyone, but she didn't care. She looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing at just how bad she looked. There was nothing to do for it though except wash the weariness from her face and to try to maker her hair cooperate.

Still, she couldn't help but think of him. She'd seen the disapproval in her brother's eyes when she'd spoken of Syaoran. She of course hadn't told him anything of some of the circumstances of their meetings. If she had, she knew her brother would do physical harm to the other and feel good for it afterwards.

She chuckled at that. It would have been nice for just a few minutes to have it happen, but she wasn't delusional when it came to that. Syaoran was an enigma she didn't think she could figure out. All she could do for now was seeing how he chose to act around her the next time they came face to face and then take it from there.

She hadn't expected to have him right in front of her when she opened the door to the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks, leaning against the wall as she saw him. He was beautiful. She cursed at herself for the word and the flutter feeling it elicited in her body. She was always thrown off balance when she saw him.

"Syaoran," she couldn't hide the trepidation in her tone as she tried to coordinate the flying thoughts in her mind to form a coherent sentence.

She could see he was amused by her stuttering. The urge to kick him, which came too often for her tastes, came over her again.

"Sakura," he didn't smile, but she knew that if he hadn't seen her eyes narrow at his amusement, he would have. "How are you?"

He was being polite. That confused the crap out of her. "I'm fine," she was so glad she'd finally been able to get her actions under control. He stepped closer, making her push herself further into the wall, which was stupid she realized. She didn't have any more space to go.

Sakura looked at him, waiting as she saw uneasiness come over his face. He was unsure of himself. He was steeling himself for something, nervousness showing as he gulped down repeatedly. He'd opened his mouth various times only to close it as he couldn't get the words out.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he had finally made himself say it. He wasn't going to wait for other emotions to take over and his resolve to disappear. He owed her this. He could see from her reaction that she hadn't expected him to apologize. "The last time we saw one another I said some things that I had no ground of assuming or thinking and my temper got the better of me."

By her open mouth, he could see that he had astonished her. He grimaced as he realized she wasn't going to say anything. "Alright," it was strangled, but she finally spoke. She smiled at him, clearing away all of his misgivings before she relaxed.

"I forgive you. I can understand where you were coming from," it was true of course. She had known that he had been concerned for his family and his father in his vulnerable position, and had decided to confront his suspicions and just went from there. She'd had a lot of time to reflect on it.

"I'm glad for that," he put his hand forward. "Truce?"

"Truce," she grasped it, steeling herself for the brush that would come soon after. She shivered, not being able to hide her reaction to his touch. Just a brush of his fingers was enough to make her knees go weak. She really didn't like that sensation at all.

Syaoran couldn't make himself let go of her hand, but he knew what was coming. There was something else he needed to apologize for. The long flight home with his mother had afforded him more time for them to speak and for her to enumerate just how many things he'd done wrong. "I also need to apologize for the kiss."

She drew away, leaving his hand on air as he felt her close up and pull away. He'd probably just made a mess of this. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Did you regret it?" her question bared merit. Syaoran felt confused since he felt that no matter what was said, it would only land him in trouble.

"I regret the fact that I forcefully kissed you," he made sure she understood the connotation of his words. "But no, I don't." He had to stare at her, the overwhelming urge to touch her present as she kept looking away. He was nervous of her silence.

He heard a man's voice come from the corner of the hallway. He readied himself as he saw him from the corner of his eye. Touya didn't stop, walking towards them. They seemed to have been conversing, but he didn't like the fact that Sakura seemed to have depressed herself once again.

"Sakura," he didn't eve acknowledge the other man as he gained her attention. "I have to go back."

Sakura moved to embrace him, her hug tight and thankful for the support he'd given her. Touya didn't care that Syaoran was watching as he slipped his own hands around her waist and possessively held her there. "I'll call you in a couple of hours to make sure things are progressing," he made sure that Syaoran was listening to every word. "Remember also about our date. Make sure you give yourself the day off."

"Are you going to take me shopping?" she laughed at his comment.

"I'm taking you out and therefore making sure you look great," his boast wasn't wasted at the implications. Syaoran was ready to snap them apart and slug him. It would make him feel so much better to give into the violence since he saw the open invitation in the slightly taller man's eyes.

He was sending a silent message that he was sure the younger man was interpreting very well. He dismissed him as he whispered words of encouragement to his sister before placing a kiss on her forehead. Sakura followed him as he made his way to his seat to grab his jacket and other things as he excused himself from the family.

The only one that he couldn't figure out was Yelan, who he'd found to be inscrutable. She smiled at him, seeing him stand with Sakura by his side. He didn't want to leave her here, his over protectiveness rearing its ugly head. There was nothing for it though but hope that if she had any problems or concerns, that she would tell him of them.

"You'll be careful, right?" she hugged him again as his driver opened the door to drive him to the personal airstrip.

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura," he assured her. "The only things I have to watch out for are papers that require my attention."

"You shouldn't talk like that when I know for a fact you love papers and their numbers," her teasing was welcomed. He watched her as she waved goodbye, making her way to the doors as the car disappeared from her sight.

She turned, stumbling into Syaoran's body. She yelped as he grabbed her as she almost fell backward. She smiled at him. "You surprised me."

"Sorry," it was curt and to the point as he glared at the distance to where the car had disappeared. "It seemed like you guys are very close."

"We are," Sakura rubbed her hand against the side of her face as her eyes wanted to close. Syaoran saw her exhaustion, closing in and pressing his own hand against hers. That startled her awake in a second with her eyes widening at his touch. She refused to move though. There were too many things swirling in the depths of his eyes for her to do anything that would startle them out of this.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her body breathless as she waited for him.

"I'm going to follow some advice," he said to her before winding his arm around her waist and pressing her close. He gave her time to pull away as he made his intent clear. Sakura closed her eyes as he closed into a hair's breath away before finally kissing her. She wound her arms around his neck, seeking a closer embrace as she opened her mouth.

She was swept away in the sensations his whole body pressed against hers kept firing up. She sighed in content as her body temperature rose steadily from their contact. She smiled into his mouth as she felt his arms grow harder around her. She didn't care that they were on the doors of the clinic, nothing but his touch mattered.

"Why did you kiss me back?" he asked her as they separated with his hand beneath her chin so that she wouldn't look away.

"I wanted to," her reply was fast and sure.

"What about Touya?" Syaoran kept his voice as emotionless as he could. He was not going to let himself fall into the same circle of recriminations until he heard it from her own lips. Sakura was confused over his question, but assumed that her brother had given him a warning in his stare minutes before.

"He doesn't matter in this," she saw how it put him at ease. She was glad that he accepted her words as truth, which meant he was going to trust her. What had happened in the last three weeks to make him that much amenable to speaking with her like this?

She brushed the palm of her hand against his locks, her fingers threading onto them as his luminous eyes concentrated on her lips. "I'm going to kiss you again," it was a statement of fact which only prepared her for the contact to come.

She didn't mind his kisses at all. She'd soon tell him he didn't have to ask permission for them. Her thoughts were filed for a later time as she gave herself into his embrace. The pull was still there and she knew that now, it would only get stronger.


	19. Playful Banter

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 19: Playful Banter_

"Are you going to let go sometime?" the way she asked the question, he knew that she wasn't making any move to have him do so. He hadn't been able to help himself. He'd kissed her again and again, everything else forgotten as they cherished the close physical contact. He couldn't get enough of it.

"No," his answer had her laughing. She'd taken the time to absorb all of him. She was bewildered by his scent. There was something about it that wrapped over her senses and didn't let her concentrate on anything beyond that.

"We have to go back inside," she prodded him, sensing he was disinterested in doing so.

"Sakura," he had both of her hands in his as he stood away from her. "We're going to have a talk about what's going on between us. It won't be now because of what's happening with my sister. I want to make sure you know what's going on between us."

It was a dreaded feeling, but she welcomed it. She wanted for this to happen to finally stop asking herself so many questions. She knew that Syaoran wanted her, she saw it in the way he touched her, in how he looked at her, the way he spoke to her. She needed to know just how he wanted her.

But she was astute to the circumstances. Feimei was the one that needed their thoughts. By the look in his eyes, she knew that he very much wanted to get things out in the open, but was being prudent. He placed his hand on her cheek, brushing her hair back.

"I look a mess, don't I?" she saw him smile, shaking his head as she pulled back conscious of her appearance. For goodness sake, she hadn't been able to change her clothing! She was very self conscious at the moment. Syaoran just looked his usual way, sure and put together in his suit.

"Just a bit," he kissed her again, bringing her close once again and giving her no room to maneuver. He wasn't rational about it. It was as if he was staking a claim. He'd seen Touya place a kiss on her forehead as they'd spoken before he left and he wanted her to not remember anything about him at the moment.

"You're making me lightheaded," she confided in him after he pulled away. Her eyes were starry, unfocused as they opened again. He rubbed his thumb over her throbbing lips, grinning before stepping away from her. He was glad she'd told him that, although he knew that she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"You should go in, if you don't I'm going to be tempted to keep you out here all day," it was a promise he was itching to make come true, but he also knew it was absurd to expect it to happen. They did need to talk. He wanted very badly to ask about what she meant about Touya not mattering in this. From how he saw, it seemed like Touya wanted and thought he mattered with the various times he slant a glance in his direction. But now was not the time. Sakura glanced back at him before going inside.

Syaoran laughed. He was happy. He knew from her response to his kiss that she was attracted to him. That was what he could work with at the moment. He picked his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

His father had just arrived at the airstrip and would be making his way to the clinic. Syaoran agreed to wait for him outside of the clinic, taking the time to get himself under control. Somehow, he was going to get Sakura alone before the night was over.

That proved to be impossible in the end.

After his father had finally joined them, everything and everyone went crazy. Before Syaoran knew it, Fanren had taken his sister and Karen to the cabin so that they could take care of their clothing and such while he'd been in the middle of his mother and father's face to face reunion.

There had been no tears. No words really. They'd just looked at one another before Yelan went to her husband's side and they held hands while under their scrutiny. They entered Feimei's room together, joining her husband who was seated by her side while the ones left decided to give them some time together. It wouldn't be good to overwhelm her after all she'd been through.

Lei took him aside as his sisters conversed with one another about their change in plans. "So?"

At his brother's stare, Lei groaned. "Come on, throw me a bone here. You guys were gone for quite some time."

Syaoran wanted to curse at his younger brother, but restrained himself. "We were just taking some fresh air."

"Liar," his answer was fast and unequivocal. "Sakura looked like a woman that was thoroughly kissed when she came up here. Don't tell me she wasn't because I recognize when a woman has been."

"You would know," the stab hadn't landed in the least as Lei just made sure his brother understood that he wasn't going to change the topic of conversation. Syaoran was stubborn though, and it would take quite a lot of maneuvering to get him to talk. Lei was prepared to give it his best shot. He was one of the youngest brother after all, and it was his place to get on his nerves as much as possible.

**::~::**

There was no time for it.

Syaoran and his father had spent the last few days monitoring work while making all of the paperwork to have Feimei transferred to the care of one of their city's best hospitals. Syaoran was run down from all the things he had to shuffle around.

He'd only been able to catch glimpses of Sakura as her and Karen left for home. The last two days were a blur to him. Syaoran grimaced as he tried to listen to his body's protest. He wanted a warm bed to replenish his body and that's what he needed to seek right now.

"Just five more steps," he had his card in his hand, ready to swipe. He needed to get himself together. There were many things he had to attend to still. Thoughts of all the things he'd put off because of this occurrence had him wincing.

He discarded his jacket, his tie and his shoes, littering the hotel room as he made his way through the suite for his room.

"Mother!" he hadn't meant to shout it quite so loudly, but he hadn't been able to control himself. It was quite a picture. Yelan was snuggled on his bed, draping herself over his father's body. From the way her hair was unbound, her body concealed beneath a sheet, with her shoulders exposed, it didn't take long for him to know that she was naked. From the amount of clothing he saw by the bed, he could hazard a guess that his own father was naked as well. Yousuke gave his son a glare for his shout which had his mother's eyes fluttering open.

"What are you guys doing in my room!" it was almost too obvious and from her mother's smile, he could see that if he wanted to hear the details, then she would very likely provide them to him.

"Scratch that, no details please," for his own peace of mind and the obvious, he turned without any explanations. He was going to ask for another room. He didn't care if it would only have a cot, but it would be enough for him to stretch his body and rest. Jet lag had finally reached him and he really didn't want to just pass out somewhere.

"I see that it's finally caught up to you," his mother's voice followed him as he was trying to put on his shoes. He turned to find she had slipped onto a robe before following after him. "I'm sorry," he waved it away, truly not wanting to hear any explanations. Although really, he could understand. He didn't have any right to demand to know what was happening when both of his parents were still legally married to each other.

And even if they weren't, Syaoran knew that he did not need any explanations. God, his head was starting to hurt. "What are you going to do mother?" Yelan waited, very much aware of what he was actually asking for.

"I think that for once in my life, I'm going to wait it out," Syaoran looked at his mother, seeing her unwarranted wistful smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble this will cause you."

Syaoran waved it away, leaving the key on the table as he left the suite. He knew what his mother was referring to. He had expected it. The next couple of days were going to be a nightmare since he didn't expect his father to actually make himself available to anyone beyond his wife.

"I'm going to die," he could believe it as his brain processes slowed down further. He'd barely been able to make coherent sentences while he asked for an extra room and made his way up to another, hopefully, empty suite.

Maybe his father's disappearance would afford him a chance though. He could barely understand that thought as he let himself go into the oblivion of sleep. He'd try to muddle through that thought after he awoke hopefully after a full 8 hour sleep.

**::~::**

It had been five whole days! Syaoran had been and was still completely swamped! He hadn't been able to get in touch with his father as he continued to seclude himself with his mother. By the fact that he wasn't around, Syaoran's work had doubled in size as he took in all of the responsibilities. He really wasn't in any rush to repeat the experience.

He was tired. Tired of not being able to have any time to finally talk with Sakura as well as to himself. That was the main problem with his current schedule. He really hadn't even had the time to go to his own apartment to take care of things. He'd been spending the whole week in the executive suite of the building when he needed to close his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes, glaring at Luna as she came into the office without any sound. He hated how she was able to slip by, knocking supposedly, and just bring in more work. He wanted to procrastinate. Of course, he wasn't going to think of actually doing so.

"Are there any plans for all of these papers to end?" he saw her arch a brow at his question, just turning in her heel as she detailed the coming days' schedule. He didn't give her the satisfaction of hitting his head against the table in a childish tantrum.

He was left alone to review more financial forms and updates. He simply sighed as he readied himself to look over the numbers. It was so dry he couldn't help but wonder if he should ask for a drink. He was sure that Luna would just bring in more paperwork for him to sift through if he interrupted her own work schedule.

He snickered at the thought. Only if he wasn't so sure she would take it as a personal insult, he would definitely ask her to bring in some type of refreshment. He wanted to keep his own interactions with her safe, so he retrained himself. It wasn't like he wasn't going to meet various contacts before the afternoon hours waned. He was sure to get something in his stomach by then.

Goodness, he felt like an undisciplined salary man. He knew better than this, but he really couldn't help but feel overwhelmed in work and under whelmed in his desire to do so. He'd spoken to Sakura exactly once and it was to give him information that his father had sent her. She didn't speak to him when she called the office, since most of her work was processed by Luna. Still, Syaoran couldn't help but feel abandoned and forgotten.

He really just couldn't get her out of his mind! "What the hell is wrong with me?" it was a stupid question to ask considering.

His apprehension was soon gone as he gave himself to the numbers. He had to think clearly if he didn't want to mix up the investments with the properties. He gave himself up for a whole hour of dry explanations before he called it quits and changed tactics. There was only so much a person could take for one day.

_"Syaoran," he looked up, his reading glasses moving downwards as he looked up. He blinked at the sight before him, scratching his cheek with his pen as he stared._

_"What is this?" his question was inaudible as he saw her advance._

_"I decided to pay you a visit," Sakura grinned from the door as she moved away from it, her walk purposeful. "You're not happy to see me?"_

_He scrambled out of his seat in a heart beat, almost stumbling over the corner of his desk as he came to intercept her. He shook his head to her question, smiling at finally seeing her. "I just can't believe you're here."_

_Sakura smirked at his words, stopping just one step before him, watching him intently. They stayed like that for various minutes, just looking at one another. It wasn't enough as they reached for contact. Just a brush of hands as he took her own in his and pulled her even closer._

_They came together swiftly, just a brush of their lips before separating again. He really couldn't believe that she was here. He could see from her expression that she knew what he was thinking of._

_"You can't just be here to see me," he was being practical. He knew that Sakura had been busy herself. The single time he'd spoken to her, he'd asked her of her schedule to plan a meeting and Sakura had been as waylaid as him when it came to free time._

_"You may be right on that point," she playfully bartered for his glasses, which he'd forgotten to take off. She slipped her arms around his neck and grinned sheepishly at him, wistfully._

_He didn't have to think to know what she expected. He brushed his nose against hers before kissing her. She threw herself into it, pushing herself further into his embrace as he staggered back. It wasn't long before he'd pushed her against the desk._

_Her legs parted, the skirt climbing mid-thigh as she climbed onto the edge. His hands were by either side of her body, his body leaning forwards as she hung herself by her arms. He had to press a hand to her back, brushing the material as his fingers were spaced over half of it, anchoring her before she took him down with her._

_Sakura moaned, mixing with giggles as he brushed one of his fingers against her waist. She laughed into his mouth, breaking their kiss as he repeated the movement. "You're ticklish," it was a statement of fact, not a question, which alerted her of his purpose._

_She wasn't able to do anything about his wandering hands. "Stop!" she alerted him before she found herself displayed on the table while his papers scattered over the floors in a huge mess. Maybe that was his intention. She was proved right when he chose to not listen to her warning and pursuing his play over her sides._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized as he smirked while leaning over her as she tried not to move to make further damage._

_"I think the papers are having a better time of it now than they did when they were alone on the table," he countered, laughing as she shot him a pout over his words. "They'll accept your apology as long as you stay in place."_

_Whether she would oblige, he didn't give her a chance before caging her in. His elbows came to rest by the sides of her shoulders and he used his hands to hold his head as he looked downwards at her._

_"Are you going to let me up?"_

_"Nope," this playful banter between them made her giddy. She lifted a hand to his face, using the tips of her fingers to trace invisible lines over his forehead. She felt him shiver before he turned his face to her palm and placed a kiss there._

_"You pull me in, you know," his words distracted her from her physical reaction at feeling his lips on her palm. He made her skitter in response as he mischievously licked it. He hadn't thought that her eyes would get any rounder._

_"You make me feel risqué," was her own reply before she somehow maneuvered herself from the table and made her way to his seat. "So this is the big boss chair."_

_Syaoran really didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't know what the heck had happened. "Are you really here?"_

_"What kind of question is that?" her rebuttal and his skepticism had her coming forward, leading him to a chair before she settled herself over his lap. He let himself enjoy it; the feel of her body so close it warmed his considerably._

_"Touch me," she whispered to him. He didn't need any further prodding to comply with her request. While he worked his way around her skirt to grasp her thigh, she parted an opening between the buttons of his shirt to lightly tap his abdomen. Their kiss was intense and kept raising the bar._

_Somehow they'd wound up reclining, which made no sense but he had no desire to go into anything further than the fact that Sakura was straddling him and touching him. "Syaoran."_

He was shook out of his reverie by the intercom. He'd nodded off to a daydream of what he wanted, his jaw sliding further down into his palms. His secretary had startled him awake, which saved him from planting his face hard on the top of his desk.

That would have been damned embarrassing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir," she cleared her throat, which made it clear that she'd been trying to get his attention for some time. He could very well believe it as she informed him that he had a visitor.

Syaoran was disoriented. One problem was the fact that he had let himself nod off into a daydream of Sakura. He was still strung up over the sounds that kept replaying in his mind. He tried to concentrate on the now. It would have been more than nice if it had actually happened.

Syaoran made sure she knew he'd gotten the message, not even concentrating on her words as he tried to dispel the haze of desire as he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. Now was not the time to contemplate such things. The worst for it because of it.

Luna entered the office and in a small frenzy of activity, she had it all on order. He hadn't even done more than breathe before she straightened his clothes, redid his tie and handed him a cup of coffee he hadn't seen her bring.

"Here are the papers," she was all business as she slipped past him, all of the papers he'd had in disarray organized in separate files that hadn't been there. Just one blink of inattention and she'd managed to do things he hadn't even thought of. He was amazed by her.

He looked down to the proposal she set down. He was familiar with it. He hadn't forgotten the original reason why he'd been meeting with the daughter and heir of Herr Economics the previous month.

"Thank you," his head snapped at the words as the door to the office was left opened as Luna introduced his appointment. Syaoran stood, apprehensive as he saw the smirking man before him.

"Touya Amamiya," Luna was nothing if not curt in her introductions. She didn't waste any time with pleasantries as she asked him if he'd like anything to drink.

Syaoran didn't hear anything beyond the name, his eyes narrowing further as Touya moved closer, his polished black shoes clinking against the floor as he came closer. Touya saw his surprise, letting his pleasure over Syaoran's disorientation show.

"Your secretary announced me several times," he was going to make sure that Syaoran knew that he was aware of this slip.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer the taunt, as it was delivered as such, he turned to the matter at hand. There was business to discuss. Although by the looks of it, it was going to be hard to concentrate on it when he wanted to ask, or better yet demand, some answers.

"I'm here to discuss the plans to invest in the Trialong Scents," there was nothing for it but to play along. Luna soon returned with other papers and readied herself between them. Business came first.

Still, Syaoran couldn't help but feel the undercurrents that ran between him and the older man that was seated before him, calmly speaking. He'd been given an opportunity to ask some questions. He was not going to spoil it.


	20. Brewing Trouble

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 20: Brewing Trouble_

There were undercurrents in their stares, with an oblivious Luna in between who made records of the meeting. Syaoran was itching to say something about it, but refrained because of their company and the fact that he was not going to be the first one to give in.

"Will that be all for now?" Luna asked them, turning from one to the other as she closed the document in her laptop after sending a print command. She was already thinking of the items she needed to elaborate and the work she had to do as she walked to the door.

There were still a couple of sandwiches on the desk, so she didn't have to think of ordering anything else until both men concluded that their meeting was finished. She didn't have to intrude on their talks. She had enough to do.

The door was closed, Syaoran following the progress of his secretary steadily, and then turning his glare to the man that was comfortably sitting before him. It galled him that Touya had his eyes closed, resting his head against his seat without a care to his current position. He let himself get entertained with an image of his placing his sword against his throat and then see if the other man would act as nonchalant.

That just rubbed Syaoran on the worst way. "How's your sister?" If Syaoran hadn't been keeping himself in control, he would have face faulted and struck the desk by the chosen topic.

"She's well," Sakura came to mind again. He shook his head at it. "She's stabilized and after the scare, she's going to be under supervision of a private nurse. Her husband wouldn't hear otherwise. He's even going to shift his operations to his Vice-President. He's more worried over the state of his family and his wife than being in personal control over his financial empire."

"One does have the ability to prioritize. It all goes based on what one chooses for himself," there was an underlying message as Touya's eyes were digging into his own. Syaoran couldn't help but feel that he was under a surveillance that would find him lacking.

He'd been looking into Touya Amamiya's life, and not finding anything in there that made him like the guy. He was a great worker, that he couldn't change or argue, but his personal life remained a mystery. There weren't even words or rumors of him dating or interested in anyone in particular.

And he was going on a date with Sakura.

"I'm glad she was able to pull through the situation," it was a general comment that Syaoran had to accept.

"How's Sakura doing in her job?" Touya had changed it on purpose. It was abrupt but Syaoran was adamant to getting some answers himself.

"She works for my father so I really don't have any contact with her. She communicates with my secretary most of the time," it was nothing but the truth.

"I see," there was no change in his expression.

"I really must profess to a curiosity Touya," somehow it felt wrong to refer to him like that, as if they were amenable to one another when it was just the contrary. Syaoran saw it in his smirks and eyes that the man couldn't seem to stand this but choose to suffer through it.

They each wanted something but wouldn't actually say it straight out. It would lessen their appeal to this situation. They were staring off, not speaking but not doing anything that would put a stop to the situation.

"What is Sakura to you?" he held his breath as he saw the man meditate to give him an answer.

"She's someone that is very close to me," vague and telling at the same time. Syaoran scowled openly at him.

"Close in what way?" Syaoran was straight to the point. He didn't have a wry bone of preservation in his body. He was going to deal with this head on and hopefully come out on top.

"Close in the matter that I'm concerned over the people she associates with and takes an interest to."

Another answer that could be taken in so many different directions. Syaoran wanted to seethe and bare his teeth. He could feel his temper rising. Still, he knew that he wasn't going to last much against this opponent when it came to keeping a leash on his feelings. It was an instinct he couldn't shake.

Touya in return had the same facial expression mirroring back. "I care for her and if I get any inkling to anything that shouldn't or that she's suffering for any reason, there will be hell to pay."

His body was thrumming with intent. There was a stare down either didn't want to back down from. Syaoran felt as if he was being insulted. He felt like leaping over the desk and doing some violence. Of course, he was as much in control of himself. He wondered if he could somehow make a play date with Touya for some exercise.

"Do you practice sword technique?" there was an evil intent from the way he asked the question. Touya laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not," he was having quite some fun in this talk. "I was given instruction in kendo though." He saw the way his adversary perked up over that announcement.

"Oh," it was a peculiar response. "I wonder if you might agree to have to spar with me sometime."

It was a request that was sent like a dare. "I'm sure something can be arranged." Touya was not going to bother telling him that he'd been quite accomplished in the study of kendo. He would have something to look forward to.

"Do you have an interest in Sakura?" Touya asked him. Finally, the question they had both longed to hear.

"Yes, do you?" Syaoran rebutted, tapping his pen against the papers that were in front of him.

"I've always had an interest in her," Touya's answer only had Syaoran asking more questions.

"We're dating," Syaoran internally winced at the statement he just made. Outwardly, he showed no sign of it. Of course, Syaoran was just jumping the ship before asking his companion if she wanted to accompany him, but that was just one small detail he could work with.

"Are you? I wasn't aware," Touya's tone nor reception changed as he contemplated his revelation. He had to wonder what Syaoran was expecting him to say. It hadn't taken long for Touya to realize what this was leading to. His concern would be whether to tell Syaoran that he was Sakura's brother, or let him keep the idea that he would be vying for Sakura's affections.

His eyes merely narrowed a fraction as he studied the man before him. He had the urge to call him a gaki. A kid by his own standards since he was older. His sister definitely knew how to pick them it seemed. He was going to have a talk with her soon to see if this kid's boasts were true.

"Are you going to take her seriously?" Touya was going to lay his cards on the table. If Syaoran did or say anything that he didn't like, he could make it very easy for his sister to not pursue anything with this man. He'd been involved in this life for over a year and had seen how some of the privileged thought of themselves. If Syaoran thought that because Sakura was a woman who came from a modest lifestyle that he could play around with her, he'd never been so wrong in his whole life.

"Would it be any of your business?" it was an outright threat in many contexts.

"Yes," there was no mistaking his tone.

There was a stare down between the two men. There was no need for them to stand and glare when they were trying their best to intimidate and read the responses of the other. It was exceedingly difficult to do so when they both refused to budge or give a concession.

"I will tell you this Syaoran Li, you better not hurt or think that you can treat her like the women you've been involved with up to now," he made sure his smile was sinister as he started to enumerate the relationships he'd found. "She's not to be trifled with like those whores."

"Who the hell do you think you are to speak to me this way?" Syaoran's demand was low but powerful. Everything and everyone else be damned. He was pissed off by Touya's fountain of information. What did it matter that he hadn't even thought of Sakura as an entertainment to pass the time. She wasn't like the others. She was unique. That still didn't mean that he had to explain himself to Touya.

"I'm Touya Amamiya, and I protect what I consider mine," Syaoran saw red as his temper flared. There were changes in his body that had him thrusting out of his chair, his hands grasping the edge of his desk painfully as he stared down to the still sitting Touya.

He had to say he liked the reaction in the kid. That's what he was going to call him from now on. It hadn't taken him long or much to get him riled up. The kid had a lot of bluster, and he couldn't wait to see if he had the strength and stamina to back it up. He had the urge to brawl, which made him somewhat disgusted by his reaction. He shouldn't consider such base emotions at this point in time. Just one more provocation and he was sure that he would have Syaoran flying over his desk to try to do him physical harm. Try of course being the key word as much as he was concerned. But now was not the time.

It was very telling how he reacted. Syaoran was in a rage and that meant that he was actually offended over his words. Just another prod then.

"I've always been what she returns to," the words had a deflating effect on Syaoran. Maybe he'd waited too much to actually get a response. Syaoran just grinned, crossing his arms.

"It may be that you won't be anymore," it was a boast that didn't even faze his current rival. He really wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"We'll see," Touya stood, straightening his clothes as he put his hand forward. He was going to see if Syaoran had the nerve to actually shake it or if he would be impetuous, letting his emotions take his pride, and slap it away.

He wasn't surprised, and had to admit begrudgingly, that impressed when Syaoran accepted his shake. It was a display of machismo that they let it stand as they just stared at one another while they let their hands do the talking.

"Syaoran," it was almost breathless as the door parted after a brief knock and Sakura's head slipped in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but Luna isn't out here," she was smiling, finding him with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

She stumbled as she saw his companion. "Touya! What are you doing here?" Her surprise was genuine as she saw the two men look at her, her brother turning his body to her as he recognized her voice. She saw the pleasure in his eyes as he saw her.

She looked questioning in their direction, walking tentatively to the pair. "Where you two in a meeting?" She was staring at their joined hands, making them break their unspoken contest.

"We've just finished actually," Touya motioned for her. She did her usual greeting. It had been almost a week since she'd seen him. She took great comfort in seeing him again and showed it with her unrestrained hug and questions. Of course, she didn't forget that Syaoran was present.

She smiled at him, greeting him as an employee should to her employer. She tried to not show anything further since her brother was in the room. She knew that if Touya got it into his head that she was interested in Syaoran, that there would be hell to pay.

She blinked as she saw Syaoran draw back, still and motionless by his chair while her brother took her attention with the usual questions. She tried to understand if something was wrong, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand.

She directed herself to Syaoran while she explained the reason for her visit. That somehow had him smiling at her, the signals tampering down as she came closer to him. She was diverted by her brother. He asked her to walk with him to the elevator since he had to leave for another meeting.

She agreed, wanting to prolong their talk. She looked back, bewildered as she saw Syaoran ready to open his mouth, displeasure coming from him by his own body stance.

Sakura didn't understand why Syaoran was shaking his head at her as she started to follow her brother out of the office to the elevator. She refrained from asking aloud since for some unexplained reason, he wasn't speaking himself.

She just shook her head, seeing his expression flare as she followed her brother to the elevator. She heard him scramble from his desk to the doorway. Touya hadn't even looked back which gave her the chance to ask him why, silently. She knew he could make out the question from her mouth.

Syaoran just groaned as he saw her question. She hadn't understood anything at all! He stopped himself from going any further from Luna's desk, which was vacant at the moment. He was powerless on the scene that was unfolding before him. He could only wait.

He knew that Sakura had come to see him. It was him she was expecting. The surprise she had displayed over finding Touya in the building hadn't been feigned. The pleasure that had accompanied that surprise though had also been a blow to his gut. Syaoran really didn't know how to read Sakura's reactions to the other man. He was getting impatient.

He was going to wait for him to exit before he dragged her back into his office and finally got to spend some time alone with her. It was obvious that he didn't like the way that Touya kept touching her, in a familiar way he had yet to do so without being scared of her reaction.

He was poisoning his own thoughts while watching them. He turned to the side, cursing himself from letting Touya maneuver her to the elevator. He definitely knew what he was doing when Syaoran just ached to shout a few profanities in his vicinity. He had to make it clear to Sakura that he was interested in her.

He wanted to hear it in her own words that she was interested too. He couldn't treat her like any other woman he'd been involved in. He really hated this uncertainty that plagued him for every minute that he thought of her.

He was acting like a moron. He made to go after them, not giving Touya the satisfaction to speak to her without him close when he saw it. Sakura yelped as Touya dragged her into the elevator as the doors closed. There was a victory grin very prominently showing to Syaoran as Sakura laughed.

Syaoran cursed as he tried to make a game plan. Should he pursue? Touya had taken Sakura away, he wouldn't stand for it. Syaoran raced to the stairs, passing the other elevator that was three floors down. It was coming up though.

His indecision wasted precious seconds, but it paid off. Luna was bewildered since as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, her boss' son raced into it, pushing at the buttons and not even giving her a by your leave. She was starting to think that the poor guy would never be able to make it in business by the way he'd been acting lately.

"You can't skip on work!" she shouted at him, like an errant mother who was very displeased with her child. Syaoran continued as if unheard, the doors closing and impatience rushing from him out in spades. He swore that if anyone actually tried to get on this elevator, he would throttle them! There was no time for this.

He groaned as it came true. Only it was someone he couldn't shout at. He didn't even glance as he took in the floor number and raced out of the elevator and made his way to the stairs. Only two flights of stairs before he got to the first floor.

He was breathing hard, pressed for time as he emerged onto the hallway. He raced to the elevator, cursing as he saw it moving upwards. He'd missed them! Maybe Touya had convinced her to go with him.

He had to have parked somewhere. With that, he made it to the entrance foyer, glaring at the guard on there. "Where did Touya Amamiya go?" he wanted to throttle the man who just asked the question back. Was he an imbecile? He didn't have time for this. He repeated the question, irritated and ready to raise some hell. "Where did he go? To our garage or was there a car waiting for him up-front!" The demand was better taken this time.

"The garage," the guard had barely spoken the words when he blinked at his boss' disappearance. He'd never known that Syaoran could run so fast. The other man must have left something very important if the big boss was racing down after him himself.

He shook his head at what he'd just seen and dismissed it from his mind. He didn't need to know.

Syaoran was ready to start a war as he realized he wasn't going to get there in time. The garage to their building was extensive. It really depended of where the garage attendant gave you pass to park that you could choose. Syaoran could only stare forward, grunting in rage as he saw the impossibility of going in pursuit.

If he turned and went back to the office, he was sure he was going to make an unspeakable impulsive event that would have him barred from the place. "Damn it!" He was sure he could curse at least. There was no one around him so he gave himself the pleasure to fillet the wall with his loathing stare.

He'd been stupid.

"Syaoran," Sakura appeared to his right, looking at his range of sight to see what he was watching so intently. He turned to her, surprise in his eyes at seeing her by his side.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked him. "Did Touya leave anything in the office? If he did then you're out of luck. He already left."

She waited for a reply, growing uncomfortable under his stare. She was about to ask what was wrong with him when he simply embraced her. She relaxed into his arms, sighing in pleasure at being so close. She giggled.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Every time we're in each other's presence, you take me into your arms," it was a valid point. He really couldn't say anything that would go against that grain of truth.

"Sakura, I'm going to make a confession to you," he sounded serious and bewildered at the same time. She looked up, placing her hands on either side of his face so that he wouldn't look away since his eyes were shifting.

"Are you actually going to tell me or just tease me?" he grimaced at her teasing. "Should I be concerned?"

"No," his answer changed. "Maybe, yes," he was just as unsure as her of what was to come. "I'm a jumble of nerves every time I'm near you."

She laughed. "You're not alone on that. Maybe that's why we always rush to touch so that there will be a link between us. At least, that's how it feels with me."

"You may be right," that wasn't what he'd meant to say as his confession. He really didn't know what he'd meant to say originally. Everything seemed so complicated and at the same so easy. What the hell was he waiting for? He could still see her animated expression when Touya pulled her into the elevator. She hadn't minded one bit.

But then, at the same time she didn't mind when he kissed her. He looked down, the urge to claim her lips upon him. "I thought you left with him," he hadn't meant to say it but the stray thought couldn't be denied.

"With Touya? Why?" Sakura was confused by his comment. "I came here to see you. Seeing him was just a pleasant surprise. He was in a hurry so I accompanied him to his car since he needed to speak to me about some things." Her explanation made him feel way better. "We haven't had time to actually talk about our plans or much of anything else for awhile."

"Plans for what?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed as Sakura played with the button at the top of his shirt. She undid it while ruffling his tie. She wasn't even paying attention to her words as she answered his questions.

"I'll be going to a banquet with him on the 28th of this month," she looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"On the 28th?" why did that date sound familiar? He racked his brain to try to remember, but couldn't concentrate as her fingers kept fluttering over his neck. His skin was flashing in various colors. He could feel his cheeks filling with the red hue.

"Wait, that isn't to the yacht benefit for the Hirasawa Foundation, is it?" he was completely floored by the revelation.

"I really haven't gotten the details of what it's for, but he did mention a yacht trip."

Syaoran was going to kill the son of a bitch. He was going to ask her to that! "Are you going to it?" Her question was innocently asked as she started leading him out of the garage to the inside of the building. She was dragged to a stop when he refused to budge. "Syaoran?"

There were words sputtering out of his mouth in such rapid succession that she knew that he was cursing. The fact that she couldn't understand a word said a lot about the language he was using. She just waited for him to run out of steam, a bit overwhelmed by it.

"I was going to ask you for that," he finally ended, groaning as he really contemplated throttling the meddling Amamiya.

"Oh," Sakura's heart started hammering. That would have been their first date! Dating! She couldn't really think of the word before getting all starry eyed. She was feeling like a fool when she couldn't do anything beyond bask in her inner feelings.

"But wait," his eyes narrowed, his grip on her waist stronger. "Sakura, are you dating him? I want an answer from you since the bastard didn't want to answer me. The only thing he did was grin like an idiot as if daring me to speak point blank. He's one of the most infuriating men I've ever met." He declined on using the explicit words he wanted to use to describe him, but that might make her mad at him.

"What was that?" she hadn't caught the end of the rest. She knew he was exasperated and angry, and it seemed like when he was really angry about something, he started speaking in tongues. Or she called it tongues since she couldn't understand him.

"Sakura," he was going for it. The plans he'd been making were shot to hell anyhow. He had to make things up on the fly. "Are you romantically involved with Touya Amamiya?" She was stricken by his words, almost with something he could try to interpret as disgust.

"No! You mean like dating him?" now he was the one that was looking bewildered.

"But, I..." he saw her furrowed brows, and her mouth getting into a scowl. Her hands came to her sides, ticking against her sides as she heard his words. He gulped, clearing his throat to give himself time to dig himself out of that whole.

"Are you still thinking I'm somewhat involved somehow with the Amamiya men?" her words were cold and detached. Sakura didn't want to think that he was slipping back into his old assumptions. That wasn't what she would call a step forward.

"No," he knew that if he wanted to salvage some of this conversation, he was going to have to take care of his words. "It's just that you two seem very close and he touches you with a familiarity of comfort. He's also been making veiled comments that I really didn't know how to interpret."

And you weren't jumping to conclusions? She held that question inside at seeing his apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he was too appealing for her to not accept his apology. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"Ok, then I'm going to tell you that while you may have had plans to ask me, he still would have beaten you to the punch," at seeing his questioning glance, she decided to elaborate. "He asked me on the first few days while I was at the cabin with the others so he definitely asked first."

"Are you sure that he doesn't have any ideas himself about you in that regard? Maybe you haven't thought about it but sometimes the signals aren't as easy to read as we think."

She scoffed at his words, rolling her eyes. As if her brother would do that. But then, maybe he just didn't know it. Sakura was faced with a dilemma. Should she? It was her secret to tell and at the same time it wasn't completely.

"Would you dance with me if I attended?" his question made her laugh. She was soon distracted by his boyish grin and coy glances. They had a little detour as they made their way to his office. The elevator had become a great place to make out without any interruptions. She would have to leave soon since she knew that he was swamped. She didn't want to distract him too much.

They soon had to work to get back to track as to the original purpose of her visit. Syaoran also tried to think of the best time to bring up the subject of a date. He'd boasted to Touya that they were dating, but he wanted to make that a reality. He wouldn't put it past the guy to ask Sakura if it was true and have her tell him that it wasn't. He just had to find the appropriate moment before she left. God knew just how long it would be for him to actually see her again while thing remained so hectic. He tried not to get sidetracked... too much.


	21. Improptu Date Plans

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 21: Impromptu Date Plans_

Karen hummed a song she'd recently heard on the radio as she turned off the spray of water. She reached for the towel usually draped by the side, finding it empty. She cursed and groaned. This definitely had to be one of those times she completely forgot to hang it there before she slipped into the shower. She was going to have to brave the curtain and the air circulating on the other side to get to it. She hated it when she forgot it.

She grimaced as she reached for a hand towel she saw draped on the curtain, using it to dry her hair. It was soon damp and useless. She steeled herself, opening the screen and jumping out. She shrieked as the door opened while she stood frozen in place and completely naked.

"Lei!" her shout did nothing more than alert him of her presence. His eyes were wide as a bug as he stared dumbly at her naked body as she stood there. She was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She really couldn't move, but the thoughts in her mind were echoing one sentiment. She wanted to die. She was mortified.

"What are you doing in my bathroom!" her shout slammed through him, having him turn, smacking his head against the doorway as she took it from his hands and control and smacked him back with it.

It had taken just a split second for her to register the look of horror in his face. She leaned against the door, a hand coming to cover her mouth as she couldn't stop the crying that would soon come.

"Karen, I'm sorry!" he shouted through the door as it was soon clear that she wasn't going to leave the bathroom to confront him. "Open the door, please."

She bolted it as she felt him try for the handle, beyond complete humiliation He'd seen her naked! Although, maybe it had been too fast for him to really get a clear look. She looked down, seeing herself through tears. No matter how much she said to herself that she was beautiful and comfortable with herself, it was all a lie when confronted with this.

She was never going to be able to see him again. Karen was a very shy person by nature. After this episode, she wasn't going to be able to look him in the eye for as long as she lived!

"You're not going to keep yourself locked in there you know!" he demanded, as if knowing precisely what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Karen. I don't think I can say anything beyond that I'm sorry."

Lei cursed quietly. He wasn't going to let her overhear him since it would just make the situation worse. Why the hell had he just done that? He was a bastard. He'd seen her mortification as she slammed the door back against him, almost breaking his nose in the process, he noted.

He couldn't hear anything from behind the door. He strained his ears, to try to at least catch a sound of movement that indicated she was still breathing. He wouldn't put it past her to suffocate in embarrassment while he shouted himself hoarse on the other side.

He rapped his knuckles over the door, leaning his head against it as he tried to think. He'd just seen one of his oldest childhood friends naked. That was never a good thing. He could picture it clearly, shutting his eyes in an effort to not let the image emerge so clear.

God but she was beautiful, he at least could admit that much to himself as he tried to get her attention once again. "I'm a stupid moron Karen, I'm sorry I did that." He wasn't sure, but he was sure he heard her snort from the other side.

Karen was mad now. She was mad at herself for not locking her bathroom door. She'd never had reason to do so before, but really, what had he been thinking? "What the hell did you want Lei?" Her words were biting, but she thought she could get away with the attitude under the current circumstances.

"I," why was it so hard to speak now? He was going to be stubborn about this. "I'm not going to tell you through this door."

"You don't have any rights to make any demands here," she was exasperated, defeated as she hid her face in her towel. She turned to the mirror, washing away her face and hoping that the reddish color would eventually go away.

"Karen, I really am sorry," this time, she could tell he was more in control of his voice and therefore his reaction. "Open the door so that I can grovel and that will make me feel better."

She snickered at the picture those words conjured. It would be just like him to throw himself at her feet as soon as she opened the door and do something just as idiotic so that she would forget that he'd seen her naked. She noticed that he'd used the word me for just himself in that sentence.

What must he think? She shook her head, desperate to not think of it any further. She didn't want to think of it. She had to get a hold of herself. She needed to be strong. She just didn't have to think about it. And also of the fact that she hadn't brought any clothes in with her which meant she was going to have to open the door with only her towel on.

He stumbled forward as she opened the door, coming to a stop as he grinned at her finally accepting his apology. Although, she was sure his eye lingered a bit south of her face as she tried to slip past him. She had plans for the night that did not include him.

He saw her walk to her bed, grabbing items she'd scattered there. Lei's eyes narrowed as he identified a few items. He gulped, really couldn't do anything but, as he saw a flash of a black lacy bra and panties that disappeared under her arm as she took some low rider capri pants and a black silk blouse with colorful designs of flowers stitched in. She had to walk around him to get into the bathroom, which she locked as soon as she entered.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm getting dressed," she was not going to let herself back down from this.

"I see that," Lei rolled his eyes at the obvious. It wasn't like she was going to remain only in a towel. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," her reply was kept minuscule and general. She opened the door finally, just before he was about to barge on it again. His eyes were narrowed as he saw her take off her glasses, her eyes squinting as she made her way to the mirror. There were items before it that he recognized but had never seen or associated with her.

It was almost painful seeing her prep herself up. Seeing the process himself, he couldn't help but appreciate it. He resisted the urge to whistle when she straightened her clothing and faced him.

"How do I look?" he really didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but Karen just presented herself to see if she could get just one compliment.

"You look great," the words were almost strangled out of him. Karen tried her best to smile as she saw his facial expression change into various hues. She didn't want him to try so much effort when it wouldn't make any sense.

"Don't strain yourself," she couldn't help but say the biting comment. What had she expected? "I don't know why I asked."

Karen passed by him, not delegating a word or looking his way as she slipped her shoes on and made a mental checklist of the items she needed to collect.

"Where are you going?" he didn't care much for her attitude to make as if he wasn't in the room. He felt vindictive, almost bringing up the incident they had just passed through to have her react to him.

"I'm going out on a date," she muttered something at the end that he couldn't quite catch. By her expression, he knew that it wasn't anything flattering.

"Since when?" he hadn't been able to control the outburst as he heard her words.

"Since I can," she replied, placing the things in her purse before slinging it over her shoulder and moving right past him. "Close the door when you leave," Karen was ready to cry for no other reason than the fact that she'd actually expected something. Just anything.

She hurried, clearing her mind of him as she rushed to the garage. She didn't care who saw her now. "Sorry," she muttered as she collided with Syaoran.

"Hold it there little girl," she rolled her eyes as he used the same tone his father did when he wanted to get her attention. She saw him take a good look at her, and waited as he winked in response. She felt the blush appearing lightly over her cheeks as he moved from the hallway so that she could pass by him.

Karen hung back as she saw him place the keys to his precious car inside his jacket before hanging it up. "Sakura will be ready soon, I'm sure." She reassured him, giggling as she saw a nervous smile flitter over his mouth. "I'm sure you guys are going to have a great time."

"I hope so," it was very different to see a wavering Syaoran in front of her. He really wanted for this to go well. "I see you're also going somewhere," he was going to change the subject to something that didn't have anything to do with him.

"I'm going to use my night off to blow some steam," Syaoran was perceptive when it came to other people. He'd definitely seen her expression.

"Just remember to be careful," he offered, hearing her scoff as she waved backwards to continue on her way.

"Yes, big brother," there was no malice in her words. She was going to make sure to stay out later than planned. Just what the heck was Lei doing in the house when he was supposed to be in school? She wasn't going to think of him, she said to herself as she hurried, she knew that he was sure to have followed her down.

"Syaoran," she called back, waiting for him to turn around. "Would you detain Lei here for me?" she was sure to make a supplication with her voice and her hands. She saw his brow rise in question, and seeing her face agreed.

She thanked him and broke into a run.

Syaoran just shook his head as he continued on his way. He wasn't surprised to see Lei coming right at him. "Have you seen Karen?" his question was asked without waiting for an answer since he bypassed his brother and continued down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way," he was clearly lying, but his brother didn't know that.

Lei turned around, waiting. Syaoran just sighed as he randomly pointed to another side of the house. Karen had been making her way to the exit through the garage in which she had her personal car parked, so he tried his best to make his brother go in the opposite direction. Something had happened.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he'd said he'd do it. He sat down, crossing his arms over his abdomen as he closed his eyes. He was not going to get involved in this. It seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"What the hell Syaoran?" it was an accusatory claim. Syaoran opened his eyes, waiting to see if it might turn a bit violent only to find his brother plummeting onto a chair and bury his face in his hands. Syaoran really wanted, but at the same time didn't, really need to know what was going on.

"Karen's going on a date," it was said in such a way that Syaoran couldn't help but just stare at his brother like he was a moron. It was for various reasons, but he wasn't going to elaborate on that point.

"Of course she's going out on a date. What did you think? That she didn't do the normal things that you do when she has a night off?"

"No," although there was a part of him that had never thought of it. Not really. He'd always ribbed her of the fact that she didn't date and her lack of interest in the opposite sex, which she brushed aside. But now, he was the one floored by her words. "I just didn't really think she went out on dates. Have you seen if it's anyone in particular?"

The tone of his voice, the expectation of an actual answer, made Syaoran wonder if he would have enough time to throttle his brother for being an idiot and hiding the body before Sakura made her way down and they could get on their way.

"Lei," Syaoran advanced, stopping a few feet from his brother while he crossed his arms. He had decided to stand for the simple fact that it would have him loom over his brother. "I'm probably not one to talk, but could you perhaps not like the idea because you're interested in her?"

"Me, her?" he sputtered at his brother's question, breaking into a laugh. He held his sides as it struck him extremely funny that someone would even suggest such a thing. It was absurd. "Please," he rolled his eyes, but he could see that Syaoran was not impressed.

"You know I've always cared for her like family," he shook his own head at his brother's hunch over the situation.

"You've never thought of her as a woman you might be interested in? One you can see yourself coming to care for as a lover and not just a friend?" Syaoran was quick to note that he hadn't said the words like a sister.

Lei felt speechless. "No," he was adamant in the response, as if the thought had never crossed his mind. Syaoran sighed at his younger brother. "Have you?" it was almost an accusation that Lei hadn't even realized he'd uttered.

Syaoran resigned himself for the stubbornness to shine through. "I really don't know. But then, I was never that close to her. Who knows how things would have developed if I had paid any attention to her."

"What do you mean who knows?" Syaoran took in the affront his brother took over his choice of words. He didn't like it one bit. Whether he knew it or not, Lei was not going to be able to slide this conversation as if it had not occurred. Syaoran looked at his watch, calculating that Sakura was already a few minutes late. She'd probably show up in the nick of time so that he'd be able to escape this uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Just that Lei, nothing more," he couldn't believe he was having this conversation. That was the only thought that kept replaying in his mind. He'd been right there the last few times that Lei had interacted with Karen. Whether he realized it or not, Lei had to at least realize what was going on around him.

"Karen is a pleasant woman that is probably starting to look for a meaningful relationship. That's something she's not going to get here. She was raised like that and there's no one in this house that will give her the attention she'll want," he raised a brow, daring his brother to try to butt in and say otherwise. Lei wisely kept his mouth shut as his own expression remained closed up. "I personally never was or am interested in her. She just doesn't appeal to me. That doesn't mean that I can't see that she's pretty and a good conversationalist. Face it, for her to be able to survive amongst all of us; she has to have some type of staying power."

Lei had to grin to that. Karen definitely had to hold her own when she was against all the Li siblings. She managed to do that well enough. "But truthfully Lei, you can tell me the truth. I won't divulge it. You've never even wondered?" He just let it trail off as he took a good hard look at his brother. They didn't all have to be nuclear physicist like one of his sisters for them to have picked up the signs that Karen had definitely been interested in Lei. He had always wondered if he'd been completely oblivious to it or just chosen to see it as something else.

"I," there were many things reflected in his eyes as Lei looked at his brother. Wondered? Of course he'd wondered. There had been many years for him to not have wondered. But then, there had always been that hesitation for him to actually explore the crazy idea.

He couldn't allow himself.

Syaoran was glad to hear the sounds of someone approaching. He turned himself to the door, seeing Sakura come down the stairs in a bit of a rush. She was in a pair of jeans and silk blouse. She was going to decide their itinerary for the night, as well as driving. He hoped he didn't make a cake of himself.

She stopped as she saw Lei murmuring some words at his brother who placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped it in commiseration. She wondered what that was about.

"She's out on a date to find what she can't find here you see," with those parting words, Syaoran made his way to her. Sakura preened as she saw him give her a very appreciative look. She gave him one too. This would be the first time she'd seen him out of a suit! He was wearing slacks and a short sleeve shirt. The first two buttons were undone. He walked her to the door, grabbing his leather jacket while she put on her own. The temperatures were definitely falling rapidly as it tried to catch up to the fact that October was halfway through.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked him as she spared Lei one last glance.

"He's just found an aspect of life he doesn't quite agree with."

"What?"

"He just found Karen getting ready to go out on a date and he's wondering why he feels like a growling bear over it," it wasn't a stretch for Sakura to actually see that happening. She laughed at his mention of a date.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked her, putting his arm around her waist as they slipped out of the door to her car.

"I know all about Karen's date," Syaoran raised a brow at the manner she stated that comment. "She's going out with a couple of friends from high school she hasn't seen in a while."

"So it's not a date, date?" she snickered at him repeating the word. She took his hand and started leading him to her car, setting the alarm. Syaoran looked at the car.

"What?" Sakura opened the driver's door.

"You're working for my father and he's letting you drive this car?"

"Your father offered to trade it in for the latest model, but I like my car," she saw him shrug it off, sliding into his seat and buckling in.

"So, where are we going?" he asked her, watching as she put the car in gear and made her way out of long driveway.

"I thought the proven dinner and a movie would be nice," she offered, wanting to see if he would object.

"Drive on then," he smiled at her, watching her as she attended to the road. There were advantages to being driven.

**::~::**

One of the advantages was the fact that he could think of a couple of revelations he'd been offered.

"What do you have for me?" Syaoran cradled the phone to his ear as he leafed through various contracts.

"I stumbled onto a security net," Takashi grumbled, the click of his fingers against the keyboard as he spoke to his long time friend.

"What?" Syaoran's sputtering made him feel better about it. He was an investigator for a well known security firm and had been contracted by the Li Corporation various times. At the moment, he was conducting a private investigation for Syaoran himself, which is why he felt obligated to come through for him.

"What's more," he was ready to impart the bad news. "It was erected by our firm." There would be countless questions that he wouldn't answer. But then at the same time, he knew that he was to follow the script.

"When did you hit the roadblock?"

"When I went into the family," he outlined all of the technical aspects he'd unveiled. It wasn't anything remarkable from what Syaoran had been able to find out for himself. None of it was new or noteworthy.

"She's just a regular girl Syaoran," Takashi had sighed. "Even her love life is nothing out of the ordinary."

Takashi heard the intake of breath from the other side of the phone. "Or is that what my dear old friend has been looking for from the start?" No matter how many years had passed, Takashi was never going to outgrow any opportunity that he may encounter to act like himself.

"Just get to the point," the bite was definitely painful. Takashi could very well picture Syaoran's face at that moment.

"Nothing there buddy boy," Takashi refused to alter the tone of his voice. "I don't have a name for you. Like I said before, her private life is nonexistent."

Takashi looked into the folder he had pulled up in his computer. "And there in lies the good news," he smirked as he tried to think of how to string all of this together. "The security net was erected by one of our own clients. As soon as I tried to dig deeper, I was shot down."

"Is there any other reason you needed to tell me that?"

"I can give you the name of the client," Takashi waited a beat before continuing. "Masaki Amamiya." He didn't know what he'd been waiting for, but the silence on the other side of the receiver wasn't it. Not even an indrawn breath.

"Him again?" the question that wasn't really requiring an answer was heard by him. Takashi's eyes opened at the tone. There was more to this than he ever could imagine.

"I'm afraid you're going to be summoned," Takashi chuckled at his choice of words. He'd had his own dealings with the client and knew for a fact that he didn't take this lightly.

Syaoran wasn't surprised when the phone went dead. Takashi did always like to disconnect his calls rather rapidly and when you least expected it. But at least he'd gotten some answers to some things he'd been asking himself. Still, it all came back to the same man.


	22. Confrontations

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 22: Confrontations_

Takashi hadn't been wrong in his comment. Syaoran impatiently tapped his foot as he waited inside one of the studies of Masaki Amamiya's house. He'd gotten a personal request from the old man for them to meet. He'd gone straight out to tell Syaoran that it would be in his best interest to agree if he wanted some questions answered.

He'd already been here for over half an hour since their designated time and he had yet to see or hear of the old man. Syaoran was very impatient by nature and this did nothing to improve his fault. "Where is he?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask yourself that question," Syaoran straightened at the voice, his eyes narrowing as he heard him enter the room and come to his line of vision. "Hello there," it was said in such a way that Syaoran knew he could only take it the wrong way.

Touya cynically smiled at their 'guest'. He'd been quite put out by his great grandfather's request for him to not play around with the young Li heir, only to find that he had practically come to land on his lap.

"Where's your great grandfather?" Syaoran wasted no time to indicate that he had no interest in him.

"He's been detained," Touya bared his teeth in response to the very visible slight this younger man was giving him. "I guess you're stuck with me."

Syaoran raised a brow before turning around completely, his mind on only one thing. He was going to leave. If Masaki wanted to speak to him, then he would call again. He knew that if he stayed in this room, his impulses would get the better of him and he would end up regretting whatever happened.

There was something about Touya that just rubbed him the wrong way. "Are you going somewhere?" Touya's tone was rather deceptive.

"If Masaki-san isn't here, then that means that I have no reason to be here. I'll reschedule my meeting with your great grandfather." He was going to be as cordial as he could. Still, that smirk on his face did continue to beg him to slap it away.

"Really?" it was a devious statement. "Could it be bad manners of me to just tell you that I know what my great grandfather was going to speak to you about," by Syaoran's stillness in that, he almost guessed he had his attention.

"What do you want Touya?" it was insolent, and very much with the picture of arrogance that he radiated constantly. It hadn't taken long for Touya to figure out just what rubbed him wrong about this guy.

"Me? I want nothing," he seated himself, stretching his long legs forward as he continued to smile at him. "But if you're up for a sparing session, then I might be persuaded to reveal something."

There was no indecision as Syaoran shook his head, smiling himself. He was not going to fall for this provocation tactic. He was not that impetuous child he'd been acting like lately. He smirked for no other reason than the fact that Sakura sighed in pleasure and was content when she looked at him.

"Come on Syaoran," Touya laughed at the derisive indecision that played on his rival's features. "You did say that you would like to practice kendo with me." The one calculating at the moment was Syaoran.

Touya went to seal the deal. "My great grandfather regrets his delay since it was unplanned, and wishes for you to remain until he arrives. I would think that half an hour should be sufficient for us to get a work out." It was the way he strung his words. There was a challenge there, but also a touch of respect towards him which played to the ego.

It wasn't surprising to find that both men were staring at one another through their masks, already donning their armor and ready, just ten minutes later. Syaoran had to admit that Touya did have a great facility for practicing sports.

"Ready?" the voice was laced with mirth, which gave Syaoran a clue as to his rival's facial expression. He wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

A few masterful strokes later, Syaoran wanted to scream. Scream for many reasons. The one that he felt had the most pull was the fact that he was outmatched and being toyed with by Touya. Syaoran was man enough to admit that he was rather dusty at kendo but could at least hold his own.

He'd wished that Touya had at least told him that he held a very high dan grade though. Syaoran would have probably still gone head on against him, but he would have taken more caution in how to approach him.

They were both breathless. Syaoran was not going to leave himself open to any strike as he focused his senses to reading his opponents next strike. He saw it coming and steeled himself for it.

Touya retreated in perfect form after performing the strike, the clapping coming from the side holding him back as he turned to it. He almost cursed as he saw his great grandfather and his grandfather standing there. Touya removed his helmet, wincing at a throbbing sensation on his left temple. Syaoran was definitely in need of instruction, but he had enough determination and knowledge to be able to get in some blows that had definitely hurt.

"I hadn't expected to find a battle of wills when I came to my home," the reproach was directed and delivered to Touya, who had the grace to blush under his great grandfather's unrelenting stare. The old man definitely didn't miss anything that flitted through both of his 'charges'.

"I wonder how this friendly game came about," his bolding of the word friendly having the desired effect on both men. Syaoran cleared his throat as he commenced to take off the rest of his armor.

"Help him Touya," by the old coot's smile, he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. If only he didn't respect and love that man, then he would roll his eyes and walk away. Touya grasped strings and started pulling apart before he felt Masaki come to his side. "He put up quite a fight, didn't you boy?"

Syaoran chose to remain silent through the exchange. He was very much aware of the fact that he was drenched in sweat and in need of a bath. He hadn't even thought about the implications of what it meant to agree to this little sparring session.

"It's nice to see you get a long with your sister's boyfriend," both men froze at the statement. They bore holes into the older man for different reasons. He had an innocent expression in his eyes as he just smiled at both.

"What did you mean by that?" Syaoran's eyes were narrowed at the implications. Masaki laughed as he saw the panic fleeting through his great grandson's face.

"Oh, he hasn't said?" Touya prepared himself for it, growling to himself as he wondered how he got himself into this situation. "I have it on the best authority that Touya here is dating your sister."

Syaoran would have tipped forward and fallen flat on his face as he was floored by the statement. Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it. "What!"

Touya refused to look away from the accusatory remark, standing his ground. He wanted to shout himself of how he hadn't seemed to have had any say in the matter. He'd known since he'd seen her walk through the Li offices that he was going to be in trouble and it came true very early on.

"We've only gone out to dinner once," his reproach was directed to his great grandfather, who seemed to not hear the comment.

"My sister?" the accusation was still there. It was then that Syaoran recalled that he had three sisters unaccounted for. OF course he'd known and heard that Fanren was getting pretty close to a particular architect lately, but that really didn't mean anything.

Touya glared at the younger man, wondering if the urge to punch his teeth in was shared. "See how it rebounds?" his great grandfather was having a great time with this. He'd managed to floor both men quite easily and that wasn't an easy feat. "Told you not to overreact."

Syaoran was beyond confused when it was very clear that Masaki was speaking to Touya and not to him. Why was he speaking to Touya about his reaction when it was clear that Syaoran was the one doing so?

"Misaki, help your grandson out of the equipment," the order was followed as the other man just kept grinning at his grandson who looked at him as if he was crazy. Syaoran really didn't understand anyone in his family. Every time he was near them, he just got more confused.

"I'm sorry for the delay Syaoran," he was all business as he led the man to the showers facility right through the doors of the spacious gym. "While you clean yourself up, I'll wait for you in my office," he gave an affectionate tap to the younger man, almost downing him with the force of his slap.

Syaoran didn't know what the hell was going on, but now he just had more questions to ask. His clothing was folded and waiting for him as he had left it. He slipped into the shower and let the spray play with his body as he washed in record time.

"What is going on around here?" he burst into the office, asking that question outright as Masaki gripped his cane. He motioned for him to come closer and take a seat before his desk.

"I'm going to ask some questions first Syaoran, and after I hear the answers, I will most likely answer all the ones you're having," his eyes narrowed as he stared straight at the younger man. Syaoran had the urge to flinch but wouldn't let himself do so. "Now why are you having a firm go into Sakura's life?"

"I did that more than a month ago when it was clear that she was going to be living with my father and involved in our business," Syaoran did not limit himself to his answers. He was going to be frank. "I was going to find out anything that might point out that she would have a bad influence over my family."

Masaki didn't react to any of his words. He was going to listen and ask questions. Hopefully he'd like the answers. "Really?" the single word had many connotations he would not reveal. "What would you have done with the information?"

"If I found anything in there that would harm us then I would use it to get her as far away from my family as possible," his answer was ruthless, but very much in line from what Masaki had been expecting.

"What are your intentions with Sakura?"

"Why is it that all Amamiya's ask me about this?" Syaoran was not going to let the old codger railroad him. Masaki might be a force to be reckoned with in his own right, but this question just made Syaoran mad.

"My reason is simple Syaoran," the old man tapped his cane against the ground as he gripped it tightly. "Everyone will know soon enough."

He tapped his desk, drumming it with his fingertips. "I know for a fact that your father has given you complete rein over the business while he takes advantage of his wife's return. I won't give it more than six months for him to completely retire out of the game and for you to be the new head of the Li fortune and its enterprises."

Syaoran wondered how the conversation had come to turn to him instead of the original topic. "You concern me, that I am and it is why," Masaki answered his unasked question. "I don't know you personally Syaoran and you have taken an interest on Sakura."

"That interest should be private," he wasn't too stubborn to recognize how Masaki was manipulating his words.

"What would you say if I told you that everything you know of Sakura is true? Further looks into her family and privacy is not necessary," Masaki smirked. "I really do wonder how she would take the news that you're having her investigated."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the insinuation. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" He waited a beat, not turning from the old man's stare.

"No," he pushed a folder over the edge to Syaoran who did not make any moves to accept it. "Here's all the information you would hope to find about Sakura," he did nothing but call attention to it. "Take it," he reserved his command.

Syaoran stared down at the folder, looking back up at the old man. He really didn't like to be in this place. He was damned if he did and as well if he did not. He hated being led by strings of manipulation.

It all came down to one thing though. Syaoran really had completely put away his early orders to have her investigated out of his mind with all the things that had happened lately. He hadn't remembered it until Takashi had called with his own news.

He could go and reach out to the folder where every type of information would be revealed, and at the same time feel like a fool for doing so. He'd kissed the girl for goods sake! Whatever happened, he would take it in stride and not depend on any of these tricking Amamiyas for anything.

Syaoran declined the offer, keeping his hands firm and unmoving by his lap. If there was anything that he needed to know, he would find it out himself. If it all came to it, he would just make himself ask Sakura directly.

"But this is the information you'd been searching for," Masaki protested, his smile showing anything but. "All the answers to all the questions you've been asking yourself, and a few that you haven't even thought of are right there within arm's reach."

"I don't like being played with," Syaoran's assertion was accepted by the older man, who broke into a cackle of laughter.

"All of you young men crack me up," Masaki grinned at Syaoran, standing up and making his way around his desk to stand before him, leaning against the edge of his desk. "You say something one day only to recant and rethink it on the next. I really don't understand you," it was very much implied that he collected Touya into that selected group.

"Maybe we can just see the wrongness in some of our decisions and choose to rectify it before it comes to bite us in the ass," the use of the vernacular didn't offend the older man who nodded in appreciation.

"Maybe," Masaki tapped the side of his guest's thigh with his cane, mirth dancing in his eyes as he practically sat on top of the folder. "I think I've seen enough."

Syaoran did not ask him to clarify his statement. He had assumed as much. "I'm going to officially invite you to my birthday party," he informed Syaoran. "I expect you to attend. You may get a kick out of the night's proceedings."

Syaoran was left with no recourse but accept the older man's personal invitation. "Sakura will be in attendance, and I don't think she has a date yet for it." The smirk was the only invitation he needed to understand what the older man meant.

"I know you've started dating her," the word date sounded wrong to Syaoran's ears. The fact that the older man's own ears were getting a red tint to them was telling. "Touya already did his part by telling you that he won't accept you hurting her, but now I will also add my own two cents to this discussion."

Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief as the next words were uttered. "Touya has the right of an older brother to make a claim in his sister's emotion safety. I make a claim by being the patriarch of her family."

He knocked onto the desk, over the papers that Syaoran had refused to touch. "Surprised?"

The cackles of the old man went through his mind as nothing else took possession of it.

"You do know you just admitted something you've been putting off for years, right?" Touya was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, as his hair lay limp and wet against his forehead.

"I've only been putting it off for the sole reason that Nadeshiko told me that Sakura had to agree to accept it publicly," his smile made it clear that he had bypassed it somehow. Touya snorted at his great grandfather's demeanor.

"Somehow I feel that you've been helping making up her 'acceptance'", seeing his great grandfather shrug only had him sigh to the inevitable that was to come. He looked to the other occupant in the room, which afforded him some amusement. Syaoran still looked floored by the revelation that had almost been forced on him.

"You think he'll snap out of that stupor any time soon?" he had to ask as he started helping his great grandfather from his position back to his seat. That only earned him a poke to release him as the old man grumbled. Touya kept his comment to himself as he followed him closely in case he needed some help. No matter what the old man thought, he was still nearing his 90th birthday.

"Sakura's an Amamiya?" they still had to strain their ears to hear the words, but both men smiled as Syaoran just stared at them.

"Yes," the older answered while Touya said the opposite.

"Don't growl at me old man just because you want to have your way. I know my sister better than anyone in this room and while she's getting used to the idea of following the plans you have for her, that doesn't mean that she considers herself an Amamiya in the sense you are implying," the argument that broke between the older man and Touya gave Syaoran the time for him to gather his wits.

"But that means that she's your heir," that was the crux of the problem. Masaki nodded, stopping his great grandson in mid tirade by turning his complete attention to Syaoran.

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't mean that it doesn't have merit," Touya growled as he leaned against the edge of the desk and decided to mediate the current conversation. "She's one of the heirs."

"Do we really need to go into specifics of things he has no business knowing," Touya did give his great grandfather that much before he turned to the real topic of conversation. "My sister is precious not only to me but to the whole family."

Syaoran's eyes focused on an image right behind Touya. He really couldn't say that he was really surprised when he realized the girl portrayed on the painting was Sakura herself. She hadn't changed much in terms of appearance as he could very well make out the contours of her face.

"So you see Syaoran, I'm very concerned with this interest you have on my great granddaughter," he was boring deep into the other man's eyes. Touya merely watched, not wanting to interrupt unless he felt like he needed to.

"My interest in her is my own, isn't it?" Syaoran could see that the old man did not like that answer. "I don't care if she's an Amamiya or a Kinomoto, or if she's your sister or whatever." He was going to make it clear. These revelations definitely helped him with some questions he'd had, but that didn't mean that he hadn't already made up his mind days before to just let things lay their course.

"Those are great words, but can you really stand behind them?" Touya didn't mean to sound like an ass really; it's just that he couldn't really help himself. "We just want you to know that she's not alone and has people like me, her brother, behind her if you think that you can play around with her."

"The warnings are noted," Syaoran growled, accepting that Touya did have the right to deliver it.

"No, I don't think you fully understand what I mean," Touya shook his head as he smirked at him. "I'm not from your circle of high class buddies. You mess with my sister and you truly mess with me. I've already seen and heard of the bastards that run around seducing anything in skirts, or otherwise really, that strike their fancy without thought as to what consequences could arise from it. I come from a family that is very close. If you do anything to my sister, I will hear about it," it wasn't much of a warning as a possibility that would come to pass. "Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and just rethink this decision of getting involved with her."

"Right back at you," Syaoran's own smile turned feral. "I haven't heard anything about this of you taking one of my sisters to dinner."

Touya groaned as he saw where this was going. "I only took her out to dinner once and that was because she was nice enough to inquire about my family when I encountered her."

"No matter," Syaoran wasn't going to care about semantics. If Touya was going to play the older overprotective brother card, then Syaoran could do the same. He was the eldest male of the litter, or so to speak, for a reason. "I know everything that happens in all circles. There are bastards in every part of our society and I've always taken caution when it comes to my sisters. I will give your sister the same respect I would like others to give mine."

"Then maybe we do understand one another," Touya nodded to him, shutting up as if he no longer cared what else needed to be spoken.

"I have to tell you this Syaoran," Masaki smiled at him. "My great granddaughter has taken a liking to you and that in itself is a feat. I've watched her grow up and while it had bothered me that she didn't seem interested in anything beyond finishing school and reading those romance books of hers, I'm irritated over her interest in you."

Syaoran could have said he was sorry for living, but decided to keep himself silent. He wanted out of here so that he could actually get a chance to think of it all. He'd never thought of this possibility.

"Just remember who she is. Even if she doesn't truly realize it, you do know the implications," it was the last warning he was given before he was dismissed. He had to think. The next few hours were spent by him driving aimlessly through the countryside.

Sakura had definitely been more than she appeared.

**::~::**

He could see that Sakura had picked a movie that they would both enjoy. He was ever so glad to see that she was considerate enough to not choose one of those 'chick movies' he heard of. She munched on the pop corn, moving it to the middle so that he could partake of them as well. They also shared one drink.

Even though this was what they counted as a first date, Syaoran wasn't concerned as he normally would. For goodness sakes, he'd already insulted the girl before and been slapped for it. There was no way that he could bungle things up.

She shivered with the temperature of the theater always low. Syaoran didn't think twice over putting his arm around her, bringing her as close as the seats would allow. Sakura blushed at the close proximity, but didn't miss a beat of the movie. The action flick did demand that you wouldn't take your eyes off the screen.

This was a very intimate setting. They were alone on their own row. There was also no need for words as they enjoyed the mindless movie playing on the big screen. They shared their body heat.

She took his hanging hand in one of hers to keep it warm while she used the other to offer him some bits of corn. He picked her hand with his and popped it into his mouth. Sakura was ever so glad for the absolute darkness or she knew that he would notice that she was completely scarlet.

"What did you think?" she asked, waiting for a verdict. She was really new at this. All she knew about dating had come from her friend's accounts and she really didn't know what it was supposed to encompass.

"It was great," Syaoran grinned at her, truly amused by her expecting expression. She was really nervous.

He took her hand in his, gripping it as they walked out of the screen room. "It was the perfect movie to completely unwind and forget about all the things I have to worry about daily."

"Well, I'm glad for that," she looked up at him, a wavering smile on her lips. What happens now? She had to wonder.

"Let's get some ice cream," he pointed to a place to their right. It was right inside of the cinema. Sakura followed him as he led her to the entrance, opening the door for her and following her in. They were in a sweet shop.

Syaoran motioned to a couple of sweets that looked delightful. They both chose to try different ones while picking some ice cream to accompany them. They searched for a seat after Syaoran paid, who wouldn't hear otherwise.

She didn't mind though. It wasn't like she would bankrupt him for the simple fact that they were inexpensive items. Unlike other women, she really did also know what he was truly worth. It did pay to work for the company he directed.

And it was then that she understood. She laughed at his oversight of a piece of the desert on the side of his mouth. She made to clean it off, having him turn his mouth to suck it off her finger. Sakura's heart went crazy as the palpitations increased.

This physical reaction she had to his nearness was going to drive her crazy. He seemed to understand that she was getting overwhelmed, backing off for a bit. He was pleased that she couldn't seem to hide her reaction to any sort of intimate touch, but it was not the time for it.

"Tell me something about you," she'd taken the words out of his mouth. As he lifted a brow at the question, she elaborated. "What are your hobbies? What do you enjoy?"

_Watching you._ He'd probably incinerate her on the spot if he really spoke his mind of what was really on his mind.

"Do you have a favorite sport?"

"I enjoy soccer," he shrugged it. "I'm a very accomplished in athletics, so I enjoy all manner of sports." He could see from his words that she was definitely studying his own physique. There was nothing in there that he would wish to hide.

"Did you practice any sports in school?" she wondered as he flexed one of his hands, the muscles in his arms moving underneath the strain.

"I mainly did track and soccer because of it," he didn't have any need to brag on the subject. "I was the MVP of my last year of school."

"I can believe it," she smirked as he crossed his arms over the table and leaned forward. "I also enjoy all manner of sports. I mainly did cheer leading in school though."

_I'm sure you looked cute in a cheerleading skirt,_ Syaoran couldn't wait to see a picture of her while in that setup. "Wow, I could so see you dressing up as a cheerleader for Halloween."

"It is pretty close, isn't it?" it would be in around a week's time. "Are you going trick or treating?"

Her teasing comment made him laugh. "Would you join me if I did?" He used the same tone she had for her question.

"Oh goodness, I haven't been trick or treating for almost a decade," she remembered that she had stopped after hitting her teenage years. "I usually spend it with friends."

"Friends," he repeated the word. "Who are your friends Sakura? I admit that I'm curious as to who you choose to get close to you."

It was a topic she could very much expand on. She turned rosy under his stare but she had to admit that she liked having his complete attention. She spoke to him of Tomoyo, the cousin who had become her best friend although they had gone their different ways after middle school.

"Daidouji?" he interrupted her as he tried to place the name. "Do you mean the Daidouji Toy Empire?" Who didn't know of them really? They had become the premier toy store that was in the lead in the market. If anyone wanted to market a toy successfully, they had to go through them first.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "She's also my second cousin."

Syaoran had to wryly smile since he remembered that indeed, the Sonomi Daidouji which was the current president of the company with her husband had indeed been an Amamiya before her marriage. Sonomi's mother had been Misaki's sister and the second granddaughter of Masaki Amamiya.

It was just one thing after the other. By the mention of a Chiharu Mihara, he was ready to hit his head against the table. That was the name of Takashi's wife! Maybe it was another woman with the same name. As she went on to speak of how she had come to know Chiharu's husband, he was disillusioned of such thinking.

It was a very small world it seemed.

"I know of a Takashi and Chiharu pair as well," he told her as she drunk some of her lemonade. "He wouldn't happen to be the one that can't speak two sentences without telling a lie and her resorting to strangling him to quiet him up, isn't it?"

"The exact pair," Sakura broke into a laugh at his spot on description. "Wow, what a small world."

You don't know the half of it. Maybe it was good for him to keep to himself that he also knew Tomoyo personally. It was a given when one of his closest friends and relative had been dating the elusive designer that was all the rage and gaining momentum. Damn that Eriol and his smiling facade. Syaoran had been telling him of his problems and he'd probably been laughing his ass off inside because of his assumptions.

_I really am going to kill that bastard when he gets within range of strangling_, the empty threats made him feel better. She continued on, and he could let himself relax as no one else sounded familiar. Really, she had a lot of friends and acquaintances in his circle and she didn't even know it.

It was almost ironic.

Almost.

"I have an older brother you know," she giggled. "I had the most awful crush on one of his friends when I was in grade school."

"I can't see you having an older brother," he really didn't know why he said it.

"Oh yes, you've met him too," Syaoran held his breath as she finished off her ice cream.

"I have?" he really didn't mean to sound so surprised. What the hell was wrong with him? Probably the fact that he hadn't expected her to speak of him.

"Yes," she turned serious. "You said something to me a few days ago while in the garage, you remember?" she waited until he nodded before continuing. "I think you got the wrong idea and probably because you don't know how it is. I don't want that to happen."

Syaoran held his breath as he waited for it. Sakura smiled, blushing slightly as she leaned forward, as if imparting a great secret. "I probably should have told you sooner, but I had decided to hold it back since I didn't know you so well."

Syaoran had to breathe if he wanted to stay alive. He could feel it coming, a smile prominent in his face as he saw her give him reasons as to why she hadn't told him the truth before. He found it terribly endearing now.

"Masaki Amamiya is my maternal great grandfather," she took a deep breath before continuing. She was not looking at his face. He tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't let him. "Touya Amamiya, or better yet Kinomoto, is my brother."

He was going to be sensitive about this. In another time or place, he might have gone ballistic and taken it personal, but not if he didn't want to continue committing the same mistakes he'd had before. He took her hand in his, holding it tight as he laughed. "I understand the reasons Sakura." He saw her look up, finally, a nervous smile fleeting through her lips as her expression bellied the questions she wasn't going to ask.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Syaoran sighed as he realized she knew how to read him. What the hell had he done for her to guess at the truth?

"Your great grandfather told me," he had to admit, which put her further on guard.

"When?"

"Yesterday morning," he saw her eyes narrow down into slits, as if calculating something in her mind. "Touya was also there."

"And what did he say?"

"Mess with my sister and die," he must have said it in a particular way because she let out a giggle. "He made quite an argument too."

"I'm sure he would," she framed her hands on her face as she looked at him. "And yet you're still here."

"I don't intend to mess around with you," he explained, reaching to brush away a bang from the side of her temple, tucking it behind her ear. Sakura's blush was contagious. It wasn't long before they both just sipped the rest of their drinks while they waited for their blushes to subside.

The rest of the evening was smooth sailing. There were still a lot of different deserts to try.

**::~::**

Karen stumbled over something as she entered her room. It was very late, after one in the morning, and she really didn't care for anything but the warmth of her covers. She stepped out of her shoes, placing her purse on the corner usually designated for it as she yawned into her palm.

She wanted to go to sleep. Those were her thoughts as she unbuttoned her pants and mindlessly walked to her bathroom. She opened the door, turning on the light and flinching as she waited for her eyes to get used to the change in light.

"It's about time you came back," she yelped at the sound. She turned around in a show of great reflexes. She definitely didn't feel it.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't shout. It was a very hard whisper though. She was very displeased with finding him in her room.

Lei remained leisurely waiting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered to look at her when she entered. Karen groaned as she saw his position. It was like he had no care in the world and he was king of the castle. But he was no king of this room.

She could see how he was right in both counts. "I was waiting for you."

"And?" she wanted to hit herself after asking that question. It didn't bode well to ask questions. She should have just booted him from her bed and the room and get some rest. She felt a bit lightheaded. She'd drunk a couple of drinks while out reminiscing with her group of high school friends, and she was reckless when she had a couple of drinks in her.

Her inhibitions were somewhat skewed.

"And now you're finally back," was his tart reply.

Karen growled, which finally had him looking at her. He took in stock of her appearance, his eyes narrowing as he saw her wobble a bit on her feet as she used a hand to steady herself. She left him in silence, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

She wasn't that lucky. "How was your date?" she didn't know how, but he managed to sound both innocent and menacing at the same time.

She felt an emotion she hadn't felt before associated with him. It wasn't fear. Still, she wasn't going to try and disappoint him exactly with her reply. Maybe it was just the booze. She did have to leave her car and been driven home by one of her companions.

Did it matter who it was that drove her home? "It was great," she emphasized the word great without meaning to. Really, she shouldn't have drunk more than one bottle of beer. "I had fun, can't you see that?"

"I see that you're somewhat drunk, that's what I see," his comment made her giggle for some reason. She couldn't hold it in. She found it extremely funny. She slid off the wall as her legs couldn't support her. Goodness, she didn't want to do this ever again. At least not act this way when he was here to watch her.

She opened her eyes, a tear sliding out for some reason. All that laughing had really taken its toll on her. Lei was standing over her, taking her arms and pulling her to him. She didn't want to cooperate.

She protested when he pulled her into his arms, bridal style to carry her to the bed. "What are you doing?" she was almost shouting, finally moving but to have him drop her. "I'm too heavy Lei. Let me go!"

"If you keep shouting, you're going to wake up the rest of the household," he shushed her.

"What are you doing in my room Lei?" she asked, one of her hands coming to rest on his jaw, her fingertip trailing and thumbing the stubble present. "Your face is so rough," she commented, completely unawares she was changing the subject.

"Unlike my brothers, I seem to grow the hair in my face like a magician," he explained, taking her concentration on his face and his stubble to walk her to the bed. He knew that she was no lightweight. Being aware of it though didn't mean that he wasn't aware of his own strength.

He didn't work out for over an hour every day for nothing after all. He set her on the bed, pulling away to find that she was not letting go of the lapel of his shirt. "We'll have this discussion in the morning."

"It is morning silly," she was pointing out that it was already the next day. Her eyes were focused on his face, but then not at the same time. There was a glimmer there that he couldn't account for. She really couldn't hold her liquor if it was more than one beer. He had learned that the hard way when they were younger.

"How the hell did you get to drink since you're underage?" he asked himself, but probably had mentioned it aloud since she actually replied to it.

"I drank at his house silly," she was calling him silly way too much.

"Whose house Karen?" his demand was met with silence as she just stared up at him. Her eyes widened, as if she just realized what was going on. Her eyes were closing then, while he saw her struggle to keep them open.

"No, don't go," she pulled him back as he tried to move away. "I don't want you to go." Her plead just had him sagging against her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want me to do Karen, stay here and shout while you fall asleep?" he ran his palm against his jaw, the rough edges digging into its skin.

"No," she shook her head as she sat up and hugged him, her hands coming to a circle around his neck. "I want you to kiss me," she told him before she pulled him to her and did just that.

Lei tried to speak only to find that she was not going to let him go and do so. He pulled at her hands, the taste of bourbon and gin coming to his taste buds. As she pressed her chest to his, he couldn't hold a groan as he felt her very generous cleavage on him. She pressed him back, catching him unawares and finding that she slid into his lap. He was in a dangerous zone to actually slide off the bed.

"Karen, stop," he whispered, whimpering to her as she pulled away to get into a better position while seated on his lap.

"I can't," he could only stare as he felt tears fall onto his face as they slid from her cheeks. "I'm so stupid," she moved away, getting under the covers and burrowing into them. She didn't want to look at him anymore. Her bed was big enough for her to slip away from him. She hadn't made any sense.

Lei checked on her, seeing her eyes open and close as she moved away from his touch. "Please go away," it was a whine that could be described of being from a belligerent child. Lei groaned as he sat beside the bed, looking at her unmoving body. He rubbed the side of his face to bring on pain. He completely forgot what he was supposed to do when he'd been waiting for her. What had he tried to accomplish anyway?

He saw her slip away from the covers for a bit. It was enough for him to see her struggle with her blouse. She hadn't seen him. That was the only thing he could think of as to why she was taking her clothes off.

He tried to not even breathe as he was glued to her. She threw the blouse to the side, her hands slipping into her blankets to take off her Capri pants. It wasn't long before she reached for her bra and snapped it. Lei gulped as he saw her stretch before settling back down and cocooning herself.

Twice in one day! What were the odds? Lei held his breath as he waited for anything else. Nothing did. "Oh Karen," she moved after he said her name.

"What is wrong with me?" she spoke aloud as she moved further to the right side of the bed. She must have assumed that he had left since she continued speaking. "I should have taken Adrian on his offer," she groaned into her pillow as she hit it and moved it to a more comfortable position. "Stupid Lei. Basically threw myself at him only to be rejected."

"Stupid me," Lei whispered back as she finally settled down. He had to get out of there fast. He couldn't think of what else to say before finally leaving the room. He had to look back just once. "Syaoran should have told me that I was an ass too."

It wasn't a stretch to agree with that statement as he tried to regain his sanity. How was he going to function tomorrow? He couldn't get what just happened out of his mind. Just what had Karen intended?

To make him go out of his mind...


	23. The Appeal of Different Movies

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 23: The Appeal of Different Movies_

It was the first time she came to what he had called home after their first date. A night of a lot of firsts when it came to that. Sakura giggled at the fact that Syaoran had to follow her. He had left his car at the house, which meant he had to drive himself home after two in the morning, even though they had probably passed closer to his own private home. For that matter, Sakura hadn't asked him where he lived. Just the thought of asking such a question had her blushing, wondering if it would seem intrusive. She really didn't know where the time had gone. Probably because they had just talked after the movie about everything and nothing at all.

Sakura groaned as she realized that she'd definitely eaten a lot. Syaoran just chuckled as he came inside of the mansion. "Why are you coming in?" she asked him as they passed his parked car, he was the one opening the door that led into the house.

"I'm going to take this beautiful lady to her door," she questioned that statement, catching his wink as he grasped her hand and with a steady and slow pace, led her through the dark doorways. He took her right to the door of her room. It didn't matter that the whole house was dark since he maneuvered both of them without a hitch. That had Sakura wondering a couple of things.

"Did you do this a lot?" she inquired, simplifying the question when he seemed to not ignore it, but understand it. "Sneaking out and sneaking in at the late hours of the night?" She made a gesture with her hands that motioned to their current predicament.

Syaoran cleared his throat, chuckling when she made it a point to hit him so that he wouldn't think she was going to let him pass this question in silence. She didn't tap her feet just the sole fact that she didn't feel any need to as his shifting only led to him bringing her close into a hug.

He kissed her just then, her knees giving out slightly as she felt every part of his body against hers. She was never going to get used to that sensation. At least, not any time soon.

"You still haven't answered my question," she teased him as soon as they parted. Syaoran just smiled as he nuzzled her temple, distracting her while he opened the door to her bedroom. He didn't make a move to go through it though. For that reason alone, Sakura felt a pang of regret and gladness as there didn't seem to be any pressure.

"If you must know," it was said in a suffering tone. "I was a very model child and teenager."

"Uh-huh," her eyes were hooded as she felt the tips of his fingers playing around with the material of her shirt. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because," he smirked while nipping her lower jaw. "No one comes and goes from this place without there being some sort of record. You can ask Lei sometime. He was the one that had the countless of girlfriends and parties to attend to while in the late hours of the night."

"You sure you don't want to confess to anything?" she loved how his chuckles went through her body, almost like a physical touch.

"I don't have anything to confess to," Syaoran gave her a tight hug, letting his arms loosen around her and stepping back. "And I think it's time for me to leave. I have a normal working day tomorrow after all."

"Alright then," she watched him retreat before he turned around and made his way out of the hallway. Blindly, she searched the wall for the light switch, closing her eyes to the barrage of light. She looked out, seeing that he truly had left before she closed the door. She yawned, searching for the clock and wincing as she saw it was getting close to the halfway point after two in the morning.

She didn't care much for the clothing, taking it off and haphazardly throwing it into the hamper. She was in her sleeping clothes in record time. It wasn't hard to just slip into a t-shirt and short shorts she kept just for that. She walked to the window, switching off the lights with the switch by the bed as she moved the curtains to look outside with just a flicker of her fingers.

She was tired, but then not at the same time. She looked out into the trees and lights that shone from the lamps that littered the property. She heard the sound of an engine, which had her looking down to see Syaoran staring upwards, right at her room, while one of the night guards opened the door and left his car ready for him to depart. It appeared like he had left someone else to get his car out of the garage while he waited.

Sakura waited on baited breath as his stare didn't waver. She had the most irrational idea that he'd been following her movements from his place. Her racing heartbeat was a testament to the idea that he was staring right at her, able to discern her from the long distance. She had to scrunch her eyes to focus on him, seeing him turn, and raise a hand to wave backwards at her.

Sakura let out a sigh of what she would guess being disappointment when his car left the property completely, with her unable to follow even the light beams as he passed the second curve off the property toward the final checking point that would take him beyond the gate. She turned, slipping into the bed and hugging the covers to herself. Her eyes remained open as she remembered his smiling face throughout the evening. He'd also spent the whole evening touching her slightly. Sometimes it had been a flutter she felt she had imagined, but others it had been a pressure she couldn't have mistaken. She just now realized that his hand had always been touching her body, tipping like a balance with their moods.

She was warmed up at the thought of his fingers trailing her lips, as he stared intently, trying to decipher her thoughts and look into her soul. It was now that she could try to understand what the different looks he'd given her the last few hours could mean. She shut her eyes, knowing it was late. She smiled as she remembered him stating that they would be doing this again.

She wasn't adverse to the idea of it happening. She was going to ask him where he lived the next time though; wanting to see or understand what he would call his sanctuary. Finding more about Syaoran himself was what she wanted... no, needed, after all.

**::~::**

"You're telling me that you want to go see the first Rocky movie?" Syaoran made sure he didn't sound too judgmental while he repeated her request. Sakura was smiling at him while she pointed to a particular event on the newspaper.

This was to be their third date. All in under a week's time too. Their second one had been to an ice skating rink. Syaoran had been the one to plan it as they had decided to alternate their dates to what each would decide each time.

His brow rose as he had to wonder if she would choose a movie for each one. "I've never seen it and my brother has been badgering me for years!" _I knew it. It somehow ties with Touya! _He couldn't help thinking of it as he saw her expectant face.

He looked down to read where her fingers pointed. It was an old movie theater that showed old classics on the big screen. The big attraction this weekend was going to be the first ever Rocky movie. He hid his grimace. He'd never seen the need to watch the movie for various reasons.

"Or we could just go see the new chick flick?" she showed her teeth, finally seeing him truly grimace at her words. He knew that she'd said it in jest, but at the same time he couldn't help but know that she was going to try her best to get her way.

And that's how it should be. He couldn't help but know that no matter what it was, he was going to have a good time. Plus, he needed to spend a few hours of no real mental stimulation after the last day he had in the office.

He relented, watching her burst free in happiness as she took his hand and led him to his car. He had told her he would be driving them this night and she had agreed. He now saw that she may have been trying to placate him as she made her plans.

"Would we be doing anything else?" he asked her, wondering if she had other plans or if he could improvise after the movie.

"We can go eat anywhere you want," she was granting him a boon. It was one of her peeves. She had told him straight out that she was not going to accept him taking her to any places where the food cost as much as a regular shopping spree for a regular family for food. That meant that she had put him on a budget.

He had laughed at the idea, since he had no need for it. But, he had seen that she was uncomfortable thinking of how much money was spent in the regular spots he and his family usually frequented. He had his father to blame for that.

His father, Syaoran ground his teeth at the thought of the man. He had never thought he would miss him as much when he was gone and out of reach, but for a totally different reason than filial obligation and feelings of course. Syaoran was going to stick his sword into the old man! Enough was enough! His business associates were still expecting him to come back, and that was something Syaoran was starting to forget.

"How's your work?" Sakura asked him, it had been precisely two dates since she had last seen him.

"Much worse than yours really," Syaoran sighted as he shifted the gears. He had programmed the GPS while she had seated and buckled herself. He saw her blush at that comment, for which he berated himself. He shouldn't have said it, knowing that she felt uncomfortable over her 'boss' disappearing while still paying her for not doing much of anything at all.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he saw her smile at it, knowing that she wasn't going to take it personally. Although that always gave him an idea that he'd been toying with.

He cleared his throat, groaning at the thought of actually saying the words aloud. He really didn't know if he could justify this.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sakura asked him, after spending more than half of the trip watching his own wrestle silently with himself. She could see it in the way his face had furrowed through various expressions as well as the tick in his right eye. She had been observing him for some time, and could with some safety say that she could recognize his expressions.

Or assume what they meant.

There was hesitation as he followed the last instruction, parking his car in front of the old amphitheater. He looked at his watch, making sure that they were on time. "Sakura, how would you feel in helping out in the office from time to time?" that hadn't really sounded like he'd wanted it to.

"You mean, working with you?" she had gone straight to the heart of the matter without realizing it. She saw him blush quite heavily at her words. She half expected him to come with a brunt denial that would somehow make him feel less embarrassed. But he didn't. Syaoran kept his mouth shut as he just looked at her, completely resigned to her answer.

"Is this a ploy to keep me around while you work?"

This time he couldn't let it pass. He groaned quite audibly as he hid his face on his steering wheel. Syaoran really couldn't know how he was supposed to react to her query. Was he required to answer?

"Or do you actually need help?" she commiserated with him, knowing very well that his exhaustion when he called her to just talk, was not feigned. "If you want my help, then I'll do it." She knew there was more than maybe a desire to have her close. She was now familiar enough with the current projects and proposals to actually offer a hand with them. There was still a lot of coordination to be done.

"I really am not just doing it because I'd love to have you around," his sneaky glances were proof enough that he understood how it will be seen. It wouldn't be long before it was well known that he was dating his father's personal assistant, who would be working with him if he had his way. "I'll take all the help I can get before I can get used to this."

"Taking the reigns of the business really does consume a lot of time as well as energy," she placed a hand on the side of his face, taking in the tire reflection in his eyes. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Her concern warmed him. He took her hand in his, pressing it against his lips as he kissed it with adoration in his eyes. "Just being able to enjoy a couple of quiet hours with you by my side will be good enough to make up for all the hectic activity I've had to put up with."

Sakura's glare was searching and purposeful. She grinned, leaning forward to kiss him. Syaoran took advantage of it to bring her closer, his free hand playing with the soft hair at the base of her neck.

"Alright then baby," he was startled to hear her calling him as such. From anyone else, he would have taken insult, but coming from Sakura... he didn't have to think of anything but to think of an endearment. "I am going to make sure you relax." She was quick to get out of the vehicle, pulling him with her momentum as he had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

That was something else that amazed him. No matter what activity, Sakura was always happy. "Is this the first time you came here?" He asked her, seeing her nod as she purchased the tickets and led him to the confectionary stand. He put his foot down at paying for the food which she had to accept when she realized he was not going to let it drop.

It wasn't long before they were ushered to their seats. Both had a sense that this was an old theater that still remained locked in the service of the years passed. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing as far as they were concerned.

Sakura smiled at him again as the lights were dimmed. Syaoran made sure to turn off his phone completely. He wouldn't put it past his job to try to interrupt him when he wanted to relax. He put his arm around her shoulder, closing his eyes for a second before the introduction rolled around.

Sakura scooted as close as possible before turning her attention to the movie. Hopefully, it wouldn't have been a bad choice on her part. She really didn't want to waste his night.

In the end, Syaoran seemed to have enjoyed the movie more. At least, his enthusiasm for the last few frames as the boxing match came through had Sakura chuckling. She never would have felt that he'd been at the edge of his seat.

"So, what did you think?" she asked him as the credits rolled after the final scene. She couldn't hide her own reaction to it. She had never thought the story would catch her attention like this. It had all of the emotions an audience would need to connect with the characters in the story.

"I have to say, that I am impressed," they both shared that thought. Syaoran felt revitalized. He felt pumped up. It was probably all the excitement that would carry him.

"Alright, so where are we going from here?" she had surrendered herself to his whim.

"We are going to eat at Losavio's," she winced at his words, knowing where it was and who its clientele was. She looked down to her clothing. One didn't usually go to Losavio unless they were dressed to the nines. But maybe it wasn't the same from Syaoran. He looked comfortable in his own pressed pants and sporty shirt.

She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself for what was left of the evening.

**::~::**

She turned in his arms, inwardly laughing as he twirled her. They were getting odd looks for different reasons. Sakura blushed as he winked at her before placing them back in their original waltz. She'd had more than a slight trepidation as he had led her into their first dance of the evening, but after seeing that he would take care of her doing anything to embarrass herself, she decided to enjoy herself.

He whispered something to her ear, which she couldn't hear, but she definitely felt the brush of his lips to the edge of her jaw as his nose nuzzled the spot between her ear and the edge of her hair. He walked her away from the dance floor as the orchestra started playing the strings of the next ballroom dance.

"I do wonder if my dress worked for the occasion," she looked down, plying the material to her body in an effort to do something. Syaoran's hand lingered over her bare shoulders as it slid down to her back to play with one of the strings on the back.

He would have wanted to be able to stare at her all night, but he'd had to share his attention with everyone else in the room. She really did look great. The corset design highlighted her breasts as the peals of fabric swished around her with every movement. It covered her thighs, stopping just one inch beneath her knees. She had on a pair of white mid heels with straps that crossed upward to just above her ankles.

She'd tried her best to go with simple and elegant. Still, compared to all the ballroom dresses that the others were wearing, she felt a tad out of place. It all had gone according to the theme. The fact that only ballroom dances were being played throughout the evening was one of the surmounting clues.

"Let's go out to the balcony," Syaoran steered her that way as she caught sight of Matsuri Matsura, the birthday girl. They were fleeing in the opposite direction, while Syaoran preyed that someone else would delay and distract her! She was a nuisance he could do without.

He closed the doors behind them, leading her through the expansive balcony to one of the corners. Sakura didn't mean to flinch at the cold air, but she couldn't help her body reacting to the change in temperature. Syaoran just smiled as he leaned against the veranda, catching her backwards and fixing his arms around her waist.

They just stood there, silently marveling at the sights of the sea hitting the rocky plateau the mansion had been built upon. Sakura held her breath as she heard the sounds of the breaking waves. She looked around, wondering why people weren't piling onto the huge balcony to take in the sight.

Her comment to that fact had Syaoran laughing. He kissed her, one hand against her pale cheek as he turned her to him. His body was enough to keep her warm and oblivious to anything else around them.

"So this is where you were," it was a statement of fact, instead of a question. Syaoran and Sakura parted as the intruder came to their side. Sakura was back to being silent, while calmly watching the two men interact. She didn't wish to really get involved with the conversation or the people. She wondered when she'd gotten so antisocial.

She looked up, paying attention to the proceedings. She felt Syaoran grip her hand in an affectionate manner. It wasn't long before he moved her inside so she wouldn't get cold. The rest of the night was spent with her wishing they could have spent just a few more minutes alone outside. From some of the looks Syaoran shot her way, she knew he was thinking the same.

Sakura blushed like a school girl when a chuckling Syaoran made a show of opening the car door as the valet handed him the key to his car. She had to say that attending this private birthday party, which had been obligatory for him, hadn't been bad at all.

While she had kept to herself and him for the whole night, just looking serene and content while she observed the proceedings, she had gotten the chance to understand the dealings that went between the highly favorable classes that controlled the nation's money. In her personal opinion, she thought that the birthday woman, who was the daughter of an oil tycoon, was very stuck up and ungrateful for it all, but at least the evening hadn't been a waste of time.

Syaoran had introduced her to his business friends, keeping most of the details vague, but enough for them to know her name and her current relationship with him. Syaoran was going to let them assume what they wanted, while also making it sure that he wasn't going to leave her side. She'd had to refuse a couple of dance partners since he had refused to let go of her hand, and kept glaring at his friends when they tried to focus on her.

In truth, she had loved his attention. Something she now had confirmed was that Syaoran was very possessive. He did not care the fact that his stance screamed it when he entered the mansion. That single-mindedness of his had to amuse her sometime.

But then, she had also seen him in action. He definitely fit in this world.

She was very exhausted. All the hours she had spent on her feet, listening and nodding and making comments while he did his work with the others in the room had only brought closer the idea that such events didn't exactly thrill her. Now, if she'd had a friend to converse with, who would distract her, then she might have felt more in place.

"Sorry about this night," he really was contrived. "But I'm glad you came with me." He held onto her hand, the warmth of her palm soothing him.

"I know you had a good time," she pushed back slightly, turning away to make sure her dress was in the appropriate places as she secured her coat over her shoulders. The dress had been sent by Tomoyo to her, with orders to wear it at the first opportunity. She had thought this would definitely qualify as an opportunity.

"Where did you get that dress from again?" he asked her as he shot her what felt the thousandth appraisal look her way. His hand was brushing away some flicks of her hair that had sauntered away from her simple bun. Her hair wasn't long enough for it to truly stay in place. She had decided to grow it out after so many years of cutting it close. Sakura flushed, feeling her exposed skin warm beneath his stare. She definitely felt exposed.

"Do you think we should get out of the range of the gawking spectators," she pointed to the guests who were lingering outside, conversing and snickering while breathing the outside air. The hand that had been sprinting over her neck was pulled back slowly.

"Oh yeah. I've had enough people gawking in our direction one day," that was the truth. He hadn't liked it when people had started talking as soon as he had taken her arm and kept her by his side for the whole night. Syaoran knew that he had a bit of a possessive problem when it came to many things, but he hadn't thought to just stir up the gossip mongers more by just stating his attention to Sakura.

"Do you think it was a mistake coming here?" she asked him. "I now realize that a lot of these people are going to be to various functions I'll be attending with my brother, and those I've been with my great grandfather."

"They always look for an excuse to talk and you won't be the last person they'll stare at," he stated as he maneuvered the car through the big turnabout that would lead to the gate. They had traveled all the way to the Matsura mansion to attend the obligatory party.

"I don't mean to talk of someone I don't personally know myself, but I can't help but think that the birthday girl definitely didn't act like she appreciated her own celebration."

"I have known that woman since we were children, and she has always acted that way," Syaoran shook his head in trepidation as he recalled how Matsuri had tried to manipulate his attention for the single reason that he didn't try to play to her games. Just because her father had the money to spend, meant that she was always coddled and brought up as someone who had the right to anything she wanted. He'd had enough of those people when he'd been in school with his classmates. He didn't have to play nice with them anymore.

"She definitely felt it in her best interests to try to get your attention," there was a huff at the end of that statement. As soon as they had walked through the door, the woman had sauntered to Syaoran's side, dismissing her with a nod at his introduction. She hadn't even really acknowledged her well wishes.

Syaoran braked the car slightly, coming to a stop before putting the car in park. They were gone far enough to not have to worry for unwanted eyes. Syaoran saw her questioning glance as he even turned off the ignition. Syaoran crossed his arms, turning to her, not speaking as he just looked her way.

Sakura felt like a piece of something that was on exhibition. He was amused by her latest statement. She could see it from the glittering in his eyes that he was not going to say anything as he savored the moment. "You were jealous of her attention, weren't you?" the last question was redundant. Sakura wouldn't hide it as she rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"She practically shoved your hand down her dress a couple of times," she had been scandalized but had kept herself composed while she had wanted to shove her away, and have her fall in her sculpted ass.

"You're thinking something that I would find very amusing. I'm very sure of that," he laughed at her startled expression to his insight on her thoughts. It had been happening a lot lately. She always felt transparent when he looked at her.

"Come on Sakura," he flicked her nose before turning on the ignition and putting the car in gear once again. "Let me enjoy this moment. This is the first time I've ever seen you react this way," he had to enjoy it.

She turned the radio up as he concentrated on his driving, laughing herself at his reaction to her jealousy. It was almost petty, but very satisfying.

She smiled as she came to recognize some of the landmarks. "Where are we going?" she inquired, sure that she knew the answer. It was almost thirty minutes past midnight, an early night comparing to others when they've been out.

"Well, that really depends on you," he stated as he stopped in a four way stop. "We can turn right and I can take you to the cove you were admiring on the balcony. Although we might leave that for another outing as I think a picnic one morning would be very nice to appreciate there when it isn't so cool."

He started drumming his fingers to the steering wheel. Sakura had noted previously that it only happened when he was getting exasperated with himself. "We can go straight and I can take you to your present house," it never sounded right to call it her house when it was his fathers. Goodness, it was getting complicated to just talk!

"Or," she offered as she saw him try to smile, but grimacing more than likely.

"Or," he repeated. "I can drive you to my own private place. You've been asking about it for some time and I'm not averse to showing you the place if you want to see it."

Her heart picked up at his words. She took a quick glance his way, seeing that he was abashed. He smiled. "Also, your book is still in my possession. This would be a nice time to give it back to you."

"That's just to shoot two ducks with the same bullet."

"I don't think that's how it's said," Syaoran pointed out. "I think it's 'kill two birds with one stone'."

"Whichever way," Sakura wasn't too good when it came to word play. "Do you have anything else planned?" It was slyly infused, but she knew that he had gotten her point.

"Nothing like that," Syaoran's hand was gripping the gear rather tightly. "I'm not going to lie to you Sakura. Ever since the moment I met you, there has been a pull between us. I'm not ashamed to say the truth. I'm more than attracted to you."

That frankness took her breath away. Her pulse quickened as she understood his revelations. "I know you feel it too. Every time I touch you, your heart starts racing."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly when he looked at her, his eyes boring into her face intently, making sure she understood what he was trying to say. "But you know something else Sakura? I also like you and respect you," Sakura was bewildered as she took in his quiet words of confession. That's what it sounded like to her. Those were words one always cherished.

"I do," he reiterated while he reached for her. His hand hovered over her face, waiting. It was her turn to act. She placed her own hand behind his and pressed it on her face. She rubbed her skin against his palm, cherishing the care he took at bringing her closer for a kiss.

Sakura moaned as they separated. She was getting frustrated. This frustration was continuously building up bit by bit. It elated and scared her simultaneously. But would she be ready for any type of intimacy?

She didn't know the answer to her own question. What was she looking for?

"I want to see your place," she told him finally. It had definitely been more than ten minutes since they had stopped, which had her thanking the fact that there didn't seem to be any traffic at that particular part of the road.

"Alright then," Syaoran continued on, feeling that much better at finally having said what he'd been meaning to say to her for awhile. He was serious though when he made the following statement. He was caressing her hand as she looked out the window. "I'm not going to force anything on you Sakura."

"I know," her reply, sure and composed, took away any lingering pressure he might have felt. He really had made the offer to show her his place. He wanted her to feel familiar with all aspects of his life.

He was nervous, he told himself that it was normal to feel this way. Sakura was different from anyone else he could ever have thought to be in this situation. He was currently living in a high rise apartment building he'd had his eyes on for the last year. She took his hand as they left the elevator.

The night watchman had looked at him strangely for a second before he had mumbled a greeting to them both and showed them to the elevator. Sakura had giggled at Syaoran's embarrassment. He was too cute when he acted this way.

She was in his sanctuary. She could tell that much from how everything was arranged. He lingered on the photos and particular items that he had chosen to adorn the walls. Her fingers trailed the very extensive wall he had filled with CDs. She read some of the covers as he went to the kitchen to prepare a drink for them.

He turned on the television, seeing her sit down and get comfortable. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a nice place," she took a sip of the drink that was a mix of a coke laced with just a bit of rum. It was rather nice.

He opened a cabinet, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt as he leant forward. "I'm sure you will like this," he motioned for her to give it a look.

She whistled as she saw the number of DVDs that littered the scene. "You must be a fanatic of movies after all."

"I do like them," he smiled back. "What better way to unwind after a day full of contracts?"

"You know what Syaoran," Sakura snuggled right to his side as he looked through the glass doors that led to his balcony. "I'm taking a liking to you mister."

"I would hope so," he led her back to the sofa so they could seat themselves. He nursed his drink as he saw Sakura reach for the remote to surf the channels. She must have found something halfway interesting as she set it back down.

Although, she just turned to him, her drink was set on the table and forgotten.

"What?" he asked her when she just stared at him for a bit.

"I'm wondering."

"Wondering what?" he was going to have to trudge through her statements to try to make sense of it.

"Wondering if you really didn't have any nefarious ideas about having me here," it wasn't a question, or a statement, but more of a toying with an idea.

"Those words you use," he chuckled after getting over his surprise at her inquiry. "You can see that I have nothing planned here," which was plain to see since he hadn't even tried to kiss her since they had arrived.

"Are you afraid to try?" she wasn't hedging him, she kept telling herself. She really didn't know what was coming over her, but she wasn't thinking. Not really.

It was almost deliberate in how she had said it, daring him. "I'm going to tell you this much Sakura," he sighed deeply as he continued nursing his own drink. "I'm not going to hide the fact that I want you," there was a light in his eyes that she caught for a flickering second before he looked away. "I'm not going to do anything when I don't know what you're thinking or feeling."

"I probably shouldn't be so frank Syaoran," Sakura looked away as she felt her cheeks darken to a hue that was most unbecoming. "But this," she steeled herself as she reached for his own hand, leading it to her bare shoulder. "I want to learn. No, I need to learn more about this before I can figure out my answer to that question."

Syaoran was frozen in what could be described as shock. He hadn't expected this at all. How did we get into this conversation? He thought over and over as he ran over the whole bizarre conversation. He never thought he would be speaking of this particular subject with her.

"Are you going to be frank?" he asked her.

"About what?"

"Your own intentions," he clarified, pulling her close before he set her against the sofa, looming over her.

"I want to feel you," her answer was enough, giving her only a second to breathe before claiming her lips. It was a straight attack as she opened her mouth quite readily and hungry for his assault.

Sakura set her hands on his ribs, hanging onto his body as he arranged them into a much better position. Sakura gasped as she felt his hand slip beneath her pooled skirt exposing her skin. She shivered, biting her lip as his lips settled on her neck. Syaoran sucked on the skin as he felt her relax into his embrace, leaning completely against him as her hands played with his locks.

She felt a pull in her lower body building, the sensation coming unbearable as she didn't know how to get rid of it. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he saw her expression.

"I don't know," she had to go with the truth, her hands still tugging at his locks as he brushed his nose against hers. It was a caress that further charged her physical reaction. "I just can't stand this feeling."

Syaoran moved her further down. He loosened the tie of her dress beneath her, his fingers brushing against her shoulder blades. He had the zipper opened a scant inch before he grasped her lower back and pressed her tight against his own body. Her gasp was reaction enough.

"Your body has a desire," he informed her in a whisper as she gasped at his lower body's movements. Sakura may be new to this whole business, but she knew enough about anatomy and how things progressed to understand what was happening.

She shivered as he thrust against her lower body. It wasn't a planned movement from what she could decipher as he came still as soon as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "No, don't," she told him as he started to pull away.

She was following, which had her dress slipping downwards as she sat up. Her face was flushed, her eyes clouded, and her lips red, thoroughly kissed. Although the upper design was built as a corset, it was also made of a soft material designed to give away. He had just given her enough distance before she pulled him back.

"That's not enough, is it?" she questioned him before she decided to take the upper hand. She wanted to touch him like that. Her hands explored his neck, slipping into his chest while they undid the rest of his buttons, parting it.

She had never gazed into a man's naked chest as intently as she did right then. Syaoran remained still as he tried to see what she would do. This was a situation unlike any he had been into before. He couldn't lie to himself into thinking this was just like any other time he had come closed to being intimate with someone.

He waited with baited breath as her hands moved. He wasn't going to move unless she told him to. This was going to be hell.

Her exploration was an eye opener for Sakura. She had never felt so free into taking an interest in someone else's reactions to her. She felt each rumble as she explored his muscles. They moved underneath her fingers as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his clavicle.

"Did you like that?" she asked him as she blew into his skin, mimicking the same things he had done just a few moments before to her. Syaoran responded by placing his hand on her hair, and letting it all loose with just one tug.

He kissed the upper side of her breast, diving in. Sakura placed her arms around his neck, a loose embrace as he tugged down the material that still held onto them. His hot tongue trailed lines onto her nipple, which he circled and tugged playfully. Sakura was going to burst as he sucked on it, his right hand tracing nonsensical patterns against the other.

There was a flame building as her abdomen constricted and jumped as he came closer down to her belly button. He didn't move beyond her lowest rib though, placing lingering kisses as he tasted her skin all the way up to her neck.

His shirt was hanging loose on the sides. They brushed against her flushed body while her own hands came to rest against his back, right against his skin as they had settled beneath the fabric. She started trailing her nails over it, a caress that had him shivering for no other reason than the fact that she was massaging his strained muscles. He couldn't relax.

One of her knees was between his legs, jarring without force against his erection. It had only taken one touch for him to feel his body's expectations rising, and now it was inevitable. He wondered if she had even registered his reaction to their playing around.

There was frustration for both of them. He wasn't going to get to relieve it like he would want, and he couldn't proceed. Sakura was flushed and floating away on this high they wouldn't be able to control if they continued this heavily.

"Sakura," he called her name, his fingers gripping her wrists, keeping them secure by her sides. "This is going too fast," he informed her, feeling like a cad for many conflicting reasons that didn't add up into a coherent answer.

"What?" her confusion was clear as she saw him pull away physically as well as mentally. He wrung out his hair, breathing heavily as he kept himself on the farthest side on the sofa from her.

Had she been turned away? It was irrelevant to anything, as her eyes built up with tears. She felt like crying. What had happened?

"Why?" her question had almost shown the breaking of her voice as she felt exposed. She grasped the edge of her dress, struggling to close it. It was done in just a few minutes. She had taken that time to compose herself.

He pulled her to him, resting against the couch while she was dragged over him. He did nothing but set her head against his shoulder, her forehead against his neck as he placed his intertwined hands on her waist. "I don't want to spoil this between us," he tried to explain. "Sex only complicates things."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, turning her attention to him so she would understand. "I don't want to rush things between us Sakura. I don't want us to do something we might regret." She was sure that the last was intended at her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" it still sounded wrong to him to say it like that, but what could he do.

She debated the course of actions that could follow. "No," she completely gave herself into his embrace, her nose breathing in his bare skin as her hand came to rest against his ribs. "Could we stay like this for a bit?" she asked him, her palm resting over his beating heart. It was still racing, just like hers. She could feel both thudding against her ears as they acclimated and fell into the same pattern.

"Sure," it was going to be hard to just have her in her arms, the memories of her moaning as his lips explored her breasts still fresh and clear. It would be easier to just give into his thrumming body, but it would serve no purpose.

"Just tell me when you want to leave," he followed her gaze to the television, wondering if she was really paying attention to the images. He wasn't surprised when he felt himself nodding off. It was late and he was exhausted both mentally and physically.

When he next opened his eyes, he found that they were still in the same position, only the sky had lightened. He looked down, seeing that Sakura was watching him quite intently. She placed a hand on his cheek, the bristles that had appeared in the last hours minor, but still present.

"I think you're going to be late for work," she told him, amused as she saw him open his eyes completely at her statement.

He smirked, his own hand settling over her locks as his fingers played with the ends. "I'm the owner of the company," somewhat true since his father was technically out of the picture for the moment. "I can afford to be late once in awhile."

She started to pull away, hearing him protest as she stood. He remained in place, watching as she yawned into her palm. He wanted to linger, but he did have to get up and ready for the day ahead. He was done in record time, marveling at Sakura's fast breakfast that she had prepared while he had taken a shower. His reaction to the little repast made her wonder just how much he appreciated to have someone cook for him since he lived by himself. She felt like skipping, as a little girl, by the elation of his reaction. If this is how it felt to be dating, then she had to wonder why she had put it off for so long.

Maybe she had just been waiting for him. Syaoran did not let go of her hand as he took her home, the silence between them comfortable while he rubbed his thumb against her palm as they laid their hands between them. She turned to him as he followed her all the way to the staircase, sure that her eyes were shining as she felt invigorated.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night," he told her, knowing that she didn't feel that he needed to apologize for it.

"I enjoyed last night," it was the way her expression changed while she said the words that he understood what she was alluding to.

He looked around to make sure that they weren't being watched before he cradled her close into a hug before he kissed her. It wasn't long before they were pressed and panting heavily. His hand was getting precariously close to the zipper when they heard the clearing of a throat.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're still alive," the sarcastic remark brought them both to complete attention, finding Yousuke behind them, his arms crossed as he watched the pair. They both jumped a couple of feet away, keeping space between them as they saw the censured eye the older man gave them.

"I had wondered if you had broken your phone since no matter how I tried, I couldn't get in touch with you son," this was pointed at Syaoran, whose expression had changed to defiance. "And you Sakura, I hadn't realized you were keeping such close company to him. Should I ask where you spent the night?"

"She was in my apartment," Syaoran didn't waver as he answered, knowing that Sakura was mortified at being caught in such a situation by his father, which was her employer. He grabbed her hand, making sure she couldn't slip away as he looked at his father head on.

"I surmised as much," he changed his stare from one to the other, finally bursting into a hearty laugh as he decided he'd had enough play with them. "It's nice to see you both."

"You have been gone for quite some time," the accusation was deserved, he knew. Sakura tugged her hand away, greeting her employer and saying her good byes to Syaoran at the same time. "I'll call you later," Syaoran's statement was a promise. Sakura merely nodded as she slipped past them to the stairs.

"Great going dad," Syaoran ran his knuckles over his cheek. He didn't mind that his father could see his exhaustion. "She's probably going to avoid you for as much as she can stall."

"Let her try," his father dismissed it, directing the chair to his son's side. "I think you need some rest."

"Have you finally returned then?"

"Not for long," was his enigmatic answer. "I'll be out of this chair after today," he knocked on the cast. "The doctor is probably going to make me use crutches or a cane, but at least I'll be able to walk under my own steam."

"I'm glad for you," Syaoran looked at his watch. Luna was going to kill him. He was afraid to turn on his cell phone. He'd rather face the gauntlet at the office than hear her well measured messages while she didn't scold but still made him feel like a fool.

"Oh, I should tell you," Syaoran turned before he made it to the door. He did need to be going. "Sakura has agreed to work with me in the office and has been doing so for the past week."

Yousuke's brows were raised. "Please don't tell me this is a ploy to just be able to grab her butt in the office."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his father's words. "I actually needed the help you see."

"Alright," his father let the subject drop. He waited a beat before continuing on. His son had his responsibilities to fulfill for the day.


	24. Dancing Partner

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 24: Dancing Partner_

Sakura still couldn't believe her own brother had twirled her around when he'd picked her up for their outing. He'd informed her that she was beautiful and would dazzle everyone that she met this afternoon. She had to giggle as he led her to the limousine as if he was taking her to prom.

That was kind of disturbing in a way, since resorting to your brother for a prom date was very low, but she wouldn't have minded it if it had been true. He bowed at her, having her laugh at his flowery gestures. She knew by his expression that it had been his point to make her smile.

He was back to being serious and enigmatic as soon as they arrived at the port. She really didn't know what to call the place as she took in the view of the big boat that could double as a small cruise liner.

She was careful to not stumble as she took in the sights. She wasn't going to disgrace herself. She wound her arm around his own, feeling him pat her in reassurance as he led her to the railings that led to the stairs. She serenely smiled while Touya handed in his invitation and led her in.

It wasn't long before they were blind sided by a pair that knew her brother. Sakura resigned herself to staying by his side as she was observed and silently dissected by those around her. She took the time to see those that continued arriving.

She noticed a variant. They were all very young. She knew that she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation and those that were in her 'company', but she didn't care. She craned her neck a couple of times as she thought she saw anyone in here that could be said to be above forty, or even fifty. She couldn't.

"You seem distracted," Touya pointed out as he got her walking. Seeing her expression, he knew that she hadn't really heard his words. "Something I should know?"

"I just noticed," she was whispering close to him, her eyes wandering over the space of the room they were ushered to by the crowd. "I'm sure no one here is over forty."

Touya's brows were raised by her observation, inwardly smiling as he saw her curiosity peak again and again. It was inevitable. "It may be due to the fact that this party here is organized by the future in business."

Sakura prompted him to continue as he asked a waiter to bring them some drinks. There were flutes of champagne being handed out. He was used to these types of parties by now, wondering when the dancing would break from the usual ballroom stamp. He'd had the urge to snicker at having any music that couldn't be danced like this in any of the functions he went to. Not that he didn't know nor seen any of the people in his circle taking to the current music and style, but not when it had to pertain to the circle of business.

"Are you telling me that everyone here is the son and daughter of some magnate?" she asked him, a bit uncomfortable with that fact.

"The heirs themselves," he snickered as he saw her reaction to his words. He took great delight in pointing out those that he knew. It got to be an extensive list that started giving her a migraine. It never seized to amaze her how her brother had a memory for faces and names, as well as countless trivia about each and every one of them.

"My mental prowess astounds you," he teased her, hearing her snicker at his statement. He flicked her nose in a brotherly gesture he hadn't done since her early teenage years. Of course, before she had tried to bite said fingers off when they came near the vicinity.

"Don't you have to mingle?" she prodded him, smiling as he let out a suffering sigh.

"You do realize that just means that you're along for the ride?" she didn't deign to respond to his words, just pinching his side as she silently hoped that Syaoran would soon arrive. She knew that he would attend since he'd told her so, but she had yet to spot him around which meant he hadn't yet arrived.

Well, he only had two hours before they took the big boat out of port for its turn in the waters. Hopefully, nothing came up and he would arrive. She was officially Touya's date for the evening, but that didn't mean she couldn't have other dance partners.

"Why are you blushing?" Touya's eyes never missed anything.

She gave him a half reply he decided to accept as he was soon introducing her to the other attendees of this event. He was busy enough to let her attention roam as the time slipped by. He led her to a dance soon enough. She cherished it.

"It's been years, hasn't it?" he noted while he led her through the other dancing couples as they conversed while swaying to the waltz. They always seemed to be waltzes or ballads. It hadn't taken her long to figure it out as he led her to another dance as soon as they finished their first.

She felt like a princess in her own ball. It was a foolish idea she entertained nonetheless. "I feel like a princess," she told him, knowing that he would grin in return at her foolish thoughts. He would understand.

"You are a princess," he stated, earning her giggle as she knew he would be predictable.

"Then are you my prince?"

His eyes flashed for a second, completely reflected and gone before she caught the slight change in his smile. "I think you've changed that role for me."

She didn't understand why she suddenly had the urge to cry out. He leaned down, putting his forehead against hers, which had him bending quite a bit. She knew he would soon groan and protest at having to bend so much since she was so short compared to him.

She wasn't disappointed. "Maybe I was just tired of hearing you complain," she shoot back in a predictable manner that made him chuckle.

"I hadn't thought you were so fickle," he played around with her swatting hand as she poked him in the chest. "So, what role have I been relegated to?"

Sakura made a gesture of having to think hard for the answer. She knew that while they were playing around as usual, their sibling rivalry almost nonexistent, there were undercurrents in his words. Her brother was one in a handful of people that could say that they understood her quite well, and she could say the same to him.

There was a change in their relationship that was a long time coming. "I'm not your prince anymore, your knight in shining armor," he answered himself as she remained silent, just watching him.

"Your job description had to change eventually you see," she admitted more to herself than to him. "I never actually expected for it to happen if I can speak to you plainly brother of mine."

"You can always do that with me," Touya's smile was bright but something else was reflected. He'd been waiting for this talk to happen for many years himself.

"I always wondered if I was normal," she blushed as she saw him raise a brow at her choice of words. "All of my friends had discovered the opposite sex, while I remained unmoved by the fact. I went out on dates, and even had 'boyfriends' in how you called them, but I never really saw the point in them when I couldn't understand the pull."

"You asked me that once," he laughed as he recalled the scene perfectly. Sakura had been fifteen years old and had asked him a question about relationships that he hadn't felt ready to answer. It was too innocent; he had seen it in her. She hadn't really understood or wanted to experience it.

"I really didn't understand why guys had the urge to touch me when I didn't feel like reciprocating in kind," she remembered it quite well. She had seen the horror quite easily as she had taken him unawares.

"You still haven't told me who those guys were," the strain in his voice was never going to disappear. Even though years had passed, he was never going to let go of the fact that she had refused to tell him who those guys had been.

"And that is why you were my knight in shining armor with a white steed."

"You really did have quite a liking to those fairytale stories mother used to tell us when we were children," he chuckled as she just beamed at him. It was a slow song again, so he placed his hands over her shoulders to bring her completely against him. She pressed her cheek against his chest while she put her hands around his waist. They didn't have to move much, just swaying as they appreciated the moment.

Sakura laughed as he spoke to her of the last few encounters he'd had with their grandfather. He was from a different side compared to their great grandfather. Misaki came off as cold and calculating most of the time, which explained why he didn't have a close relationship with even his wife.

She could see from her brother's bracing shoulders that they were about to be interrupted. She remained looking straight at her brother, silent, as the man joined them. She could see what her brother was not really acquainted with him, as the conversation started with a simple question.

She might even say that he might be looking for some information, but she wouldn't think of it too much. Her brother was the one that would choose how to answer.

There was surprise in the man's eyes, just for a second before it was veiled, as Sakura turned to meet him. She tried to remember, recalling that she had met this man on the birthday party she had attended with Syaoran several days prior.

He made all the gracious greetings, everything in order, but she could feel it. There was something else there while he didn't speak to her at all. Sakura didn't even sigh as she waited. She just smiled graciously as she covertly glanced at the time.

She excused herself from her brother's side, wanting a drink.

"I feel that I've seen her before," he wasn't stalling, but weighting the waters. Touya was very contained, something he had noticed upon meeting him, but those were also the type of men that could become rather spirited and take things personal if they perceived you were slighting them.

"You may have," Touya waved at a staunch blond that had been trying to get his attention for a few minutes. If he didn't, he knew that she would just march herself up to his face and not feel any embarrassment at talking to him as if he was an errant child. She had a tendency to take control of anything within her grasp.

"Although," the man cleared his throat as he felt that a few of his companions expected him to actually carry through with this. The others were waiting for a response so that they could settle their bet, and hopefully find something new to speak about. He wondered why he got the distinct feeling that if he somehow managed to piss off the older man standing in front of him; he was going to be in a heap of trouble. "Maybe I just have the wrong woman."

He was hesitating. He saw his friends looking at him like he'd missed a shot that was so easy it was embarrassing. He could feel himself blushing, trying to cover it by stammering the name of someone else who he hadn't seen for awhile. It was a good thing that Touya wasn't that interested in the conversation. It was then that the younger man noticed that he was following Sakura's progress as she made it through the room to the other side.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be screwed?_ Colin let out a deep breath, calming himself as he saw his friends urging him on. He had to smile graciously at Touya who had been about to turn around and catch one of his friends making hand signs. That would have been a bit hard to explain.

He joined Touya in his watching of Sakura. She had bumped into a group who were adsorbing her in. Touya's eyes narrowed as he tried to see how things were progressing in that group. He could see that they were conversing and trying to draw her in. For what purpose he couldn't know, but he had to really let her fend for herself and hope that she would enjoy herself.

He gave up. Collin started slinking away from Touya, only to be bumped from behind with a very sharp elbow to his side. He rubbed it, remaining in place to not have to put up with it. He cursed himself since he'd been the one to get into this situation. It hadn't looked so hard when he had talked with his companions about asking Touya about his companion. The same companion he was one hundred percent sure that had attended the Matsuri affair days before in the arms of none other than Syaoran Li.

"I'm back," Sakura was back to Touya's side, which immediately came closer still, as if to shield her from the rest of the room.

"You didn't miss much," Collin tried his best to keep it lighthearted. "Sakura, right?" he saw her nod. "I just feel that if I don't ask, it's going to eat at me. I think I've met you somewhere else. Although maybe I just saw you at another function," he elaborated as his hand motioned for the room around them. They did all tend to mesh together to look just like the ones before.

Sakura just patiently waited for him to get to the point. She knew that he wasn't trying to insinuate anything, but was just mildly curious. She was under the impression that she had been introduced to him before, but she couldn't place him.

"The Matsura party," his eyes lit up as he saw her nod. "Your hair was up and you were wearing a white dress."

Touya was exasperated. Why was the man remembering such details? He glared at him, not amused at how Collin was completely concentrating on Sakura. "How is Syaoran by the way?" the question was met with a smile as Sakura replied to it.

Sakura's expression was more closed off after that. Touya could see the signs of strain in the way she grasped his forearm. He led her away from Collin's more prodding questions. He had seemed to get over his reserve rather quickly after his first question was answered.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he followed her. She was out of the room towards the sea air, finding an empty spot by the rails which she found to lean on. They were still anchored, but it wouldn't be long until they left port for the trip.

Part of her wondered if Syaoran being by her side would only complicate matters. She had seen the speculation running in Colin's eyes as he asked her questions she had no intention of answering. She had feigned her way out of his inquiries, but she knew that the curiosity would still be there.

She dismissed her brother's concern, motioning for him to join her so that he would also look into the horizon. It was nearing six, which meant there would only be at the most a half an hour before they left for the short trip over the waterways.

"You know, you seem like you need a friend," Touya pointed out as he read her expression. He was used to seeing her like this, but he was not really going to like it.

"I can never enjoy these types of things," she was just stating the truth. One that he understood.

"It's probably because you don't know anyone here," he had a valid point that she conceded. She knew that if one of Syaoran's sisters was around, like Feimei, then she wouldn't feel so out of her depth.

"I believe your prince is here," Sakura's heart picked up its pace at her brother's words. He was turned, his backside against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why am I not surprised?"

There was an exuberant wave in his direction that he had to return. He was a gentleman after all. He bit his tongue as he saw the couple advance. He didn't like either of the looks that he was currently receiving.

Sakura turned around in a rapid motion. Her smile blossomed fully, which did ease a bit of Touya's apprehension away. He stared back at Syaoran, making it clear that he was not going to stop glaring at him for any reason.

Touya found himself in the arms of Syaoran's companion. Fuutie's smile shined brightly upwards as she craned her neck up. Touya would have cursed if not for all three of them around him.

"You can if you want to," she offered, giggling in a way that shot his nerves, knowing that she did it on purpose. "They do look wonderful together, don't they?" she remarked as she made sure he could follow their progress.

Sakura had completely changed. If nothing else, he had to admit it. "It still gets under your skin, doesn't it?"

He didn't even give her the satisfaction of growling. One look at him, and she changed tactics. Touya was amused, he had to admit it. Syaoran had known how to intervene for this particular event. Touya still grinned, knowing something himself that no one was banking on.

He saw them dancing. She laughed with him in a way she couldn't really do when dancing with her brother. He had to understand that.

Syaoran took her hand and led her to a staircase that led upwards. She hadn't noticed that they were going to a second level of the deck. "Are you sure we can be here?" She asked as she saw that the only people they encountered as soon as they entered were the crew, in their white uniforms.

"I've been attending this yacht party for years to know what can be done," he fluttered her worries away. He was also very friendly with the captain.

"He does this every year," the older man pointed out as he saw Syaoran blushing under Sakura's raise brow at his choice of words. He laughed. "Although, this is the first time he's brought a companion with him."

The captain laughed at their conversation, accepting to show the equipment to Sakura. He could see from her reaction that she was genuinely curious. He didn't really see that much. Usually what he saw were greenhorns trying to impress their dates by bringing them to the control room and make it seem like they knew what it was about.

"I didn't know you liked boats Syaoran," Sakura could see it in the way he spoke of various items and what their use was.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past five years when I was stuck in this hell hole of a party," he grinned as he wiggled his brows. His tendency to speak up his mind when she was concerned made sure that he was telling her the truth.

"Do you want to go to the bow?" the captain suggested to the young couple as she saw Sakura's eyes focus outside of the cabin.

"Could we go?" Sakura had noticed that by this particular design, to get to the bow of the boat, one had to go through the cabin on the second floor. It really did look and feel like a yacht, but so much bigger.

It wasn't long before Syaoran alerted her of her footing as they made their way to the bow. They were alone, their hands laced as she closed her eyes to feel the fresh air of the sea slapping against her face.

Sakura didn't know that Syaoran spent the whole time looking at her. Just her. The sea could wait for another time and another place. Her hair was slapping against her face, the ringlets quivering over the breeze as her unbound hair ran against her head as a spin rumbled even his.

He placed his hand on the crook of her neck, running his fingers over the locks as they came to her shoulder blades, enough to have her open her eyes and see him watching her intently. "You're being so quiet."

Her observation made him smile. He was sure she had already noticed that he tended to quietly observed her. Even though his father had truly come back to his responsibilities, she had still gone to the office for more than half the week. He probably had his father to thank for that since he kept sending her personally to attend to some matters for him instead of using technology.

His father wasn't a fool. Syaoran had finally figured out his game when it came to the office. Syaoran knew he was stuck. Officially. He hadn't really expected it, but even with his father back, he was doing more than his usual share of work. His father was using Sakura to keep him busy in many respects.

"Are you thinking of work?" she asked him, leaning forward to just a scant inch from having his nose brush against her forehead. "You do this thing with your left side when you do it," she explained as she saw his questioning glance.

"It's nice to see that you can tell such things," he embraced her, feeling the boat pick up speed. He kept her close as he knew that she would shiver soon. She'd taken her coat off and while the dress covered more than he would like, it was still of a shimmer-like material that ran through his fingers.

"I would think some men would like to keep their inner thoughts a secret," she playfully baited him. "It's beautiful out here."

"Remind me to take you out on my boat sometime then," he promised that he would one of these days as he thought it would be a nice tying for the picnic he was formulating. They had to do something for their six month official anniversary and the spring weather would be nice to enjoy.

He was going crazy; he shook his head in exasperation at himself as she cuddled to his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He was already making plans into the distant future when they'd barely gone through a whole month. It was almost scandalous. At least to him. Still, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"We should go back," he understood her message. He let out a sigh though. That wasn't going to belittle the fact that he'd enjoyed their private moment. Still, she was here as her brother's date and it wouldn't be nice to be AWOL through the whole party.

He smiled wolfishly at himself at the thought of doing just that, which would surely get in Touya's craw, but Sakura, she was too thoughtful to just forget her brother. Syaoran also knew that his sister would have something to say about his manners with leaving her alone when he'd pleaded to have her attend.

Fuutie had been cajoled in the end when he'd promised to let her monopolize Touya to her heart's content. She had laughed at that, knowing that he'd already discovered which sister had gone to dinner with his girlfriend's brother.

Sakura waved to the captain as they went through the cabin to go back to the official party deck, not forgetting her manners. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs after they joined the festivities once again. "I think Fuutie is taking a liking to my brother," she pointed out as she saw the pair dancing.

She was almost breaking into a laugh as she saw that they were dancing to a Latin rhythm that would have her fumble her steps. Her brother was very proficient in any dance while she tried her best not to stumble and fall.

"Fuutie likes to disarm men that are..." could he be diplomatic about it? He saw her questioning glance as she urged him to continue. "High-strung like your brother." It was almost diplomatic, but not apart from the truth. He wasn't going to offer a better explanation to his words, distracting her by taking her to the table of food and offering her various things she didn't even recognize.

"Sakura," she almost snapped as she heard the voice, turning to it and squealing in delight as she saw a face she hadn't seen in three years. She knew she would feel embarrassed out of acting like a teenager, but she threw herself into the man's arms, hugging him near to death.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she saw the older man give her his trademark smile.

"I'm accompanying a friend," he motioned for a woman who waved back as she continued talking intently with a group of women that Sakura had yet to even be introduced to. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. I waited a bit so I could get closer to see if it was really you. You've grown Sakura."

Syaoran didn't know why he felt like crushing the glass in his hand as he heard Sakura laugh derisively. She was flushing at the tall man, her eyes wide and pleased as she giggled at each word that came out of his mouth. Sakura seemed to only have her attention for him, turning when Syaoran cleared his throat.

The pair looked to him, Sakura beaming as she remained in the man's arms. "Syaoran, I want to present you to Yukito Tsukishiro."

Syaoran took the offered shake, trying his best not to look antagonizing as the older man smiled at him. "You're not wearing your glasses," Sakura noted as Yukito's bangs fell strategically over his brow.

"Turned to contacts a year ago after a friend's suggestion," he was glad she'd noticed. "So, are you still holding a piece of your heart for me?" Syaoran froze at the words, and at the tone of the older man as he leaned forward to almost whisper the words to Sakura.

He didn't know what to think as Sakura tittered. There was something there he wasn't sure how to respond to. He almost scoffed. He wasn't really ignored, but almost forgotten as the other two carried on their conversation.

Fuutie joined them, smiling at the older man as she stood beside her brother. She looked back to Touya who shot her a magnificent grin that held an enigma she had to conquer. Her eyes narrowed as Yukito led Sakura away to introduce her to his date.

The atmosphere had changed. She looked to her brother, seeing him deceptively calm as he followed the pair. He was so easy to read for her. There was something else there, a vulnerability she wasn't sure she could understand. She looked back to Touya, seeing him engrossed in his own conversation, but completely relaxed without a care to the world compared to how he'd acted when she'd been by his side.

Syaoran drop his whole drink in one sip. Fuutie gave herself a mission. She hoped Touya was prepared. She very much liked Sakura for her brother, and what she liked, she usually got.


	25. The Old Friend

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 25: The Old Friend_

To say that Fuutie had been spoiled was an understatement. She was the daddy's girl poster girl so to say. She was also too practical and personal to not be liked by everyone though. She had seen the looks of derision Touya sent her way periodically, but that was a mystery she would have to solve later. She had to steel herself for her role.

Syaoran was seething by her side. His sister could clearly see that as she monitored him. It really wasn't a good idea to not keep her attention on him since she knew quite well that he was a rather hands on man. She looked to the person that kept his attention, grimacing herself at the closeness between Sakura and the older man as they happily conversed.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that Sakura was just naturally glad at seeing someone she considered a friend. But that was the thing about assumptions, which she didn't like to do. Assuming led to doing things that one could later regret. Fuutie looked around, knowing her target wouldn't be hard to find. He was one of the tallest men in the group. It helped that he hadn't actually moved from the same spot.

Her target acquired, Fuutie let go of Syaoran's arm, hoping that he wouldn't jump to a situation before she could do her best to find the right information. She was a woman on a mission.

She cleared her throat as she came into the group. All of the men looked at her, expectantly. She knew all of them rather well. Well, minus the one she was going to speak to. "Excuse me guys, I'm going to borrow Touya for a dance," his brows shot up at her announcement, seeing that she was not going to budge.

The others smiled, waiting for him to accept. He knew right then and there that there would be no getting out of this one. There were pleasantries to be observed. He was very sure to let her know that he wasn't actually glad of her interference.

Fuutie went straight to the point. "Who is that man talking with Sakura?"

Touya's right eyebrow was raised, the tone of her voice not something he particularly liked. Fuutie knew that he had gone right over his head but she didn't care. "And why would you think I'd know?"

"If you weren't too sure of him, you would be breathing down his neck like a panther," she explained. "I've gotten to know you in the few times we've been together Touya, and you are really close to Sakura. The fact that she's dating my brother is obvious to me, so her relationship with you is something else that I'd like to clear up."

"Why don't you ask her?" he was exasperated. Why was she looking at him like that? He couldn't explain it, but her eyes were set in a line of questioning he knew she wouldn't change.

"I'm asking you," she stressed the last word, her eyes narrowing as she saw him give her a silent ultimatum in her choice of words. She knew he didn't like it when someone else was manipulating the conversation.

"I'm not obligated to answer now, am I," he issued his own challenge. Fuutie's smile was not comforting in the least.

"I have all night mister," the way she spoke made him have an urge to shiver. Her eyelashes had fluttered as she came dangerously close to brushing her finger against his ears. Touya was appalled by his reaction to her. He had shown a weakness as he'd flinched just slightly and he just knew she was going to explore it.

Fuutie's smile was predatory as she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down and closer to her height. Touya was not a man easily intimidated, but he was quite aware of the power a woman held when she chose to battle wills with a man. One whose eyes were glittering dangerously.

Fuutie played her feminine cards right. It wasn't long before she saw, felt and heard the change in his reaction to her. "What are you playing at?" he asked her, his throaty snarl pulling her in. She had to agree on this, he had wonderful eyes. The dark brown was almost black. She held her breath as she stared into them, lost for words as she tried to think of why she hadn't really noticed them before.

"You have beautiful eyes," her answer threw him for a loop. He didn't even know what they'd been originally talking about anymore. Entrancing, she thought to herself as she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying it aloud. She had to confuse him, not confuse herself.

She starting breathing steadily again. She wasn't going to let him distract her. She couldn't let herself be distracted by a pair of beautiful eyes. Not now, she could leave that for later.

"Who is Yukito?" she didn't know how she'd been able to muster the words to ask the question. This was not the time to let herself get pulled in by a beautiful man. Because that's what he was.

Touya cleared his throat as he felt her fingers stroke the crook of his neck. What was it with the girl and touching him? He didn't even know if she had noticed what her touch did to him. He really was going insane if he let himself entertain thoughts over this woman. He was a man after all and his reaction was normal. He kept telling himself that.

"Touya," the way she said her name, enunciating each syllable blanked his mind. What was he supposed to be doing right at this moment?

"He's a family friend, my best friend," it was an explanation of sorts. It was best to just get this over with. There was nothing to hide.

"He's very close to Sakura, isn't he," she pointed out, smiling as the dance was over. And not a moment too soon. She was flushed, breathing hard, and uniquely attuned to him now. Her stare was fixed on his features. How could someone explain the racing of their senses when they responded to a particular person? She didn't lift her hand away from his neck for a bit, wondering if he would say anything in return.

"Would you like to ask me for another dance?" she asked him, prompting him as he refused to utter a single word, wondering why she was being so forward now.

He didn't respond before she moved away. The time allotted for him to answer was up as she thought of it. She was still smiling, but moving away from his reach. She was going to get this haze out of her mind the only way she knew how. She was going to meddle on something else.

Touya was dismissed from her mind as she strolled to her brother's side, taking his arm, and following the friends. She soon joined their conversation, maneuvering herself and Syaoran in between the two.

Fuutie got a hold of the conversation, having the power to make them both give details of their friendship in an underhanded manner they wouldn't follow. It wasn't long before she had Syaoran laughing with the others as she told one of her stories.

"Who is your date?" she asked Yukito, having a grip as to his personality finally. His jovial attitude and pattern of words made it very easy. He couldn't help but be liked she surmised. It was easy when one just saw his smiling expression. She wondered what was underneath. She drew him away, glad that she knew his date. She hope her brother would appreciate all the hard work she'd put in for him in the last hour.

"He was the older guy you had a crush on when you were ten, wasn't he?" Syaoran asked her as soon as they were alone. Sakura smiled reminiscing still.

"He was more like a second brother," Sakura accepted a snack from a tray that was being moved around by a server. "It really had been too long."

"For a minute there I was a bit worried," he didn't know why he was admitting it. Probably because he knew that she would most likely figure it out and he would end up getting the short straw out of it.

"You really are a jealous guy," she saw him shrug it off since he couldn't say anything in his defense to that statement. "You just can't help yourself," she accepted that, brushing away one of his bangs as he let out a suffering sigh she couldn't interpret.

"You're just so beautiful Sakura," she was used to his compliments, but she still blushed and wouldn't change that fact. She had to think of his appeal. He kept saying and acting like he meant his words, which was fine by her. She knew she might be perceived to be good looking by others, but Syaoran's own personal attention really did feel different. She liked the sensation of having his eyes focused on her. The darkened irises could convey so much more than mere words with just one look.

"I keep wondering when it'll be my turn," she was going to tease him, although she inwardly knew that she might act worse if she was in that position. She wasn't sure how she would take it. The thought of some other woman hanging on his arm and him smiling just that same way as he touched her made her stomach crawl.

"Syaoran!" it was a happy greeting as he turned around to see who had called him.

"Colin! It's been a long time," there was the usual male greeting of a half hug as they patted each other's back. "Let me introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto."

"We've been introduced," the other man said as soon as he finished. "I've had the pleasure of speaking with her an hour ago, although I thought she was on the company of Touya Amamiya for today." Sakura saw the change in Colin's appearance. He was not holding back this time, completely open when he turned to Syaoran.

Syaoran just laughed at the remark. Sakura offered a tentative one as she saw the genuine interest that Colin took in Syaoran's words. "Colin and I went to college together," Syaoran explained further. She listened to their talk, discovering a couple of things about Syaoran in the process.

"This guy right here went a bit crazy in college," there was a snort at the end as Colin revealed it as a matter of fact. "I don't think even his father really knows the scrapes this guy got into."

"Usually because you needed to get out of them and I was too good a friend to just abandon you," Syaoran shot back as they continued reminiscing.

"I was wondering if you would let me steal Sakura for a dance," Colin offered, waiting to see if Syaoran would let him. He in turn just looked to Sakura to see if she would agree. Sakura just nodded, offering her hand so that they could walk to where the others were squaring off.

"You know, you seem completely different from our earlier conversation," Sakura offered to go straight to the point. "What do you want Colin?"

"I'm going to be truthful to you Sakura, you are an unknown," he offered an apology in how it all sounded. "As that, we all have a curiosity that won't be easy to put off."

"What would you like to know?" she asked him. "Is this a personal inquiry or are you doing this for others?" she asked first though, knowing that she'd been looking at the signs that pointed that he was uncomfortable with the company.

"I'm personally interested in this answer," he offered after they twirled to the music.

"For what reason?"

"Would it be enough because you seem to be well connected to many different people aboard?" he offered with a grimace. "We don't know much about Touya Amamiya as well."

"You're all very curious, aren't you?" Sakura's eyes had sharpened to encompass everyone that was around them.

"It really just a combination of boredom and stupidity," it was delivered with a straight face, so she had no reason to not take it as truth as he saw it.

"Are you a good friend of Syaoran?" she asked him, wondering if she was also able to deliver her own questions to get some answers.

He was pensive, looking back towards the man they were discussing as he observed the two interact. "Syaoran is different. He was never much about thinking himself different, but I think it comes more with the fact that he doesn't realize his station and his role would allow him nothing else."

Sakura could see it well. He'd offered to take her anywhere she wanted one night, his phone at the ready as she jokingly suggested she'd always wanted to go to Tokyo, Japan. He'd been very serious. That had scared her a bit as she took his phone away before he could make the call.

"While he wasn't really out of the social scene, Syaoran always tends to keep to himself. His reasons are his own. I accepted him for that, since I had decided to take myself seriously if only for a time, and we got to know each other rather well."

She had sensed that about him. Colin was ill at ease with others most of the time. He tended to keep to himself. She could see the appeal he must have presented to Syaoran. "You seem like a very nice guy Colin," he stammered at her statement. She grinned, seeing that it was easy to make him blush.

"A lot of people say that," there was a small flush with that remark still marring his cheeks. This is probably why he always managed to get into these messes. He'd been routed without forethought, and didn't really care. They joined Syaoran again, Colin staying a part of their group before they were joined by Yukito and a triumphant Fuutie. She was looking at Sakura in a way that reminded her very much of Feimei, who was always in control of the situation.

"I hadn't realized that you were Touya's sister," she remarked as they were left alone by the men. It was going to be a small respite of their presence, but it would be enough for Fuutie to let Sakura know what she'd discovered. "Yukito let it slip," she had tricked him into doing so, without much of a trick. It was always the quiet ones that you had to worry about.

"It won't be much of a secret," Sakura didn't know quite how to take Fuutie's revelation. She ended up telling her of her great grandfather's plan.

"I see," Fuutie knew she wasn't the brightest bulb in the family, but she could add and subtract just fine. There were many things that were connecting right now that hadn't seemed to make any sense at all. "Your brother cares a lot for you Sakura," she decided to tell her, sure that the younger girl knew it to be true.

"Speaking of my brother," Sakura leaned forward towards her, putting a hand on Fuutie's side. "You're paying an awful lot of attention to him lately."

"Hasn't he told you?" her smile was almost feline, not really ready to bite. "Your brother and I are getting to know each other better. We've been going out on a couple of dates."

Sakura had the urge to snicker and laugh. Of course she hadn't imagined the looks her brother had been sending to Syaoran's sister for the past hour. She hadn't been able to interpret it, but at least she could now understand why he seemed so defensive.

"You're ruffling his feathers, aren't you?" the question had both of them laughing at the absurd image that cropped up.

"I think he's going to take offense to that," Fuutie snickered as they felt someone looming over them, coming from their backs. "But I for one think he needs it."

"I am definitely offended," Touya drawled out each word as he waited for them to turn and face him. "You two seem to be getting quite chummy." The use of that particular word had them both raising a brow. Touya didn't know where to look, as they both crossed their arms in an identical manner.

He had the self preservation to keep still and not fire up another word at the pair. "This seems like a cozy scene," a hand was pressed on his shoulder, draining away the stiffness of his body. Yukito stood next to his friend, coming shoulder to shoulder with him, having grown just a few inches more before hitting his twenties.

"They make quite a pair, don't they?" Fuutie asked Sakura, who just nodded.

"They were always the center of attention in school. I can still remember this school play where they had them play both the leads," Touya groaned as Sakura started on a story he'd rather forget. Yukito just offered his silent support as he tried not to get offended by how both girls kept giggling.

"I would have loved to have seen it," Fuutie made sure to look Touya in the eye as she spoke, catching the chilly stare he sent back in reprisal.

"My parents actually have a recording of the event," as they saw the girls make plans to pass it over, Touya just slipped a hand into his sister's back and pulled her away.

"That's enough plotting against me for today dear," he barked back.

Fuutie just smiled as she was left with Yukito while Touya started bickering with his sister about the necessity of keeping some things in the family so that he wouldn't feel like strangling her.

"So what are you doing here Yukito?" she took him by the hand, steering them both away from others to a more secluded spot. "I don't mean here at the party. Have you returned to stay?"

"Perhaps," at the single cryptic word, Fuutie merely turned her displeasure on him. Yukito laughed at her expression, shaking his head in mirth as he saw her tap her feet against the floor with an expression of expectation.

He bit his lower lip as he looked over her shoulder to an expression he had never seen before. He was astounded over it, mesmerized as the familiar bickering between Sakura and Touya was interrupted by a smirking Syaoran who was getting the upper hand on the conversation. It was funny to see both of them work together to have Touya ready to breathe fire through his nostrils as he looked down at them with an impassive facade. If his eyes could make a sound, he was sure they would be spitting fireballs to the younger man. Fuutie made to turn around, only coming to a stop as he placed a hand on her shoulders. He held her in place, seeing her questioning stare while he returned one of his own. Yukito instantly knew what Touya meant with a single glare in their direction.

He just laughed after a few minutes of silence. She huffed, turning around to find nothing there. No matter how much she tried to get him to talk, he refused. Maybe, just maybe, he let more on the surface than she thought.

There was an irrational turn of events that taking place. Sakura and Syaoran remained oblivious to it all as they danced.

"The stars are radiant tonight," Syaoran whispered to her ear as he embraced her on the deck, the lamps framing it twinkling as well. "And so are you," he hadn't meant to say it to her. It had just slipped out.

Her blushing face just came closer, resting against the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She was content to stay there while they looked onto the night as the yacht returned to port.

All in all, it had been an interesting evening.


	26. Talks of Men and Women

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 26: Talks of Men and Women_

Syaoran didn't know what he was doing here. He looked around as he recognized the maitre-d of the restaurant. He looked at his watch, grimacing at the fact that he was late for the luncheon. Why had he accepted on such short notice? Really, what had possessed him?

"This way," this was the reason. He could feel his body hardening as he came upon the two of them. He was going to be the odd man out in this particular table.

"How are you Syaoran?" the jovial tone grated him. Still, there was nothing else to do but smile in reply to the two men.

"I'm fine," he unbuttoned his jacket as he accepted the seat that had remained empty but ready for his arrival. There were expectant looks from both men as he was given the menu to order. The waiter waited expectantly for his drink order.

He looked back after he was done, seeing Touya grin as he nursed a cocktail which had Syaoran raising a brow in derision. It was way too early for it. He made sure to say so which only had the older man breaking into a laugh.

"I really needed one," referring to the laugh while he finished his drink. "And you're still too much of a gaki to tell me what you think of this subject."

Insulting, but Syaoran wasn't going to rise to the bait. "Well, this seems like a nice meeting place."

"It isn't a meeting per say," Yukito interjected before Touya opened his mouth again. "Think of it mostly as an acquaintances meeting for lunch and with someone as a butter who tried to keep the conversation flowing."

"Isn't that mostly someone else's job?" Syaoran grimly stated as he foresaw the problems of such a thing happening while in company with these two men. Touya kept glaring at him, which didn't surprise him at all, but it wasn't warranted. He wondered if something else was bothering Sakura's brother.

As for Yukito, Syaoran didn't really know much of the man since he'd kept his dealings with him at a minimum since they had met. There was something about his attitude, his constant smiling face just felt wrong to him. Those who let those types of emotions out at a constant rate usually had something to hide beneath.

"Do you always have your guard up?" Syaoran glared at him as he questioned him. Touya just continued nursing his glass, the melting ice hitting against the surface of it with each movement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran decided to be straightforward with answering the query. "I'm sure that Touya has already told you that this is my usual attitude."

"It does make me wonder what Sakura sees in you." Syaoran didn't know how to take that comment as it appeared that they didn't necessarily look for an answer. His eyes hardened his stare onto the man that kept smiling, almost coming to what could be described as a smirk by the one that kept wanting to smack it off.

"Don't get me wrong Syaoran," Yukito wasn't going to placate him, but his good manners dictated that he try not to get punched in the face by someone whose attitude clearly showed on his face. He debated his words, grinning inwardly as he thought of what reaction he wanted the younger man to have. He understood right then and there the appeal of Touya's biting words when it came to him. "I'm sure you must have your strong points, but you don't seem to be Sakura's type."

It was in the tip of Syaoran's tongue to ask him just what he thought Sakura's type was. He knew for a fact that Sakura had never thought of herself as having a type. She'd had her interminable crush while young in her teens, and had accepted dates and such for a normal high school experience, but she had herself stated that she had no clue as to what she preferred.

_If I have to talk about it, then I have to say that I just like you_, her accompanying blush had been delectable and too good to pass up as he had stolen her breath away with a kiss. The next hour had been spent in giggles and whispers with meaningless words that only crept to give them a chance to breathe while they made out like grabby teenagers.

If he did say that aloud, he was sure that Touya would tackle him over the table and try to break all of his bones. It would be nice to see him try though; the smile that came over his face that accompanied the thoughts only had Touya thinking that he really needed to give the younger man a thrashing.

"And would her type be you?" it wasn't an outright battle of words, but the challenge had been thrown. Syaoran waited to see if either Touya or Yukito would take the bait. Touya just took one of the ices remaining and popped it into his mouth. He wondered if Yukito's idea of getting him a drink with rum was just for him to be in a relaxing mood.

"That's not it at all," his smile was really getting on Syaoran's last nerves.

The intrusion by the waiter with their orders was neither good nor bad; neither of the seated patrons could tell which way the balance was tipping. "This is such a nice conversation," Touya rolled his eyes at them both before he decided to turn into a topic that would get things moving into a more approving direction.

"I'm also going to take the time to inform you Syaoran, that Yukito is going to be taking a job in that mutual business we have set up together," he would have groaned in ecstasy over how good the food tasted to him after having bypassed any morsel to be able to make this meeting.

"But business is for another day," he made sure to keep things in range while he turned to moderate the conversation, wondering why he just put a stop on the topic. He couldn't even understand himself. He shouldn't have bothered. He knew Yukito too well, and was starting to think that he could manage to understand what made Syaoran tick.

Well, he was just going to sit back and see just how friendly this turned out to be. He had to wonder what had possessed Syaoran to actually accept this 'friendly' lunch.

"Is there a particular reason you came back to the country?"

"No," Yukito sat back as he decided to see what Syaoran's reaction would be. "But now that I'm here, I may just decide to give myself a reason."

"Business is a good reason," Syaoran was at the ready a businessman after all.

"I was thinking more along the stamp of a personal reason," it could be taken in many contexts. He turned the questions around. "Well, I'd like to know how your relationship with Sakura is going."

Syaoran felt like telling him none of his business until he continued on with a revelation. "I asked Sakura about this last night when I took her out to dinner, and I'm wondering if your response will be along the same lines."

There was that pull again at his navel. Syaoran tampered it down with a hard shove, taking a satisfying drink of water. It was news to Syaoran that this had happened, but he also knew for a fact that the last time he'd spoken with Sakura had been the day before in the morning. "What would you like to know?" Syaoran wasn't going to walk in blindly into this topic. If he wanted to know something, he better think of specific questions to ask.

**:~:**

It was just her luck that the first time she had decided to drive his car, something had to happen. One of the rear tires exploded and given her the fright of her life. Just a few seconds, but it had definitely been an intense experience. "Good thing dad taught me how to change the tires," she was exasperated, exhausted and close to tears for many reasons. It seemed very apt that she would have such a fright on Halloween.

"Karen, are you ok?" Sakura had only needed a glimpse of her face as its pale contour spoke for itself.

"No, I'm really not," she gave what could be considered a startled giggle as she unceremoniously plopped herself onto the seat by her side. She leaned against the table, her chin coming to rest against it. "I almost wrecked Lei's car."

"His car? I didn't even know he was here," Sakura placed a comforting hand on her back, making soothing motions.

"He's not, but that doesn't mean that one of his cars isn't here," Karen groaned. "That Porsche of his is a very slick machine." The use of that particular adjective almost broke Sakura into a full blown laugh.

"Was that the car he drove when he was here?" they both knew as to which particular time she was referring to.

"Now I understand why he speeds like a demon on that thing," Karen laughed. "It's so easy for it to accelerate that you can be pushing fifty in just a few seconds."

"I'll never understand the need for cars like that," Sakura joined her in her absurd giggles. "But you don't seem any worse for wear."

"I was able to keep control of the car," Karen was ever so glad she was a good driver. "My father would have definitely been proud of me. If it was one thing that he took pleasure in doing with me, was telling me and helping me deal with anything that would happen to a car."

"Well, I can tell you that I wouldn't know what the first thing is about changing a tire," Sakura gave her some water as they settled into a silent companionship. "Wait, does this mean that you're included in the Li's car insurance."

"Yes, I do live here," it was a plausible reason. "I'm sure he's added you as another driver to any of his cars."

"I really wouldn't be surprised," the afternoon light was diffusing through the windows.

"Well, one crisis averted," Karen stretched, already thinking of what she had planned for dinner. "Sakura, are you going out tonight?"

Her blush was slight, but still present, catching Karen's eye. She'd never be surprised if Sakura ever actually never reacted that way. "I can tell by your blush that you do," it was a teasing voice, but she was already thinking of how many people she actually had to feed that night.

"What about you?" Sakura was curious as to what her friend had planned for Halloween.

"I'll be curling up on one of the living room's big screen TVs with some horror movies," her eyes narrowed. "Alone of course."

"Why don't you go out with some friends?" Sakura offered a tentative alternative. "Why don't you come with us?"

"On your date?" goodness, she had enough problems feeling like a third wheel with most of her friends. That was the main reason she didn't feel like socializing.

"It's not precisely a date," Sakura was going to try her best to have her come with them. "We will be accompanying Feimei's son while he trick or treats."

Now that was something that Karen hadn't known. She saw Sakura's expression as she giggled. "He already planned the whole route. Syaoran and I are just going to take him and a couple of his friends to the different places."

"I never went trick or treating as a kid," Karen told her, a revelation that wasn't really that surprising.

"I'm sure that the kids won't begrudge us taking a few sweets for ourselves," it was a devilish thought that had them hooting in laughter at how absurd it sounded.

"Sakura," she turned to her concerned, there was something about the tone of her voice that made her body steel itself to it. "I gained around 15 pounds in the last 3 weeks."

"What!" Sakura hadn't thought that was possible. Karen merely tied the apron around her middle, looking at her middle.

"I've been cramming every sweet I've made the past few weeks," Karen snorted as she felt the overwhelming urge to cry. She wouldn't let herself have the pleasure of doing so. Not now.

"What happened, Karen?" Sakura placed herself before her friend. She remembered quite well what she'd told her of the last time she had gained weight exponentially.

"I kissed Lei," she had bottled it up inside, not uttering a word. She had not spoken of that even to Lei himself. She had avoided him like the plague for the last day he'd been around, which had made him quite angry with her.

Sakura stuttered at her outright confession. "I was drunk."

"Aren't you underage?" for some reason, Sakura latched onto that particular point.

"That was the same thing he pointed out to me before scolding me," there was a pang of guilt and shame for very different reasons. "I really can't handle myself when I'm drunk and decide to act like it. That night, it just came out."

Sakura embraced her, knowing that a simple hug was the comfort that would be accepted. "Thank you," Karen gladly accepted it, since the touch was scarce with her unsocial lifestyle. It was her choice after all.

She went through every excruciating detail of that night. Everything she remembered of course. She spent the whole time working around the kitchen, Sakura giving her help in the most basic of ways. It was more of a cooking lesson with no words on the recipe itself as much as a confidence being shared between the young women.

"What are you going to do then Karen?" Sakura could say nor ask nothing else.

"I'm probably going to keep eating like a pig and feeling sorry for myself," there was a taunting ring to her words as Sakura just gave her a fun poke on her shoulders. "I really just have to find a way out of this funk."

"That's it, you're coming with us tonight," Sakura had made up her mind.

"I really don't want to intrude Sakura."

"Karen, you've told me yourself that you're a surrogate sister to the Li brood, Syaoran won't mind a bit," of that Sakura was sure.

"Oh fuck it," Karen seldom cursed, but she felt like it. Somehow, this whole talk, these episodes, had made her feel better. She got to work fiercely. She was probably just going to trail off behind the pair as they all followed Maho's plans, but it didn't matter.

She was going to try to breathe some air this night and get herself together. There had been enough moping about something she couldn't change. It had to be done.

The hours flew by. It wasn't long before she was pulled out of her kitchen and into her room where she was clothed by a well meaning Sakura. Karen decided to make the best of it, already full of tasting the food she had just prepared.

Yousuke was on the sidelines, grinning at them. Sakura had taken the leader role for the evening, pulling Karen along. He'd seen the change in both of them, wondering how it was that an absence of just a few weeks had made him loose track of what was going on in his own house.

He only had himself to blame though. "And where are you two pretty ladies going?"

They turned abruptly to him. He knew that they hadn't noticed his presence. He grinned as he stabbed his cane in their direction like an old codger. Seeing Sakura's expression, he knew that he was doing a pretty good impression of her great grandfather.

"We are going trick or treating," he could see the dimples appearing on Karen's cheeks. It had been so long since the last time he'd seen it. She had grown so much, but at the same time she had retained the same immaturity for some things. Immaturity was the right word. He didn't fault her for that. They all had their crosses to bear.

He laughed at how impudent they looked. "I don't think you guys are dressed for it," he pointed out their lack of costumes. "Also, I thought you didn't like or care about the practice Karen?"

"I'm going to be babysitting," she threw an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I'll be keeping a close eye on Maho while Syaoran will try his best to keep Sakura's mind occupied."

The older man's chuckles continued with them as they left the hall after giving him a wave and a good night. "He's going to be off the cane soon, isn't he?" Karen asked Sakura, knowing that she would know the exact day probably.

"He's really done well in his recuperation," Sakura looked to her watch, maneuvering Karen to one of the side doors. "Is Syaoran going to be on time?"

"He has this thing about being precisely on time," he liked to nitpick about it but Karen was absolutely right. "You'll see that he'll be here right on the clock."

"I haven't noticed that," Sakura wondered if it was true. She really hadn't paid attention to it but it would explain a few things. "He does have other quirks."

"It speaks a lot of a relationship when you start noticing those things," Karen taunted her, with no malice behind her words. There was a slight elbowing as both women started to giggle like girls. That had been happening a lot this day, and they both enjoyed it.

That's how Syaoran found them. He just stood before them, a brow raised as he twirled his car keys. They just laughed harder when Karen took Sakura's arm and twisted it to look to the watch. He was right on time. They convulsed in laughter as he tried to make sense of the scene. He gave up, ushering Sakura into the car.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Karen wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get in their way.

He gave a tug to one of her pigtails. Karen wondered right then what had possessed her in doing her hair this way tonight. Probably just for this. She gave a suffering sigh as he bypassed her, almost throwing her in the car and closing the door gently with a grin.

Karen wondered why he seemed to be in such a good mood.

Both girls had definitely noticed it. It was kind of nerve racking to have him whistling. They remained silent while Sakura shifted through the radio to find a particular radio station. When they started singing, Syaoran nearly put the car through the side road.

"I never want you girls to do that ever again," he would have thrown the door hard if he hadn't wanted to seem in control. "I know for a fact that you can sing much better than that Karen, what possessed you?"

"We were just having fun spoilsport," she tussled his hair, slipping away to go to the doorway while Sakura laughed at Syaoran's expense. "Karen!" the shout by the exuberant child was met with the usual screams as she slipped past the running child.

There was the usual chase for just a few minutes before Karen 'slipped', which had Maho wrapping himself around her waist. "How come you're not ready?" she asked him, placing a wet kiss on his cheek, which he tried to wipe away as soon as she let him go.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a costume you scrumptious boy," he giggled as she started using her usual food endearments.

"I'm going to be a pirate," at her playful scoff, he started relating all of the cool things his mother had been preparing for the past week. Feimei was still under strict orders to rest and therefore had a restriction of the activities she could do.

"I see this is never going to change," the tilt of her voice had both of them scrambling into a sitting position, as much as they actually could sit up.

"How have you been?" it was great to see Feimei full of her usual vitality.

"I've been doing my usual things for the past few weeks. Following the doctor's orders of course," she amended. "Now, where is that brother of mine that is supposed to be taking care of my rascal son?"

Karen laughed for a different reason than why Maho decided to join them. His mother told her that his outfit was ready and he should get ready promptly if he wanted to go out with his uncle. There was no real threat, but he shuffled out just the same.

"I gave them a few minutes alone out there," Karen offered to help her across the room, laughing as the older woman offered to kick her out of her house.

"Well, I'm sure that Syaoran really won't mind if you go along," Feimei slipped into one of the chairs, offering one of her own. She decided to elaborate when she saw Karen's questioning look. "You are all going to be accompanied by one of my son's friends' bodyguard."

"Kind of a last minute thing," Karen inquired as she heard the steps coming to the room.

"Well, he found out that Maho was going to be accompanied by his favorite uncle, so he decided to match him with his own personal favorite person."

"Kids." They both commiserated with a look before they were joined by the couple who held hands as they stopped by Feimei's side.

Karen didn't have to make any effort to see just how delighted Feimei was by seeing Syaoran and Sakura's faces. "I'm glad you decided to join Syaoran on this outing Sakura."

"I haven't gone out on a Halloween in many years Feimei," the younger girl gave her a warm hug and kiss. "This is going to be entertaining to say the least."

"I'm glad for that," Feimei gave her brother a more extenuating look. Syaoran just sighed as he felt her curious gaze. "It's nice to see you brother of mine. I know you've been busy but you do own a car to at least see me in person every once in awhile, don't you?"

He didn't take affront to her words as he saw the glint in her eyes. Her mocking words were just so that he'd feel more mollified to whatever it was that she was about to spring on him. He wasn't disappointed.

"She what?" he didn't exactly shout it, but the edge of his voice did have Karen cringing. She knew the tone of that voice.

"Now Syaoran, she's your sister," Feimei had always been the one to speak in between siblings. She always managed to keep them in control and doing whatever needed to be done.

"What was she thinking?" he wondered aloud, seeing Feimei shrug while the two other women in the room stared at the little boy on the edge of the doorway. Syaoran turned around, turning to the lovable uncle he always was. He would think of Fanren's problem later when he would find a way to deal with it.

"So, how do I look?"

"Like a true swashbuckler," Syaoran announced as Sakura introduced herself to the little guy after explaining what he'd meant by that word. The little kid wondered why he just hadn't used the word pirate. He remembered Sakura though, which took her by surprise before she realized he didn't know her name. In the end though, he took Syaoran and Karen by their hands and started skipping to the door.

Sakura shook her head and said her goodbyes from the mother who gave her a heartfelt hug that was impromptu. "I'm sorry," Feimei's smile wavered. "I just really just felt like doing that."

"I know," Sakura gave her hand a firm tug before slipping away. Feimei definitely looked like her old self. There was no vulnerability and the vitality had returned. Hopefully nothing else would happen in the course of her pregnancy.

**::~::**

"You're kidding!" by her outburst and the way she held her sides, Sakura could see that Karen was having a good time. They trailed after her and Kamina, the bodyguard, who still had the time to keep an eye on his charges while telling a joke. He was able to do multiple things at the same time.

Syaoran kept an arm over Sakura's shoulders, clasping her hand while she rested her head against him. The kids were happily walking to another house before breaking into a run to see who would get to ring the bell.

"He's been making her laugh a lot tonight," Sakura pointed out as Syaoran just shrugged. They looked to the pair walking before them, seeing how the man talked animatedly.

"This is just what she needed," Syaoran shot her a questioning glance, which had her expounding on her point. She omitted various parts, but just stressed the part of Karen's low spirits lately.

"Do you think you guys have collected enough candy for the night?" they had been at it for more than two hours, but the kids just kept wanting more. Maho shifted his feet as he saw the rising brow his uncle gave him.

Karen popped Syaoran on his temple, making the children giggle and Sakura smile. "This is only one night of the year Syaoran. I seem to remember how your older sister had problems in getting you to feel satisfied in this particular holiday," she leaned close to Sakura. "He was quite competitive when it came to how much candy he collected, or so I've been told."

"It is getting rather chilly, isn't it?" Kamina understood his point, but also quite aware of how Syaoran had a hand over Sakura's shoulders shielding her. "Yahiko," he knelt down to his charge, flicking his nose in a familiar gesture. "We've had a lot of fun tonight. It is getting rather late though," the children opened their mouths to protest, but kept silent as Kamina put a hand before them so that they would let him continue speaking. "We'll finish this street and then leave for home. I'm sure you and Maho would like to look through what you've collected in a warm room."

It was a persuasive argument which had the other adults smiling at how the kids shifted to another goal so easily. They were ready to go when it came to the discussion of where the kids wanted to go.

"Syaoran," Kamina intervened once again. "I will take them all to the Matsuhiro's house. I'm sure both of them will drop like flies as soon as they settle down."

"I'll go with him," Karen gave them an encouraging smile. "I know it's been quite awhile since you two got a chance to be together because of work. I'm sure Kamina won't mind giving me a ride home later. Feimei will surely get me home."

Syaoran wavered on the fact that he was supposed to be spending time with his nephew. Halloween was a day devoted to him for the last two years. "Uncle Syaoranan!" it was a happy shout as the little guy motioned him down for a hug. He was quite the gentleman as he did the same for Sakura.

They found themselves alone, staring as they others shuffled out of the way as if in a great hurry.

"What just happened?" Syaoran wondered aloud while Sakura turned him to her, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him silly. "Well," Syaoran's eyes glinted possessively as they separated for air. "I'm sure we can make this more private."

He saw the hesitation, felt it in himself. But then it was gone in her smile. "Or," he offered. "We could go to one of the Halloween attractions that litter the city."

"You mean like a haunted house?" her refusal right then and there perked his curiosity. The mood completely shifted.

"Do you perchance not like haunted houses?" he tried to make sense of her answer as it was more like rambling. Then it all started to make sense. "Well, I can scrape that plan then," he saw how glad she was that he did so. "Do you have the same problems about horror movies?"

Sakura debated it, wondering if she would seem too cowardly if she said yes. He had bundled her up to the car, taking his own seat while he waited for her answer. "Do you have something in mind?" she hadn't answered him, but she wanted to know.

"I was considering renting a couple of movies and watching them with you," Sakura's eyes weren't discerning particularly tonight, but she knew that he was abashed. The tell tale signs of red tint were traveling through his cheeks, with his hands griping the wheel. He looked cute, a flash of his nephew's face with an impish smile floating around her.

"Where would we watch it?"

"Well," she saw him swallow, a nervous reaction she was used to practicing herself. "That would be your choice. We can watch it at my dad's house, or we could go to my apartment."

"My choice, huh?" he turned to her, waiting. She didn't know how long she spent just looking at him, but it wasn't a hard choice to make. It had actually been awhile since she had gone to his apartment for more than just a few minutes of her time. Would she be spending the night? There were so many possibilities. "Let's go to your place."

"Alright then," he gave her a grin and placed the car in gear. He had nothing particular in mind except to lay his head to rest on her lap while she played with his hair. He was sure that could be arranged.


	27. Definition

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 27: Definition_

_Do you want to stay over tonight?_ Even though he'd spoken the bomb, that's how she internally thought of it, for more than a half hour earlier, she could still hear it resonating inside of her mind. She couldn't help but turn to him as he drove into the parking lot of the renting place.

She couldn't really concentrate on the name, and who cared anyhow? Maybe it had been the way the question had been presented, that had her wavering for a few minutes, a bit of shock showing in her features. Syaoran had turned completely scarlet as he rushed to fill in the silence with an explanation of his question.

The word adorable kept flashing in her mind, but if she said it aloud, she knew that he would take offense to it. There was something about such descriptive words that always got the males in a tiff if they were somewhat associated with them. The word tiff itself would not be best to apply here.

"I'm going to make sure my account is still active here," he prompted her to start looking through the walls littered with DVDs while he remained by the counter. She gave her attention to the covers, wondering why she felt like picking up the new Pixar family movie instead of the gory and bloodied cover that was beneath it.

"Hard choice?" his whisper had her shivering, feeling him lay his head over her shoulder while he placed his arms around her waist. It felt as if only a few minutes since he'd had her close to his body. She was completely aware of him. The thoughts of having him so close and her being so alert to his presence made her nervous. She couldn't really justify it though.

She laughed it off, putting her own arms over his and leaning backwards into him. By his prodding, she picked up the family movie she had been eyeing as he gave it as a good point to include it since she had seen it by herself. Syaoran moved with her over the walls, picking up various movies and reading the synopsis with her.

This was a lengthy process. Sakura couldn't believe he was so picky when it came to choosing. They went through the whole new release wall that had all the new movies of the past few months before moving for the science fiction and horror sections. She was sure he wasn't just stalling for time, but she did start having a few doubts. He was paying way too much importance to stalling at a particular section.

She found it almost hilarious how he kept taking movies and giving them to her. By the pile she already had in her arm, it was going to take more than all the hours of the night to be able to see them.

He was the one with the pout in the end as they finally agreed on a couple of selections. It was getting close to ten, which meant they had spent close to half an hour on this endeavor. This on itself could be counted as a date of sorts.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, coming closer, seeking the warmth of her body as he kept an arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing in particular," she smiled back, placing the movies on the counter as Syaoran paid for them. They were out the door and on their way to his apartment, which was very close of course, in just a few minutes. He entered the car into the parking garage after entering his code for the bar which was raised by the man helming the entrance.

Syaoran gave a response wave to him as Sakura stared at her surroundings. The garage was beneath the building, but so bright in contrast with what one would expect. She inwardly winced at how much the bill for the electricity would cost them. Still, thinking of the people who would actually live in this building, she wasn't surprised at how it was managed.

"Do you know who else lives in this building?" she had decided to call it a building. The fact that it was a skyscraper that was unique in its architecture to those that surrounded it was not lost to her.

"I really don't know them personally," Sakura wasn't amazed at his words. "If I remember correctly, when I moved in, there were only a handful of people in the building. The owners are very selective on who they allow for various reasons."

"Rather picky?"

"The security here is also one of the bests so you really can't begrudge it," Syaoran explained. "With various high profile renters, there's the need for security and stability."

"Your rent is very high, isn't it?" she giggled at his raised brow. Syaoran bit his tongue with the retort that he didn't have much to worry about it. The fact that this was one of Eriol's properties had made it that much easier for him to gain access to such a high profile property.

But that revelation could be left for another day.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone," she followed him as he entered a code to open the door that would lead inside. There was a chance to enter the elevator that would take him straight to his floor, but he led her past it. She was curious as to who he wanted her to meet.

"Arima," his call had the tall, blonde haired man pause as he closed his phone with a benign smile.

"I'm not surprised to see you here," Syaoran pulled Sakura closer as Arima finally caught sight of her.

"You were the one responsible for it," it was almost a cryptic response that Sakura had no idea how to take. "And this must be."

"This is my girlfriend Sakura," Syaoran interrupted him, apologizing with a lopsided grin at doing so. There were manners to observe after all.

Sakura swallowed, her heart thundering, racing as she processed the words. It was the first time she had heard it aloud. Especially when associated with Syaoran.

What was their exact relationship? She had asked herself that many times. Many of them a night full of nonsensical dreams that had served no purpose. They were dating. She was sure that was the definition of what they were currently doing. Still, that didn't always go hand in hand with forming a lasting attachment.

She didn't know much of these games. She called them games because she wasn't experienced on them. She had been putting off asking him the question even though she had been asking it to herself with no hope of an answer.

His hand was pressed at the small of her back, his fingers fluttering over her skin. She felt it through her clothing as sure as if his fingers were over her naked back. "Sakura?" she was snapped out of her thoughts by his prompt. She blushed as she saw the expectant look on both men's faces.

"Sorry," she tried to control her blushes as she nodded to the other man.

"This is Arima, what we could call the concierge of this place," it was an inside joke as far as she could tell as they both broke into a masculine laughter she was familiar with. She had heard it enough between her brother and his friends.

"Of course, I'll have it arranged," Sakura came out of her thoughts once again, wondering if Syaoran would berate her for her incongruent musings. She hadn't caught the last part of the conversation, so she had no clue.

"You've been so absentminded tonight," Syaoran observed as he offered her the chance to press the button for his floor.

"I guess I'm in a bit of shock," she hadn't meant to say it out loud, but seeing his reaction to her words, she knew that he wasn't going to let the comment slip. He covered the elevator doors before they opened with his arms by the sides of the open space with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Would you like to explain that comment?" he was definitely in a playful mood. She couldn't blame him as it was contagious. Having him come closer, placing his arms beside her after he'd touched the stop button on the side screen. She was becoming quite familiar with that glint in his eyes.

"Am I given a choice?" she asked while her pulse picked up as he came closer, his mouth brushing over hers in a teasing manner.

"Not really," he retaliated, keeping close but not touching her. His eyes rounded on a particular point on her neck where her throat was exposed. There was a tick that was barely visible on the side, calling to him. He placed one of his fingers on the point, feeling her pulse beneath it.

"Are you going to tell me?" by her blinking expression at his question, he had the urge to crush her against the frame and kiss her senseless.

"I don't think I can," Sakura was breathless, trying to remember what the original question was. Really, she couldn't concentrate when he came so close with that obvious grin. Her body was thrumming, a sensation she was coming very familiar with. "You muddle all my thoughts."

"I muddle your thoughts?" there was a quirk on his lips that made her groan in exasperation, slapping his chest playfully.

"See? You did it again," she only made him chuckle. "You know," her fingers brushed against a trickle of hair over the back of his neck, the small bang surging through the side. "That was the first time you introduced me as your girlfriend."

"Is that what has you on such a state?" his grin was still playful, but there was a gentle glint in his eyes.

"Well," somehow any words she thought of felt very silly at the moment. "It's nice to know what you define me as."

"You didn't know?" it was not overt teasing, but she understood the playfulness in his tone. She did the only rational thing at the moment. She pulled him down, playfully biting his upper lip before circling his neck with a smile to kiss him.

His mouth opened on contact, his hot breath falling over her lips as he proceeded to kiss her silly. There was no one else to watch for. He pushed her against the railing around the elevator, stepping once more and placing his knee between her legs.

One of his hands lay on the side of her head, palm out against the surface while the other trailed over her back to her buttocks. His hand was like fire, she felt seared over the pressure of fingers as they covered most of her jeans encased cheek. He grabbed, tantalizing her as he pulled her closer to himself.

There was no space between them as he took the upper hand, her soft parts very aware of how hard his body was against hers. Sakura wasn't sure what she could think of words at the moment, her navel coming to life and spiriting her close to a groan of what she could only describe as ecstasy.

"You make me loose my mind," he whispered to her as she played with his hair, her hands trailing over his scalp. He voiced the same thing that she'd been telling herself.

Just like they had come together, they came apart. Syaoran pulled her by her hand as he walk outside of the elevator. It wouldn't be a fun thing if someone else overrode the code and they were caught in the moment. The bag with their movies was almost forgotten, but they were able to pull it before the door closed completely.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" there was a breathless pull just for a bit as he gave her a slight peck on the lips before he opened the door. It was dark inside, but there was something that he seemed to be searching for.

Sakura waited for him to turn on the lights, letting composure return as the air cooled her down. She waited, wondering why he hadn't actually turned on the lights.

"Come on," he took her hand again, leading her to the room that connected to the kitchen. She remembered that much. He picked her up, earning a shriek from her as she felt herself being thrown upwards. His chuckles only intensified when she placed her hands on his shoulders and shrieked for him to let her down.

He did eventually. She was struck dumb by the sight. Before her was a small table she hadn't seen before in this room. On it was a candle stick that held five candles in a circle. She could see from the wax that was running by its side, that it had been lighted for a bit. Not too long ago though.

She looked at him inquiring silently. He just snaked his arms around her waist and placed his head over her shoulder as he looked at the table with her. "Do you like this surprise?" she nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she looked at the places set. In the middle of the candlestick holder, was a small bouquet of flowers. Some she knew as lilies and irises, with the random rose in between, providing a smell that mixed with what she could believe to be scented candles.

"Here we are," he took her seat out, waiting for her to take it. She tried her best to comply, her eyes wide as he uncovered a few of the dishes. Just the ones set before her beheld one of the most beautiful rice omelets she had ever seen. She looked up at him, her query unanswered as he took his own seat.

He reached for a covered pot beside them which revealed a chilled champagne bottle. He winked at her, popping the cork and filling their flutes. He placed it back onto the ice as he uncovered his own plate. "Well, let's dig in. I don't know about you, but I am starving."

There was no time for inquiries; she understood that from his silent perusal as she opened her mouth. She was going to wait to ask, right after she enjoyed this beautiful dinner. She found herself ravenous as she'd skipped her usual dinner time meal.

"How did you make this happen?" her curiosity could not be held back as her stomach thanked her for all the food she had just consumed. After finishing her plate, Syaoran had uncovered others which were full of various dishes she had not been able to resist.

"And here is one of the desserts," he announced, which had her groaning as she really couldn't believe she could eat anything else. He was careful as he moved the dishes around, she noted. There was something state of the art about them. No matter how much time had passed, their food had remained as warm as they'd been since they started. She commented on it and he confided to her that it was a state of the art electronic device that was about to enter the market.

"Most of these are to my taste though," she snickered as she saw the many delicacies that were in some form or other of chocolate. Chocolate was one of the things he never tried to resist. There was the usual chocolate cake, with ice cream on another dish that kept it cold and ready with its serving utensil. There was also cheesecake, and strawberries. Of course, they were chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wow," she didn't say anything else as he offered one of the strawberries to her. She felt compelled to accept it. She bit into it, savoring the tangy taste that erupted after the sweetness of the chocolate had melted in her mouth.

She savored it quite loudly, which had him staring at her. She placed a hand on her mouth, covering it as she swallowed it. She was growing self-conscious. Syaoran responded to it by popping the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, sucking the residual chocolate that lingered on his fingers.

"Come on Syaoran, you have to tell me," she decided that making conversation was as good as any a way to keep him distracted from her. She kept eyeing the confections, wondering just how bad it would be to gain a few pounds.

"You know you want to," he was prodding her with a solicitous smirk that was accompanied by a laugh. She proceeded to follow his lead, reaching for one of the chocolate cakes. "Alright, since you've been wondering about it, I will tell you. I called Arima when we arrived at the renting place and told him what I needed."

"Is that why you said he was more of a concierge?" his wink was the only reply she truly needed.

"I really don't know how he managed it, but he is definitely worth all that money that Eriol most likely pays him," it was an offhand comment that meant only to remind her that one person was the one that had made all this possible.

"Eriol?" she caught onto one particular fact. "Is that the same Eriol you said was your cousin?"

"Distant cousin," he rectified, but it was only a play with meanings and definitions. "But for a time he was like the annoying older brother I never had."

"And he owns the building."

"Well, his parents do technically," if you wanted to play with semantics he thought. By Sakura's observation, he knew that she had gotten the true gist of what he meant. "Yes, that made it very easy for me to get an apartment here."

"They must be a very affluent family," Sakura noted when Syaoran just shrugged it.

"They control a lot of the market for real estate in various countries," she nodded as he tried to explain to her just how the market was controlled by various companies of select families throughout the world. Unsurprisingly, the name of his father and her great grandfather cropped up.

"This scares me," he could have missed her comment had he not been paying attention. He took her hand, clasping her fingers as the tension started to ebb away. "Every time I really start to think of what it means to be associated with the Amamiyas," she looked straight at him, "Or even the Lis, you I can't help but feel scared."

There was a fear she couldn't truly internalize when he looked at her like that. She spent most of her time thinking of him as Syaoran. He was the guy that shut down her thought processes with a smile. The guy that made her smile without relaying any humor in his words. He was the guy that made her sigh and her heart skip with just a smile.

But he wasn't just Syaoran. He was in essence her boss' son. He was also her boss if you wanted to get technical. He was the primary Li heir. "Sakura," he brought her hand closer to his own, kissing it. "There are many things against me when I start to think about it. I have many faults. I'm one of those guys that are always jumping to conclusions, who is always trying to get his way, and who abhors being proven wrong in anything. You've probably haven't seen me at my worst yet."

Syaoran stared into one of the candles as it flickered against the circulating air in the room. "But no matter what my faults may be, my last name doesn't enter our relationship. You are my girlfriend."

He did it again! She had the urge to giggle, nervous being how she could describe her feelings. "Do you mind me calling you my girlfriend?"

There was a bit of sputtering from her as she put down the glass of champagne she had been trying to drink. She looked straight into his eyes. Really, he just couldn't help but show exactly what he was thinking or felt. The only time he was able to mask it was when he was involved in business. He had a completely different persona then.

"I like the sound of it," she was completely scarlet but elated by the whole purpose. She was going to kiss him. He saw her intent as she withdrew her hand and stood. She came to his side; he helped by moving his chair away from the table. She stopped him from standing, sitting down on his lap and circling his neck.

She kissed him, groans absorbed into his own mouth as she proceeded to kiss him senseless. She clung to him as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her close. They tasted of chocolate and sweet milk, with a twinge of ice cream. Syaoran chuckled down deep when he felt her slide off a bit.

They separated, out of breath.

"Do you think that after this meal we'll be able to watch a movie?"

"We can do anything you want," he pulled her away as she tried to make for the plates, telling her to leave it. They would be dealt with by someone else after they were picked up. "Now we have a choice," he cleared his throat. "We can watch the movies the traditional sense or I could get some pillows and blankets and set up a little fort over the floor."

"You do always know how warm a girl's heart," the exaggerated whisper just gained her another kiss.

She helped him with the blankets and pillows, putting them at the base of the sofa. The carpet underneath was also of a great soft material that was warm to the touch. "I think it would be very easy to fall asleep on this," she commented.

"I've done it before," he admitted, settling right beside her with the canter and the bottle of champagne right by his side. "Just in case we want a drink," he looked through the movies with her, watching over her shoulder as it was time to pick.

"How did we wind up with this one?" he motioned to a particular one. They shrugged it off, finally choosing one to start with. It wasn't until they got to the ghost's part that Sakura shuffled right into his arms and hid her head. He teased her unmercifully for it, elated to have her thrown over his chest.

"It's over," he consoled her, Sakura moving away only to have him pull her in. "Now we can do this two ways," he informed her with a very serious voice. She braced herself for whatever he came up with when she saw the spark in his eyes. "You can either spend the rest of the movie in my manly chest," she had no arguments to that, snickering inwardly. "Or you can let me lean on you."

"Is this a form of blackmail?" by his nod, she giggled. "Bad Mr. Business man. That's bad." With his vicarious smile, she just let him lie down on her lap, watching upwards at her instead of the screen. She motioned to it, only to have him shake his head.

"I can't concentrate on the movie if you're doing that," she admonished him.

"Doing what?" he really did want to get into trouble.

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Sakura had the urge to wipe that smile off his face. She wasn't sure how she would accomplish it, but she was a fountain of ideas.

"Like that," she chose to let her hands do the talking, shifting her legs which made him wince at the moving.

"Can't help it, I like looking at you," he placed one hand around her cheek, running his fingers over it. Her skin warmed underneath the contact, flushing as he framed the side of her face. "I can't also stop kissing you," it was all the warning she received before he sat up slightly while he captured her lips.

There was a tease of his tongue as he sought entrance. She opened her mouth, her eyes closing as they inverted positions quite easily. "The movie," it was a helpless mention which had him reaching for the remote control.

"If you're still thinking of it then I must not be doing a good job of distracting you," he surmised as he complied. Sakura whimpered, not understanding why she reacted as such to Syaoran's caress. His hands teased her skin as he bared her navel, her shirt lifting inch by inch.

She gave a sigh of contentment as he settled himself over her. She had her head against a pillow while he placed both hands beside her head, caging her in.

"I find you more fascinating," she whispered to him as she slipped one of her hands under his shirt, tracing the heavy lines over his mid-section of well defined muscle.

"Sakura," her hooded eyes opened at the sound of him calling her name. She needed to concentrate, and not think of how great it felt to have him pressed over her. She felt her body overheating as a pull began to build on her lower body. Her legs did not want to respond to commands of movement as her heart raced at an incredible rate.

His tongue darted out for a small moment, with what she could call a nervous action as he stared straight down at her. "You never did answer me. Do you want to spend the night?" Her smile was a prelude as she pulled him down once again.

Her answer was not surprising as she whispered to his hovering mouth, playfully placing small pecks on the corner of his mouth. "I'll stay."


	28. Unique to You and Me

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 28: Unique to You and Me_

She had accepted. Now she just needed to understand what was going on. She didn't feel scared for what her body had been pulling for the last few hours while she had been teased by Syaoran's kisses and wandering hands. She was still nervous regardless, knowing really what was to come.

Sakura was self conscious. She looked to the mirror again, her hands hid beneath the folded clothes she held. She looked at the clothing Syaoran had given her to stay the night. He'd offered to have something bought for her, but it would have felt too weird to wear something that would have come from a third party at that. But also, if Syaoran would have had any women's clothing in his apartment, then she would have probably disgraced herself.

She knew that Syaoran could have called Arima and he would have had something prepared for her in just a matter of minutes, but she wouldn't have been able to stop thinking about it either.

She put on the shirt, buttoning it up. She had chosen a black one, but it may just be a dark navy, the traditional white seeming too cliché from what she'd seen in the movies. She shivered. She didn't really know if it could be called anticipation or just rational nerves as she debated whether to take off her bra or not. She decided off, sliding off the lace from her shoulders and under the already closed shirt.

She was no good at this, she berated herself rather vehemently. The sight of his eyes as he'd closed the door behind her was still clear in her mind. She was exhilarated and nervous at the same time. How was she supposed to act when she come out of the bathroom?

"Sakura?" his voice seemed to boom from the walls. It was just her reaction that did it as he merely called her from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she took a deep breath, smiling at her reflection as she placed all of her clothing in a neat mount on the corner of the counter. Her hair was free of holders and her hands just couldn't be inactive for long. "Really," she opened the door with her brightest smile, very well aware that her cheeks were burning as he took in her appearance. _It's time._

"Well," Syaoran couldn't speak, barely able to get that particular comment out as Sakura stared at the floor.

"I think a shirt is all I'll need," she voiced out as the silence stretched. She looked up at him, not sure of what to make of his expression. Is he nervous? She had to make herself see it to maybe believe it. He really seemed to be nervous just like her.

That made her smile, aware that she wanted to take a step closer to him. The light behind her framed her, she hadn't realized. She looked inviting. Inviting in such a way that Syaoran didn't feel too sure of that he could remain in control too much. His brain registered the fact that she came closer, but his limbs refused to act.

He was acting like a tongue tied boy entering puberty that had finally seen what the whole fuss was about the opposite sex. He wanted to shake himself silly and act like the adult he was. With that thought sprung the excitement.

She was close enough for him to touch easily. He drew her into his arms, his shallow breaths falling on her temple as he waited for her to make a move. He had guessed it long before, from the first few kisses and intimate touches, that she was new to this.

In a sense, so was he. Syaoran did not profess himself a ladies man, or unimaginative. He'd been exposed to the opposite sex since his early teen years and the sexual haze that befell the generation of mores that he lived in. He had also seen how some were swept away by the pleasure of intimacy while he hadn't understood it. He was more familiar with tending to that himself than making a woman smile in hopes of an intimate connection.

But Sakura was smiling up at him. Her movements were slow, but firm as she placed her arms around his waist and pressed her hands against his shoulder blades. "Sakura," he was sure that she could see all of the questions he wouldn't voice in his eyes, flickering as they stood transfixed by her awaiting smile.

They were content to just stand there, staring at one another. Their hands were doing all the talking. His hands were moving along her back, his fingers fluttering over her vertebrae. They were fascinated over the feeling of her back, an intimate touch he was doing for the first time. His perusal was slow and soft, trailing with shivers as she gasped at the sensations.

Her own responded by grasping the material of his own shirt. She let her head fall forward, her temple rubbing against his shoulder. Her warm breath fell on his skin through the material, the sensation throwing the rest of his body out of synch.

His hand came underneath the shirt to her breast, coming in contact with the naked flesh. It was round, warm, soft, and it made his groin tighten most painfully. Sakura kissed him through his shirt, her hands coming to the last button at the bottom and proceeded to undo them. She explored each part of his chest as she finally parted his shirt, which he shrugged off. He was beautiful. He was powerful. He was mesmerizing.

She was frozen in place by his eyes. She took a sharp breath as he leaned down to kiss her. His hand molded to her neck as his thumb flicked against her jaw. He followed her lead as he distracted her with his tongue and lips.

The shirt lay open to him, daring him.

His mind, conscience, and his own nerves were nagging him. A bit of his sanity was still reigned in as his hands cupped her butt. "Don't you think it's too soon?" He had to ask. She was still here, but there were so many things to consider from both sides. She was important.

"No," she answered irrevocably with the precision of someone who had long ago decided. "I want you to touch me."

"Just touch you?" it was a teasing question, but Syaoran really did feel a knot forming on his throat as her rosy cheeks settled against his jaw as she nipped his neck. His fingers deftly moved over the material of her panties, his knee pressed against her mound while she moaned against his skin.

"Kiss me," it was a whisper, the best she could manage as her body ignited into a flare of signals that kept muddling her thoughts. "Love me."

"It's so easy to," he murmured in response to her request, taking her in his arms and moving them from his bathroom door to the bed. The room was dark, light filtering from the opened doorways as he placed her over the bed.

The shirt was barely hanging over her shoulders as she was settled down. Sakura smiled as she brushed it off, having the underside tangle beneath her back. Neither cared if it got hopelessly ruined while Syaoran took his socks off and undid the zipper of his pants. Sakura bit her lip as her hands wished to explore.

She held the impulse back as Syaoran turned to take off his pants. It was a bashful move that made her as hot as a cinder. She hadn't realized just how appealing his back was. As he stripped down, she stared at his butt. She had heard of long legs on a woman but she could definitely say she had seen and understood the comment when it came to a man.

He wavered as his fingers played with the band of his boxers. They were a dark blue midnight shade that seemed to mesh the shirt she had chosen. He turned forward to her, as if waiting. Sakura held her breath as he tugged it off. He lay bare before her, not moving as he felt her eyes focus on that particular part of his anatomy.

He wasn't surprised since he was sure that Sakura had never seen one before in her life. At least, not one quite so close and so aroused. He moved to the bed, feeling his erection wobble with each step. The tables were almost completely turned as far as he could tell since he was the one in exhibition at the moment.

Sakura was sitting up, her thighs pushed together as she stared. She could not apologize for it since she was really taken by surprise. She knew what to expect, but that didn't mean that she truly wouldn't be surprised over her reaction to seeing it.

"Can I touch it?" her query made Syaoran elicit a strangling sound as he tried to think of anything that would please him more. He was completely stiff, not just in his arousal but his whole body. He held his breath as he saw her tentatively reach forward for him.

It was only the tip of her finger, but it felt like heaven. It was an aberration of words he was sure as he thought it, but it didn't compare to when it was his own hand that cradled him. By his reaction she felt bold. Syaoran's body lay in chaos as his navel quivered.

Sakura was staring right at it, her finger feeling the tip. There was a bit of moisture on it, which she spread in a circling motion. There was a strangling groan from Syaoran who caged her hand in his own. Her palm felt hot and heavy as it completely enveloped his shaft.

It was powerful, Sakura realized. She was watching his face intently, wondering how one could feel drunk with power over such a little thing. Syaoran moved to the bed, his knee against the mattress as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Sakura moaned as she was pushed back against the bed. She wiggled against the shirt, letting him take it and throw it over the side. He smirked as his face went downwards, settling on her collarbone as he rained kisses in a senseless pattern that brought him to her breast. Sakura's hand went to his chest, pushing without force, as he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled.

Sakura could feel the pull in her core as she felt his tongue draw circles on her areola. His hand trailed a line over her bellybutton as it crept closer and closer to her panties. He placed his hand on the underside of her belly, staring up at her as his free elbow rested on the side of her head, his hand immersed with her hair as it was soft to his touch.

She was soft all over. She was in complete contrast to him.

"You make me feel unique," she moaned into his shoulder as she felt his hands trail down to flutter over her panties. She had the urge to grind against it, which she controlled by biting her lip. She needn't have bothered as he ground his palm against her panties, his fingers slipping between her closed thighs as they brushed against the material.

"You're so sensitive," she cried out into his shoulder when she felt the contact of his hot, wet mouth against her hardened nipple. It felt as if he was eating her up. He ran his tongue all over her bare breasts, suckling on particular parts to make her groan as a momentum built inside of her.

She was familiar with this feeling. It was stumped down, a lull that built in her body when she touched herself at night. There was no comparison as she felt the cold air come in contact with her skin as Syaoran placed both hands on the sides of her hip.

She stared down; her breathing hitched as he slipped his hands beneath the band of her panties and started sliding the material. It was tormenting, on both parts as they just stared into each other's eyes as he got it over her knees.

Sakura felt scalding hot through the complete trail he built. He grasped her feet, moving his hand over the underside of her legs, moving over to her inner thigh as his fingers brushed against her most intimate place.

He let his fingers trial over her opening, stroking her. He moved his head to her belly, placing scattered kisses, and blowing his hot breath on the skin as it prickled. "Syaoran," she didn't know how it was that she managed to speak his name aloud. She was wanton. "Please," she didn't know what else to say. She knew that she wouldn't say anything else as it would mortify her. She was nervous but elated as he pressed a finger inside.

Her lips opened in a gasp as he spread her juices inside of her. She was sticky as her inner muscles clamped onto his finger, pulsating against the invasion. She gave a shout as she felt him blow against her opening. Crying out, she wriggled against the pillow, her back arching as he kissed her there.

He placed his hands over each side of her legs, making sure she wouldn't close them as he sucked against her opening. Syaoran didn't know why he felt like drowning. There was a musky scent that was invading his senses as his tongue felt a tangy taste as he slipped his tongue inside.

Sakura let go with a groan as she felt a release on her lower navel. She felt oddly at peace as he came upwards to her. She was empty, hollow, undeterred as he slipped his finger back inside. Her head moved from side to side, thrashing as the build up began once again. She didn't think she could take it.

Her eyes were glittering with moisture as she felt his lips settle on the corner of her mouth. She turned to him, opening her mouth as she drank her taste from his tongue. His tongue was mimicking his fingers as they tried to soothe her. She would have told him not to bother with it, had she been able to coordinate words into sentences.

"Sakura," she knew he was still wavering. More for her sake than his, she was sure. "You've never done this before, have you?" She only smiled as he chose that time to breathe heavily into her ear. She shivered as the contact tickled her, her face burying against his neck in reply as her thigh brushed against his erection.

There was trepidation inside of her. Still, it was a perfect moment. She drew him back to her, her kiss light and sweet as she crossed her arms around his neck. "No," she felt nerves fluttering on her stomach, which she squashed down as he groaned at her rubbing herself against him. Her body was a weapon in totality.

"I love you," Sakura felt it was time to say it. It was clichéd and the norm, but the feeling was bubbling from inside of her and she didn't want to keep it to herself. "I've never felt this way for another person, or another man Syaoran. This desire for you is making me crazy."

His smile was in commiseration. He understood it. He was consumed with those thoughts most of the time, the wondering and searching driving him nuts as his imagination had been his playmate since he'd met her. Syaoran had never told her, but ever since that first night that he had met her, she had become his obsession.

This wasn't sex. He didn't know what sex was. He looked into her swirling orbs, drowning into the green hues that had grown darker. Maybe it was a trick of the light, he told himself as he grasped for the night table by their side. He had to stretch over, seeing that they had moved a bit towards the middle of the bed.

He struggled to get the object he was searching for, not wanting to take his eyes off of her face. Sakura followed his hand. The packet was one she'd seen in some instances. She would always remember it best when she had stumbled onto her brother's stash when she had been cleaning his room while in her early teens.

She still blushed while seeing it. She gulped down the running thoughts that didn't have to come into this, avidly watching as he ripped it open and rolled it on. The condom was a fascination to her now.

She was brought back to the moment when she felt him part her. She parted her thighs willingly as he pressed the tip to it. There was the errant thought of the question that had been through many a woman's mind when in this position. Does he love me? That was the emotional cry as he just tantalized her with the tip, not quite pressing inside. Will he fit? Her physical cry as he slipped inside in a full thrust cancelled it in.

She could not see anything. Everything was dark as he lay unmoving over her. Sakura had bitten his shoulder, her whimper over the discomfort transmitted quite forcefully. Syaoran lay still, a bit of panic seeping in.

This was Sakura. She was beautiful, warm, needy, and the walls inside her womb were strangling him. He buried his face into the pillow to stifle the shout he really wanted to let out. Sakura's pulse was synching with his own.

Sakura was bare and full to the world. She savored the feeling, her heart speeding through her chest in erratic beats that stole her breath away. Her sharp gasps matched his own. Sakura placed her hand on his lower back, her fingers trailing the sweat that was building up over his skin. The beads were minuscule but slick.

"Sakura," his voice was rasp. He pulled back, before thrusting again. This time, it was a deliberately slow drive. It was torturing in many levels. She couldn't describe it. It was good and bad at the same time.

There were colors now, Sakura realized as she blinked to the rainbow of colors that spread over her eyes. Her brain couldn't decode anything beyond the sensation of him moving inside of her. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace, her hips moving with his own to meet him just a millimeter closer. Just that millimeter added up again and again as he grunted over her.

Sakura pinpointed his face, clarity coming just as swift as she dug her nails into his back. He didn't feel it, or care, as he let his instinctive moves drive him. He could see it in her lips as she arched against him, pushing her breast, her nipples scraping against his chest. The hair felt foreign, but it made her body more aware.

There was a crest, she could feel it. This was stronger than before. She felt a tear slide from her eye, the moisture escaping as the frenzy became a budding desire. Sakura cried out as her body locked into the sensation. Her inner walls grew in spasms as Syaoran grew taut over her. There was one final, deliberate push and he fell right on her. He locked against his elbows which were the only things that made sure he didn't crush her. He rolled over, the last of his strength failing him.

Sakura was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open as her body relaxed. She didn't know if it was normal, but she welcomed it. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her arms heavy. Syaoran let her burrow her face against his naked chest as he pulled her closer.

She was hot, kicking any part of the covers that were still close to her. She was glad for the darkness as she was sure that if Syaoran could see her, she would be beyond embarrassed. She wondered if she would ever become accustomed to being naked around him. At least over a bed.

Syaoran didn't speak, feeling that no words were necessary. He wished he could see her face clearly. The only light in the room came from a corner lamp as Sakura had asked him to turn off the one by their side. She'd been blushing red, her breasts bared and taut as he complied.

She didn't seem to be distressed right now though, he remarked to himself. She was comfortably lying over his body, almost asleep. He had to assume with the almost since he still felt her moving her hands.

He brushed his fingertips against her bare back, feeling her react to his touch. Her skin was warm, but it was quickly moving to room temperature. "Sakura," he said her name, wondering if she heard him. What would he say anyhow? He proceeded to take off the condom, his body protesting.

She stirred, moving as her breasts protested the particular position she was in. She wasn't really endowed in that area, but they really didn't like to be squashed this way against any surface. She knew her low giggle got Syaoran's attention.

She propped herself up, her hand helping him to dispose of the item, just staring down at him. The light was dimmed but his face was clearly visible against the shadows that were displayed over panes in the background.

"Do you want a cloth?" he didn't think he could actually move from the bed, but he had to ask. Sakura's own hand went to her inner thigh, feeling a sticky substance. She was sore too. She jumped from the bed, startling him as she walked to the bathroom.

He lost her for a minute as she disposed of the condom and came back with some wet tissue. He just stared, unable to look away, as she wiped the bits of blood and other substances from herself. She wavered for a few seconds before getting back to his side and cleaning him up.

His throat was constricted as he took it from her to clean himself properly. If he started thinking were his thoughts were going, he was not going to accomplish much with the cleaning. He threw the tissue to a small wastebasket by the bed, placing Sakura over him in her original position.

She was taking her time in staring at him, as if memorizing his face. She had never actually taken the time to do so at this particular light. She marveled at how things could be differently represented when it came to light. His cheekbones looked more pronounced. She blinked as she reached forward to trace it.

Syaoran heard her intake of breath when he caught her wondering finger in his mouth and traced it with his tongue. It wasn't surprising to see that she didn't pull back. She just stared down at his lips, mesmerized by his quirked lips.

She felt herself quake. She thought it was an apt description of her body's strength giving out. Her right arm gave out first, making her fall down to the side. It wasn't long before he drew the covers over them. There was a scent on the air mixed with sweat, release, heavy that lulled them to sleep.

Sakura awoke to a shiver. Her hand was trying to grasp the covers which she pulled closer to her. She didn't want to open her eyes in case there was light in the room which would wake her up. She felt so spent, languishing; she didn't think she would be able to get out of bed. Well, she would, but she didn't want to.

The bed shifted, which made her bite her lip. She was bare beneath the covers, her back despondent to where Syaoran had spent the rest of the night against. They hadn't moved after they had settled into a spooning position that had brought her in complete contact with him.

She felt a kiss on her shoulder. After the night they had spent, she knew that she would recognize those lips anywhere. They were hers. She was getting quite possessive of the thought of Syaoran's lips on anyone's skin.

He slipped onto the bed, chuckling as he came closer to her exposed neckline. He wasn't surprised when she moaned and shivered as he slipped a hand under the covers, settling underneath her breasts. "Wake up princess," he didn't know why he used that particular endearment, but maybe he truly did.

She almost bolted as she felt the cold object settling around her collarbone, almost in a shower motion as it fell by the side and hugged her neck. Her eyes were definitely opened then. Syaoran hadn't stopped kissing her neck, suckling on a particular spot.

He used his index finger to brush against her rounded breast, flicking the hardening nipple. "You're insatiable," she muttered as she turned to him. Syaoran just laughed at her hooded expression. He was adept to seeing how her eyes were warming up to him, her cheeks rosy in color as the cover was forgotten. He forgot everything as he stared at her, wondering if this haze of arousal and desire would ever dissipate.

He doubted it. He grinned as he kissed her, his visible arousal growing thicker and harder by each caress. It didn't matter; nothing did as he pushed everything else out of his mind. This was a marvelous way to greet the morning.


	29. The Party

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 29: The Party_

Masaki was proudly seated in his throne in the middle of the huge ballroom. Not really the middle, as much as one of the sides in a majestic chair that they'd never seen before. He was a king and the rest were his peons. Many of his guests were people that he'd had over at his house for some reason or other but not regulars by any means. Others, he probably wouldn't remember if he had met them.

All of this because his daughter in law wanted to throw a party for the big 90. He sighed at the depressing thought. Depressing because he really was getting quite old. He looked to his gleaming cane, the wolf head glittering in a snarl. The blasted thing was his third leg. The one that he really couldn't leave behind for any reason if he wanted to get anywhere.

Really, where had the years gone? Probably to his progeny. He took a look through the room to locate that particular group of people he could call his descendants. At least they weren't ones that were waiting for him to drop off so that they could have direct control of the money. He had to smile at the thought as he realized that he had been fortunate in life.

He'd only had one son, Misaki, who had turned out to be everything Masaki could have ever wanted. He'd gone to the right schools, followed in his footsteps and married into the right family. Sometimes he felt like strangling his daughter in law, but he was rather fond of her and her influence in the family.

He'd had a granddaughter, Nadeshiko, which had been the sweetest angel to have ever graced the earth. He'd been totally in love with that girl, until she'd gone and fallen for a man that was a decade her senior and defied the family to marry him. He'd been brokenhearted that she had chosen to throw away all of her possibilities in life to be the wife of a professor.

He winced at how stubborn he had been throughout the years. Then of course, she gave him a great grandson and a wonderful great granddaughter. He'd almost lost her and everything her family had to give but he'd given away from his stubbornness just so that he could repair the rift between them.

And now, Touya was interested in the business and gaining great influence within the company. Sakura had strayed from it, almost giving in but then just deciding to have a normal life as she called it. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the fact that she was now connected to another great influential house. It couldn't have ended better if he had tried to engineer it himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the room. Sakura had yet to arrive. He knew that she was coming with Syaoran Li, since she had informed him that he was going to be her date for the evening, but this was ridiculous. He would have pouted if he'd been younger, but he had too much self respect to actually do something like that. He growled instead.

"Why are you so gruff? It's your birthday Masaki-san," he turned his head sharply to the side. Sakura stood by his side, smiling down at him. It would be just like her to sneak in somehow without his knowing.

"I'm turning 90 girly, didn't you hear? I think that's reason enough to bluster some," he saw her shake her head at his words, knowing quite well that she wasn't fooled. "Where is that date of yours anyway?"

"Here I am sir," Syaoran materialized by Sakura's side. He was complementing her white and red satin dress with a red sash to his tux and tie. Syaoran wound an arm around her waist, bringing her close to his side in what would be call a predictable move.

Or maybe it was just an instinctive reach. You could never tell. "Why were you so late?" He was old. He was allowed to badger.

Sakura blushed, remembering the exact reason why they were late. She didn't need much to recall the evocative moans and rather graphic experience that had delayed them at Syaoran's apartment. She felt his hand settle on her hipbone, his fingers caressing the material and therefore her body. It had definitely been a different experience to be taken against the wall in what she would call a savage manner that hadn't been brutal at all.

She cleared her throat, trying to control her recall since her great grandfather was looking at her. She was sure that he could guess. She just mumbled in assent when Syaoran muttered something about having to settle a work matter at the last minute.

"Ah-hah," the old man's eyes shifted from one to the other, wondering if he should try to break this bluff. He could very well imagine what would detain them. And then at the same time he really didn't want to think about it. Sakura was the girl he'd bounced on his knee when she'd been five. She was grown, but that didn't mean that he had to think of her as a woman.

"I'll get you something to drink," Masaki blinked as Syaoran moved away from them, leaving a somewhat dazed Sakura behind.

"Why did he leave?"

"I think it was your staring," Sakura confided, her own eyes wide. "You seemed somewhat fierce and in a temper."

"And he just ran away?"

"Syaoran has great self preservation, plus I had been clearing my throat for some time."

"Uh-huh," the old man cackled as Sakura just shook her head and stood by his side. Masaki reached for her hand, patting it in an affectionate fashion. "Come sit on my knee."

He patted it, smiling up at her. Sakura debated whether to tell him she was afraid she would break him, but choose not to get smacked with the cane. If he got into a temper, there was no telling what would happen.

She picked up the skirt of her dress carefully, and set herself more on the handle of the huge chair, her thighs brushing with his frame. He chuckled at her stance, but still wound an arm around her waist.

She followed his invitation by setting her head on his shoulder, just like when she'd been a child. They got a few covert glances, but they were also dismissed rather readily. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen, which meant he'd probably been pulled away by some guest and couldn't get away.

"It's been awhile since you've set your head on my shoulder little girl," he sounded rather tired. "It won't be long before I won't be around anymore."

He shushed her when she tried to deny it in the usual fashion that people tended to do when the elder started speaking of death. "There's nothing to dwell on child, I've had a good run. I just know that even reaching ninety is a great hallmark."

Sakura couldn't agree with it. She felt moisture reach her eyes, which was just as usual for her. She really loved this gruff man that was too stubborn for his own good. She laced her arms around his neck carefully, but still yearning.

"I love you great grandpa," she choked up on those words.

"Don't cry little girl, I wasn't trying to make you cry," he comforted, rubbing his hand against her back. She embraced him tighter, as if not to let go. He wanted to swear when he felt his own eyes glisten. He wouldn't allow himself the satisfaction to cry though. "I was just going to say that I am very happy."

"You've always been happy," she squeaked out as she slapped away the stray tear that had slipped out. She felt the hollow sensation in her throat that said she wanted to cry and be spent, but she was going to control it. She really needed some water at that moment.

"That's not true," he was somber as he spoke the words. "When your mother married your father, I was livid with her for defying me and her father. I wasn't part of her life and I closed onto myself. My wife was dead and she was the only person I had that had shared a deep connection with her when she was alive."

She'd heard this before, from her mother's own lips. "And then I was finally out of my stubbornness and she accepted me back into her life and then yours," he smiled wistfully, remembering many scenes of her childhood that he'd been privy to. "You and Touya are the future of this family and I couldn't be prouder of either of you."

"Even after I twisted your arm about not going into business?" she playfully asked, turning her head to look at him. She took in his scent. It was so familiar and wanted. He was never going to get rid of that old smoke scent that followed him. It was mixed with eucalyptus leaves that were in a cream she'd bought him years ago.

"I was pretty sore when you just went up and quit and went to beauty school," he could admit it. "But no matter what path you choose, you wound up here, and working in the business anyhow."

"You know, I always wondered if you hadn't somewhat orchestrated the whole thing," she laughed as he shook his head.

"Even in my best days girlie, I wouldn't have been able to concoct everything so perfectly," he assured her. Sakura knew that if he didn't admit it, then there was no possibility it could have happened. Masaki wasn't one to keep things to himself.

"Here, what's this?" he reached for her necklace. He fingered the stone as it hung in a very simple design. He brought it closer to his eyes, recognizing the gem used, as well as the craftsmanship. This was a piece that had been specifically designed. It must have cost him a pretty penny.

He looked at Sakura as she smiled at it rather fondly. The emerald heart glittered under the lights as it twirled rather freely. The emerald had been made into a heart and bordered with a gold that looked like an extension of the pure gold chain. The diamonds that glittered on the borders as well as encrusted into the chain, completely drew the eye.

He followed it up to the curve of her neck, blinking as he saw her earrings. They were small and almost inconspicuous if one didn't see the radiant sparkle of the diamonds that flashed beneath the emerald lob. They were arranged in a heart, which seemed to be the main theme. "He bought me a set really," she touched her earlobe and then flashed a bracelet.

He blinked as he saw how from a distance, it would mimic the illusion of hearts following one another through the links by substituting one diamond between each emerald. Which of course led to the ring. It seemed rather simple and elegant, but the oval emerald was definitely of high caliber, as well as the diamonds that were encrusted on the sides of it, arranged in a pattern.

"I had the necklace for more than a week, but he presented the rest tonight," she flushed. "He wanted me to have a complete set to wear tonight."

The boy was showering with jewels of the best caliber and she hadn't seemed to notice. They were quite close to the actual shade of her eyes. She seemed rather pleased with it all. He didn't have to wonder at how she would react if he told her she was wearing more than ten thousand dollars worth of jewelry at the moment.

He could keep it a secret with Syaoran. Incidentally of course. "They resemble your grandmothers."

"I know," her own fingers lingered on the heart pendant, setting it against her chest. "He told me he gave it to me because it highlights my eyes."

Masaki kept his tongue in his cheek.

"Well, I didn't think my date was so easy to cozy up to," Syaoran's baritone tone was playful as he came to their side.

"You took such a long time boy, that it was easy to convince her to throw you over for me," Masaki cackled as Syaoran grimaced and Sakura just smiled at his retort. "Now go," he shooed her. "Go dance. I may not be able to enjoy myself by getting you into my arms but I'm sure he won't pass the chance."

"You're very right Masaki-san," Sakura took a sip of her drink, giving it up to Masaki as he kept shooing them off. Syaoran guided her into the ballad that was currently playing, concentrated on her while the world watched by.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her as he saw a bit of smeared make up on the corner of her eyes. He brought her closer, sharing his whole body heat with hers. Who cared if the suit got a bit wrinkled up?

"Just nostalgic for a minute," she waved it away. She looked back to her great grandfather, finding him grinning at the pair. "I just can't think of life without him around."

"Well, with luck on our side, he'll outlive us all," she set her head on his chest, careful but tenderly.

"You might be right," it was absurd, but a comfort in how it could work. She tightened her arms around his neck, wishing for this part of her life to continue endlessly and never change.

They slipped outside after dancing continuously. The hours slipped away, coming into the obligatory toast that needed to be given. Sakura grinned, laughed, and groaned at all of the things her brother chose to say at that particular time. The highlights of their great grandfather's personality were not missed nor misunderstood. Masaki had no problem accepting the words, laughing himself as he was likened to a bear that had taken refuge in his mansion and intended to stay.

"Well, after such great words, I suppose I have to accept them," he stood, proud and strong, his cane erect in support. "Thank you Touya."

Touya brought his glass upward in a nod. All of the guests waited for the man of the hour to continue speaking so that they could take a drink. "I have been blessed in life. First because I've gotten to live to my ninetieth birthday, which is quite an accomplishment. And second, because I've always been surrounded by family. My wife, my son, and the extension of his marriage. A marriage that gave me the most beautiful granddaughter a man could wish for."

Nadeshiko walked to her grandfather, illustrious and warm as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "To be loved by the women of this family is a wonderful thing," he chuckled as the guests joined him. "There were problems, and I've been told my stubbornness is also much to blame, but life has been great to give me even more blessings. There aren't many that can get to see their great grandchildren alive and thrive in this world. Touya Amamiya will follow in my footsteps, for which I will always be grateful."

Nadeshiko beamed at her son, happy that he was content and sure of his footing in this world. "And I was also given another chance to spoil a girl that was always a little princess to me." Masaki looked at Sakura, wondering if she would also come to his side.

Syaoran led them through the crowd to the center, remaining at the fringes while she took Masaki's outstretched hand. She made a striking contrast right next to her mother. "My family is everything these years have amounted to," he beamed at each in turn. "Of course, the money of the Amamiya Corporation is another."

"Hear, hear," the glasses clinked and the murmur of the masses ensued. There were discreet questions and laughter as Nadeshiko took Sakura's hand and led her to her father.

"May I have this dance?" he accepted her hand, while Nadeshiko looked on. She was quick to find Syaoran who had remained in place, to lead him to the floor for a waltz.

"I thought a turn around the ballroom would be nice," he graciously accepted her hand. "I think grandfather was a bit peeved that you guys didn't go to him as soon as you arrived."

"We didn't actually explain that we spoke with you as soon as we arrived," Syaoran did not want to grimace. He had been taken unawares as Touya had cornered them as soon as they had left the limo. He'd been pushed right in front of Fujitaka Kinomoto and a smiling Nadeshiko. He'd started to sweat like crazy, wondering if the perfective eyes of a father could understand what the blush that tinted his daughter's cheek signified.

He conversed with Sakura's mother about nothing in particular. It just passed the time. The waltz was over and he was liberated to find her. Only to not have any luck. He shook his head, being called by one of his sisters.

"Did you get invited to this?" it was almost rude, but Fuutie just shrugged it off.

"If you must know, I was invited to accompany Yukito, Touya's friend," Syaoran recalled the amiable man that had been Sakura's crush years before. He looked around, but didn't have any chance of spotting him.

"He and Sakura stepped out," she grinned as she spoke, waiting for his reaction. She was a bit deflated by his almost disinterested shrug. She knew what he was going to ask. "I decided to accompany him because I was curious. He is a very interesting man, but not one I would be actually attracted to."

"And just who attracts you?" he almost growled as he recalled a scene of Fuutie with Sakura's brother. "Touya Amamiya wouldn't happen to be on that list, would he?"

Fuutie laughed, sensing how ridiculous the question was and the fact that Syaoran was peeved. "I won't lie and not say that he isn't an attractive man to me. One would have to be blind or dead to not see how handsome he is. But, for your peace of mind brother, remember that I don't pursue men they do the pursuing."

Syaoran thanked whatever high entity was present for that small concession. She led him towards the refreshment tables, distracting him from finding his date.

Sakura was currently being dragged into a bathroom by Karen, who was very agitated. Her black dress followed her hurried steps as she moved from one corner to the other of the somewhat medium space. Sakura had invited her.

"Did you know that Lei arrived today?" she asked her friend, Sakura just shook her head. "Well, he did. I asked him why he was home when his semester at school wasn't over yet, and do you know what he did?"

Sakura kept wisely silent, knowing that she was going to answer the very rhetorical question. "He kissed me."


	30. His Warm Hand

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 30: His Warm Hand_

_"Did you know that Lei arrived today?" she asked her friend, Sakura just shook her head. "Well, he did. I asked him why he was home when his semester at school wasn't over yet, and do you know what he did?"_

_Sakura kept wisely silent, knowing that she was going to answer the very rhetorical question. "Nothing, He just kissed me."_

That was greeted by more silence. It was rather deafening.

"Just like that. And then he asks me about why I'm dressed up and other things like he expects me to feel and be coherent after what had just happened and practically shuffled me up to his room."

Karen's cheeks were very red at this point. "What did you do?" Sakura asked her, wondering if Karen had finally done something that would have broken a bit of that shell she built protectively around herself.

"Well, he ferreted out the information and it really only took him a few minutes to look presentable. I hadn't really realized that he kept that type of clothing ready at home. And he then proceeded to drive me here, telling me that this was going to be our first date."

Sakura didn't know if she should be squealing or grimacing. "So what does this mean?"

"That's what I want to know," Karen controlled her erratic breathing. "I think I just needed to tell someone so that I wouldn't feel so out of whack. It's all out of the blue, but then not really." It had been some time coming for her. "Do you think he's serious? Lei is so Lei, and then I'm so me."

Sakura looked at her friend with a critical eye. Karen had a very low view of her own body, but she just didn't actually understand how others, who didn't see her in front of the mirror every day, found her beautiful. And she was. She was round of face features, but youthful. The dress design also gave her body a form as the top corset held firm while the skirt flew out about her waist and down. Black was also a great color for her to wear with her skin tone and Latin features.

"Well, what did you think was going happen when Syaoran practically spelled it out to him that he was actually jealous of you dating someone. He was so transparent and Syaoran really didn't have that much time to listen to him and just snapped," Sakura blushed lightly at having revealed a conversation that Karen had no idea had occurred. "So, where is he?"

"Somewhere. I just needed to talk to you," Karen was a bit overwhelmed, but she was smiling. Sakura could tell that she was definitely happy about this turn of events.

"And what are you going to do then?" Sakura steadied her by grasping her hands and keeping her in place.

"I think I actually have to speak to him about us. Or better, about me and my feelings. I really don't want to build my hopes up just because he seems to actually see me."

"That seems like a great start," Sakura led her to the door, leading her out into the staircase and into the party. She wasn't going to accomplish anything by hiding in the bathroom. She stayed by her side until she spotted Lei, who was looking quite debonair and in his full capabilities while charming a very prominent backer of Li Corporation.

Karen tensed for a moment, but Sakura prompted her to walk his way. She understood her fear of not fitting into this world, and conforming to the ideals of such as it were. She just watched, smiling to herself as Karen went to his side. There was a tentative moment between them before Lei took her hand in his own, smiling and introducing her to the conversation. Things would work out, somehow.

Sakura was sidetracked by Syaoran's sister Fuutie. "It's so great to see you," the older woman kissed both of her cheeks in a very close manner. "Are you looking for my brother?"

Sakura nodded, letting her lead her through the crowd. "I think I saw him slip into another room," she pointed to a closed door that led to a lowly illuminated hallway.

"What a pleasure to see you again," the high pitched voice was sent their way. Fuutie looked to the source, grasping Sakura's arm rather painfully.

"Please don't leave me!" there was panic in Fuutie's tone as she kept a tight grip on Sakura. Sakura grimaced herself as she saw the person that was walking their way.

"If you leave me alone with her I will never forgive you," it was almost a threat in the way she spoke it. A threat that was spoken between friends.

"She's probably just going to try to belittle me," Sakura remembered just how the woman had completely ignored her when she'd been in her house. Goodness, it seemed like an eternity had passed and it had only been two months if one stretched the days a bit.

Well, this was a different venue. This was her own place in a sense, Sakura grinned at the woman as she took a rather pointed look at the other. No matter how Matsuri Matsura wanted to paint her words, this was not her birthday party, and no number of veiled insults and such were going to ruin her night.

Fuutie had whispered to her of how the very beautiful, but childish heiress had always wanted to make a play for Syaoran. Syaoran had never wanted any part of that, seeing as others of their circle already vied for her attention for the single purpose of gaining an in with her father and his influence.

"Matsuri," it jarred Sakura a bit, just how fake it sounded to her ears. How fake the smile their recent addition reflected was going to make her blind. "I was wondering if I was going to be able to see you tonight."

The woman just raised a brow, knowing quite well just how preposterous it was to expect that her statement had any ray of truth to it. There really seemed to be no love between the women. "How nice," it was so falsely laid out, that Sakura cringed onto Fuutei's shoulder.

"But what a surprise!" it was way too loud to Sakura. "I'm sure you remember me," she extended a very good looking hand, with very perfect manicure nails. Sakura's good manners were very ingrained. She accepted it, hoping that the chill she felt when she was finally released would go unnoticed.

She had a shark's smile. Maybe it was because she'd seen the kid's movie Shark's Tale, remembering quite well one of the titular characters. "If I had known that one of the Amamiya heirs had gone to my birthday, then I would have felt that much more special."

Fuutie rolled her eyes, knowing quite personally that there wasn't much that could make her ego that much bigger. She had to try to think of a way to sidetrack this woman.

Sakura was trapped, right in front of Matsuri. Was she supposed to answer? Play to her ego? Her sour personality? She had the feeling what Matsuri's flashing eyes reflected were her nails digging into her face.

"I hadn't realized that the Amamiya's and Li's were close," her eyes shifted calculative glances from one to the other.

"Oh yes," Fuutie took the initiative there. "It's not a relationship that we boast, but it's more than a business relationship."

"The old man definitely kept all of this information very close to himself. I'm sure that most of all of the guests were surprised to find that Sakura even existed."

There was a turn of her lips, which warned Sakura. "Such secrecy over the succession with the man."

"Not really," Sakura placed her most charming smile in place. She'd honed it as a manicurist to all the spoiled brats and wives of the upper class. For some reason, they always felt themselves above others for the simple fact that they had more money to boast of. "My mother always wanted my brother and me to have a normal life surrounded by friends and love, which would prepare us for the responsibility that money is in this world. Someone who understands the value of money would understand the ramifications of how it's spent in the world."

That was a very veiled blow, Fuutie inwardly applauded Sakura for saying so.

"Really? It's a concept that's worth exploring then?" Matsuri raised a brow to punctuate her words.

"I'm convinced," Fuutie smiled as she winked at Sakura. "You know quite well Matsuri that most of those that are born into money, can't quite understand how others must struggle in the world. That leads to a sense of worth that has not been individually obtained, and then later leads to disaster. Most of us are spoiled by the simple fact that our fathers opened bank accounts with thousands, even millions of dollars since we could walk. We think nothing of dropping money and manipulating others if it serves our whims."

It was a direct hit. There were three hovering men behind Matsuri, who had trailed behind her but now shifted uncontrollably in their places. "Oh," Fuutie grinned to them, making introductions. "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Takeshi Hatamoto, of Hatamoto Enterprises, a leader in computer technology." The man offered her a tenuous smile as Matsuri placed her own hand through his arm. He seemed more than uncomfortable.

"Takei Hano," the blond flashed Sakura a very confident smile, which she reciprocated somewhat. "Just another one of her honor's lapdog," there was no recrimination as Matsuri laughed at his choice of words. She didn't mind at all.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Fuutie muttered low, for Sakura's ears only. "And this very distinguished young man," she pointed to the one that was trying to fade into the woodwork. "Is Kisaki Yuuichi, a very successful bar student that has already made a reputation for himself in law. I've discreetly heard of various companies bidding for him to handle their contract work but..." she trailed off meaningfully.

"There is no secret of it Fuutie," the way she spoke her name, it was very mocking. "It's common knowledge that my dad is a very spoiling man when it comes to me. One word from me and one of these young men get the backing of the great Matsura Financial group behind them."

"Spoiled is an understatement, isn't it?" Sakura sighed as two of the men blushed like schoolboys that were being dully chastised.

"Touya!" Fuutie made a show of calling him over as he tried to walk right by. She grabbed him, happily finding the distraction needed. She pushed Sakura back, knowing that she had originally intended to find Syaoran out of this chaos.

Sakura's brother was thrown right onto Matsuri, who wrestled a dance out of him. He glared at Fuutie the whole time he spent making pretty with the spoiled woman in his arms. He promised to pay her back somehow.

Fuutie shooed Sakura away, she needed to find her own date for the evening and hopefully get through the rest of the evening.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she opened the door a bit. She found him glancing through the windows to the outside garden.

"Alright, I'll be there," he closed the phone, turning to her. He looked tired.

"What's wrong?" she saw him reach for his hair, in a nervous action she was quite familiar with.

"I just got a call. A very good friend of the family, and mine, has suffered a heart attack."

"That's terrible," Sakura went straight for him, fitting into his frame rather easily as he embraced her. "Is she alright?"

"They tell me she's stable," he tugged on a strand of her hair, burrowing into her warmth. "But she's asking for me." He took comfort in her arms. "She's my great-aunt from my father's side."

"Are you very close?"

"You can only be close with Amarizia," he chuckled as he recalled the old lady. "She never had any kids of her own, so she spoiled the rest of the family."

"You were one of her favorites, weren't you?" Sakura could guess.

"Guilty," he placed a hand on her cheek. "She was very easy to like and talk to. Although mostly Eriol and I just preyed on her hospitality when we didn't want to think of school and other things."

"Your cousin, huh," Sakura walked to the desk, leaning against it as Syaoran looked to the screen of his phone. "Is he going to be there?"

"He's been in Europe for the past year so it was rather easy for him to get on a plane and make the trip to Venice," he explained. "He's the one that called me."

"You have to go then," she understood. Syaoran was very much family oriented. Anyone he considered close would always be important to him.

"I don't want to leave you here," he was torn. He had a commitment to stay if not only to keep close to Sakura.

"I don't mind," she kissed him lightly, just pressing her lips to his that set her heart fluttering. "This is my family after all."

He brought her close again, walking a step forward to place his hands on either side of her on the surface of the desk. "I feel so drunk," he whispered to her as she tipped her head up for him to capture her lips.

It was intimately personal. Cherished.

She promised to show him her bedroom another time as she playfully led him through the back corridors to not come into the crowd. "I called my dad, he's in Hong Kong, which isn't surprising," they smiled at one another as they knew that when all was said and done, that's where Yusuke would be spending most of his time for the years to come.

"Come with me," he leaned against a door, dragging her against him. It was an impulse, but it felt right to him. His hand was warm and inviting.

"What?" she was astonished. Not just for the fact that he offered her to go with him to another country with him, but with the event. She had spent the whole night with her great grandfather, laughing and loving the old man, but leaving?

Her brother would probably be the one left with a huff. "It was too much, wasn't it?" he understood, kissing her brow and letting her go. "I'll call you as soon as I get there," he promised, slipping away to speak to one of the drivers.

She was going with him; her thoughts were overpowered with that decision. Her great grandfather would most likely applaud her instead of feeling slighted. "I'm going with you."

Syaoran was startled by her decision, wondering if he'd heard her right. He smiled though, grabbing her hand as she hugged him. "You should probably say good bye to your family."

Sakura debated that. "I'll call them from the car. That's probably the only way I'll be able to sneak out of here without being waylaid by my well meaning sibling."

Syaoran was called by Fuutie, who had briskly walked to the doorway. "I just heard from father. He's trying to get things ready on his end to go to her as well," he'd filled her in, which had her practically telling him of getting Sakura's passport. One little detail they hadn't really thought of.

"It does seem that she isn't in danger, that's great," his sister kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're going. I'll join you in a few days. It only takes one instance for us to be reminded of the fact that she is a very old precious woman that means the world to us."

She said her farewells, wishing them luck on their trip. She was met by the person she'd been conversing with before she got the call. She wondered if she was supposed to stall, but he'd already caught sight of the couple. Syaoran's car was already on front, the driver handing him the key.

"Where are you going?" Masaki saw Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being caught sneaking out of the party. He turned his gaze to Syaoran who stood beside her, looking back to the man unflinching.

It was at that moment that Masaki could somewhat understand what there was about Syaoran that Touya just didn't like. Masaki had no qualms though. "I've been called away. My great aunt Amarizia has suffered a heart attack and I have to go to her."

Masaki could understand. The older woman, which was around his age if he remembered correctly, had always doted on Syaoran. Both Syaoran and Eriol, his cousin, had been spoiled rotten. They were the sons she never had.

"I'm going with him," Sakura said to him, her hand clasped tightly in Syaoran's. Masaki looked to his great granddaughter. She had made a decision and would stick to it. He rather liked that.

"Alright then," he waited, expectantly for her. Syaoran let go of her hand as she came to his side and embraced him.

"Have a happy birthday great grandfather," she kissed him lovingly on the cheek, smiling radiantly at him. He loosened his hold on her, his chest tightening as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," Syaoran apologized as he ran a hand through his hair, putting it in further disarray. Masaki made sure to make eye contact with the young man standing before him. He extended his hand for a shake as it was customary.

"I will hold you to a week with me for your mother's birthday. I finally wrangled an ok from her to take her to our tropical island and you are hereby decreed to go," he was going to wrestle some time with Sakura, and therefore him for a later date as he kept a grip with Syaoran.

He made sure to note just how strong they actually were compared to his own. He was definitely ninety years old. He ruefully smiled, seeing that Sakura's eyes were watery and glassy. She was always rather easy to influence emotionally.

Syaoran took her arm, and started pulling them away. Sakura gave her great grandfather one last look back, blowing a kiss to him, showing him just how happy she really was. The car drove off the driveway and away.

"Here you are," his daughter in law appeared by his side. "I was wondering where you'd slipped to." Fuutie was still on the sidelines, waiting to escort him back as well. He was still surrounded by beautiful women.

Just as well, he sighed. He turned to his daughter in law, cane in hand as she offered her other to walk back into the party. _I'll spend some time with Nadeshiko as well_, he told himself, lifting his spirits. It was his own party; and therefore he could monopolize whomever he wanted.


	31. The Sidelines

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 31: The Sidelines_

Karen felt the shadow loom over her as her skin cooled before she looked up from her book. She wasn't much surprised to find this particular person looming over her. She fidgeted under his gaze, but was able to calm her racing heart and inner troubles. She had made a promise to herself, and a few days before, hope had begun to blossom. Lei looked his usual splendorous self.

"Hey," she blinked as he deposited a small box with a ribbon on top of her bent book. She could see him studying the cover, it being a romance novel, which made her blush. She didn't know why, since he knew she'd been addicted to them from her teenage years.

"Open it," he prodded her along, by touching the sides of the box in a childish fashion.

Karen twisted the bow off, taking off the lid to find a passport inside. She lifted a brow in question, looking up at him. "What is this?"

He could have given her a smart-ass answer, but refrained. He just motioned for her to take it. Karen opened it, finding her own picture in it. "How is this possible? This is inside my dad's documents case in the closet of his house."

Lei just smirked as he replaced the opened box in her lap with something that looked suspiciously like blank paper. "How did you get my passport?" That was the current pressing issue to her.

"I talked to your father," he cleared his throat as he mumbled the words.

"You did what?" she felt somewhat terrified by the idea.

"It's not important," he stressed the words, turning the conversation to what he actually wanted to say. Just thinking of that particular scene still had him breaking down in shivers. That man sure liked to scowl. "This is my birthday gift to you. You cannot refuse it."

The finality of his words just rubbed her wrong. He was too smug for his own good. Her heart was thundering beneath her rib-cage though. No matter how she tried to change it, she was always too soft when it came to him. "And what precisely is this?"

"We are going on a trip," she waited for more information. He just presented her with more papers, but these ones weren't blank.

"Where am I going?" she saw him smirk at her words.

"We," he stressed that rather heavily. "Are going to Cancun. All of the arrangements have been made, and I already paid for the whole thing," he could see that she was going to speak.

"How much did this cost you?" she'd gone on trips with her family before and knew that they were frightfully expensive. She wondered if Lei had gone to the most expensive hotel he could find.

"I am attuned to your sensibilities old friend," he was playing with her, but not entirely mocking. She really wanted to hit him though, so just one pop shouldn't make her a permanent resident of hell. Maybe that impulse of hers wasn't really going to change any time soon. "We are going to a nicely priced three star hotel that probably has bad plumbing."

"Anything but bad plumbing," she groaned at his choice of words, but smiling at his dramatic gesture.

"I thought it would be more comfortable for you than going to the princess five star hotels that costs thousands of dollars a night. Although personally I can't say that this particular price range phases me like it would you."

"You are such a rich boy!" she slapped his thigh with her opened book.

"And I'm sure that if I gave you even half of the money I have on my trust account, that you would go bonkers as well with it," he rolled his eyes at her outraged squeaks. "I know you too well. But then, since I'm not going to do that, I'll do the next best thing."

"You're going to buy me things, aren't you?" she could see that he was having a good time with this banter between them. "Although just giving me money is good too." She more than muttered that to herself than him.

"I'm going to buy your affections," she cracked up at his theatrical hand movements which complimented his dramatic words. There were only so many times that one could roll their eyes at him. She'd been doing that for the most part of her life. "So you better start preparing yourself for the trip, because it is non-negotiable and non-refundable."

It was almost as if being ordered, but she could tell that he was waiting for her to have one 'but' somewhere in there. She debated it, but then she decided not to. He was offering her a gift. She felt intensely warm inside and out.

"So, I'm going to take that as a yes," he let his arms fall freely by his side as he walked a few steps closer. "I'm going to look through some papers dad left behind for this morning since he pulled this disappearance stint again and Syaoran's out of the country, but I'll come back here in a bit. Don't miss me too much."

He bobbed his brows. "You better get into that pool and prepare yourself for war," he pulled her head up with a finger to her jaw, placed a kiss on her brow, and then mischievously on her lips before sauntering away.

Her heart was fluttering. She was drowning. She hoped that this feeling would never go away. And even if it ever did, if things continued to change, she was going to enjoy how it changed and never regret it. She could feel the imprint of his fingers where they had brushed lightly against her own skin. She hadn't realized until the party that Lei like to touch. He was always placing his hand somewhere in her body to maintain contact. And just this morning he'd sneak up on her while she was getting things ready for the day's cooking and kept her trapped against the sink, her back to his chest. She'd tried to wiggle away, only to have him reach for her waist to tickle her mercilessly. He knew exactly where to touch to disarm her inhibitions. She shivered, blushing as she could still feel his warm fingers over her skin.

She placed the papers to the side, standing up from the lounge chair and surveyed the scene. The inside pool was calm and warm she guessed. She peeled off her shirt and dived into the deep end. She was tethering on an abyss that promised to be many things that she wouldn't be able to control.

She smiled at the cooling effect the water had on her whole body. This was truly bliss. Lei had taken a chance on their feelings, and so she had no other recourse but to do the same with him. He wouldn't intentionally break her heart. They had too much history for him to act callously with her. She was going to be a grown up, an adult, and accept the chips wherever they fell in the end.

The rest of the day was filled with water wars and serene embraces. Every time he kissed her, he smiled, he cajoled, he touched, and she was further in love. She fervently prayed to god that it would somehow work between them.

**::~::**

Touya did not like the way Yukito was looking at him. There was nothing really different per-say of how he usually stared and smiled at the man, but he'd known him for too many years to not know the nuances of a specific look.

"What?" He finally asked, after spending countless minutes trying to figure it out for himself.

"So, are you going out on a date with Fuutie Li?" that damning smile was still present. His eyes were shrewd though. "I seem to remember you promising to bribe her with one if she told you where Syaoran had taken your sister."

Touya had been more than displeased that he hadn't been able to get anyone to tell him where his sister had disappeared to a couple of days before, and at their great grandfather's birthday party no less. All of Syaoran's sisters, or Fuutie it was better said, had just looked at him disdainfully when he had tried to get information. Instead, she spent most of the rest of the night going out of her way to not include him on the conversation, even though she spent the whole time conversing with his great grandfather.

She'd been rather cryptic, and he knew that she'd been very happy to actually know something that he didn't. "No," he was still disgusted, but with himself more instead of others, when he'd spent the rest of the night trying to get into her good graces only to get shot down each and every time. He'd had an ulterior motive of course, but that didn't mean that he hadn't taken it rather personally. He could still see his great grandfather's grin whenever she'd put him down.

"She rather enjoyed having the upper hand," Yukito laughed at Touya's expression. His best friend really didn't like it when others got the better of him as it were.

"I think I understand the type of personality she has," Yukito offered to his friend. He was quite observant and could categorize things rather easily. "Would you like me to tell you what I think?"

"No," Touya just shook his head. If he had to listen to Yukito speak of that woman one more time, he was going to scream. "You seem to be fascinated with her instead, so why don't you take her off my hands?" There was a growl that could be interpreted in various ways.

There was a silence as Yukito narrowly studied Touya's profile. Was there some type of competition? He had to wonder as Touya tried to read a contract that had been laid before him more than an hour ago. He had yet to get any work done.

Yukito inwardly congratulated himself for being able to keep his friend out of his workaholic tendencies. "You're right," Yukito saw how his friend stiffened rather quickly by his admission of any interest on his part. He smirked at the telltale sign of annoyance that soon began to show on his cheek with that auspicious tick.

Yukito stood from the comfortable chair. It was time to leave and stop bothering his friend. They both had quite a lot to do for what was left of the day. "But maybe I should specify that I'm more fascinated by what she seems to bring out in you," he left the room before Touya could try to get in a parting shot, or even refute anything of the kind.

He really just knew his friend too well. There was a pull he didn't want to recognize, but that was Touya's prerogative.

**::~::**

Feimei was surprised by the words that were coming out of her butler's mouth. She blinked again and again, wondering how her mind could have changed what he was saying to what she was listening.

"Who?" she felt mollified as he stated the same name again.

The man virtually growled as he shifted into the room. "And what brings you here?" she was rather glad to see him though. He'd been her 'ally' if she could see a conspiracy brewing.

"I just wanted to see you, is that surprising?" Masaki's eyes narrowed down to slits.

Yes, she wanted to say. The man barely left his house as it was to attend functions. "Well, I'm glad," she really was. He was the crockery grandfather she'd never had.

"But I'm also here to talk about your sibling."

Which one? She kept that question to herself though, waiting for the old man to become comfortable.

"Tell me about your sister Fuutie," her eyes widened by his words. Feimei was rather intelligent and quick to grasp meanings in questions and answers.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your grandson Touya, would it?"

"Oh yes, very much," by his smile, she could tell that he was expecting to enjoy himself. "There's something about her that makes him tick and I want to find out what it is. I'd just really like to ruffle his feathers. He's always in such control and he's too young to take so many things so seriously."

"What would you like to know?" who would have guessed it that the eldest daughter of Yusuke Li would have a matchmaking streak within her? And then maybe not really matchmaking, as more of a meddling nature if one wanted to get to the truth of the matter. As the oldest in that brood, it was ingrained in her. There was quite a lot of groundwork to cover if she was interpreting the particular interest in his eyes right though. She was going to enjoy this.

"Many things, I've taken a liking to the girl," he broke into laughter as he remembered the fire in her eyes when he'd spoken to her and had managed to ignore Touya altogether while he'd been standing beside her.

It was meddling, but then, there wasn't much else to do at this particular part of his life. He liked to have fun too.

**::~::**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she felt his lips settle on her left shoulder blade. His hand was lightly pressing against her round hip, his fingers walking rather mischievously over her creamy skin. "Morning," he murmured to her ear as he pressed a rather lengthy kiss on the back of her neck.

She shuddered at the touch, her insides tightening as he slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her intimately. She groaned at the rush of desire that started to pool dangerously beneath his touch. It was very easy for him to get her pulse thrumming, her blood pumping, and her desire to the brink of absolution.

He slipped a finger inside as his other hand rounded on her breasts. He cupped them, rounding the hardening nipple, tightening it under his dexterous fingers while her inner walls quivered. His erection was pressed rather forcefully to her thigh.

The anticipation of it, feeling its contours against her soft skin, heightening her wantonly body. She rolled with him as he placed himself against the mattress as he set her on top. He took his shaft and pressed the tip over her opening.

She groaned as he supported her weight so that he could tease her. She moaned, thrashing over him as he finally plunged himself into her. Sakura fell forward, her arms winding around his neck. He held onto her hips as he moved her to thrust once again.

There was no hurry, he told himself as she bit into his neck as he thrust into her again and again in a slow tempo he knew would drive her mad. He felt her tightening around him, a soft glove that stimulated all of his nerve endings. It would be so easy to just loose his primal needs in her, and not waiting so patiently.

Syaoran kissed her, his tongue mimicking his thrusts, Sakura releasing little sounds and gasps as he placed a hand on her opening and rubbed against the hardened bud enclosed within. He moved his hips, changing the angle of his thrust. Her breaths quickened and shortened as her eyes saw stars.

He plunged fiercely into her, her own hips gearing up to meet him halfway. There were sounds of flesh striking flesh, guttural moans erupting from both parties as their bodies found release over the brink. She clenched around him, him pulsing inside of her as he released himself into her.

"This was a great way to wake up, wasn't it?" she giggled as he embraced her, still inside of her, but changing.

"Don't," she wound a leg around one of his own as he started to move. "Stay," she closed her eyes, exhausted over the little play. She was happy, smiling as she placed her lips on his collarbone.

Syaoran wondered if it would be a sin to stay like this for most of the day. Well, it didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Just lounging in bed with Sakura draped over his body or him over her.

She squealed when he turned them over, him still inside of her. His amber eyes were shining as she laughed at his expression. After spending one day in the hospital looking over Amarizia, the old woman thanking him for coming quickly to her side, they had fallen into bed rather easily. The rest from exhaustion and worry had changed into desire as they had slept.

"This is why you brought me here, isn't it? Admit it." she waggled her brows in a suggestive manner as her heart fluttered. He ground himself against her, making her groan in delight as he took a breast into his mouth and sucked. She placed her hands on his head, threading her fingers with his hair.

"We're going to stay in this bed for as long as I can manage it," he promised her, pleasing her with the low murmurs of his voice. He was seducing her with just the tone of his voice. "And then I'm going to spend all the morning telling you and showing you how much I love you."

She almost missed it. Her heart stopped for a brief second that seemed like an eternity. The skip was dully noted by his smiling eyes. "I hadn't said it yet, had I?" He kissed her sweetly, slow and deep and unlike the last kisses they'd shared. "It dawned on me yesterday that I hadn't spoken it, although I'm sure that everyone that sees us together can see it."

"I could see it," she admitted, but elated at hearing the words. "But I had wondered if I was just trying to see what I wanted in your eyes."

He drew back, his desire full and ready once again. He couldn't get enough of her, of this joining with her. He plunged into her, hearing the gasps she could never stop from coming out of her parted lips. It was a long stroke that finally tethered her over the edge.

She shrieked from the suddenness of her release. "I want to see you always like this," he proceeded to keep her occupied and full of him. They murmured soft loving words throughout the morning as they feasted on their bodies and their love.

**::~::**

Rapid knocking interrupted Syaoran's wandering hands. He muttered a curse as he reached for the robe that he'd worn after their bath. Sakura welcomed the interruption, which of course would grant her a few minutes to herself. She loved his attention truly, but exhaustion would eventually take over. She basked on it too much if one thought in terms of how much she enjoyed his lovemaking. She shivered at the words. She burrowed into the wonderful mattress, moving the covers to her shoulders as she closed her eyes.

She heard other voices in the background, which had her wondering if it was room service. Her stomach growled in anticipation. Still, that didn't make sense since Syaoran hadn't had any time to actually put in an order.

"Is she presentable?" there was a playful question coming through the somewhat parted doorway of the huge princess hotel room. "Who cares, we're both girls."

There was a very familiar female shriek before the woman threw herself onto the bed to embrace her friend. "Sakura," both women girlishly gasped, stuttered and yelled. "It feels like an eternity since I last saw you," Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as Sakura covered her chest. "And I see that you have been very busy."


	32. Shopping Therapy

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 32: Shopping Therapy_

_Rapid knocking interrupted Syaoran's wandering hands. He muttered a curse as he reached for the robe that he'd worn after their bath. Sakura welcomed the interruption, which of course would grant her a few minutes to herself. She loved his attention truly, but exhaustion would eventually take over. She basked on it too much if one thought in terms of how much she enjoyed his lovemaking. She shivered at the words. She burrowed into the wonderful mattress, moving the covers to her shoulders as she closed her eyes._

Syaoran was going to blast whoever was on the other side of the door. The only other person he could think would be there was Eriol. He'd left a 'don't disturb' sign on the door handle for a reason, sure that none of the staff of the hotel would dare disturb him unless it was an emergency. And that was usually done through the phone instead of face to face.

He grumbled about Eriol's untimely demise, should it come to be him, as his narrowed eyes focused on the peephole. He could only see the cart of food that was covered with glittering silver and the hotel's staff hat.

"I haven't yet ordered breakfast," he opened the door, thinking of saying those exact words in his most boss-like voice, only to close his mouth at the woman smiling at him.

"Hello Syaoran," it was like a whisper, which went entirely against her personality. He stepped out of the way as she wheeled in the cart, knowing that he either did it or lost some toes in the process before she mowed him down.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed the grumbling put away as Tomoyo took off the hat she'd been wearing and let her hair cascade down. She had her usual stance, her hands at her waist, a triumphant smile for all to see, and one of her heels playing around with the carpet.

That's how he chose to describe it. She was wearing a red concoction that he really didn't know how to describe it. It started beneath her shoulders and crossed around her breasts and middle. It then came to the skirt to mid-thigh.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, doing a twirl for him so that he could see how her back was most unclothed by the pattern made in the back. Syaoran felt speechless, as his eyes widened at the full picture.

"Are you actually wearing something considered clothing?" he didn't know if she would take offence to his words.

Tomoyo laughed, straightening her shoulders, pushing her chest out and sticking one leg out as her red heels glittered. "It's been close to six months since I last saw you and this is the welcome I get?" she drummed her fingers against her arm as she dutifully waited her due. Even though she'd only spent one week total in his presence when they met, they had gotten quite friendly as they had shared a common interest.

"Did he tell you to come, or did you choose to follow?" all of his plans to be alone with his girlfriend were already scraped.

"I am more interested in your choice of companion Syaoran," she still kept her voice low as she took a few steps forward. "Don't tell me," she wiggled her brows quite suggestively. "The bedroom?"

She giggled as he started to grow warm at her stare. "It really is that easy?" she commented more to herself then to him, but that just had him scowling at him.

"Explain yourself," there was only so much that a man would take being clad in only his robe.

"No time," she told him, gliding through the ferns strategically placed around the room and coming close to the doorway. "It's great to see you again though, but you're not my target. I did order some sustenance for you though. You can raid the cart."

_She heard other voices in the background, which had her wondering if it was room service. Her stomach growled in anticipation. Still, that didn't make sense since Syaoran hadn't had any time to actually put in an order._

_"Is she presentable?" there was a playful question coming through the somewhat parted doorway of the huge princess hotel room. "Who cares, we're both girls."_

_There was a very familiar female shriek before the woman threw herself onto the bed to embrace her friend. "Sakura," both women girlishly gasped, stuttered and yelled. "It feels like an eternity since I last saw you," Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as Sakura covered her chest. "And I see that you have been very busy."_

Sakura didn't care for the words as she laughed at her like a schoolgirl. "Tomoyo!" she trapped her friend in an embrace. The world had tilted in its axis and then righted itself.

Syaoran merely uncovered the plates, plopped some grapes in his mouth and entered the room. Tomoyo was in the middle of the bed, her heels thrown to one side of the covers while she playfully observed Sakura trying to right the coverlet over her naked body.

"You wouldn't happen to be naked under it, would you?" she teased her friend, the urge to videotape the whole scene strong within her. Too bad she'd left her purse and equipment on the second compartment of the cart.

"And you," she turned to Syaoran who was loath to get in between them. "Your cousin is waiting for you downstairs," she smiled as she wondered how he would act on her subtle order. "You are to go to the hospital and help with the discharge of your great aunt."

"And what will you two be doing if I may inquire?"

"That is an excellent question," she was pretty agile as she popped from the bed and rounded on him. She put her hand out, her right eyebrow raised as she patiently waited.

"And this is?" there was not a lot of emphasis in his query.

"Give," he only raised his own brows as he put his hands before her, showing her exactly what he had on himself. "Oh, I see," she shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto the bed to sit right beside her friend.

"Are you going to get dressed?" she asked him, her tone petulant as if she couldn't wait for him to leave the room.

Syaoran felt like a petulant child himself, a resounding no shouting in his mind. He wanted to scream it at her. He did the next best thing. He gave up. He rounded the bed, and planted a kiss on Sakura's brow. "It seems like my plans to lay low for the day have been thoroughly compromised."

"Don't take it so hard Syaoran," Tomoyo called from her place as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She laughed wholeheartedly as she heard his stomps and mutters through the closed door. "He's so easy to ruffle."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally presented the question. "Don't get me wrong, I very much liked this tremendous surprise, but I was definitely not expecting to see you here."

"I am really good at surprises as you know too well," Tomoyo observed her childhood friend. Her cousin if one wanted to think of ties that went a bit farther. "But this came as a surprise to me as well."

"When did you get here?"

"Last night," Tomoyo squirmed downwards, stretching her limbs over the huge bed. "And really my own question is if I should feel so free frolicking on this bed when I have a pretty good idea of what has occurred in here in the last few hours."

Sakura gasped, her cheeks tinged in red and her heart hammering onto her rib-cage. Tomoyo was like a big sister who had a secret she knew of her sibling and was going to take great pleasures in this revealing conversation.

"Should I feel just a bit dirty?" she sighed, biting her lip. She could only hold her face for a few seconds before she burst into laughter. It was contagious, and their close friendship had Sakura joining her.

"It's been many a year since I've seen you this naked," Tomoyo remarked as the cover slipped. Tomoyo had studied her body like a woman who did it for a living. Which was true in a sense as she applied her artistic sense to clothe them most of the time. Sakura just admired her dress.

"This is from the new line," she very much appreciated her friend's interest on the dress. It was good for the soul of the designer to have it appreciated. "It shouldn't even be out of the turning lights for two months, but I had to bring part of my work with me."

"That brings us back to the question," Sakura had stood from the bed, going for the closet where she took one of Syaoran's shirts. She searched and quickly put on her panties and crawled back into bed with her friend. "Of what you are doing here."

"Well, I came to be with Eriol since we didn't really know what the status of his great aunt was," Tomoyo brought Sakura closer and in a few minutes was combing her hair. It was something to do and her hands always liked to have something to do.

"Well, this is cozy," Syaoran was out of the bathroom with the same robe, taking the scene of his girlfriend being cozy-ed up to by Tomoyo. There was a glint in her eyes as she made a show of putting her arms around her neck and giving her a hug. Sakura just laughed as she didn't need to see what her friend's expression was as she taunted Syaoran.

"Should I be worried about this?" he asked the pair, using the towel to dry his hair as he opened the closet and walked into it. Tomoyo took the chance to crane her neck and see how it was occupied.

"Did you bring any clothes at all?" she asked Sakura, her frown showing her displeasure.

"There wasn't any time," was her sheepish answer as Tomoyo just clucked her tongue.

"There's always time my friend," Tomoyo lifted her from the bed and led her to the bathroom. "You will take a shower and put on whatever it is that you have and I'll wait for you so that we can go shopping for a few necessities. We'll grab some lunch while we're at it and get completely caught up."

"This is just another way for you to extort information out of me, isn't it?"

"You know my methods well," Tomoyo leaned against the door, her smile wistful. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Sakura took her friend's hand, their bond enough in silence.

"I wouldn't say that," the male grumble came from the closet, emerging as he tugged his shirt into place and buckled his belt. His pants were undeniably well pressed.

"You definitely clean well," Tomoyo whistled under her breath, throwing an appreciative wink his way. She was definitely in a good mood.

"Your words aren't going to work on me," he told her, smothering his smile as she continued ushering Sakura into the bathroom. "Hold it," he used his best booming tone, satisfied when both girls looked at him expectantly. "Exactly when am I going to get my girlfriend back?"

"Girlfriend?" Tomoyo was sure she was going to be assaulted most viciously by the way she kept teasing the man. There was only so much that would allow her to do so by association with his best friend and cousin.

"The love of my life, my girlfriend, my lover, my piece of heaven, my conscience, should I go on?"

"Didn't that just flutter your insides in the most delicious way?" Tomoyo growled at a very smiling Sakura whose eyes glittered. Syaoran smirked at her, getting said person in his arms and kissing her thoroughly.

"You know my number," he raised his hand to Tomoyo. "Don't let her cage you or back you into a corner."

"He has gotten to know me well," Tomoyo remarked at his words.

"I do talk to my own cousin often. I practically lived his wooing of you."

"Wooing," she sounded impressed. "This is a fun game, isn't it?"

"Until it goes too far," he reminded her. "But you're allowed for various reasons."

"It's good to see I'm an exception," she was definitely having a grand time of it.

"Just remember that I expect to have her back," he whispered at Sakura's ear, turning her momentarily red as she promptly fled to the bathroom and hurried.

Tomoyo followed Syaoran's movements as he lingered just a bit by the door and then reached for the rest of his things. "Well, I'm off," he said to her, wondering how he should greet Eriol in the lobby.

She scratched her throat, her hand extended. "You know what I'm looking for."

"You do know that as soon as you tell her she's going to fuss about it and probably skewer me as soon as she sees me again?"

"I can handle it," Tomoyo brushed it away, accepting the object in his fingers as her due. "She'll be too tired for that. I'll make sure of it."

"I'll hold you to that," Syaoran turned and left. "Have her eat the breakfast you brought. I'll be taking a plate with me and eat it on route to the hospital."

"I'll take good care of her for you," Tomoyo closed the door behind him, chuckling as she returned to the bedroom and took her shoes from the bed. She caught the brush to straighten her hair a bit and uncovered the rest of the meal she had brought and started munching.

She hadn't planned more than a diversion when Eriol had told her after she had seen him at the hospital that Sakura had come with Syaoran. It had been rather late too, and had decided to be considerate, thinking that her prime objective had been to give Eriol her shoulder of support.

Seeing how things had come to be, she had been given permission to torment Syaoran with Eriol's blessing. She so loved the fact that he was of a great mind like hers. "You're smiling, that doesn't strike me as a good thing as far as I'm concerned," Sakura remarked as she came to her friend.

"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked her as Sakura took a piece of bread and bit into it.

"What?"

"What did Syaoran whisper to you that had you running to the bathroom?"

"Don't you think it might be too personal?"

"Between us? For moi?" Tomoyo sounded offended. "And here I was about to tell you all of my secrets and problems."

"I've missed you so much," Sakura told her friend. "I'm serious. You don't know how many times I needed to ask you something in the last few months."

"That's why there are phones, and emails and other things. We've always been wired girl."

"Not that way," Sakura sat by her side, leaning against her shoulder just as she used to during their middle school and high school years.

"Did Syaoran put you through the ringer then?" Tomoyo had tried her best to get the details from Eriol, but he himself had been rather out of the loop. She'd been rather involved in her project for the upcoming show for the last two months to have thought of much else. With the show and Eriol's attention combined, she'd been rather busy to think of anything else.

"You have no idea," Tomoyo looked into Sakura's eyes, seeing the sheepish expression continue to reign as she devoured the rest of her plate.

"Well, we are going to fix that. We are going to do what countless of women have done before through the ages."

"And what is that dear friend of mine?" Sakura asked her, anticipation building. One just went with Tomoyo's plans or be mowed along in the process.

"We are going shopping. And before you start protesting remember that you barely have the necessities for a stay of a few days. You are going with me and going to enjoy yourself."

"I don't like shopping," Sakura whined, not caring how she sounded.

"And we are also going to behave like women and gossip about our lives, our jobs, our men."

Sakura felt somewhat trapped by her choice of words, but she shouldn't have bothered. She knew she had to speak of everything that had happened for the past months.

"And our sex life," Tomoyo gave her friend a pat in the back as she choked. "Can't have a women's conversation without that."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Nope," she just smiled as she flashed a card in front of her friend. "My job is to make a hole in this card."

"And where exactly did you get that from?" Sakura wondered, her eyes wide as the card flashed in a rather golden way. She saw the name clearly imprinted, as well as the logo on the side.

"Syaoran of course," Tomoyo smirked as Sakura started to shake her head. She would not be denied though. "Sakura, let me tell you how this works. We select what we want and the card pays for it. There's enough money in this little piece of plastic to buy a whole dealership of brand new cars, and not really dent it. Believe me."

"You know I wouldn't be comfortable with this," Sakura fidgeted. "I can't use this."

"He's not your sugar daddy Sakura," Tomoyo laughed as her choice of words had seemed to strike Sakura dumb. "He's your boyfriend."

"And what's the difference according to you?" Sakura wanted to groan, knowing she had been deliberately provoked into asking that question.

"If you must know, since I am so knowledgeable," she made a show of dramatic sniffs and hand mannerisms. "Is he only interested in your body?" She'd chosen her words carefully to fit the stereotype. "Does he shower you in jewels, cars, vacations?"

"If you want to be technical about it, I have all three."

"So maybe he is your sugar daddy," Tomoyo smirked. "Eriol must me mine then. He gives me anything I ask for and never grumbles."

"You're just spoiled," Sakura smirked at her friend.

"And you are going to let me do this and Syaoran pay," she dragged her friend to the door and ushered her through. "If you want to pay him later with your body, then that might be just a tad more information than you need to share with me. I won't mind though."

Her suggestive tone and wiggling just made Sakura giggle. "Am I over thinking this?"

"Yes, you definitely are," Tomoyo patter her head like an errant child. "But you're too cute so we let it slide."

"He did drag me away with just the clothes on my back halfway around the world," Sakura was definitely congratulated for her reasoning.

"We will get into that taxi and I will tell you exactly why I'm here and then you will tell me what has happened in the states."

"So you're volunteering to start?"

"Sure," Tomoyo let the porter hail a cab to which she instructed he take them to the biggest shopping district. "You do remember the guy I mentioned the last time we talked on the phone months ago?"

Sakura vaguely recalled the conversation she had with her friend. "Yes."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," she only said the name.

"Syaoran's cousin?" Sakura blinked at the revelation. And it really was, because she'd been missing and tripping over her words and not had a clue. "Is it serious?"

"I think so," there was a bit of vulnerability in Tomoyo's answer. It was something one was not really certain of. "What about you? Are you just using Syaoran for his body and good looks?"

"I fell hard and fast, even tripping over his arrogance and insults along the way," was her reply.

"Now this is a story I don't want to miss. We have all day girl, so don't worry about the details too much," it was all the prodding she needed to confide all the events that had taken place the last four months.

"Since you're in Europe, do you think you can come to an early show in Paris?" Tomoyo asked her a few hours later after they'd filled the taxi with bags.

"It will depend on Syaoran really," Sakura told her.

"Between Eriol and myself, we don't have anything to worry about in that regard," the friends giggled, the therapy of shopping and good conversation welcomed before they had to join their respective halves.

"How was your day?" Syaoran asked her as Sakura laced her arms around his neck and kissed him in greeting. "Maybe we should separate more often if this is how I'm going to be greeted."

"You're always welcomed this way by me," she hit his shoulder playfully.

"Fair enough. And what did you buy?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she sultrily whispered to his ear, a playful bite accompanying it.

"Joy," there was ecstasy in his reply as she led him into the bedroom. "Let us remember though that we have dinner plans with Eriol and Tomoyo."

"I'm sure we have more than enough time."


	33. Words

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 33: Words_

A whole week had gone by. Sakura had barely blinked and seven days had cruised by without much of a by your leave. Tomoyo just laughed when she brought it up, telling her that this went according to her plans. At least now they were in Paris itself, just one day away from the preview show that Tomoyo wanted her to attend.

Syaoran hadn't even batted an eye when it had been brought up, and had accepted the indirect invitation to attend that was more in the range of an announcement. He could definitely stay in contact with the business via his phone and laptop if needed he'd been told. Extending the impromptu trip wasn't a hassle for him. He'd just wondered if his father would actually go after them to find why his son and his personal secretary where on vacation. He would enjoy staring down at them.

"Do you think he's just doing it to please me?" Sakura had asked Tomoyo on the plane, which all four of them had shared.

"He is definitely doing it for that reason," Eriol chimed from beside their seats, grinning at the two women as he was walking throughout the cabin. "But then, he's also very easy to manipulate if you know what and how to push and pull."

"He calls himself an expert at that," Tomoyo said to Sakura on a loud whisper that was meant to be heard.

"Have I learned how to manage you yet?" he asked her, winking at Sakura as he walked back to his seat beside Syaoran many rows to the front. It had been an exchange that had fueled many a conversation between the girls as time ebbed away.

They had just touched the runway when Syaoran was whisked away by Eriol who was under orders by his father to bring his errant godchild to their Paris office. Sakura spent no time with him as he was pulled forcefully into meetings with investors that hadn't been in the agenda at all.

Tomoyo had taken charge as it was, monopolizing her time and gushing about it. Their first visit was to the runway that would be filled with models and the latest in fashionable clothing with a filled audience. As soon as Tomoyo stepped into the place, she'd been bombarded with people. Sakura could see the strains in their faces disappear as Tomoyo finally appeared.

"You cut it kind of close girl," a woman who could be described as an old matron with an austere gaze that was more than calculating. "I wonder if now is the time to ask you how two days turn into seven."

"It was a personal problem," Tomoyo breezed by her mentor as it were. "You were here and the preparations were in good hands."

"Is this a Bestille show, or Tomoyo Daiduji's show?"

"Here I am," Tomoyo grinned. "Don't worry about a thing Bestille, everything will be ready by tomorrow and then you can just worry and shout at the director while it is all in motion."

Sakura grimaced as the activity increased around her, being in the way of the preparations. Tomoyo just took her hand and stuffed her through the throng of people around them. The hours slid by, with Sakura running around as Tomoyo's informal assistant.

"Do your feet hurt this much every day?" Sakura asked her, wondering just how long it had taken her body to get accustomed to being in a plush chair for most of the day.

"I'm on my feet most of the time, plus a membership at the spa for full body massages which drains the stress away always comes in handy."

Tomoyo impulsively hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're here," she grinned to the tired Sakura. "I'll see you at the show tomorrow night. Be sure to wear that dress!" she shouted the order as she slipped away through the hallways.

Sakura grinned then, glad to be alone. She was in Paris. In Paris with Syaoran Li! This little detour would only keep them here for one more day since they would be leaving the morning after the show.

Syaoran just laughed at her request of a tour of the city. They only needed a GPS locator with all the locations they wanted to visit and their own personal car with driver. The electronic age was definitely good for something.

They dined al fresco on a small diner by La Rue as they watched the traffic of the hectic city continue around them. They climbed the Eiffel Tower as the sun hid and the moon rose. They walked through the streets of the Moulin Rouge. The late hours of the night found them back at the hotel, their bodies naked and warm as they lay entwined beneath the covers.

**::~::**

Sakura wondered if the phrase madhouse would apply readily to the bustle of activity in the backroom. She wished her friend good luck, returning to her seat. She was surrounded by Eriol and his parents. Both his mother and father were in attendance, their reception of Eriol's relationship with the exuberant Tomoyo greatly applied to their presence. Eriol sat on her right while Syaoran was to her left, his right arm over the back of her chair, his fingers absently toying with tendrils of hair that had been loosened from the simple bun.

Sakura's dress glittered with the light, as strategically placed flowers beckoned for the light to follow them and therefore the eye to her. Syaoran had already placed a protective shawl over her, protesting over her lack of protection of the cool climate. She had laughed and accepted it, kissing him lightly in response.

The show began, the lights focused on the catwalk and the announcer took over while the murmurs ceased. It all went smoothly. Just as planned. Tomoyo came at the end, beside a very hurried Bestille who commanded all the attention with her fiery glance. She gave the light to her apprentice though, a benevolent stare shared in between as the audience applauded.

"She's going to be busy for awhile," Eriol announced as they stood from their seats to walk through the room to the ballroom. The refreshments were served and the people were following the models that still wore their last showing.

The women excused themselves, of course to go to the bathroom. Eriol's mother wanted to touch her lipstick and Sakura accompanied her as the men were discussing work. Or better yet, an enterprise that she was sure had yet to exist that would involve investment from the three men.

Eriol's mother was delayed by some acquaintances she met on the way, waving Sakura by while she remained to converse. Sakura didn't mind. She took the opportunity to straighten her dress and make sure her make up was still pristine.

"I'm sorry," a woman apologized as she elbowed her while she walked by her.

"It's alright," Sakura turned back to the mirror, not giving her a second glance as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"This was a good show," she was joined by a very tall woman, her red head gleaming in ringlets as they bounced with each turn of her head. She applied a very evocative red lipstick to her already ruby lips, pouting for full effect as she gazed at herself on the mirror.

Sakura smiled politely, wondering if the woman had meant the derision she had heard in the tone of her voice. "I thought it was great. But then, I'm not much of a connoisseur of fashion events. This is my first one after all."

Her companion arched a brow as she stood to her full height, towering lightly over Sakura. Sakura didn't even blink as she flicked a speck of nonexistent lint from her dress. She got the distinct feeling that she was being provoked, although she had no idea why.

"Sakura," Tomoyo had slipped through the doors, giggling. "I'm so glad to see you. So what did you think?"

"I thought it was spectacular," she gushed out, putting all thoughts of the other woman out of her mind as her friend preened over her words. She was soon found by a group of women that pulled her away.

"So you know the designer personally," her tone was mocking, of that Sakura had no doubt. Why did there seem to be such dislike in her sentence?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she doubted it, but she wasn't just going to keep hearing the sneer in her tone.

"I don't believe so," there was a bit of cattiness in her hands as she pressed her right middle finger to her cheek. "I have been wondering, trying to see if I can place you but I don't think I've ever seen you run in my circles."

"Well then," Sakura turned to leave. She had better things to do than be insulted by a stranger.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?"

Sakura wondered just why she really felt like answering. It was probably the good manners that were drummed into her since a young age. "Sakura Kinomoto," she waited to see if the woman would reciprocate in kind.

"I think I've heard of a Sakura," she smiled widely. "Or maybe not."

"I'm sorry for the confusion then," Sakura didn't glare back, just dismissed her. "Have a nice night."

"Oh," she came forward, as if to follow her. Sakura blinked at how strange the situation was. What did the woman want from her? "Are you here with Syaoran Li?" there seemed to be a familiarity with the way she said his name, her eyes lingering on the pendant that lay still just beneath the base of her throat. It stopped Sakura in her tracks.

"Excuse me?"

Chenise extended her hand, patiently waiting for Sakura to grasp it. "Chenise Loggington, I am a very good friend of Syaoran Li." Her eyes were still fixed on the pendant, as if transfixed.

"Really?" Sakura wanted to add that she'd never been mentioned by him but that would be a petty admission that she was not going to play. She had her manners after all. She wanted to draw back, her hands wanting to go around the pendant in instinct to keep it from the other woman's hungry gaze. Those eyes seemed to hunger. Why?

"Oh yes," her smile widened, if that was possible, directness in her eyes that Sakura couldn't brush away. "We spent all of our days together when we met up in Sicily and then later Prade some months ago. We were inseparable."

"Well, I'm sure that's nice," why did she feel a bit of jealousy pull at her? There was turmoil building on her navel. A storm building as she flexed her hands which itched to come in contact with the scheming red head's locks. "Friends are not easy to come by sometimes."

"Friends," her smile glittered maliciously, her tone clear on what she was implying. "That seems kind of sweet doesn't it?" She struck a pose as she looked at her diamond watch, bringing attention to all of the glittering gems that were adorning her. Sakura felt somewhat dimmed when she thought of the lone emerald pendant that she'd chosen to accompany the dress.

"It was nice talking to you," she brushed past her, with Sakura thinking that it would somewhat inconvenience her if anything should snag the little scrap of a dress she had on. Sakura just shook it off, knowing that there were many better things she could do for this night than dwell on the pettiness of a woman who acted like a scorned lover. But had she been one?

She couldn't help but wonder just how close she had been to Syaoran. "I really did let her get to me," she muttered to herself. She took solace in the fact that she had tried to provoke her and she hadn't let herself be dragged into the other woman's games. That's what she didn't like about the effects women seemed to have on one another in this sphere. They were like a dog with a bone sometimes.

She reflected on the corner, half hidden from view as she twirled the pendant absentmindedly. Had there been a hunger dismissed in her gaze as she fixated on the pendant? She knew it was somewhat extravagant, but hadn't questioned the fact that Syaoran had given it to her this morning after a trip to a bank vault that had been under Eriol's father's name.

"It's alright darling," she stiffened slightly at the voice she heard, blinking as she stepped further into obscurity.

Syaoran smirked at the woman before walking away to the members of his family as they conversed with Tomoyo's assistant. Her friend was nowhere to be seen. Chenise just smiled, sipping her champagne.

"What would he see in you?" she laughed at how pathetic her words sounded. "You're hiding in this corner while the players and shakers continue their lives in the light. Months ago, I would say that I had possessed everything that Syaoran Li was looking for in a companion."

"Is that what you were? A companion?" the just was missing from her throaty reply to Chenise's sardonic words.

"At the best of times. The arm candy on others."

Why would she commiserate with this woman? Did she have anything to gain from this admission? Sakura remained quiet as Chenise's smile twisted. "Don't get me wrong, I have what I wanted," she flashed a very carefully crafted diamond on her ring finger. "I was able to get myself the rich husband I wanted. Not as sophisticated as Syaoran Li, but I can make do with him. It would have been nice if I had been able to take down his walls."

Her eyes narrowed as she openly studied Sakura with a sneering countenance. As if there was a secret to impart, she leaned forward, dismissing the rest of the room. "Has he taken you to bed yet?" Sakura could tell from her facial expression as well as her tone that it was intended to be as hateful and intruding as it had sounded.

She remembered to keep her own smile in place as she kept silent. The urge to use her fingernails to claw half of her face away was not going to leave any time soon. There was so much spitefulness and just a bit of ridicule.

"Sakura, come with me. I have someone for you to meet," Tomoyo excused her friend from the woman she had been conversing in the last few minutes. It hadn't seemed like she had wanted to stay in that conversation anyway. The hectic-ness of the show wasn't entirely over, but at least now Tomoyo had more breathing room to devote her attention to her friend.

"Why did you let yourself get cornered by that harpy?" was the first thing she asked as she shuffled her friend to an empty room closet that was definitely more spacious than one would think.

"She said she used to be a close friend of Syaoran," Sakura tried to explain what she couldn't explain. Why had it seemed that she had sought her out?

Tomoyo snorted, her eyes rolling at the words. "She is anybody's friend like a rabid dog doesn't want to bite you because it has lost its mind."

"That's great imagery," Sakura chuckled, very much amused by how great it felt to have her friend outraged in her stead.

"What did she say?" Tomoyo was not going to drop it; she was like a dog with a bone to pick. "I saw how you stiffened and knew right away that she really said something that bothered you."

Sakura felt petty, as she replayed the words in her mind. Did she really want to dwell on this little charade that had taken part instead of focusing on the fact that she herself had read the woman exactly as she was? Tomoyo's eyes were in earnest, and with no other way to move this out of the way. She was going to press until Sakura caved. She just got it out of the way.

"That human mattress, how dare she?" Tomoyo was about to do an about-face and tell her exactly what she thought of her veiled words. Sakura wouldn't put it past her to go trudging through the group of people and confront the scheming red head and slap her around for good measure. She felt very happy knowing that her friend was that honorable to their friendship.

"I don't think she's worth the bother," Sakura mumbled beneath her breath as she restrained her friend by the arm.

"What she said bothered you, you have to admit it," Tomoyo was definitely outraged on her behalf. "Just because she had no chance of getting him doesn't mean she has to spread lies to your ears."

"I really don't think she's very much into the lying part as much as for bothering because she could see the chance to spread her unhappiness," Sakura was rationalizing her behavior.

"Well, I have it on good authority that said woman is a pox on our kind. She is not above moving from one man to another if it'll suit her conniving tastes. She thought to go after Syaoran a few months ago and thought she had succeeded when he let her into his social circle, and took off screeching when she didn't get what she wanted."

"You really don't like her do you?"

"She also has the unfortunate ability to go after whoever gets in her path. At the same time that she was seducing Syaoran, she kept an idling eye on Eriol."

"You detest that type of woman on principle," Sakura was very much aware of that fact. She herself could never think of why someone would go to such lengths, no matter what rewards she thinks would be coming her way.

"I detest Chenise for her scheming ways. As soon as Syaoran got himself out of the way, she tried to introduce herself into Eriol's good graces. I didn't get in her face for the simple reason that Eriol thought it a waste of time."

Sakura smiled as she heard the same words she had just uttered her friend. "The woman uses her wiles for everything she wants and just because some men let themselves fall under her spell, she thinks she can do and say what she wants."

"I have already removed her from my mind," Sakura assured her friend, the episode behind her. She hadn't really taken it to heart.

"I should probably also say that you are going to be envied by a lot of women. Syaoran is a conundrum to all since he has never professed an interest in anyone that has offered," Sakura blushed under Tomoyo's knowing grin. "But then, when aren't they talking about you behind your back?"

Tomoyo shrugged it away, very much used to how things progressed. "I very much think that you really took him with a first glance you know," Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's rosy cheeks. "You are a contrast as to how he behaved with the world. He's much better for it with you around."

Tomoyo pulled her friend, both laughing and smiling as they mingled through the crowds and found their companions. Sakura burrowed to Syaoran's side as he placed his arm around her waist. Eriol's parents shared a smile as they saw the pair in the corner of their eyes, content with those who surrounded them.

"That was a very long bathroom break," Syaoran muttered into her ear, brushing a stray lock from her side, sliding it behind her ear.

"I meet some interesting people that just wouldn't let go," Sakura replied, assuring him with a smile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her as she accepted a sip of his drink.

"We must return to our normal life, mustn't we?" she fixed his tie in a smooth motion, just lingering as she brushed the tips of her fingers against his jaw line.

"As normal as it can be," he winked as they excused themselves. They had dinner reservations to go to, a smiling Tomoyo ushering them away as her twinkled eyes focused on Eriol and his parents.

"I'll be coming home in a few weeks girl, don't forget to call," Tomoyo called out, the pair slipping away. "How long do you think it'll take for them to get married?"

Eriol's brow lifted, shrugging. "About as long as us I'm sure," he couldn't keep the snarl out of his reply as it was a sore point that she kept putting it off. "They're comfortable with how they are and really, until someone else intervenes, I don't think anything will change."

"I'll start working on her wedding dress regardless," Tomoyo preened.

"I'd rather you started working on yours," it was said in a hopeful tone.

"You're asking the wrong designer mister," Tomoyo clucked. "Bestille made me swear when I started apprenticing with her, that she would have the honor."

"Intervention you said?" Eriol looked through the crowds, easily making out the austere and powerful designer. "Excuse me," he slipped away, Tomoyo being flanked by his mother, who touched her glass gently to hers.

"I do believe you have thrown down a gauntlet," she supplied to a very startled Tomoyo.

"I did no such thing," Tomoyo suppressed the urge to growl.

"You did just that my dear," the older woman simpered by her side, grinning as her husband came to their side. The weeks to come were going to be amusing to say the least.


	34. Wavering

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 34: Wavering_

They had comfortably settled into a schedule that would function over their work conflicts. Syaoran's father had finally gotten his cast off, full rehabilitation taking precedence while he dealt with the shifting of power in the company. It had already been announced to all of the board members of the title change that was to take place, while he would mainly supervise from the sidelines for as long as he would be needed.

To Sakura that just meant that her boss was going to spend more time on himself and his hobbies, while Syaoran would be busier and harder to keep to herself. She had already asked Yusuke if she was actually going to be needed by him, only to have him laugh uproariously as he told her of all the work and time constrains they were going to have in the coming months when he focused on a recent business venture that would need her patience so that he wouldn't acerbate his blood pressure or hers.

She hadn't actually taken it at his word as much as his response, smiling fatherly at the woman that he didn't want to leave his side. It wasn't just because she was dating his son, but more of the fact that he actually liked her that had prompted him to decide to include her on whatever came next. Also having a completely different perspective would definitely help in his work.

She spent her days working with managing the elder Li's time, while Syaoran had more than moved into his father's house once again. He came home each night after the meetings and functions, spending their nights together under the supervision of his father and Karen, who had become a chaperon without really trying to vie for the title. Their chaperoning had been unintentional, just by the fact that before they went for bed, Yusuke always had questions about the day's work with him and they were pretty much exhausted for the day's toils for anything else.

"I am going out," Yusuke announced, the clock nearing eleven at night, leaving both Syaoran and Sakura blinking in surprise.

Syaoran opened his mouth to ask where and why, but just closed it as he thought of how it would affect the coming hours of the night. Instead, he asked, "How long?"

"I'm not sure," Yusuke rubbed the small beard he was still growing out. The fact that he kept making up his mind about shaving it and growing it again had been a joke for all his children and his wife. "I'm going to New York, where I will be having dinner with your mother."

"A very late dinner," Syaoran commented as he looked at his watch.

"Karen is also going," the woman appeared from the stairs, a backpack hung on her shoulders as she adjusted the t-shirt she was wearing. She was slightly rushed, smiling to the group as she finished with her hair as well.

"This was a spur of the moment thing, wasn't it?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran while he just shook his head.

"We should be back tomorrow," both said their goodbyes and rushed out of the house.

"Are we actually alone?" Syaoran remarked as the silence around the room drowned them in.

"I wouldn't say that per say. With the other workers of the house, I would say that we aren't actually alone."

Syaoran laughed, tackling her into the sofa, covering her body with his, warming their bodies quite exponentially. "What should we do with this unexpected private time we have together?" he asked the question while bobbing his brows.

"I don't know," she feigned, blowing into his neck before nipping his jaw as she felt further pressure from his lower body. His hands were pressed against either side of her face, his mouth hovering over lips, tantalizing by coming close and pulling away. She just growled at his teasing, wondering how badly he would take it if she bit him more than just a bit forcefully.

As she finished pondering, deciding to act, her cell phone screeched, interrupting their play. Syaoran just groaned, turning to his left side as she scrambled to reach for it. He took the chance to rub his face, closing his eyes to clear his mind of the arousal that had been steadily building just a few moments before.

"Who was it?" he asked her as she hung up, stretching her arms and slipping further away from him.

"Your sister," she didn't elaborate. He just raised an eyebrow, as if seeking clarification. "Fanren."

"What did she want?" this was the first time he would ever associate that particular sister with Sakura. He just hadn't seen them interact. To say that he was surprised that she had called Sakura was an understatement. Wait, how had she even gotten her personal number?

"I am on a mission," she declared, grabbing the coat she had earlier discarded after their short walk through the gardens, and walking to the kitchen. Syaoran scrambled to his feet after her, a bit disoriented at what had just happened.

He was left scratching his head as she pressed a see-you-soon kiss on his lips and getting into her car. She drove away, leaving him blinking. He did the only rational thing. He cursed, and then dialed his sister.

"Fanren," his voice was low and scratchy, belittling the temper that was building rather fast.

"Why little brother," she usually began her conversations with this particular sentence when it pertained to him. "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I want to know why you called Sakura at this hour of the night," he went right to the point, wondering if it would be a good assessment to point out that she was now his less favorite sister. She probably would just laugh.

She just had, not even needing any prompting from him apparently. She also whispered something to someone else since it had been purposely done outside of the phone's range. "Is that why you're growling little brother? Did I take away your play toy for the evening?"

He would have launched on a tirade over how stupid that comment sounded, but there had been no need. He could hear the baritone scold coming from the other side, and his sister's reply in short time.

"If you must know, I have been duly chastised over that," she grumbled under her breath. Syaoran was able to catch a particular endearment in a language he was very familiar with. "I keep being told that I'm too rough."

"Is that John?" he couldn't help but sound more than just a bit surprised at recognizing the voice.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" his curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he had been hung up upon and hadn't found out what he wanted. He tried the phone again, only to have the voice mail sprung on him, signaling that his sister had turned off taking calls and was screening her calls.

He tried Sakura, only to not have her pick up. He knew how she hated to answer the phone while driving. He groaned, looking at his watch and seeing that close to an hour had already gone by. He could only think of all of the things he had to do on the coming day. If he was nit-picky about it, it was already said day.

He wouldn't have minded missing a couple hours of sleep with Sakura, but now it seemed like he was stuck with just himself for god knew how long. "I should just go back to my apartment," he told himself as the minutes ticked by in the silence. He was tired and now completely depressed. He thought he was going to have some alone, quality time with his girlfriend only to be thwarted by his own flesh and blood.

He yawned, making up his mind. He would wait for her. He made it to the staircase, turning the corners on the very familiar space. He opened the door to his room, taking off his shoes as he neared the bed and threw himself on it. His phone was set on the night stand, with the hope that Sakura would call. He was just going to close his eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked aloud as she saw the familiar shape of her lover thrown over the middle of the bed. She looked to the clock hanging on the wall, grimacing at seeing that what had seemed like a simple errand had taken a great part of the night hours. Still, she wondered why he was in this particular room. Her room.

She shook her head, taking in his relaxed sleeping posture, which told her he had definitely been in need of rest. She knew how well he was currently sleeping by the fact that she saw him each morning before he went to the office and how hurried and task-oriented his work outside of the office was at the moment.

She was ready for bed in a few minutes, her sleeping shirt the only vestibule against the growing coolness of the air. She set the clock on the bedside so that they wouldn't oversleep before she slipped into her bed. She giggled at seeing him so relaxed in a room he hadn't actually been inside since that night she had slapped him after he'd thrown his drink on her dress. It was hard to believe that it had been barely three months since then, as time seemed to fly right by her.

She neared him, pulling a blanket over them as she settled against his back, his body heat instantly warming her. It was rather easy to slip one arm over his side and be lulled to sleep. She was going to enjoy this.

She could feel something scouring over her navel. She groaned, as the disruption continued, which kept telling her brain that it needed to wake her body and her muscles so she could brush away the pesky infraction that kept molesting her sleep.

Syaoran chuckled as he felt her hand slap his own away, groaning and mumbling as she tried to change positions. He shifted himself, tickling her sides so that she would wake up. He didn't have to try too hard for her to open her eyes, the slits lethal as she focused her drowsy gaze on him.

"What do you want?" she was going to go back to sleep, her body craved more sleep. Instead, she could feel his wondering hands as they settled beneath her shirt, unbuttoning the material as he kissed her breast.

She gasped, her hands thrashing over him as he pressed the most sensitive points in her body to excite her.

"No fair," she mumbled as she ground herself against his hand as it slipped rather copiously toward her mound. She raked her own hands over his naked back, digging her nails playfully onto it while she traced the bunched contours of his muscles as he slid a knee in between her legs. "I want you," she murmured to him, her arousal increasing with each brush of his body against hers. It felt like an eternity had passed since they had been able to be intimate with one another.

"How much?" he got a perverse satisfaction in her cry as he slipped his hand beneath her panties, brushing against the moist lips as he ground his thumb against the circular nub that was usually hidden. He pressed further beneath her panties; watching her face as her hips rose and she gave a small, nearly-silent cry. The tips of his fingers brushed against a bit of soft hair before he slid one finger inside.

Her ardor climbed, which usually meant she was going to reach the peak sooner rather than later. It had been rather long, which made it easy for her to get aroused by just a few brushes from him. "Please," she asked him, lifting one of her knees to brush against his side, one of her hands coming to his crotch, tracing his erection over the material of his boxers.

He took her hand away, his eyes almost crossing at the feel of her hands on him. Her touch was just as powerful to throw him over as he was to her. He could feel her mounting excitement in the way she moved, her throaty groans, as well as her biting her lower lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Do it now, please," she ordered him, with a half plead that he was definitely going to follow. The shirt lay parted, her breasts red and swollen while he entered her. They lay still, savoring the moment before he withdrew and entered her again. He shifted his hips, his hands searching hers, elated by her response.

Sakura pushed against him, throwing him off center. She giggled, moaning as he fell on his back. She gripped his sides tightly, her hips grinding against him as she settled comfortably over him. They lay still for awhile, thrusting just slightly at small intervals.

It was long, it was short, and it was everything in between. They spent the whole time staring into each other's eyes. There were glimpses of different smiles, caresses, words. She cried out, her eyes glistening as he continued loving her.

She fell forward, exhausted and spent as he separated from her. The air around them cooled, the scent of their activity dissipating little by little as their senses got used to the changes in the room. Syaoran reached for her, their completely naked bodies coming together in rapture, spooning as they snuggled beneath the covers.

"I feel like I've been obsessing over this," her low words barely registered as his breathing lessened. He made a sound to make sure she understood he was listening as he blinked his eyes open. Sakura turned to him, settling her head against his neck as he warm breath settled around his lower collarbone. "We really haven't had any time to be intimate, but I think that just made me think about it more."

He could feel her smile against his skin, warmth infused in her cheeks as she made her admission. "I wasn't aware of this feeling before you corrupted me," she tried to pout but only laughed as he chuckled at her choice of words.

"I feel like corrupting you again," he suggestively moved his eyebrows, grinning as she playfully bit him on his shoulder in return. "Especially with both of us in this bed."

She pulled away from him, leaning against her elbow so she could watch him_. I could just stare at you all day and feel satisfied;_ she kept her inner thoughts to herself, squealing as he pushed her against the bedding while caressing her body.

"Again?" she timidly asked, almost scandalized. He just answered her by running his tongue over her navel. She stopped thinking all together and just let herself feel their need for their bodies to become one.

They spent the remaining hours cocooned in their heat.

Sakura woke up to a kiss. Syaoran was fixing his tie, sorry to have awoken her as she opened her eyes up at him. He brushed a couple of bangs out of her face, whispering a good bye as he looked at his watch.

He thought of her and her drowsy expression all day. He chuckled as she recalled her words. He should have probably told her that she had taken over his mind as well. Almost too easily. He could turn anything he saw into a sensual haze if he let thoughts of her interrupt him.

"We're here sir," the driver politely called to him as he waited for him to exit the car that had been opened by the porter. Syaoran shook his head, knowing he was too old for this to happen to him. He shouldn't feel like a lustful teenager every time he thought of Sakura.

He thought of the very long work day ahead. He was back to his business persona as he left the car, his briefcase in hand and PDA on the other. He smiled as he looked through the schedule, writing a new assignment into the day. He would make time to have lunch with Sakura. He could hardly wait.

All of his plans for a quiet interlude with her were thrown astray as a South America deal demanded his attention. He was tied up with the Misaki corporation head as he tried to stamp in the fire before emotions got too high.

"I'm sorry," he apologized through the phone as he gave the list of items he wanted from his apartment to his secretary to fetch. "I really don't want anything to jeopardize this contract so I'm going to have to go to Brazil today. I really don't want anyone else to take over since I oversaw this deal personally up to now."

"I understand," she laughed, reassuring him. "I will go have lunch with some friends then. They called me to ask me but I refused since I had plans with you."

"Have I met those friends?"

"I'm not sure, they're high school friends that I haven't seen in awhile and they're in the city for the day. My parents gave them my number to contact me."

"Have fun then," he couldn't suppress a heartfelt sigh. "You can come to the airport with me if you like since I won't be leaving for a couple of hours."

"I'd like that," she smiled content as she hung up. Turning herself, she gripped the pad she'd written the address of the restaurant in earlier just in case while she adjusted her plans. She decided to have fun catching up with her friends instead.

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko welcomed her with open arms as she surprised them. It was very easily to slip back into the group, while a smiling Tomoyo was missing from their quintuplet. Their voice was gone. They slipped back into memories of their high school days and their recitals.

They had been called the quartet in their high school year as they had been selected because of their playing instruments to play for the school in an important ceremony for high political officials. Sakura and Chiharu had played the violin; Rika had overwhelmed them with the viola and Naoko with the cello. She had surprised them all by getting into a highly studied musical academy and later been accepted to play into one of the most well known orchestras in the country.

"So I've heard that Sakura has finally fallen for someone," Chiharu happily reamed her friend, suggestively touching her with her elbow as Naoko snickered at her choice of words.

"Tomoyo was rather clear," the friends had kept in touch throughout the years while they had gone their separate ways. "She mentioned a name but I wasn't really paying much attention."

"And why would that be?" Naoko's curiosity came through as she sensed a rather scandalous reason behind this admission. Her friend's blush was a direct giveaway.

"Takashi was rather amorous," she fanned herself as she recalled the way the group had talked of boyfriends and intimacies during their teenage years. "We're trying to get pregnant."

The women squealed beside her, a wonderment settling over the group as they saw how happy their friend was. "It's about time," Naoko was the most outspoken of them. "You guys have been married for well over four years. I've been wondering when I was going to get the call saying that you were in the family way."

"Takashi had it all planned out," Chiharu chuckled as she saw their incredulous faces. "He's a rather good planner you know, nobody really sees it." Their talk returned to Sakura's beau before long though.

"Syaoran Li?" Chiharu blinked. "I know him. Takashi has done a couple of jobs for him. They're good friends."

"This is a very small world, isn't it?" Rika smiled as she exuded a sense of calm and sensibility that always steadied the very different women's temperament. "I have met some of his sisters I believe. They do a lot of charity work and service. That's a very affluent family Sakura, how did you meet them?"

Sakura told them everything from the beginning. The hours slipped by as they got caught up on each of their own current lives. "To me it seems like Sakura drew the best of the lot." Chiharu winked as Naoko grinned like a cat who had just found the crème. Sakura just stood confused and a bit embarrassed.

"I never would have thought that Sakura would find herself a sugar daddy. I would never have thought her capable," her friends twittered as she blanched. She knew that they were joking by their expressions, but it was a sensitive subject to her. "And you managed to tame the ogre and turn him into a lamb."

"I don't think anyone would refer to Syaoran Li as a lamb in any context," Sakura interrupted, with Chiharu nodding. With her very errant thoughts, she was soon pushed to disclose a few intimacies that had all of them tillitating and laughing in commiseration.

She received a message, getting a time for his departure, and a question. She blinked at it, which made her friends more enthusiastic to know what was going on.

Naoko and Chiharu squealed in delight, Rika remained silent while she studied her friend's face. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I'm being rather stupid," she told her friends, grimacing. "Maybe it's because I keep thinking of this, but it does feel like there's something wrong with my relationship with Syaoran. I work for his father, and really I do nothing at all for him to warrant my very large paycheck. I feel like I'm taking advantage of them."

"Aren't you kind of sweating it out though," the joke was in poor taste, even Naoko figured it out as she grimaced after speaking the innuendo.

"It feels like I'm standing where I am because I'm sleeping with Syaoran," she didn't have to say that she had slept with him fewer times than she could count on one hand. She knew their relationship was not physical, it was more than that. But no matter how many times she told herself that she was just over thinking things and blowing them out of proportion, she had her insecurities rising up and overtaking her.

"No matter how preposterous it feels, they are your thoughts and it must have some type of merit," Rika was always the pacifist and understanding.

"I'm being irrational though," being able to just speak of her inner turmoil to those who understood her made her feel better.

"There must be a reason for this wavering," Rika stared into her friend's expression, as if trying to read into her very soul. "Maybe it is just because you cannot feel you can fully trust him."

Sakura opened her mouth to deny such an accusation. Only the silent stare of her friend stopped the coming words. Sakura looked to the others who remained silent. "It's rather hard to try to understand this when I've known Takashi all of my life." Chiharu gave her hand to Sakura, giving her support.

"I think I understand," Naoko nodded with Rika. "We've always had an ideal of what romance is supposed to be like. What we expect, what our partner needs to be, we have such hopes. But reality is altogether different."

"I have no experience with this," Sakura was reassured by her friends. "I look at myself many times and I can't help but think that there's something wrong with the picture and me in it."

"Does it feel like he is just too high and you can't measure up?" Naoko's quiet words startled them all. They all looked at her, surprise in their eyes at seeing the usual outgoing woman with a suffering smile as she stared down at her glass. "What is he doing with me? How do I compare? You're just like every other woman in a relationship Sakura, always second guessing yourself. Although I want to ask you this," all three waited somewhat impatiently for Naoko to speak. "Would it be so bad to be hurt? To be wrong even just once? To be in love is a feeling we all cherish, even when in the end it turns out to not be the right one after all."

A bittersweet atmosphere settled in between the friends. Chiharu rested her body against Naoko, her hand coming around her shoulder in a comforting move. "How did you get so knowledgeable little Naoko?" They all smiled as they felt tears sting their eyes.

"Every time those thoughts come to you, you just look at yourself in front of a mirror and think of how you have all of us here come hell or high water and we will be there to comfort you if it turns out that this is not the path you were intended to take. There are always a few bumps that one must clear if one is truly expected to live." They all raised their drinks for a toast.

"I propose that you take the time he'll be away to see how it feels to be away from him," Rika grimaced as she realized that she was probably spoiling a rather good trip. "I wonder how fast your heart will race when you say good bye and then when you welcome him back."

"I am so grateful for having such great friends," Sakura raised her drink again, her thoughts tucked away as they changed the subject as it neared the time for them to part.

She didn't need to spare another thought as she drove to the airport. He was waiting on the very deserted runway, tucking her into his side as she hugged him. Syaoran smiled, kissing her lightly and then pressing again. "Just enough to tide me over."

"How long are you going to be gone?" they may not have too much time for themselves, but she was used to having him near, a drive away.

"I really don't know, but I'll keep in touch," he stared into her eyes, as if trying to memorize her face, her soul, her essence in those few seconds. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" He was almost pleading, his eyes begging for her to say yes so that he could sweep her into the plane and abscond with her to another corner of the world.

The impulse was there, but the doubt lingered. She understood what Naoko had meant for her to find. She needed to let go of this fear of rejection and being apart was a good way to find just how strong her doubts held her.

"I love you," she said instead, brushing his hair away from his forehead while shaking her head. "Think of me."

Syaoran felt her waver there, his chest shaking as he saw her pull back. He didn't understand why he felt a chasm building between them as she stepped further back. Her hand slipped away, his fingers grasping onto the air she had just vacated. He looked to the attendant, telling him that they were running behind and it would further bump them in the runway and delay the departure.

He just didn't understand and that frustrated him. "Always," he answered, walking forward to his duty. He was more than sure that he was not going to get her out of his mind for even a second. A worry settled into his heart, aching slightly before they were out of sight of one another.

He wanted to know what was on her mind, and how he could keep that look from appearing on her face again.


	35. Our Thoughts

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 35: Our Thoughts_

Why had she even bothered? Karen shook her head as she evilly waited for the phone to vibrate. She had not answered the phone for two whole days and it seemed that everyone wanted to speak to her now. She decided that she was too busy and would let them all heckle her later. Since when had she become the official go to person?

She lay against the cool surface of the cutting table, groaning against it and closing her eyes. Why would she even bother? She was alone in the house. The only other occupants were the servants. The servants were unobtrusive and usually left after finishing their day.

"Where the hell is he?" she shouted to the cool surface, not caring if anyone actually heard her. He was late. Lei had given her a time table, taking advantage of the fact that they would be alone to spend some time together and he wasn't even here. That's why she wasn't answering the phone. It was petty, but it gave her satisfaction to not answer the phone to anyone.

Unless it was her mother. She winced as she saw the number flash on the screen, steeling herself for the conversation. After a few minutes of pleasantries and veiled comments on life, she hung up to a migraine. The day couldn't get any worse.

She spoke too soon.

"I want to kill him," Sakura's eyes were focused on the body that was draped against the kitchen table. It was just a lump, not recognizable to anyone except for those who would recognize those curves as she faced the ticking oven, her back to the door.

"Would you like me to join you in this homicide?" her stark words brought Sakura short. She could definitely read the undercurrents. Karen was not in a good mood. But then, she wasn't either so they should be able to clash well together.

It was irritating though, her temples ticking with each vibration of the phone Karen didn't even look at and the timer of the oven. She walked to it, turned it off and took a seat beside her friend. Karen looked up, placing her hands as an anchor beneath her chin as she took in Sakura's expression.

"There's something different here," Karen blinked, cleaning her glasses before perching them on again. "Maybe it's just the attitude," they both laughed.

"I cut my hair," Sakura announced.

"Why?" she could finally see what her eyes were trying to focus on. "I thought you were trying to grow it out, not cut it."

"I was pissed," Sakura let out a bleary sigh. "I regretted the impulse, but then I'm reminded of the freedom I had as a child when I had an even shorter style."

"I might cut mine," Karen felt somewhat flustered as she told Sakura her reasons.

"We'll make a day for it," Sakura grinned, plans already intruding on her earlier foul mood. "Are you going to answer that?" her question made Karen groan, the familiar number flashing on the screen.

"Nope," she replied, touching for the call to go directly to her voice mail.

"Excuse me," one of the maids that were scheduled to work that day came with a phone cradled in her hand. "There's a call for you Karen."

She frowned, deliberating, thinking, swearing inside, and grimacing. "Who is it?"

"Fuutie Li," she grinned as she brought the cordless phone to her hand and placed it there. "I was given specific instructions to place it in your hand."

"Thanks," it was sarcastic but without bite. She wondered about the reason. Fuutie was on a trip to New York City with her dancing company. One which would have her embraced in her work for the holiday season in the metropolis. "Hello?"

She was cut short in inquiries by the usual flurry of excitement that was Fuutie Li. But she wasn't amused, she was livid. And the source of contempt was the same that had kept Karen in a foul mood for the past few days.

"He's what?" she was disbelieving of the words she was hearing. "He's doing what?" Karen let out an angry explicit followed by what Sakura understood to be her letting out steam. "Fine," Karen smirked rather harshly, her right eye twitching as she gave these words to her headache's sister. "Tell that asshole that I am leaving," her voice rose with each word. "And I'm sorry to have to use these words with you Fuutie, but I don't know how you had the patience to stick with this for two weeks."

Sakura was sure she would get the gist of the problem, smiling at Karen's reaction. She had never actually seen her friend so livid. Lei had to be involved in this somehow. He was the only person that was able to get Karen into all emotional extremes in under a minute.

"Well, since he's so busily set himself into babysitting his sister, then tell him that he's been dumped. I have put away plans with my family because of him and I'm pissed off. I hate it when he brushes that aside for other things he shouldn't concern himself with. You're an adult for Christ's sake, he's a moron. Since I'm so unimportant, tell him to go to the devil and that I don't want to speak to him again. He better not show his face for awhile or I'm going to break it for him rather painfully."

Her monologue let her somewhat breathless, receiving platitudes from the woman that had called her for a favor. "Tell him to go to hell for yourself, and then for me. Your father is spending the New Years in Hong Kong with his wife and I'm going to join my parents on their trip. I'll go out of my mind with them, but at least I'll be with people who'll care." She was pacified by her words, but shook her head. "We'll see."

Karen turned off the phone after saying her good byes, thanking Fuutie for the call. "If I was prone to temper tantrums I would have thrown this phone through the window," Karen took a deep breath, using her hands to take out the lasagna she had prepared for herself and keeping busy. "Did you know that I turned down a trip from my parents for the holidays?"

Sakura joined her, taking a plate and serving herself as well. They ate in silence, consumed in their own thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Karen finally asked, knowing well that Sakura had left for her great grandfather's mansion two days before.

"I needed to talk to someone, and you were the only person I could think of," Sakura was somewhat embarrassed over admitting that, but she also saw how pleased Karen was over hearing it. It had been a good idea to come to her.

"Since you're here, and I've already vented at my present problem," she snickered at her description of her lapse in decorum earlier. "What's going on?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I've been fired."

There was a pointed silence, Karen only being able to blink as she opened her mouth several times in an attempt to say anything, but no words were uttered. "It's true," Sakura took a last bite, licking the spoon in a childish fashion before setting the plate on the sink and running water through it.

"Why? I can't believe it," there was a cynical snort by Sakura, who just washed her hands and waited for any other type of response.

"Well, not necessarily fired as much as prodded towards another direction," Sakura groaned. "These old men decided to get together to run my life."

"Who are you talking about?"

"He didn't even deny it," Sakura made sure to clear that first. "He didn't even deny it, the sly bastard."

"Which one?"

"My great grandfather. I knew those two were planning something, but I hadn't realized that I was being handled so skillfully."

Karen offered her a beer, which had her eye her friend funny. Both women didn't drink for one reason. They were lightweights when it came to alcohol, but then at the same time there was no reason not to get a buzz at this particular time. Karen offered her the bottle, both giggling madly as they smashed the bottles and took a long sip. And then another.

"Well, you know that lately I've been handling the negotiations with ComLink for Yousuke. Well, he was so proud of my handling that I've been offered the running of a joined venture that my great grandfather's company is going to launch. Yousuke gave me my walking papers, declaring that he was officially retiring and traveling the world, his nest egg plenty full so that if his children, this is how he put it, run all of his businesses into the ground, he would have no worries over it."

"That would be something that he would say," Karen thought of all the signs that had been there for the past few weeks of this. "Yousuke had always loved traveling. His activities in the business world had afforded him a view of the world, but no time to enjoy it while he nurtured his business and his family. But they're all out of the nest now and after getting Yelan back it was only a matter of time that he take advantage of this opportunity to spread his wings."

"He does deserve it," Sakura acknowledged. "But I was completely blind sided."

"I wonder what's going to happen to me," Karen finished her beer, reaching for another with a heavier gait. "I've never had any ambitions. I'm happy where I am."

"I'm sure he'll think of something," Sakura offered, knowing that with Yousuke's usual planning, he never truly left any point unchecked. "I think he likes to spring things on people."

"You know what? If he offers, I'm going with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having his own personal cook with him. I can study in depth the various cuisines of the world and not feel so out of place and unneeded."

"He might offer for you to just stay here. I'm not sure he's going to want to close down the house since his children sometimes like to drop in."

"There's no sometime about it, this is their stopping point just because its here. It's still their house as long as they want it. This is the house they grew up in with familiar sights, smells, sounds and I'm sure that while he will add to his collection of swords, Yousuke is not going to dismantle his war room."

Both girls giggled at the name everyone called that particular showroom. "He had it built with a specific lay in mind, and then just reworked it as his collection grew. He's been rather mum on it for awhile, but I guess with this retirement he's going to go full swing into enjoying his little hobbies."

"And in the end that's all that matters." Sakura motioned for the gesture this time, with Karen obliging immediately.

"Are you going to do it?" Karen asked the question that had to be asked.

"Yes," her answer was definite. "I gave it a thought and that's the direction I'm going to take with my life. I'll still be under the supervision of my great grandfather, and probably my grandfather and brother from time to time, but it's something tangible that will be given to me to nurture. I want to see if I can do it, if I can pull it through."

"See, that's the attitude I never had," Karen giggled, flexing her fingers as she felt the alcohol cross through her whole body. "I'm happy following others, having a fixed timetable for everything. I thrive on repeats. I don't even know what the hell Lei sees in me. Maybe not enough as it apparently seems that I'm less important than keeping an eye on his sister when it's obvious she wants to send him to the devil from getting in the way of her personal relationships. I'm mad right now, but he'll know I didn't mean those words. Damn it though, I do want to mean some of them too."

"Is he in New York then?"

"He was only supposed to pass through it while getting his diploma, damn him. They wouldn't mail it and I think that his friends also wanted to celebrate. He was going to stay at her condo for two days and in the end, he decided that stopping his sister from having a social life was more important than coming home."

"I think I can comprehend Fuutie's desire to have him out of her life. I keep getting flashes of Touya barging through the doors any time that I'm with Syaoran."

"What's going to happen with him?" Karen was tentative, not sure how to phrase a question that had to do with emotions. Every little step one took in one direction in life always had repercussions to all whose lives revolved around us.

"Everything is so simple and so hard at the same time. It has been hard to not have him constantly at hand these past three weeks. My life has revolved around his for the past months that we've been dating and I was so confused. I'm still confused."

"Over what?" Karen wanted to understand what was holding Sakura back. "You're a wonderful woman and he's a wonderful man. He's been a part of my life for almost two decades of mine and I was always put out by his demeanor. We've never really talked about this you see. He was always there, but somewhat unapproachable to me. He's around four years older than me, but there was always a chasm as if he couldn't relate to anyone around him. He cared for his siblings, part of a regular family for all of his life, but he understood how different they were compared to others in the world."

"He does have a decisive air about him, his expression relentless as he looks down his nose at others," Sakura snorted as she recalled those earlier confrontations when he had accused her of sleeping with his father. "He never did cross the line when he insulted me, not coarse or pushy, just exuding power to show you that he could deal with any type of situation that arose. I saw that quickly enough. I don't think I've told anyone about this, but I cried that first night I met him. I didn't know why, but his stare those last hours before I was able to leave with my great grandfather had made me uncomfortable. I still don't understand that reaction."

"You've been overwhelmed with all of the changes, haven't you? Not just the job, the house, the people, but all of your emotions have been put through the ringer. This is personal Sakura, and I'm probably prying over what shouldn't be. Have you already had sexual relations with him?" Karen had turned deep red with embarrassment. She had never been able to really coherently keep herself in check when it came to these topics.

"Yes," Sakura's blush was calmer, blooming as a secretive smile overcame her emotional outburst minutes before.

"Its unfamiliar ground that can take rationale out of the equation," Karen laid her head down, grimacing as she caught her glasses a bit, just taking them off and closing her eyes. "But then, emotions like love, lust, desire, wanting are just cycles that overrule common sense. It would be so easy not to want to reach for that person at the most inopportune times, those times when you don't really need them close but it would be nice to have him close nonetheless. It hurts when you try to explain things to yourself, your heart simply aching. It's just a muscle that has no real connection to this emotion called love, but it still aches and thuds to let you know that your body is responding. That physical response has a psychological component that cannot be explained."

"I never knew you were so philosophical."

Karen let out a sharp ha as she twirled the empty bottle in her hand. "They're just random ramblings of an intoxicated brain," she smirked at Sakura's nod of encouragement. "But there's a true to it. Sometimes you just have to loose all common sense, with the aid of these little bottles of course."

Sakura brought the bottles this time, laughing as Karen let out a groan but still took a drink of the newly opened bottle. "I sometimes wish to change. Everything within myself. I want to stop wanting him, to stop dreaming of him, imagining things, worrying about things. I can't get it out of my head, the fact that he's so much more experienced in all aspects of life. He's been out of this place and into the world, experiencing life while I've been wallowing in this sanctuary and not even hoping for a glimpse. A glimpse of appreciation, of wanting. I'm scared Sakura. I'm more scared than you could ever be."

Tears formed on her eyes, rapidly blinking so that they wouldn't continue to grow. "I hate myself for thinking these things Sakura, and I'm sure that you are holding onto this fear fiercely, just like I hold my life in stasis because I'm afraid of taking a step outside and getting pummeled by those outside. But I'm tired of being held back. I look in the mirror and I want to strike the face I see reflected. These dark eyes that are forgettable, these rounded cheeks that are just a glimpse at the body that I've come to disdain. And then I want to lie to myself, telling myself that its okay, I'm okay. Why would someone want me, when I don't even want myself? I'll never be slender, I'll never be confident; I'll never stop wondering when the tears I want to cry will actually show themselves so that at least I'll feel free of this wanting."

The tears finally came, following a path straight down, sniffles coming as she took deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't wipe them off though, glad that they still stained her face. "I hope that he sees something in me worth loving, or just liking. I'm waiting for the gauntlet to drop and for him to just stop calling and slip away so that I can just crash with these stupid thoughts that won't leave me alone and I can just disappear. I've been trying to disappear from life in every way, even distancing myself from friends that I've had all my life. I want relief but I can't seem to escape from myself. That's just so sad."

"Here," Sakura moved the chair, dragging it through the floor, uncaring for the jarring noise as she extended her arms. Her eyes were red, a slight rasp to her voice as she embraced her friend. She felt so small, her shoulders shaking as her inebriated confession ran its course. It felt good to have arms around her, stable arms that comforted her as she cried.

"How can I be in love with a man and then berate myself for it? I should be good enough for anyone. I don't know if he'll love me, or desire me, but I want to have him. I'm a nice person right?" Karen looked up, her breathing even as the storm had passed. Still, Sakura didn't let go, hearing so much of herself reflected back in the words of someone she had thought beyond this. "I deserve him. I deserve this."

"You deserve the chance to start something beautiful," Sakura wondered what words her mother would offer if she talked with her of her relationship with Syaoran Li. When she cried, shedding tears of insecurities, her mother would take her into her arms and offer her a lifeline to hold onto. Everyone deserved that lifeline.

"I'm so afraid Sakura. I'm afraid of a physical relationship. I dislike change and my brain likes to tell me how much I dislike change. I'm naive in so many ways when it comes to this. Sex is taboo in my upbringing. I'm a romantic at heart, but I also know that it is a physical function that is natural for all animals, including humans. I'm afraid in so many aspects of screwing things up. That's how I'm making things difficult, screwing them up without really meaning to," she gave a mirthless laugh at her words.

"I'm so close, that I can't bear thinking of how bad things are going to get. I want him to see me, to love me with all my imperfections and never leave me behind. I want him but I don't want things to go wrong. I won't be able to look him in the face; I won't be able to deal with it. I'm so hung up on my image issues, I know it, but I can't stop holding myself back."

"Karen, it's alright," Sakura placed her forehead against her friend's and hoping that they could get past this. "You should see how others see you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they keep saying but I'm saying that we can't be fair to ourselves. There are women out there who know they are beautiful and they are perfect in every way. They strive for it and are happy with it. I look at myself in the mirror every day; accustomed to this face I grew into, knowing that my green eyes were one of my best features. But I look in the mirror and I see a commonplace face, without beauty. I'm attractive, I know that. My mother is beautiful and I have the same facial features. I've had to accept that I have good features that attract attention. I don't think you see that on yourself. Your round cheeks balance the rest of your body. A body that is so different but at the same time so equal to the millions of women in this world, and you can never tell what truly attracts a person to you. Take it from me, you're beautiful."

Karen's tears silently cruised downward, slow as she opened her mid brown eyes, as if wanting to believe. "Not at the moment with bloodshot eyes and with this tear stained expression. Your hair has also been abandoned from what I can see and you're wearing a rather huge shirt that doesn't go with the pants you choose this morning."

They chuckled, seeing the twinkle in each other's eye. "This turned out to be all about me, didn't it?" Karen smiled as she moved away to straighten in her seat.

"You helped me too," Sakura gave her hand a squeeze as their problems were left on the wayside. "And you know what? You're going to go to your room, take a very hot bath, get dressed, and we're going out. We will be using Li's account and we're going to do a complete make over. Leave it to me; I didn't work as a manicurist for the better part of a year for nothing."

Karen wiped her tears, promptly following Sakura's orders. She took the opportunity to pick up the items lying around the kitchen, drinking a whole glass of water to clear her throat. "Her tears were my tears," she laughed at her statement, knowing that it was quite true. There was so much she took for granted, not realizing that while she had a different upbringing she had so much to keep her stable in life.

She had wonderful parents in a loving marriage that had showed her the companionship and reliability of giving yourself to someone that would truly appreciate you. She had forgotten that, only to recall it when it was compared to the familiar coldness Karen had been brought on in her family. That uncaring of each other, snapping insults without comprehension was a big aspect of her current problems. Sakura wondered if Karen's parents even knew the damage they had done to their daughter with that type of upbringing. She had also pushed aside the fact that she was financially independent. Her great grandfather had started a trust fund for her when she'd been born, doubling and tripling the amount. He had given it to her as a gift on her 21st birthday, with no way for her to refuse. She had people who believed in her and pushed her to pursue higher goals. She was in love with a man that laughed with her, shared with her, and simply talked with her. She had to believe that she also had his love.

To recreate the words that had been wrung from her friend's cries, she deserved his love. She would believe that this overwhelmed sensation was shared between them. The tell signs of his attention of her were all there. She wanted him, and she would keep him for as long as she could.

How simple it was to think those words. "I'll keep him," she chortled in glee as she anticipated his return. It wouldn't be long. And if anything, she had the resources to go after him. He would not escape her, not when she was going to do her best to giver herself completely to him. He was hers.

**::~::**

It had been close to three damn long weeks. Syaoran covered his face from the glare of the lights of the office he was occupying in Rio de Janeiro, grumbling over life in general. Sakura had been distant lately, this time apart giving her space in miles as well as emotions which had him wrapped in knots.

There had been indecision there when he left, which had made him almost drag her through the gate to his private plane. He felt her pull away emotionally as she stood her ground and he had tried to keep it out of his mind, but he hadn't been able to.

She consumed his thoughts; whether they were memories, or his imagination taking a wild card. He was impatient for this stint to be over, the problems of home calling to him. He spent the past three weeks wining and dining with the crispiest and cleanest of elbows of the lower hemisphere of the American continent and he'd had just about enough of these pleasantries. Anything that you could think of had happened, keeping him in alert with how treacherous and unruly this city was compared to the rest of the world.

"Knock, knock," there was a distinct accent as the beautiful raven haired, hazel eyed, seductively poised woman filled the doorway. It wasn't completely directed at him, Syaoran had understood that from the beginning, sizing up the woman that had the ear of one of the most influential capitalists of Brazil. These Brazilians had a penchant for going to the barely legal bombshells that exuded raw sexual appeal with their eyes.

He placed his polite smile in place as he registered the time. "We must go or be late Mr. Li," her sultry voice hounded the room as her heels clicked the crisply clean floor. "Bombom will be displeased, thinking we linger."

Syaoran smiled at her wink, knowing full well that she was just playing the card she had been given in life to get ahead. She was too smart to try anything serious when her husband had her watched every moment she was out of his sight. It was said to be because of security, and Syaoran somewhat believed it. It was uncertain when you would be attacked, the city known for its hostage taking for a rescue sum of all those that were influential and could afford to pay it. He looked down to his temporary desk, cleaning up the reports and placing them in the tray. He was officially done, with just one more dinner and night to spend with the highlight of the Brazilian rich before he left for the comforts of home and family.

"Let's go," her pushy personality didn't faze him. He just wondered why she was the one that had picked him up today. "We'll be going on my car. My beautiful convertible is ready."

Syaoran knew to be afraid for his life when those words were uttered in this manner. As they blew through the city streets, with not much care for the traffic rules, he hung to the seat as he loosened his tie somewhat. She was actually a rather good driver. Crazy, but not entirely stupid.

Then life brought the spin, the shouts, squeal of wheels, the crash, and the thoughts. He'd been thinking of her, wondering how she would greet him when he'd felt her pull away from him bit by bit. He took a deep breath, his body hardening as the impact registered. The seat belt cut into his side, jarring all of his bones. He saw his companion, she was alright, and he had to believe that. They were being pulled from the vehicle, no sounds registering from the sides. It hurt, but he kept his eyes open, believing that if he did he would stay conscious and alert.

He felt a tap, nothing but a tap, before his head hung low as he slipped into the darkness. Why was he here? Was this the last thought running through his mind as he slipped further away from consciousness? He shouldn't have been there at all.


	36. Asleep

MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 36: Asleep_

There were voices everywhere. Not calling, not soothing, and not demanding. Just a ding of voices he could not make out, with the occasional brushing of his brow. Or maybe it was just one voice, only distorted by the high temperature fever of infection. He was boiling, he could feel his bones melting, and his muscles contracting as the fire steadily burned him from the inside.

"He's going to die," there were garbled voices coming through, the figure in the bed fidgeting as a hand tucked the old sheets tighter around his thrashing frame. She looked down to the corner of the room, grimacing at the swishing tail that had dragged her into this problem.

She called for the small dog, setting it on her lap as she took a seat on the hearth by the bed. She skimmed her surroundings, wondering just how easy so little could be taken away. She had tried so hard to be a good Christian all her life, hoping that when time for salvation came, her good deeds would overflow her sins. But maybe not this one could be counted.

Her mangled Portuguese, changed from years of no education, of misuse, of slang and wrangling, just made it another barrier to cross. "I don't know why I didn't just ignore you Sana," hearing her name, the dog looked up at her, those eyes intently observing her master. "What have you brought to Isabella's door Sana?"

She had dragged the feverish burning, unclothed body from the basin it had been thrown into, hoping to not have to dig a grave in the end. She was too old, and alone, to hope for anything more than that. "I can't get help. They are watching everything and I don't know who he is."

Would praying for a miracle be too much? Isabella had learnt not to ask too much of God. It would be by his will what would happen on the coming days. She hoped to have enough courage to face what would happen. "I can't stay Sana, I must search if we are to eat. I'll try to listen in the streets for missing persons, but I'm sure of one thing. He was meant to die discarded as he was."

The dog's ears went downwards, its little body squirming as her master stood. The dog remained by her feet as she took the mangled wrapper and her plastic bag, whimpering only slightly when she saw that she wouldn't be taking her out. "Bark loud Sana if someone comes near. You must sound terrible for other scavengers," she smiled to the mutt, who scratched herself vehemently. "I'll see if I can find anything in the trash bins for your fleas."

Isabella lowered her gaze, closing the door behind her and closing the lock. She could see them patrolling the favela, sitting in particular shades of the closest hut to hers and making sure that everyone knew that Diego's people were observing them closely.

She was afraid for that girl she had heard pleading when they'd discarded the boy. He was nothing but a boy to her world weary eyes. Would she be his sweetheart? His lover? His sister? She hadn't seen her, but she knew too well of the group's activities to not have an inkling of what it meant. She kept her head down, walking briskly through the littered streets, passing the crying children and making it to one of the paved streets. She had to hurry. There was a new addition to her already hurried life she needed to think of.

**::~::**

Karen looked at herself in the mirror, knowing that she had already gasped more than enough for what it was due. She had cut her hair. Not just cut the length to around her upper shoulder blades, but layered the whole thing, wisps falling just somewhat past her eyes. She had dyed it too. She'd always wondered how her caramel hair would look like blond. It was unnatural, but it looked good. Platinum blond highlights that blended in with her dark warm hair, looping in the back as the volume had doubled with just a few twists here and there.

She had gotten a spa treatment, cleaning out her pores, her eyebrows waxed and plucked, and her eyelashes treated. She had never realized how long her natural eyelashes actually were, as she'd never been one to use mascara in any quantity. She'd been told of the colors that brought out her eyes, blended with her skin, and accented her cheekbones which took a bit away from the roundness of her cheeks.

She had learned so much about herself, in so little time she had been overloaded. She'd been pampered, Sakura right by her side as they'd been immersed in the treatments that came to cover all of their body.

They had even gone shopping.

She blasted away her teary eyes as she took a deep breath. It was finally in! She had gotten contacts. Regular contacts and colored contacts. She giggled, feeling like a schoolgirl, as she blinked. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue! She steeled herself for putting the other one, seeing how easier it was compared to the other. It would all be practice to get used to.

She wondered when it would be alright to wake up Sakura, who had dropped like a log on her bedroom, so that they could work out together. She looked at the clock on the night stand, knowing that she had to prepare the day's meals. She had plans for herself for the two weeks remaining before the New Years, and planning always took most of the time.

She walked to the door, humming, and then shrieking when warm arms slid around her waist. She wasn't prepared for this! "What have you done to yourself, little bird?" she closed her eyes, her thudding heart waiting, slipping when she felt his breath beneath her right earlobe. His lips fluttered over the skin, his strong arms a vice to keep her close. "I have to say though, that you're more beautiful now. I never thought that would be possible."

She wouldn't jump away. Or push him. She would have been tempted, but she wouldn't have done it. She had better manners than him. "Lei, give me some room."

He chuckled at her choice for words, while not doing anything of the kind. Instead, he loosened his arms to have her walk one step and he closely followed her. She could see herself in the mirror, her widened eyes linked to his face. She could read each and every facial expression as he used one hand to flick part of her hair away.

"None of that," he admonished her when she tried to look away, busying her hands with all of the items that were scattered on the dresser. "You like to flutter away every time I look at you," Lei refused to let her scatter, his wide frame overshadowing hers as he looked at her expression. He'd almost stumbled when he'd seen her walking in the room earlier, letting his body absorb the shock so that he would be able to take her by surprise, not the other way around.

"What are you doing here?" she turned the questions to him, letting her displeasure show. She was not going to bow out so easily. She had to remember that she was really displeased with him. She was mad.

"Well, if you'd answered the phone in the past few hours, I wouldn't have been such a surprise," he didn't try to sound too chiding, but it was something he had abhorred. He hated to be dismissed. But he was to blame, he knew that. "Am I really dumped?" he locked his eyes with hers, reading her as easily as he'd been able since they were children.

"You should be," she growled, fidgeting until he loosened his arms. She turned around, her eyes blistering so she could give him in person the set down he deserved. "We had plans and you got sidetracked by your sister's love life?"

"You're beautiful when you're mad," his whisper took the fight out of her, her sails without wind but unfurled.

"Am I?" she wasn't coy with her question.

"You're always beautiful," he kissed her, moaning when she placed her arms around his neck. Now this was the proper greeting he'd been hoping for. "Why are you crying?" he brushed away the stray tear that had slipped, wetting his lips as he pulled away.

She just shook her head, placing her head on his chest, holding him close. "It's a stupid thing. I've missed you."

"You would miss me less if you called me more," he admonished her, wondering how long it would be before she would just explode. He wanted to get it over with, knowing that she would just keep her emotions to herself and let it simmer. "I'd rather you shouted at me now so that we can enjoy the rest of the day."

"You do need to be shouted at, don't you?" she smiled, shrieking when he put his arms beneath her butt and just pulled her up. She hung for dear life as she tethered on his arms. "Lei! Put me down, you'll break something!"

"You should have more faith in me," his eyes twinkled as he walked them to the bed, his muscles straining as he tumbled her backwards into it. "This pampered daddy's boy," he used her usual derogatory remark towards himself. "Has enough free time to work out. I may have a slender frame compared to Syaoran, but I'm all muscle, baby."

"Liar," she opened her arms, laying herself comfortably on the wall of pillows before he placed his head on her chest. "I heard those grunts you know. I probably weight more than you do."

"Would it matter?" his instant reply gave her pause, feeling him nuzzle her breasts, to which she gave him an admonishing tap on his shoulder. His incorrigible smirk had her laughing. "I like your curves _little_ bird," he let one of his hands roam over the curves of her breasts, lying over her rib cage. "I'm not so oblivious to not see how you flinch away each time I try to touch you. Karen," his voice was serious. "If I hadn't wanted to be involved, I wouldn't have started this."

"I should know that, shouldn't I?" she was apprehensive with herself. Knowing how easy it was for her to cry. "Well, I've decided to make some changes for myself, and maybe this way I'll be able to like myself just a bit more."

"It's important to like oneself Karen," he rubbed his thumb against her chin, almost clipping it playfully as he wanted to make it clear. "I know you've always been self conscious about your body. It's easy to see how you hide in particular clothes, taking the eyes of everyone away from your own face. You're not fat Karen."

Her disbelieving snort was a good reply to what she thought of that statement. "I don't think you know how much I weight."

"It doesn't matter to me," he smirked, never moving his eyes away so that she would know he meant each word he uttered. He was going insane because of many reasons that revolved around her, making him think of how being completely taken with one person could change your outlook in life so easily.

"I'm a pompous ass sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'll take you for granted," he reiterated without flinching as he refused to move his eyes away from hers. He meant each and every word and wanted her to truly see it. He wasn't perfect in any respects, but he could live with having her imagine so every time he was by her side.

It had taken a bit of introspection to arrive at that conclusion, and he was definitely not going to lose it.

"I've been an ass for the past two weeks to a lot of people, including you," he was being humble, knowing that his actions for the past few days had been more than cad in various forms.

"You'll tell me of this sudden brother impulse that overtook you later, tell me how your reunion went," she would let it slide, knowing that he was sorry.

"You should have come with me you know, we would have taken New York by storm," he saw her expression flitter away, knowing how much her refusal had actually hurt him. "I would have loved to introduce you to them. Most of them already know everything there is to know about you."

"Have you been talking about me then?" her voice was somewhat taken as she laughed at his wounded look when she flung the accusation.

"I've been in that school for three years, of course I've been talking about you," he ran his knuckles over her lips, placing his palm to cradle her cheek. "I told them all that we were dating. I even showed them pictures. I have nothing to hide." He made sure to flick her nose playfully as her eyes retreated somewhat into the darkness of the room.

"And?"

"I would have had a better time with you there," he placed his arms around her sides, his eyes trapped by her lips as she wet them. "Do you need some help with that?" he loved to harass her like this. He saw her face starting to redden, but not by much. She was learning to take his teasing in stride in this respect.

He kissed her, teasing her lips with his own, his tongue probing and lashing as she opened her mouth. There was still hesitation every time they touched this way. He sensed her anxiousness, which made him apprehensive and a bit afraid. It would be so easy to hurt her physically and emotionally. He wanted her. He was a healthy male in his early twenties, who had always been sexually active. It had been an expression of a lot of things for him. It had been freedom, it had been release, it had been caring, it had been an association, and it had been pure lust.

It was all of those things now. He took his reaction in rein, moving so that she wouldn't notice. It was so easy to feel her body close, her warmth overwhelming him as she gave the little gasps and groans that drove him closer to insanity.

He pulled back, the haze of desire clear in her eyes as she slumped towards the bed. "Your lips are ruby red," he saw her ignore the comment, her right hand still placed on his chest. "You want me to take my shirt off," he wiggled his brows suggestively as she paused before slipping her fingers in while tracing the seat of his pants.

"A bit of eye candy would be nice," she floored him with her reply. He brushed away the bangs that fell on her face, framing it with his hands.

"You're going to kill me," he announced, sure that she would take it as a tease and not as how truthful he felt his confession to be.

"Well, you have a lot of groveling to do here."

"I think I'm doing okay," he kissed her collarbone, feeling her shiver, moving downwards to place another on the valley of her breasts. Her rounded stomach quivering as he kissed the inside of her palm so softly, following her pulse.

"Lei," she took a deep breath, sensing his distraction as he looked up. "I love you," she felt stupid, her eyes watering as his smile widened and changed from predatory to more than simply pleased.

"I already knew that little bird," he caressed the side of her face, making her shiver as he teased her lips with his fingers. "Now tell me something I don't know."

He expected for her to go in a huff, only to have her look straight at him as she spoke again. "I want you."

If he'd been standing, Lei would have buckled over the power those words had on him. His brain scrambled to recall his earlier thoughts on this particular subject. Had he truly reached a resolve within himself? He saw the anticipation in her gaze as his hand caressed the underside of her jaw.

He smiled at her, throwing himself to the side and pulling her to him. He could see the confusion in her eyes, which only made him laugh. Why was he doing this? He could barely understand any reasoning, just letting himself feel the slight tremble he'd found. Was she even aware of it? He was barely eight months older in years, but he felt old and jaded in so many respects when compared to her clear and innocent eyes.

He could read it clearly, what that slight tremble meant. He'd felt it the first time he'd kissed her. Not that night that she had made her feelings clear in this very room, but in Amamiya's garden when he'd escorted her to the party. He'd felt her shatter him completely inside.

"Would it be so hard?" he had a hard time distinguishing who had actually said it aloud as it was clear that it was present in both. And then it was a question that could apply to quite a number of inquiries.

"I don't want to break your heart," he murmured into her hair, as she laid her head against the crook of his neck. "Not even bruise it." His laugh was a reprimand more to himself than her as it dawned on him that it was easy to love her in all respects.

Karen just stood still, closing her eyes as she basked in his embrace. She could read between the lines as best as anyone else, and she was happy. There were so many things she hadn't said before, standing like a chasm between her and him. She'd been afraid of many things. She was still afraid of many things, but not those that mattered. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him, hoping that he would let her love him passively, at her own drum and feel cherished as he was to her heart.

"Could we just stay here for awhile?" there was no definite stopping point, his breath warm against her scalp as his fingers continued to steadily caress it.

"I don't mind," she smirked as her curiosity stood fast and strong as she observed him carefully, a teasing gleam in her eye that she averted when he opened them to look at her. She couldn't put it into words; how his eyes had changed, how his touch had changed.

She would wait for him to catch up to her. Not too long, but she could endure patience.

**::~::**

The news couldn't have come at a better time.

They were laughing, embarrassment shared by all as she had stumbled on the pair when they'd been rather amorous. Sakura hadn't heard anything, concentrating on her messages when she had opened the door and just stumbled forward with the image that had greeted her. And then the home phone simply rang, which it almost never did except for an emergency or very personal calls.

She didn't faint. She didn't cry. She was just numb. Sakura sat down hard, caught on one side by Karen, who was a bit wobbly herself. Lei had taken charge of the situation, talking with his sisters, the phone continuously ringing.

"Father is on a flight there," he rubbed his face hard, wanting the numbing to disappear. He didn't have time for this. "Has anyone spoken to Feimei?"

"No," Fanren and Shiefa spoke. Fuutie was on her way as well, leaving the ballet company with family leave. "I don't think it'll be a good idea that she finds out in any form, but someone might let it slip. I called her husband, preparing him for what may happen."

"I want to go," Fanren spoke aloud what they were all thinking. "I can't just stay here waiting."

"I don't think we'd do any good," Lei hated to be the voice of reason. He wanted his brother. Both of his brothers. With Kei around he would have the chance to act like he felt instead of being the pillar of support. "Kei should be here soon."

"I'm here," he had a wild look about him that was unusual for the usually staid twin. "I spoke with father. It has been over 24 hours since the accident. They found the car, but there are no signs of either of them. There was blood, but it hasn't been analyzed."

"From what they know, he was being taken to a function by Corussant's wife when the car ran out of the road. She had eluded her usual bodyguard detail, but I've been told that she did it on occasion."

"Why would she need bodyguards?" Fanren was trying to understand, being the most analytical of them all.

"Rio de Janeiro is full of problems for anyone and everyone, but being one of the elite also brings forth a new type of danger. South America is plagued with news of kidnappings for ransom, as well as political influence and the displeasure of others, just like the rest of the world. It's a harsh world of commerce in which the drug cartels rule most of the police force with bribes in the high and low rungs," Lei informed them. He'd seen a lot of case studies in law and in political science internationally to be oblivious of all the figures.

"So most likely she was a target and Syaoran was just caught in the crossfire," they were all just trying to understand, Sakura's silence keeping them concerned. "He hasn't been there long enough to pose as a target."

"Sakura?" Shiefa shook her by the shoulders, waiting for her eyes to focus on her face. "Everything will be fine. We have the resources to make sure that whatever happened, he's going to be okay."

Shiefa struggled to keep her face reassuring, wanting to believe those words with all of her heart. These things weren't supposed to happen to them. Not to them. Her tears finally got a reaction from Sakura. She hugged the sister of the man she loved, knowing that at the moment, all they had was family.

"It's Yousuke," Karen muttered as she transferred the call to the speaker.

"Dad!" he was prompted for news, only to have the older man silence them all. "I'll be at Corussant's house momentarily. He has received a ransom demand. I don't have the particulars, but they've only asked for his wife, with no mention of Syaoran."

They were all holding their breaths. "He's fine," their mother's voice was a balm, unexpected but needed in the background.

There were promises to call as soon as they arrived and they had a better idea of what was going on. "Mother has always been good about these things," Fanren was smiling, leaning against all of them as they closed in on an embrace. They were all touching in some way.

It had taken more than a few minutes and declarations for her to slip away. Sakura locked the bathroom, sliding down the door, and bringing her knees to her chest. Helplessness overwhelmed her. She finally cried.

**::~::**

"Avó," the voice was soft, usually unspoken, but just a tad admonishing. "What are we going to do?"

The elderly woman was inwardly satisfied to hear the woman use her usual endearment. Her name hadn't been used much through the past two decades, as most of the kids and then the adults, just called her the grandmother of their hearts. That was why she was so well taken care of despite the environment she had chosen to stay in.

"Why didn't you just live with me like I asked you to?" the woman didn't rush as she walked through the small shack from its opening to the corner where the old bed was situated. The bed was more of one spring mattress pressed against the hearth, but it was a bed for those who possessed the luxury in these circumstances.

"You were springing for life Karla, I wasn't going to crowd that small apartment you live in. You barely fit the bare necessities for yourself in there," Isabella helped her pull away the sheet she had used to keep the fitful sleeper in place while she went out.

"But it would be much better than here. I have enough to support us and you could even look for a job if you wanted to. I make connections with people all the time at the hospital. I want you with me."

Her usual pleas were disregarded once again. She could only sigh and hope that the old woman's independence wouldn't lead her to a bad end.

"Do you know who he is?" Karla used her practiced hands to check the pulse, while at the same time comparing the body temperature against her own. "I wish you had told me about this. I could have brought bandages and antiseptics from the hospital. Probably a couple of shots as well. They wouldn't miss it."

Isabella had never been so proud of one of her chicks. The little girl had studied and had been able to get a job at a very prestigious hospital because of recommendations of her teachers. She had advanced in the world.

"Diego has pulled one of his deals," the word deal could encompass so many things, that they really didn't want to try to clarify anything. He was the king of the barriada and everyone else just tried to stay out of his way. No matter how many criminal affiliations they could link him to, he also offered protection to those who lived here. Crime was punished severely, and he ruled like the king they called him.

"They didn't mean to let him live. Avó, what are we going to do?" she couldn't help but ask the question again.

"Is he going to live?" Isabella was very practical. She wanted to know that foremost before they could think of anything else. "I've never seen him before, and there was nothing for me to identify him. He does have a foreigner's face, and not too tanned. His hands are in good condition, without lines and hard skin of those who toil with them ruthlessly. You can see for yourself." One thing Isabella knew was humanity and the humans that played with it on a daily basis.

"I might be able to get Davi to pull some information," she flushed at the pointed stare the older woman gave her.

"So is he finally going to be that, your Davi?" she flashed her teeth, wondering if her serious girl had actually found a man to care for.

"Most likely," she answered brazenly, giving her complete attention to the man on the bed. "I cannot describe people well, it would be better if I could have taken a picture. Davi has friends in missing persons since they're all connected, but in the end it might be better if we could get him coherent so that he could give us a name."

"It might be a name we would not know how to pronounce. I tried to speak to him and he did open his eyes for a few minutes after I cleaned him up a bit. He moaned, as if he couldn't speak. I tried to give him some water but it mainly fell on the sides. I don't think he saw me, even though he had his eyes open."

"It's tricky," Karla started on the head, feeling with her fingers for any bruises or cuts. There didn't seem to be anything too alerting with usual bumps and bruises. One bump was more pronounced than the others. She bit her lip as she took a careful consideration of his whole body, having it bare for her care.

"I asked for some alcohol, but you know that I was never good with cuts and bruises."

Karla smiled, shaking her head at Isabella's statement. "You were good enough for mine." Sana watched as the visitor continued to poke the patient, waiting patiently for her supper to simmer. She liked activity, and having people around her always put her in the best of moods.

"I'll estimate his measurements to see if that way I'll have more luck," she took a pad she always carried, writing down as much information as she could of how to describe the man. She was fearful. Not much for herself as much as for the risk her grandma was taking. But then, she was sure there were many more that would have done the same in these circumstances. "I'll try to get as much information as possible. I'll go by the hospital to get the necessary things so that I can at least treat his cuts and the infection he has. How are we going to get him out of here when the time comes grandma?"

That was the big question for Isabella. She knew from experience that there were open eyes at every hour of the night in this place. The body was supposed to disappear beneath the din of garbage that had been thrown over it, suffocating it and forgotten. There was no danger in being discovered yet, but someone was bound to call and she couldn't keep them all outside before suspicions occurred.

She continued to do her daily routine, taking one of her old rocking chairs outside, with Sana by her side, to watch the sun escape the world. The only thing she could do was to keep waiting. Wait and pray that it would all turn alright for them all.

**::~::**

That cry had been good for her. She could now draw in strength to keep herself aware of what was going on around her. It had been three whole hours since they had gotten the message. It was going so slow, and then so fast without any new news.

Yousuke had arrived with Yelan to take charge somewhat of the situation where he was needed. The whole family was concentrated in various parts of the expansive library that was next to the study, seeking the comfort of what had been familiar for so long to them all.

They all looked to the side, hearing footsteps approaching, finding a breathless Fuutie at the door. She was welcomed in warm embraces by each member, adding one more to the vigil that was being taken by the phone.

"Sakura," she jumped as she heard a voice she hadn't thought to hear in person.

"Masaki!" there was surprise from most of the adults in the room, seeing him advance forward, his cane thumping loudly against the marble floor. Surprise was put away as he gave his knowledge of the situation.

"Not many know of what has happened," he offered to them all. "But the news will circulate quicker when the news cross most of the international lines."

Sakura's numbness had eased somewhat, but not by much. She helped her great grandfather take a seat, only to have him pull her down by his side. He offered his arm to her, placing it around her shoulders as she leaned into him. "It'll be alright little girl, you'll see. There is much corruption in any country where money is involved, but there is also much sincerity and communication of human kindness in this world."

"I feel so helpless," she muttered to him, drinking in his comforting presence. "And guilty." She was strangling on the word, finally being able to voice the thoughts that had overwhelmed her since she had heard the words.

"I should have been there grandad. He'd been asking me to join him even after he left. He kept saying he missed me and I kept pushing him away so that I could sort out my insecurities," her voice hadn't risen more than a whisper, but they were perfectly clear to the older man who had been part of life for longer than most of the youngsters in the room put together.

He pushed against his cane, making everyone turn his way. He stood, waving away the helping hand they tried to give him. He looked to the sides, before gesturing and walking. "Come with me," he pulled Sakura lightly, knowing that she would follow.

He let out a breath of relief after he was finally able to get to the office chair. He really needed to get more active if he didn't want to keep losing his breath when he walked those short distances. "Now what is this nonsense about?"

"It's not nonsense," Sakura grimaced, knowing that his description was definitely apt in how to read her statement. "And even if it is, I feel so guilty."

"Just because you didn't want to join him," Masaki was trying to clear up what she was actually saying. "Syaoran is a grown man Sakura. When you refused, he must have known that you had meant no. We're not a creature from another planet, we're very simple."

"But I meant it for all the wrong reasons," Sakura was pacing, her face distorted with so many flittering emotions that he could barely keep up with her feelings. "I've been engrossed in keeping him at length, trying to sort out just what type of relationship we have, what I am, that I knew he was hurt over my coldness. The more he pushed, the more I pulled."

"Stop thinking," his order stopped her ranting. "No thinking."

Sakura just fell limp onto the chair, grateful of not having the upper hand. "What might have, what should have, what happened... Stop thinking of that and just face the reality of the situation. You are here, he isn't here, and that's all that should matter. Those recriminations aren't going to solve anything except making you feel better for all the wrong reasons."

Sakura cleaned away her tears, shaking her head as she processed his words. "In the end we never know how much time we actually have in this world. Parents outlive their children every day. It's just the sad state of the world when those good men die when there are more deserving of such fate. But, nothing is definite, except for those feelings you hold close to your heart."

Masaki extended his hand, clasping her own as they resumed a silent companionship. "All we can do is wait and hope."

**::~::**

In the end the simplest of plans were the easiest to implement. Isabella didn't know how they had gotten away with it, but they had managed to smuggle the ailing man outside of the favela in Davi's car and brought him to the closest hospital.

It was easier after that to start an official investigation in his part which brought answers rather quickly. It wasn't long before they had him transferred to the appropriate hospitals and out of their hands. It was just a few hours that changed all their lives.

Isabella had barely believed the fact that the man's mother had taken the old shrinking woman into her arms so warmly, that she had even been sought out. There was fearlessness in those oriental eyes that had prodded her conscience to understand that she had also built up misconceptions of the higher class. She had been ashamed, only to find that the younger woman would not let go of her gnarled hand.

Karla and Davi had been pressed to give full details of all they knew, and given full thanks. They were not forgotten.

Isabella resigned herself to simply watch. And she saw it there, the love and caring of family that banded together in their hour of need.

**::~::**

She was so relieved she didn't realize the only thing she had done was crumple into her great grandfather's arms when the call came through. He'd whisked her away quickly, rounding up the whole household and taking the decisions out of their hands.

He had them packed and ready to depart in a mere hour, in which their private plane was already reaching for the skies.

"It would be just like Syaoran to survive a kidnapping with just a broken leg," Lei felt reassured by his teasing tone as his sisters simply hit him repeatedly as they were en-route to the hospital. Karen had yet to let go of his hand, her grip warm and reassuring as she noted how he used his words to diffuse his own loss of control.

"Were you having nightmares of being the eldest male Li heir for a bit?" she whispered back in their own corner as they were rushed out of the vehicle to the hospital. They lagged behind somewhat, but not entirely missed.

"I was petrified," he replied before urging her along to join the others. Masaki had given Sakura to Fuutie's capable hands as he took his own time to join all the riffraff. "I feel that I won't ever be able to close my eyes again unless I have all of them locked in their beds within arms' reach."

"I'm sure it will pass with time. It can't help but for it to do more than that."

"I'm glad you were right there, throughout all of it," he needed her to know he was grateful to her. Not just because she was the usual Karen by his side, but how her own concern for his well being had brought her closer to his heart. "I'm going to make it all up to you," he promised her, his dark eyes pooling onto hers when he threw his arms around her and just simply have her in his arms to hold. "I'll be a better man for you."

**::~::**

The first thing Syaoran saw when he opened his eyes was nothing. It was a blank space that terrified him. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he'd gotten there. He had no other thoughts but to try to place his own self into this structure. He heard the beeps of machines, and felt the pricks of the needles over his arms.

He felt his heart beat speed up at a rather alarming rate that made his breathing come in short and shallow gasps. And then it was over in a flash as he connected the dots. He was grateful to be alive, just simply grateful as he stared at the blank ceiling before him.

Then he had to wonder, over what had actually happened. And then it didn't matter when he saw her come through the door.

"Syaoran!" she cried out to him when she saw his caramel eyes focus on her figure. She came to his side in a flash, marveling at how beautiful he looked to her on that bed, his face sunken in and gray with his body pricked and prodded. "I have to get everyone," she was stopped by his head shaking quite admonishing. She came closer instead, to grasp his hand as he motioned for her to do so.

"I feel like I've died," he managed to rasp out, only to have his throat give out on him. He didn't think she even understood the words that he'd uttered.

"You may have," her tears ran rampant and unstoppable as she cradled his hand like the lifeline it was. "You should know you gave me and your family quite a scare. I don't think I'll be able to let you out of my sight anytime soon."

"I won't complain," he coughed quite roughly which had her reaching for the water. She helped him somewhat to a sitting position so that he would be able to get some into his mouth.

"I have to tell them," she was rather apologetic as she saw him refuse to have others intrude on them. "I can have you all to myself later," she kissed his brow, his grogginess giving her an idea of how long it would be before he'd be under again.

The room was soon flooded by them all, only to have the faces swim in his eyes when his medication was upped so he would rest. He had satisfied the doctor on call on his faculties when he'd managed to string his own name together as well as some other pertinent facts.

The next time he opened his eyes it was to find the two sets of twins laughing in a corner of his private hospital room. His fidgeting brought all their eyes to his side, which quickly prompted them to rush to the bed. They crowded him adoringly, tears in their eyes as they managed to talk at the same time.

They all laughed ad cried as they saw his reaction. Lei and Kei kept making hand signals behind their sisters, only to have them slap them quite derisively when they caught onto the fact. He was told of the resolution to the kidnapping, as well as the state of his chauffer for the day.

"I'm relieved," he could not condone how things had spiraled out of control.

"You're the one that almost bit the dust, brother dear," Lei pointed out as he saw the reprehensible looks the others gave him. "They knew nothing of your own worth or I'm sure they wouldn't have damaged the merchandise."

"I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing," Kei remarked from his side, ruffling his identical hair.

"I'm just glad you're all here and that I'm alive," Syaoran groaned when they were all shipped out by orders of the doctor who prompted him to endure his prodding and questions. He was given a clean bill of health, except for the small tears and breaks here and there.

"So all I really managed to do was to break my left leg in two places," he grimaced when they all chuckled at his expense.

"They laugh now but when I pointed it out two days ago they all ran to my throat," Lei grimaced and put his hands up in mock surrender when they stared at him. "I won't open my mouth again."

"Good," Fanren remarked from his side, her eyes twinkling before continuing. "Then maybe Karen will condone to shove her tongue in it so we won't have to hear you."

"I resent that," Karen spoke from the door as she rounded on the convalescing patient, placing a fresh bouquet of flowers in the rather opaque room. "Most of the time it's not too much of a hazard to shove said tongue down his throat."

"A girl after my own heart," Kei laughed as his twin glared daggers back.

"Sometimes it pays to keep one's mouth shut," Lei grumbled as he promised retribution for their teasing.

"That's what I've been saying," Yenlan excused herself from her family's bickering when she pulled her husband away. "There are many things we need to take care of before the day is through and I'm sure Syaoran needs all the rest he can get."

He was left alone, and hoping that she would cross the door.


	37. Kiss Me Again

MS

Oh goodness, over 800 visitors to the last chapter, I am agog. I would really like to apologize for the delay on finishing this story as I started the last chapter as soon as I wrote the one before it, but then could only abandon it until I finished. The Epilogue was also written before these last two chapters, but I couldn't quite tie it in. I hope I haven't completely pissed off some of my most loyal readers, and all of those that have stuck with me from the beginning of this story over two years ago until now. Hopefully actually getting an ending will make up for it.

Thank you all for reading, and hopefully liking the story. Leave a comment if desired as I know this whole thing takes a long time to read and input is appreciated. I did it in revision and it took me the better part of two days as I went over each and every line and hopefully fixed more than a few errors. But most of all, thanks for reading this long story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Chapter 37: Kiss Me Again_

His cast was a big impediment. He was going to go out of his mind when he was discharged. It took time for breaks to heal and he wasn't entirely sure he could survive it with as much aplomb as his father had.

It had already been pointed out that if things kept going as they were, soon it would be Lei that would be joining the convalescing males. Kei had merely grimaced while their mother just shook her head at the morbid talks her family so enjoyed.

"Come on, let him at least enjoy his food in tranquility," she ushered everyone out, making sure to keep the ribbing to a minimum before they went out the door. "I'll try and arrange for her to make a visit alone."

"That would be most appreciated mother," he chuckled as she simply smiled before finding himself shuffled around to take a bath. When he was more than halfway presentable, he saw Sakura waiting with his meal. She drank him in, as he did in turn. She was somewhat bashful until she could wait no more and rushed to his side.

He grimaced as his sprained hand told him he shouldn't try to use it much, before he sank himself into her kiss. How he'd missed her. The last two days had been completely hell when he hadn't been able to have her in his arms. When he remarked on it, she apologized for being monopolized by her great grandfather before he had finally departed.

"I thought you'd abandoned me," he pricked at her conscience, languishing in simply touching her temple to his.

"No silly," she grinned before setting the food in front of him. "I was just bidding my time."

They conversed a bit while he ate, her watchful eyes making sure he ate every morsel. "Are you going to stay with me?" he asked her after taking the pills that would put him under.

"I'll be here the whole step of the way," she promised him, giving him a slight peck before sitting herself by his side. It took awhile for him to fall asleep, fighting it so that he could simply watch her in silence.

Sakura knew she had something to say, and expected him to just run with the questions his eyes reflected when their hands touched. She'd been so afraid, and still was deep inside. She kept doubting herself so badly it was reflecting and hurting him.

Syaoran had decided not to push, and then berated himself for the strain that seemed to be between them. He didn't know how to approach her without pushing too hard, but it appeared she wasn't going to volunteer the information. One of them was going to have to give in.

He was afraid for her. He could see a barrier built before her each time she looked his way. Her smile was the same, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and made them sparkle as they had before. He was more unsure of himself than her, which made him question his own sanity. If there was one thing Syaoran had always been was confident in himself and in his name if needed. But with her, nothing had mattered. He had no weapons to use. It was a daunting task to keep himself in check every day while they waited for him to be discharged.

"The doctors say you should be able to leave by tomorrow at the latest," her happiness transfusing into their kiss as she greeted him quite soundly. He chuckled at her elation, glad to finally be able to go back home.

"I'll be glad to be discharged," he shivered lightly as he glanced around the room that had been his home for the past week.

"I was sure," she laughed as he motioned for her to sit on the bed by his side. "Now instead of being an invalid at the hospital, you'll be an invalid at home."

He snorted at her jibe, rolling his eyes knowing that she was enjoying having him at her mercy. "I'm sure that if I play nurse to your patient you'll like it," she coyly whispered to him before letting him drag her to his side. She slipped into the large accommodating bed and spread to his full side.

"I wouldn't mind anything at all," he glowered at her, the intensity changing slightly to desire. He felt her tense somewhat, before she kissed him playfully. He groaned in exasperation when she pulled away and placed distance between them. He hadn't expected her to tear her clothes off and molest him in the hospital, but it was too much to have her keep pulling away.

"Do you hate me now?" he swore to himself at how pathetic he sounded.

"No," her answer was swift, and clear. He was at a loss for words in how to proceed. "But I am a fool," she admitted to him as she broke down. In the past week, she hadn't cried in front of him, not after he'd opened his eyes. She hadn't cried or thought of crying as there had been no reason, but now she couldn't stop.

"Why are you a fool?"

"Because I can't let myself enjoy this," there was recrimination in her voice as she slipped her arms around her to ward off the chills that accompanied her sobs. "I deliberately sabotaged myself, and I really can't tell you the reason why because I don't know it."

"Sakura, you're not making any sense," he sharply called to her as she moved away. He wanted her close so he could put his own arms around her and comfort her.

"You almost died Syaoran. I couldn't almost look you in the eye when I entered this room the first time. I'm a coward of the worst kind."

"If you were a coward then you wouldn't have fought back when we first met," he countered, anger in his tone as he saw her shrink into something he'd never witnessed before. She'd always been so sure and commanding, aware of her place in the world and how important her place was in it that he physically hurt for her.

"I'm a coward where it counts," she amended, her tear streaked face flinching from his direct stare. "For those hours when we didn't know where you were, if you were even alive, all I could think about was myself. It hurt so much to know that I had been distancing myself from you deliberately only to have you ripped away completely."

"I don't care about that Sakura," he called to her, hoping that she would reach for him. He wanted nothing more than for her to reach her hand to his so that she would understand that she wasn't just one person anymore, she was both of them together.

She cried out when he made to get out of bed. Instead, she flung herself into his arms. Syaoran took her face in his hands and just let her cling to him. "All I could think of was that you were gone and I'd never be able to kiss you again, to touch you, to caress you."

Her words were unintelligible for awhile as she sobbed against his chest. He had no need to understand her mumbling words as her body slowly ebbed into calmness. "I clearly remember that I was thinking that I shouldn't have been there at all when the kidnapping happened," he finally spoke to her once she was calm, rocking her back and forth. "My first thoughts when I wasn't delirious was of the people I cared about. I woke to find that you were the first person on my mind, with my parents and siblings following closely."

He shut his eyes as he recalled the terrifying feeling that had overtaken him when he thought that he'd never be able to have them close again. He loved and was loved by all those he cherished. "I told myself that I would be a better person for it, knowing that I had been close to death and having the chance to be able to have them by my side again. I was glad for you, because there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. You are the first thing that pops into my head when I awake, and how I lull myself to sleep at night."

He opened his eyes again to see her. He needed to see her face, to stare into those glorious green orbs that had disarmed him since that first night and taken a hold of his being. "I would take you any way that I could have you," his low tone had her wondering, he could tell from the way she looked at him. She was searching for something, or maybe trying to decipher what was in his eyes. "When I'm with you I feel completely different, like I can enjoy myself. I think back of when you weren't here, and I can't really think of how I had managed to live."

"I thought I would die if you had," she mumbled as a sniffle escaped her. "I know it wasn't real but at that moment all I could think of was my own pain and how desperate I felt right then almost killed me."

"It's alright to want someone Sakura," he admonished her before placing a kiss on her temple. "There are times in which I feel like I have to drown myself in you just so that I can breathe," he tucked her closer to his side. "It's terrifying to want someone else that much because you're not really sure if you'll ever have those feelings reciprocated."

"I didn't come with you because I wanted to see if I was still the same me," she finally admitted, waiting for the recriminating question he should pose of her. She'd been so weak to think of it that she hadn't thought she'd had any other recourse. When he simply kissed her, she whimpered.

"Do you think you're a better person now, when you're with me?" he simply asked when they parted, hoping to hear what she truthfully thought. He didn't want her to lie to him in any respect, but still held high hopes inside.

"I am a better person," she answered, now her turn to cradle his face lovingly. "My thoughts haven't changed, my feelings, my personality all remain at the core the same. Now I just have a better understanding of what being human actually is. If we were to part ways, I think my life wouldn't be as fulfilling as it is now, but at least I would have known the difference."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," she had no problems answering his question, her smile blinding him.

"Even my quick temper, stubborn personality, and my take charge personality?"

"I adore those, I adore you," she laughed as he snuggled to her side to simply listen to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. "I also love how you make me feel wanted, desirable, and needed."

"I do need you Sakura," he made sure she understood it. "Don't ever think my day wouldn't be that much better if you weren't there to share it with me."

"I'm sorry for taking so long in admitting my fears," Sakura grimaced as she thought of all those endless hours spent agonizing over things.

"I think that if we try to say anything, and not feel afraid to admit to our faults and fears, we're going to be just fine."

"You're right," she blushed as someone knocked on the door. He refused to let go of her as the door began to open.

"Just stay here with me," he asked her, loosening his grip slightly so she could pull away if she wanted.

"You seem to be in better spirits," his standing physician smiled benignly at the pair as he caught their embrace. He didn't mind at all when they remained in their cocoon on the bed.

**::~::**

Before they knew it, New Year's had come and gone. Karen and Lei had taken their vacation, Siefa and Fanren taking a detour to London with friends and Yenlan and Yousuke had absconded to their Italian villa with Eriol's parents. Kei and Feimei had kept them company, with a robust nephew running and laughing throughout the empty mansion whenever he was around.

They had even spent one whole weekend with her parents. Syaoran had not accepted the wheelchair, instead of taking to crutches under the constant vigilance of his own doctor as soon as possible. Touya had been out of the country so it had been simply Sakura, himself and her parents. It had been rather easy for him to get to know them and vice versa.

"I have a feeling I'll need to spend a good number of hours at the gym to take off all the weight I've put on," he said to himself when he looked in the mirror one morning. The whole base of operations for the Li Corporation had been shifted to the mansion. Luna had chosen to stay in the office, merely faxing and conversing with Sakura who had taken over as his personal secretary while she handled the day to day operations in the building.

"I feel rather useless," he remarked over and over again as he kept his leg elevated in its cast in his father's office. "I don't like feeling helpless."

"Just let me coddle you and shut up," she told him instead, taking the time to show him exactly how beneficial it would be for him to shut up and enjoy his predicament with her sitting on his lap and kissing him senseless.

"God I miss you," she could tell from his tone what he was talking about exactly. She blushed lightly, brushing the sides of his face lovingly as he suckled her fingers. A nip here and there that caused her to run her nails over his neck.

"Remember not to strain yourself," she made sure to remind him the doctor's orders.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of high blood pressure," he fired back, chuckling when she merely straddled him carefully. "It's been a long six weeks," he whined to her, burying his head at her neck.

"How about this then," she traced circles over his shirt, shivering as he simply observed her in return. "If we have a good day and you're a good boy, I'll see what I can arrange."

He smirked at her own desire, palpable in her voice, which promised him exactly what she meant.

In the end their plans were railroaded by his well meaning family. His growling had made them all take a gander as soon as possible without being completely rushed.

"Finally alone," he shouted to the heavens when she accompanied him to the elevator so that they could get to the second floor to their rooms.

"I'm exhausted," she replied back, clutching his side as they leisurely walked to her room. He'd spent the last two weeks that he'd been living here sleeping in the same bed as hers. They went to sleep and awoke in the same bed every morning.

It had been heaven and hell. Torture and salvation to have her so close to him and him not being able to do anything about it. He was like a randy boy. He resigned himself to the usual night preparations, maneuvering to the bed on his own when she rushed to the bathroom.

He waited for her to join him on the bed, only to have her push him down on the mattress and undo the buttons of his shirt. She made sure to have him in a good reclining position before straddling his hips.

"I'll take good care of you tonight," she promised, her eyes sparkling as she made sure he stayed right were he was.

She'd barely set her lips over his collarbone when she felt him use his good hand running through her buttocks. She teased him, rushing and relegating over and over. She then decided to take pity on him and finally discarded her own clothes.

As he entered her, she murmured over and over to his ears with tears in her eyes. "I love you," it repeated and commingled with his as they simply rode the wave of desire. She remained snuggled to his side when they lay exhausted and spent on the bed. Their intermingled smells of lovemaking lulled her to sleep while he kept her right in his arms.

There was no need for words as they simply embraced. This was all she wanted, and was glad she'd been able to realize it before it was too late. She had everything within her grasp and nothing would tear it from her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, his eyes close and his breathing leveling. He could hear her thoughts through her simple touch.

"You," she muttered before placing her arms around his neck, her naked breasts buried against his chest. "And wondering if you do the same."

"There's no time of the day that you aren't on my mind," he chuckled with her. "I can't stop thinking about you at any time. Even at the most inopportune times I find my mind wandering over what you're doing and if you're thinking of me in return."

"We're blessed, aren't we?" she inquired softly, letting his hand caress her back.

"Very," he moved slightly to his side and let his body relax.

Something had changed since that night, which had them settling into a much more relaxed routine.

**::~::**

"I can't believe we all managed to get together," Feimei remarked as she found herself being absconded to a comfortable chair as her belly rounded more and more each day.

Her husband had Maho straight in hand while the others commiserated on their news. The immediate family was present, with some of their respective partners in attendance to see what the whole family event would be about.

Fanren was spying a rather vibrant and sparkling rock that had them all congratulating the youngest sister en masse. Lei and Karen simply winked at one another before announcing that the table was set and they could all go eat at any time.

"You actually managed to get Lei into the kitchen, did you?" Kei marveled as his fiancé chortled by his side. They all knew that the twin had always been rather obtuse over stepping in the kitchen to actually do more than butter his own toast when she didn't do it for him.

"He offered," she imparted to all and sundry. "Although I think he had more in mind of keeping me distracted than actually helping with the actual cooking."

They all laughed at her words, turning a blind eye when said man decided to kiss her senseless in front of them all. "You're a saucy witch, that's what you are," he slapped her behind rather playfully before being taken to task for handling her so familiarly in front of company.

"I dare you to say that in the presence of my father," she lifted a brow as she saw him pull back somewhat.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Kei remarked as Karen finally used a stuffed mushroom to keep Lei's mouth occupied.

"I guess it's up to Siefa and I to keep the rest of the world in check," Fuutie dramatically announced as her sister merely rolled her eyes.

"Leave me out of this," her sister announced from the other side of the room. "I have no plans to end up like an old maid with you."

"But it would have been perfect," her flare for drama merely had a few raising their brows as their mother merely shook her head at the head of the table.

"I have a feeling it won't be long before this whole brood finally gets their act together," she told her husband. "We'll have more than two grandsons so spoil."

"Yes dear," he laughed as his family came together to his side. "But until then we wouldn't have it any other way."

**::~::**

"You're at my mercy tonight," Sakura announced as the others departed. It was well into the night, but they had no thought of sleep as they simply enjoyed the view of the back terrace into the garden.

"I'm always at your mercy," he gripped her hand in his, moving her to her side so she could place her feet over his thighs. He then used his pinkie finger to trace a light line over the sole. She shivered, her insides quivering as she kept his other hand encased in hers.

She couldn't imagine being anywhere else. They were right where they were supposed to be.


	38. Epilogue

MS

Hello readers, thanks again for your support. Now, I'm not sure what my next project will be, but hopefully I'll start writing in a more active manner. I don't like to leave unfinished works, so the incomplete stories will one day get an ending as well as the stories I've yet to begin will someday be started. I have Every Second, My Sexy Boss, Highest Bidder and others as well that need my attention. We'll see what I come up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.

**Sugar Daddy**

_Epilogue_

The flurry of activity bore no second unused as everyone continuously got into their places. The small church was filled to the brim of spectators while the bride and groom finally kissed and they clapped to the happy occasion. Everyone in the pews stood as they proceeded to exit the church, the front doors beckoning them as all of their friends clapped and joyously celebrated their union with the raining rice on their heads. The white dress gleamed against the thousands of glittering candles that had accompanied them all the way through the ceremony. The groom was dressed to the nines, as the expression states him, in full finery, his windblown hair rakishly following his movements as he hurried his pace whilst his groomsmen called behind them.

Kids laughed, running by the sides as all of the guests ran towards the front, showering the pair with a handful of rice again and again from the sides as the bride and groom covered their faces, shielding their eyes, before the cheers overwhelmed them.

The reception was only a step away, the congregation being led by the sprinting bride and groom as they slipped through the intertwining paths that led through the side of the church to the gazebos in the back, the trellises filled with flowers and arranged tables that could accommodate the throng of people.

"Why did we do such a large event again?" he murmured to her ear as the maid of honor and the bridesmaids helped her out with the dress and the veil.

"Because of my mother," she hissed, caressing his ear as she placed a kiss on his jaw, gracing his ear. He shivered at the contact, wondering just how long it would be that they would have to stay at the reception before they could slip away.

They were lead to their table, the cake shimmering with the coconut flakes that glittered like jewels in exhibition. The whole expansive garden was made like a pixy forest, the green foliage swaying to the light breeze that blew every couple of minutes to the guests delight.

"Be thankful we managed to do this in June," the maid of honor's eyes gleamed as the groom shooed her away so that he could murmur something into his bride's ear. She giggled, smirking as she tugged him by his tie so that she could kiss him senseless.

The party just whooped, the older generation smiling, looking away, as the plates were served and the champagne poured endlessly.

"What do you think he said to her?" Sakura asked her date to the affair.

Syaoran grinned, bouncing her curls as he rubbed her side, making her shiver as it slid around her tummy slightly, with the hand that he'd sneaked around her waist. "Something that newlyweds are prone to do," he answered, snickering as she pushed him back playfully.

"Sakura," a grinning statuesque young woman called her. They had just recently made their acquaintance, but it was rather easy to get familiar with the smiling teenager that was the maid of honor. "We have to set a time for the cake and speech," she rolled her eyes in the typical manner they had all gotten accustomed to. "Lei said to move expeditiously," she accented the word which said just how she was taking his words.

"That is very much like my brother," Syaoran let her slip away, watching her carefully as she went to the table to almost thump the groom on the side of his head with a laughing maid of honor and bride.

"Who would have thought he'd be the first to marry," Kei remarked as he placed a hand over his elder brother's shoulder. Both spent silent minutes just observing Lei as he just had eyes for his wife. Karen just shined from the inside, showing everyone that she was right where she had wanted to be for the better part of her life.

"Be careful of what you say brother of mine, or Jen is going to skin you," he had it on the best authority that it wouldn't be long before Kei joined his twin in the altar. Kei had always had a plan to marry after they finished their perspective schooling and it had definitely come to that time. Lei had finally finished Law school, passed the bar, and they were already in with a very promising firm that dealt with his passion, international law.

Kei had finished his graduate school, concentrating in school so he could finish his thesis before he turned 23. Definitely an overachiever when it came to school. He was officially engaged though, so it was a further step away from his elder brother. A fact they make sure to harp him on whenever they came together.

"What about you?" Kei lifted a brow, mimicking the obnoxious face his twin usually wore when he wanted to get into their older brother's craw.

"Has it occurred to you that I have not even been involved for a year?" the look his brother gave him just had him laugh in incredulity. "You have been with Jen for more than half your life and Karen and Lei were skirting around each other for years. What does that say about me?" They walked, ribbing each other to their table, their parents grinning as the activities went on their way. The brothers eyed one another as they thought of the preparations that had gone endlessly for months for just this afternoon.

"It won't be long," their mother was sure that they could hear her as she talked to her husband. "I can feel it."

"We'll finally be rid of them, won't we?" Yusuke chortled as his sons shot him looks of disapproval as he wiggled his brows. "Do you think it'll be before or after they get knocked up?"

Both brothers just slapped their foreheads, blushing to the tip of their ears as their father had a great time at their expense.

The time had slipped away, laughing and toasting to the new couple. It was time for the dancing to take the stage. Sakura waited until the bride and groom led the first waltz, the bridesmaids following, which meant she had to find her partner.

"Looking for me," he murmured to her ear as he twirled her from the edge of the set dance floor to the middle. He swept her into a perfect waltz, the timing perfectly kept with the fluttering violins. It was too easy to let him lead her through the small waltz, which gave her all the time in the world to concentrate on him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura remarked as the lights shined low as the sky darkened.

"Everything's always beautiful when you're around," he made a point to say that before he acknowledged what she meant with a smile.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed, happy to be in his arms. The music slowed down, coming to an end before a ballad was struck out. He brought her closer to him, slipping an arm around her waist protectively. The other lingered on her other side, feeling her sides as his eyes gleamed.

"You know, don't you?" Sakura felt breathless, drowning in his amber eyes, gold shining through as he let his hand slip to her stomach, brushing the underside of her breasts. He pointedly let it slide down to her navel, but not pressing.

"Yes," he pulled away, lifting her high in the air before doing a slight twirl.

"When?" She was very curious to what he would reply. How could he know? It hadn't been even two weeks since she'd found out.

"That's my little secret," Syaoran knew it would just infuriate her to no end. He took advantage of her disconcerted movements to kiss her.

"Are you happy?" she asked him, pressing against his body as they barely moved in place. It hadn't been planned. She didn't even truly know if he had thought of the possibility. That's why she'd dragged her heels while preparing for the wedding.

"Yes, Sakura," he made sure to look her straight in the eye when he answered her, tipping her face upwards so that they would only concentrate on one another. "There's a little piece of me and you growing in here," he rubbed her navel, grinning. "I almost gave it away to my father earlier when he made a remark about me and Kei not getting married until we got our girls knocked up."

"He is a pretty astute man," she laughed along with him after trying to remain serious at uttering those words.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked her, wondering when the right time to broach the other subject would come to pass.

Sakura blushed, looking away as she beckoned him closer. "You told them!" he almost hissed, wondering in what universe it seemed justice for Touya to find out that Syaoran was going to be a father before him.

"Don't pout," she told him, snickering as she recalled the particular conversation. She was never going to reveal how that had gone over. She smiled to the other revolving pairs, feeling his shoulders calm as they swayed to the slow music.

"Should we get married before it starts to show?" he asked her, the ring he'd been carrying for weeks in his pocket gleaming between his fingers as he slipped away from the dancing floor to one of the walkways. He didn't want an audience, wanting to savor her nearness.

"I was wondering when you were going to give me that," she said in the same tone of revelation that he had used earlier. It was his turn to widen his eyes as she smirked knowingly at him.

"How?"

"You've been carrying that with you for a long time Syaoran, did you not think that I would see it and figure it out?"

"We're a pair, aren't we?" he smiled at her as they settled into one of the benches that surrounded the elaborate fountain, changing colors as it highlighted images carved into its pool.

"Do you think we could do without such an elaborate festivity?" she wondered, thinking of all the work that had to go into this particular ceremony. "I wouldn't mind just having family and very close friends around."

"Whatever you want," he felt like shouting to the world.

She waited, clearing her throat as she looked at his fist pointedly. She motioned for him to proceed. Syaoran just brought her close, slipping the ring into her finger as he asked her, "Sakura, will you be my partner, my confidant, my lover, the mother of my children, my wife?"

"Yes," she cried out, knowing that she was crying because she was happy, not because of hormonal imbalances and whatnot. Every woman deserved the chance to cry when she was proposed. "Do you think they'll mind if we stay away for awhile."

They snuggled to the lingering music as they concentrated on each other.

"There you are," Fanren took Sakura away as Syaoran protested. "She's going to throw the bouquet," there was definitely a sense of competition coming from his sister as her eyes gleamed.

"If you'll excuse me," Sakura called as she dragged her future sister in law away. Syaoran just shook his head, wondering if it was just a woman thing.

All of the natural light had gone, appropriate for the atmosphere as he was joined by his parents and a bouncing Feimei. She was taking a break from the baby, conversing with her parents while her little scamp jumped through the adults as if he was high on sugar.

"It's great to have the whole family together," their mother placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Where have the years gone?" it was a rather nostalgic tone that had his sister sniffling in remembrance.

"You guys shouldn't cry," Yusuke placed an arm around each woman. "My girls shouldn't cry, even if you're happy."

"Stop it dear," Yelan was back to her usual self, gripping his hand in hers and slipping them away.

"He still can't help but blubber when he sees one of us crying," Feimei smirked, blinking as she let her watering eyes dry by the motion. "Goodness, I can't help but be emotional."

"Don't worry sister," she came right to his arms, savoring the comfort he offered.

"You're such a good man," she said to him. "Are you ever going to make me cry like this too anytime soon?"

She paid very close attention to his reaction, smirking as he tried his best to not show any type of reaction. She decided to keep it to herself as others approached. Siefa was triumphant, gloating to her other sisters as she held the beautiful bouquet.

"We already welcomed her officially into the family. She cried when we told her she was finally our fifth sister." All the woman smiled, their eyes misting as they recalled the scene. It had been rather emotional and poignant.

"Aren't you going to join the men?" Fuutie ribbed him, changing the subject and lifting the emotional display.

"What's the point?" he just slipped his arm around Sakura's shoulder while looking at their expectant faces. "All of the women in my harem are already here." He objected to their playful pummels, laughing as they gave a mock chase to him, the bouquet almost thrown at his head.

"He did that on purpose," Feimei pointed out to Sakura as her other sisters gave chase to their younger brother. She devilishly held onto Sakura's hand, looking at the ring. She shushed her friend, winking as she placed a kiss and slight hug before slipping away to look for her table, her lips very much sealed.

The slipping away of the bride and groom took some time, but it was finally accomplished. Lei whooped from the limo as they were driven away, finally alone to enjoy each other.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran held out his hand, waiting for her to slip hers through so that he could take the lead. They swayed to the music, the tranquility lulling them.

"Do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" he asked her, thinking that even if there was, he could do away with it.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"Perfect madam," he whispered salaciously into her ear as he nipped her earlobe. "What do you say we slip away from here and go to a little place of our choosing so that we can privately celebrate?"

"More celebration," she seemed to take some time to mum it over. She just burrowed deeper into his embrace as they swayed to their own private rhythm. "Let's just wait a bit and enjoy the family for a bit. We have nothing but time, don't we?"

He simply kissed her, savoring her love while they idly waited for the rest of the world to join them.


End file.
